pares extraños
by fujoshi fujyosh
Summary: pero esto es imposible se supone que ellos están destinados a estar juntos, todos lo saben cuando nacieron se les hiso la poción que me pides, a pesar de sus pleitos, las familias estaban conscientes de que terminarían juntos, en algún momento, ¿cómo es que paso esto con los gemelos? DXH,FXD,GXH,LXH,RXTXN,AXEXL, cambie un poco espero les siga gustando
1. Parejas extrañas Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones

El lord es ministro de magia y su esposo James es el jefe de aurores, hace tiempo unos opositores quisieron secuestrar para matar a Harry, su único hijo, pero el niño logro salvarse poniendo una barrera mágica a su alrededor, dejando solo la cicatriz en su frente, asiéndose conocer como todos saben el niño que vivió, cuando entro a la escuela conoció a los Weasley y a su enemigo Draco, a pesar que su padre Lucios era la mano derecha de su padre ellos no se llevaban bien. Severus se había casado con Lili su amiga de la infancia y su novia en la escuela, Sirius y Remus eran esposos estaban por tener su primer hijo, Sirius trabajaba con James y Remus era profesor de DCAO, estaba de 7 meses por lo que los chicos del último año lo ayudaban, para que no le hiciera daño. Harry siempre fue curioso y casi todo lo que paso en la escuela fue por andar de metiche (chismoso, entrometido), primer año un profesor quiso la piedra por avaricia, el fue al rescate, segundo año el profesor quiso mostrar que podía con el basilisco, Harry fue al rescate, tercer año los dementores se revelaron y el fue al rescate, cuarto año hubo competencias de Quidditch, hubo quien quiso comprar el partido, el cómo no fue al rescate, en este año se peleo con Ron por no meterlo en el equipo, Harry le dijo que eran amigos, pero que él no sabía jugar en ninguna posición, lo que enfureció a Ron y más cuando toda la casa estuvo de acuerdo con Harry, no era justo para los chicos que si lo habían hecho bien, así que desde entonces ellos ya no se hablan, Neville era un chico tímido a pesar de que sus padres eran aurores, al igual que Ron todos se burlaban y le jugaban bromas, pero esto solo fue lo que dio origen a relaciones un poco raras


	2. Los 4 bromistas

Los 4 bromistas

En la mañana cuando termina de desayunar empieza a sentir su cara arderle corre al baño y se mira lleno de granos luego oye unas risas y ve a los gemelos el ahora sabe que fueron ellos

Estaban todos por salir de pociones, Ron voltea a ver a Hemión para que le diga si está bien la suya, cuando de repente algo sale de su mochila y cae en su caldero, lo siguiente que vio fue a un furioso profesor quitándole puntos y mandándolo a la enfermería, al salir de la clase ve a Draco burlándose de él, entonces saber que fue el que le puso esa trampa.

Ron estaba ahora en la sala común discutiendo con giny de que no quería verla con su novio besándose en medio de la sala común, de repente siente que algo se desliza por su espalda, cuando voltea ve a una serpiente, el grita y sale rumbó a su cuarto, al pasar por las escaleras ve e Harry reírse, el piensa que la broma se la hiso Harry, ya en su cama descansa y piensa que no puede creerlo de su compañero

es el colmo y va a ver al director, él le dice que necesita pruebas para que él los pueda regañar y ponerle un alto

Mientras tanto un día antes, en las mazmorras

-el amo llamó

-si vid, toma ponlo en el plato de la comadreja sin que te vean, te descubran o te muestres culpable, de lo contrario si me descubren te liberare

-no amo, vid entendió, vid es un elfo obediente

-eso espero, ya puedes irte

-pero Draco, no sabes si va a funcionar no estarás cuando suceda, tu desayunas temprano

-los se pan, pero estoy seguro que tu si, por eso cuando mi elfo ponga eso en su comida tu le pides a Colín que lo tome, luego que mande la foto, de lo contrario, si me quedo, me descubrirán si, recuerda decirle que en el lugar de siempre ok, el ya sabe

-como quieras ahora a dormir

Mientras tanto en la torre de gryffindor, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Harry puso una rana de juguete que brinca, en la mochila de Ron, la hechizo para que se activara en clases, así nadie lo descubrirá, está contento porque el hechizo lo hiso con la propia varita de Ron para mayor protección, él y Ron se paliaron el año pasado, desde entonces Harry le ase bromas por lo mal amigo que es, porque el siempre lo defendía, casi todos le dieron la razón a Harry, así que una vez puesto el juguete se fue a su cama a dormir.

En el cuarto de los gemelos, ellos estaban probando su descubrimiento de hipnosis en una serpiente, con beneficios dobles, si funciona ellos venden su asesoría para entrenar mascotas, segundo bromear a su hermano pequeño Ron, ellos le juegan bromas a su hermano casi desde siempre, todo empezó un día que estaban los tres solos en casa ellos querían salir a jugar en la escobas, sus padres les dieron permiso pero debían llevar a Ron de 6 años y cuidarlo porque ellos no estarían, los chicos llevaron a Ron con ellos, entonces cuando terminaron de volar, vieron que su hermano se había comido sus almuerzos, el de todos, lo regañaron, no les quedo más que regresar a casa para almorzar, cuando llegaron sus padres, Ron mintió diciendo que no le habían dado de almorzar, sus padres le creyeron, desde entones miente para conseguir más comida, los gemelos no lo creían le habían creído todo, así que empezaron con ponerle algo a sus comidas y así siguieron las demás bromas.

Después de haberle pedido a Harry un poco de ayuda con algunas palabras, para las primeras pruebas, fueron quitándolas hasta que consiguieron hipnotizarla sin más ayuda que sus métodos, una vez que tuvieron a la serpiente lista, la prepararon para el día de mañana, tuvieron mucha precaución, la durmieron con un hechizo para que despierte solo con la esencia de Ron, así nadie que no fuera el no tendría peligro alguno, la pusieron en el lugar que Ron siempre ocupaba para sentarse en las tardes .

Así es como, todos pusieron bromas a Ron lo que, el no podía descubrir de quien era que broma, en el desayuno los gemelos vieron la broma de la comida mejorada típico de ellos, pero con buena cuartada, en el salón Draco vio la broma del caldero, mejor de lo que él la asía, eso fue bueno porque no se sabía quien la hiso, Harry vio la broma de la serpiente esa parecía suya, pero un prueba de magia vio que Harry nunca estuvo cerca de la serpiente, Ron después de no encontrar nada que inculpara a sus sospechosos, no tubo de otra más que cuidarse, para no tener un nuevo accidente con las bromas, pero lo que él no sabía, era que los chicos empezaron a tener unos mejores sospechoso que quienes eran los otros autores, los chicos empezaron a buscarse entre ellos, ya que empezaban a querer a los autores de las otra bromas

espero les guste


	3. El pago

El pago

En el lago, Colín esperaba a Draco cerca de un árbol para entregarle su foto, Draco llega

-Draco aquí está tu pedido

Le entrega un sobre Malfoy lo abre, ve las fotos y sonríe

-bien esta mejor de lo que pensé, ¿enserio quieres ese tipo de pago?, ¿no estoy seguro de por qué quieres esto, pensé que ..

-lo sé todos piensan eso

-bueno entenderás que aquí no es un buen lugar, para darte el pago ¿no?

-lo se te veo en la noche el lugar de siempre

El chico se va pero no saben que del otro lado del árbol alguien los escucho, Harry espera seguirlo más tarde por medio del mapa para ver qué es eso que tiene que darle de pago, siempre asido muy curioso (si no me creen, solo chequen su recorrido por los años de escuela y luego díganme que no lo es)al llegar la noche ,Colín se levantó de la mesa según a su cuarto, al verlo Draco se levanta, les dice a los chicos que los vera luego en la sala para decirles como le fue, una vez que salen, Harry sale corriendo siendo visto con sospechas por ciertos gemelos, ya que en el camino vieron como Harry saco sin precaución el mapa y su capa, separan con sigilo para seguirlos, Draco llego ala sala de los menesteres ya se encontraba Colín esperándolo, pero al entrar dejo mucho tiempo abierta la puerta, lo que hiso que entraran tres chicos, uno bajo la capa y dos desvanecidos con un hechizó

-que puntual Draco, como siempre

-lo sé yo siempre llego a tiempo una cualidad Malfoy, pero bueno. ya sabes solo fajes y nada de quererte pasar de listo solo por que las fotos lo valen, son de ángulos muy buenos y cubre también el pago de las otras que me diste, ok

-bien,¿ pero sigo sin saber para que las quieres y por que lo odias?

-te lo diré solo porque hace mucho te tengo algo de consideración, todo empezó un año antes que entráramos en la escuela, mi padre y el de él pensaron que era bueno que nos conociéramos, trabajaban junto con el padre de Harry, a si que fuimos a su casa, solo estaban los gemelos y el, a mi me gustaron sus hermanos(aquí Draco siente una magia tensarse y una parte de su piel empieza a arderle), pero Ron dijo que solo tenía que jugar con él, yo no quise pero él se molesto mucho y cuando llegaron nuestros padres Ron se puso a llorar diciendo que yo le insulte, en fin padre a pesar de no creerle me regaño por aprecio al padre de Ron, eso me molesto, entonces supe que a los gemelos les gusta bromear, entonces yo también lo empecé a molestar, bueno el resto lo conoces, las fotos las quiero para algo que todavía no te puedo decir, pero las otras bueno ¿tedas una idea no?

-si entiendo, bien entonces a lo que vinimos

Harry no creía lo que oía enserio Ron era así de caprichoso, como era posible, luego Malfoy que onda se va a dejar besar por Colín, también sintió cierto malestar cuando oyó que Malfoy quiso ser amigo de los gemelos, eso le molesto pero no supo por que

Los gemelos al oír el relato recordaron ese día ellos ya iban a entrar al colegio, por lo que se quedaron mientras sus padres fueron a comprar sus cosas, pará que no pasara lo de hace tiempo, sus padres pensaron que Draco sería una buena opción, pero en cuanto lo conocieron el chico les gusto era tan tierno, pero su hermanito no dejo que se le acercaran y parecía que a Draco tampoco lo dejo, eso les dio esperanza ya que con el paso del tiempo uno de ellos se iba enamorando mas y mas de él, pero ahora solo tenían que esperar a que terminara el pago para poder salir, para luego cada quien analizar lo que oyó

Colín se acerco a Draco, lo arrincono contra una de las paredes de la sala, lo beso despacio disfrutando de esos suaves labios, introdujo su lengua, Draco se dejaba llevar por el pequeño, sus lenguas estuvieron un poco mas acariciándose, cuando sintió como el chico le iba acercando mas y mas rosando sus partes duras, Colín lo sujetaba de la cara mientras Draco lo tomaba de la cintura empezando a marcar el ritmo, Draco metió su mano bajo el uniforme, rosando la espalda con sus manos, Colín se desesperaba por que no podía tocarlo pero Draco si , los chicos cuando vieron esto se empezaron a excitar ya que los dos rubios eran muy lindos y candentes en la posición que estaban, no podían hacer nada ya que como oyeran un pequeño ruido se enterarían de su presencia solo quedaba esperar, los chicos seguían besándose, Colín ya lo empezaba a besar en el cuello , Draco no paraba de gemir estaban a punto de venirse , Colín siguió besando el cuello, luego su oreja sabia como le gustaba a Draco esa zona y fue justo al poco tiempo que los dos se vinieron en un gemido algo fuerte, se besaron un poco antes de separarse, Draco los arreglo , luego los limpio con un hechizó

-bien Colín espero esta sea la ultima vez que me pides este tipo de pago, y volvemos al otro, te juro que te servirá mas

-bueno creo que sí, solo tengo que hacer que me vea como algo mas, eso es lo único que me falta, para que sea mío

-bien nos vemos

Sale Draco, al poco rato sale Colín, Draco está en la esquina escondido, ve pasar a Colín, detrás de él ve a los chicos, primero a los gemelos, luego a Harry cuando lo ve lo jala y lo mete devuelta en la sala de menesteres

-¿qué te pasa Malfoy? suéltame, ¿ para qué me secuestras?

-¿por favor quien te secuestra cara rajada? solo quiero hablar contigo

-¿por eso me jalas?

-sí, pero bueno ya que estas mejor, dime ¿te gusto?

-¿Qué?

-vamos se que espiabas, tu eres alto y tu capa no te cubre tanto como antes

-yo… solo…es que

-no te preocupes, ¿sabes no eres el único mirón?

-¿Qué?

-si los gemelos también me miraban, pero no es por eso que te pedí que vinieras tan amable mente

-¿no? ¿Entonces para que me trajiste?

-por dos cosas, la primera, se que fuiste tú el de la broma en el caldero

-¿me acusaras o qué?

-déjame terminar, no lo que quiero es que le juguemos una broma a Ron, una muy pesada, ¿qué dices?, si nos juntamos podemos tener cuartadas entre nosotros y como nos caemos mal, nadie creara que la planeamos juntos

-¿bien y la segunda?

-no sé si lo sepas, pero cuando hablaba con Colín de los gemelos, tú te pusiste muy tenso y tu magia lo mostro sin que te dieras cuenta, lo que hiso que me lastimaras

Se alzo la manga derecha del brazo mostrando la herida

-yo lo siento no lo sabia

-lo imagine solo trata de calmarte, ¿dime quien te gusta de los dos?

-¿yo no sé?, es la primera vez que me pasa, ¿no creí que uno de ellos me gustaran?, ¿cómo lo supiste tu si ni yo lo sé? ¿Cómo sabes que los gemelos te veían, yo no los vi ni los sentí?

-bueno a tu primes pregunta, decide por que yo ya tengo uno en mente, y ni pienses que te lo sedera, así que piensa

-bueno los dos son lindos, pero creo que George, me siento mejor cuando esta cerca, mas seguro (por que le estoy diciendo esto a Malfoy)

-Buena respuesta te salvaste, la segunda es que no lo avías analizado, tercera porque yo tuve tu misma reacción en casa de Ron por eso me regañaron, luego padre me explico, que mi magia sentía que me lo quitarían y por eso actúa, como cuando asemos magia accidental, solo que en esta caso funciona cuando sentimos amenaza en personas por las que sentimos algo muy profundo, la ultima es que no lo sabía, yo tampoco los sentí, pero cuando te esperaba los vi pasar, por eso me entere, que tambien estaban aqui

-¿entonces supongo que seremos cómplices no?, ¿cuándo nos veremos para ponernos de acuerdo?

-bien creo que será bueno que nos veamos, después de los entrenamientos de tu equipo, pero antes del mío eso sería el viernes, entre las 4 y las 6, como los dos somos capitanes, no habrá problemas que tú te quedes después , yo como siempre llegare antes,¿ te parece?

-si

Los dos chicos se van a sus cuartos a dormir, mientras esto pasaba los gemelos en cuanto llegaron se fueron al baño para bajarse el calentón que se dieron al ver a los rubios, cuando se sintieron más tranquilos George dijo

-¿todavía te gusta cierto?

-si esto solo hiso que me moleste, ¿con ese Colín?, ¿como se atreve a besarlo?, ¿Draco que pensaba al pagarle asi?

-¿viste que también Harry se altero?,¿ por que abra sido?

-espero por su bien que no guste de mi Draco

-si yo también, sería triste que nos cambie por uno de ellos, doblemente triste si es Draco

-¿cuándo sentiste que dejo de gustarte Draco?, ¿y cuando supiste que te gustaba Harry? Nunca me lo has dicho

-bueno Draco dejo de gustarme cuando conocí a Harry, empezó a gustarme cuando no dejo que Ron entrara al equipo, pensada que tenía un lugar seguro por que era su amigo, no me gusto y que Harry no se dejara influenciar hiso que lo quisiera mas

-si hay que acercarnos a ellos no quiero que alguien más toque a Draco

-además Harry puede que ahorita no tenga a nadie, pero puede que Colín sea de el de quien hablaba y lo quisiera como algo mas hay que evitar que eso pase

-hay que ahuyentarlos a todos y vigilarlos para no dejar nada al asar

Los chicos se recostaron, los cuatro muchachos se durmieron pensando, Harry como no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos asia el gemelo, mientras otros como llamar la atención de los otros chicos y desaserse de la competencia


	4. ¿como paso?

**aqui se supone diga que harry y todos los personajes no me pertenesen. si alguien tiene duduas de las parejas o no les gusta como quedaran diganme**

¿Cómo paso?

Draco entro a su habitación donde ya lo esperaban Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe. El fue a su armario y saco una caja, Draco guardo las fotos en la caja de madera, tenía dos compartimientos una dividida de Fred/Harry , otra de Ron, en la de Fred/Harry estaban catalogadas por otras como, deportes, con poca ropa o sin, uniforme, estudiando, comiendo y su favorita bromas, o si Colín se las conseguía. Pero en la de Ron también tenía sus separaciones como bromas por mí, bromas por los gemelos, bromas de Harry, bromas desconocidas y su sección favorita, su propia torpeza , guardo las fotos y la caja luego de haberle aplicado ciertos hechizos para qué solo él pudiera abrirla, luego se recuesta en su cama, sus amigos esperan que diga algo, pero como no lo hace ellos hablan

-si ya terminaste de guardar las fotos, podrías decirnos que sigue, ¿cuando hablaras con Potter?

-de hecho Blaise ya lo hice, después de ver a Colín

-¿qué paso cuéntanos Dray?

-bueno primero no me digas así pan, segundo el nos vio cuando le pagaba a Colín y no fue el único que nos observaba, a que no adivinan quien mas

-pues por la cara, alguien que si te dolió que te viera, o me e equivocó

- no te equívocas el me vio Theo, pero eso no fue todo, al parecer no soy el único que está loco por un gemelo

-¿habla, dinos que paso de quien hablas?

-Crabbe, Goyle, no hablen al mismo tiempo y no se impacienten haya iba, bueno, cuando hable con Colín mencione a los gemelos y que me habían gustado cuando era chico, Harry en ese momento reacciono su magia como me paso cuando Ron quería apartarme de ellos,y como en el anden, por eso cuando Colín se fue, lo espere para reclamarle y llevar a cabo el plan pero imaginen mi sorpresa cuando no solo salió Harry sino que también los gemelos

-me imagino, te debió poner mal que te hayan visto los dos

-así es pan, pero bueno ya que, cuando le pregunte a Potter quien le gustaba de los dos me alivio saber que era el otro gemelo y no mi Freddy (suspira como colegiala)

-enserio Draco, no hagas eso, ya te dije nos asustas, que bueno que solo nosotros te hemos visto así, sino el resto de la escuela creería que es el apocalipsis

-si como sea Blaise, luego de haber aclarado lo más importante, pasamos al otro asunto, así que le dije que nos juntáramos para bromear a Ron, quedamos de vernos en el campo después y antes de las pruebas de nuestros equipos

Así que cuando terminaron de ultimar cosas para otro asunto que luego pasaría, se fueron a dormir

En Latorre de los leones, Ron ya se encontraba bañándose, los demás chicos ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Neville, cuando el chico escucha gritar a Ron, entran algunos corriendo haber que pasaba, ven al chico con su pelo de color azul con manchas blancas, todos salen riendo, se oyen cámaras (Colín), vuelve a quedar los dos solos, Neville saca una botella de su cajón cela extiende

-ten, eso me ayuda cuando me lo asen, que es casi, un ves a la semana

-gracias Nev

Ron piensa, que siempre es su compañero quien le ayuda arreglarse cuando lo bromean, a pesar que él también se encontrado en peores situaciones, se le queda observando sin que el mismo note como poco a poco va detallando el cuerpo del chico, de forma no muy normal que digamos

-anda apresúrate, si quieres yo te espero

-sí, gracias Nev, es otra que te debo

-olvídalo tú también me has ayudado algunas veces

Ron regresa a quitar la pintura de su pelo, mientras lo hace, como es costumbre, todas las mañanas sin ser consciente de lo que siempre le pasa al ver a Neville, se queda mirándolo de mas, viendo como el cuerpo de su compañero a cambiado

Pero Neville sí que es consciente, le gusta estar cerca de Ron se siente seguro, por que el chico es más fuerte y decidido que él, siempre le ayuda cuando le bromean a él, siempre espera a que Ron esté listo para bajar con él, aves es juntos como hoy y otras disimula perder, o buscar algo para irse cerca, hoy al parecer no debe simular eso, le gusta porque pueden ir hablado y así observar sus ojos azules, le gusta son más bonitos que los de él que son café claro casi miel, Ron sale listo con su uniforme, toma sus cosa cuando gira ve a Neville perdido pensando, se acerca y lo mira a los ojos, eso ojos son diferentes porque todo el mundo los tiene de colores, pero el color miel no es muy común en el mundo mágico, le gusta observarlos, como Nev siempre se la pasa perdido pensando en quien sabe que, Ron los puede ver sin incomodar a su compañero

-Nev ya podemos irnos

-ok

Es lo único que logra decir, Ron siempre lo saca de sus pensamientos así, lo que hace que se ponga nervioso.

En el desayuno los gemelos se sientan junto a Harry

-¿hola Harry como estas?

-bien George y ustedes como están ¿se les ofrece algo?

-en serio, que no nos reconoces yo soy George

Harry se ríe por lo indignado que parece Fred al querer confundirlo

-como tu digas Fred, que no lo es

-en serio solo tú nos puedes reconocer ¿Por qué?

-¿enserio?, nadie mas

-bueno creo que Draco el otro día cuando buscaba a Fred, lo buscaba el profesor Snape, para castigarlo por buscar conejillos de pruebas, esa ves iba solo no pudimos confundirlo por lo que lo castigo solo a el

-así que cuando Draco vino a buscarme, lo tratamos de confundir, pero el solo alzó su ceja y dijo

- me crean tan tonto para no distinguir perfectamente con quién hablo, se quien es quien, siempre lo sé, aun con los ojos cerrados es fácil saber quién es quien

Harry solo se puso a reír más fuerte, no lo podía creer, Draco les dijo que gustaba de uno de ellos y ellos ni enterados, definitivo Draco era muy astuto

-que tontos

-¿que por qué?

-es que es muy obvio, cualquiera que los observara bien, siempre que alguien sabe decir sus nombres por separado, asen esa rutina lo que si se ponen a pensar es muy obvio, porque siempre dicen el nombre del gemelo que fue descubierto, pero lo que me sorprende es que todavía no me dicen que asen aquí, porque ya casi hay que ir a clases

- bueno en realidad queríamos ver si nos prestas el mapa del merodeador para hacerle unas pruebas

Harry les da el mapa y se va sin saber que es a él y a cierto rubio que quieren vigilar

Del otro lado de comedor en la mesa de sly llega el grupo de Draco, todos se sorprenden pues es sabido que ellos desayunan temprano, pero lo que les sorprende es que el rubio va sonriendo. Horas antes en las mazmorras

Ese día Draco despertó de un humor muy malo, pero entonces recordó la broma que le hiso a Ron para el baño, si Colín le tendría la foto para el rato, pero ahora su plan estaba en marcha, la idea era que entre ellos Harry y el fueran sorprendidos juntos por el pelirrojo, pero eso no solo era para molestar a Ron, sino que él lo dijera a sus hermanos ellos estarían más al pendiente de Harry y por consiguiente lo notarían a él y quizás Fred lo note. Sus compañeros lo esperaban, entonces llega una lechuza con la foto de Ron, todos con siguen copias de las fotos de broma a Ron y van tarde por ese motivo al desayuno, al entrar los miran, pero Draco va tan emocionado de que su plan funcione que no nota que ya entraron al comedor, se queda un minuto y luego salen sin haber comido nada, todos creen que algo malo sucederá por que Draco y sus compañeros no parecían preocupados por no haber desayunado e ir tarde a clases.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos sabían que Draco traía algo malo en manos, los tres pelirrojos lo seguían pero todo iba normal o eso les izo pensar, por que por verlo a él, no notaban a sus compañeros le llevaron un mensaje a Harry, cambiando la hora y el día, por que los gemelos ni Ron tenían que ver la primer parte, don de ellos se ponen desacuerdo, así que la cita era en clases que ellos tuvieran y eso era cuando empieza el entrenamiento Harry, por lo que Ron seguiría en clases al igual que los gemelos y él se reportaría enfermo por no desayunar, luego Harry pide permiso por ser capitán, así que sería justo antes de la última clase, el no asistiría y los chicos le darían el mensaje para que saliera antes todo sin sospechas hasta ese momento, el ya lo esperaba en las duchas del equipo, entonces llega Harry

-¿por qué cambiaste la cita Malfoy?

-bueno Potter, creo que no lo notaste, pero hemos sido seguido todo el día, yo por Ron, que me quiere descubrir en medio de una broma para que me castiguen y tu por los gemelos

-¿Por qué me seguirían?

-no sé, pero a lo que venimos

-cierto ¿cuál es el plan?

-fácil hacerle creer que andamos

-¿eso es todo? Esa es la broma

-no mira, recuerdas que paso cuando teníamos 8, nadie sabe que fuimos, dudo mucho que les hayas dicho a los pelirrojos ¿o me equivocó?

- no le dije a nadie, saben que nos conocemos porque nuestros padres trabajan juntos, pero de lo otro nadie sabe, mis padres creen que todavía deberíamos segur con eso pero desde que se disolvió, no se si fue lo mejor

-lamento haberte insultado, pero comprenderás que después de pedirte que fuéramos novios no pensé que mis padres con comprometieran, por suerte no fue oficial, sino tendríamos problemas

-sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?

-bueno mi idea es asarles creer que eso sigue en pie, claro mi padre sabe que es para una broma, dile lo mismo al tuyo, que no andamos de nuevo, acláralo no se les ocurrirá la misma idea de esa ves

-bien y cuando dices hacerles creer ¿a quienes te refieres?

-a los gemelos, la idea es que ellos te cuiden mas he visto que te siguen mucho, es por algo, de seguro también gustas a uno o a los dos, pero al seguirte seremos los de siempre recuerdas, ellos al ver esto se enamoraran de nosotros y aran que nos separemos para andar con ellos ¿qué opinas?

-¿por qué crees que funcionaria?

-los he visto como te ven, créeme yo veo igual a Fred, con respecto a Ron me odia y eso sería una muy buena que nos vea juntos, no le gusta la idea, además que alguien que si lo quiere lo vera obsesionado con seguirte, el lo descuidara asiendo que alguien más cuide de él y Ron se quedara solo por su propia obsesión amenos que se arrepienta y vea a su amigo que muere por él y él ni en cuenta, eso aria que el solo se haga daño por meterse donde no debe ¿qué opinas sí o no?

-que él solo se arruine por andar de obsesivo, eso es bueno porque real mente no aremos nada, solo hacer que ciertos chicos nos noten, si eso no sirve por lo menos podemos decirle a padre que reanude el compromiso

-de eso nada

-vamos Malfoy que temes, sino nos pelan por lo menos tu y yo nos divertiremos, el otro día te veías muy candente, no perderé la oportunidad de meterte mano, cierto que me gusta George, pero si no me ara caso tu serias un buen remplazo qué opinas, si no lo obtienes, quien mejor que yo, quien te consolaría mejor que alguien que te entiende, además que tu también me has gustado desde hace rato, me es más fácil tomar algo que se es seguro

-tú también me has gustado pero no te amo y tu no lo haces, solo seria en caso de no conseguirlos de acuerdo, entonces será oficial nuestro compromiso

-bien, recuerda si no lo logramos, si te quedaras conmigo por siempre, júralo

-lo juro, pero jura esforzarte para que sean nuestro

-lo juro

Los dos habían hecho el juramento inquebrantable, lo cierto era que Harry siempre le gusto Draco, le gustaban ambos chicos y si podía asegurarse uno que mejor oportunidad, después de todo era hijo de Tom M Ridley y James C Potter, de quienes aprendió a siempre ganar en los negocios y este era uno que por donde fuera ganaría si o si, Draco lo sabía por eso los dos hicieron el juramento, no por nada cuando eran niños eran amigos y novios, se conocían a pesar de los años, concluido el asunto, se acercaron, Harry lo tomo de la cintura, Draco paso una mano por la nuca asía el cuello y luego a la mejilla se acercaron un leve toque en los labios y poco a poco introdujeron sus lenguas saboreándose Harry sabia a chocolate , Draco sabia a fresas los dos siguieron besándose después de un rato se alejaron

-te doy dos meses Dragon, si ellos no son nuestros al concluirlos, tú le enviarás una carta a nuestros padres para que sellen el compromiso oficialmente, estamos

-sí pero tu recuerda ayudar, ya que tu si puedes esta cerca, no olvides hacer enojar a Ron porque si no, no tejo que te me acerques, estamos

-sí, pero hace años tengo una duda dime ¿por que cuando entramos en la escuela fingiste no conocerme?

-bueno recuerdas que después de lo que nuestros padres dijeron del compromiso, yo me fui muy molesto, al otro día trate de hablar contigo tu siempre me has cuidado y querido, pero cuando te fuiste sin despedirte de mí, tu padre Tom me dijo que tenía que acostumbrarme a que tu arias lo que quieras sin avisarme, eso me molesto mas, por eso cuando volviste rompí contigo en ese entonces era tonto, luego cuando conocí a los gemelos mi magia eras la primera vez que reaccionaba como lo izo, cuando entramos, te hiciste amigo de Ron, eso me molesto fue cuando mi magia actuó por segunda vez, fingí que no sabía, ni te conocía, yo pensaba arreglar las cosas contigo, pero el no quiso, supo que fui yo quien lo lastimo y tu no quisiste mi explicación ni ofrenda de paz, los gemelos y ahora tu estaban con él, por eso ya no quería ser nada de los tres pero tu y yo siempre peleábamos quería tu atención, así la tenía, con los gemelos trate de hacer lo mismo recuerdas pero no funciono, por eso lo odio y no quiero que tu amigo le haga caso

-así que lo del andén fue tu culpa, ahora entiendo querías empezar desde el comienzo sin la pelea pero Ron no nos dejo, padre es un chismoso a mi papa no lo trata así como dice, silo ase se duerme en la sala o mi cuarto, cuando papa supo lo que te dijo se durmió en el baño, el y yo fuimos a comprarte algo ,te tomo por sorpresa el compromiso, así que lo entendimos, por eso te compre un regalo para que no te molestaras conmigo, pero mi padre se entrometió y cuando me dejaste, papa le dijo que si yo no te superaba el se encargaría de hacerle sufrir y así fue hasta que pensé que te volvería a ver, pero con lo que paso y eso no se pudo, Ron siempre diciendo cosas feas de ti, luego con los gemelos no note que me empezaron a gustar, porque tu no avías dejado de gustarme, así que no se si quiero más a ellos o a ti, así que si lo de ellos funciona o no, está bien por que por lo menos seremos amigos de nuevo ¿cierto?

-cierto, pero por favor deja de actuar como tonto cuando te juntas con ellos

-¿de qué hablas?

-por favor Harry no mendigas que no sabes, por qué los dos sabemos que sí, eso de actuar como niño de 12 y no como sabemos eres en realidad

-está bien, hace mucho no me decías mi nombre es lindo poder oírlo de ti otra vez, Dragon

Se vuelven a besar, Draco ya tiene que irse por que pronto llegaran los chicos y entre ellos están los gemelos.

Mientras ellos resolvieron sus dudas, terminaron de planear volver loco a Ron y que se quede solo, los gemelos vieron todo el rato el mapa que habían copiado, como estaban muy cercas y luego que se habían quedado un largo rato solo, a si que al salir para entrenar fueron corriendo, con magia los chicos habían arreglado todo para entrenar, luego se fue Draco y al poco rato ellos llegaron

-¿estabas solo? (entonces recordó que les había prestado el mapa y lo que le dijo su dragon)

**que tal les esta gustando asta haorita espero que si dudas comentarios diganme que tal les paresen los enredos**


	5. ¿cual compromiso?

**espero les este gustando **

**¿Cual Compromiso?**

-tal vez, por, ¿esperaban a alguien?

-no solo lo decíamos por que nos pareció ver salir a alguien

-si solo pensamos que había alguien aquí contigo

-¿chicos me regresan el mapa? (sabía que a lo mejor lo copiaron pero tenía que estar seguro)

-toma ya terminamos de usarlo

-¿seguro?

-si de hecho ya no lo necesitaremos mas

-entonces lo puedo quemar

-si supongo es tuyo

Esto solo izo que Harry supiera que en efecto lo habían copiado entonces se le ocurrió

-que bueno, porque hice unas copias a unos amigos que, ya no quiero que lo tengan, por eso al quemarlo todas las copias desaparecerán

-NO

-¿Qué?

-digo… lo que…queremos es y luego

-¿que, decirme que copiaron el mapa? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo?, bueno si

-¿entonces ya saben que mi dragon estuvo aquí?

-¿tu dragon?

-¿hablas de Draco Malfoy?

-¿sí, no les dije?

-¿no?

-¿que debíamos saber, habla?

Harry no lo podía creer, su dragon tenía razón, esos dos estaban celosos, ahora había que descubrir si Fred quería a su dragon, sino solo le daría falsas esperanzas a su rubio

-bueno mi dragon y yo estamos comprometidos desde los 8 años, ¿en serio no les dije?

-no ¿porque nadie lo sabe?, siendo tu hijo del ministro y el hijo de la mano derecha deberían estar todos enterados

-bueno cuando lo supimos, mi dragon hiso un drama, entonces yo por complacerlo le dije a padre que lo dejáramos hasta que los dos estuviéramos grandes y seguros de querer casarnos, pero mi dragon está teniendo dudas

-¿Por qué?

-¿qué paso dinos?

Al parecer los dos estaban ansiosos, eso era bueno cuando menciono que Draco fue el que más drama hiso Fred pareció complacido, no así George

-bueno en realidad yo también, pero no quise decirle a mi dragon, pero luego el me dijo algo que, mejor les cuento en el cuarto, el entrenamiento ya va a empezar, vean si ya llegaron los demás chicos

George pareció más tranquilo, Harry lo noto y se sonrió, los planes de Draco parece que si funcionan, bueno esperaba que funcione, si no su rubio ya estaba apartado

Ron por otro lado salía de clases por el momento era la última, se dirigía a el primer descanso así que fue a la sala común a descansar, en el camino vio a Colín con su hermano menor cuando cruzaba por la esquina, al pasar cerca, escucho como Colín trataba de convencer a su hermano de algo. Unos minutos antes

-hola Dennis

-hola que paso me dijeron que me buscabas

-mira seré sincero

Se acerca y lo acorrala contra la pared

-tú me gustas y no me importa que seamos hermanos

-¿cómo que no?, te debería importar eso no es bueno

Entonces hiso lo que le dijo Draco, excitarlo para que aseda, así que poco apoco se acercó, cuando estuvo cerca de la oreja

-¿es que tu no sientes como nuestros cuerpos se emocionan tan solo de lo cerca que estamos, tu no sientes la necesidad de besarme como yo?

Mientras decía esto Colín se acercó besando despacio su cuello, lo lamio, luego puso una mano cerca de la cintura a la altura de la cadera, con la otra tomo la de su hermano y la puso en su pecho

-ves como se agita mi corazón tan solo de estar cerca, el tuyo esta igual

Puso su mano ahora en el pecho de su hermanó para probar su punto

-por favor solo inténtalo si, como hago para convencerte

Justo en ese momento paso Ron, pero al oír convencerte, asumió que le está pidiendo un favor así que no le dio importancia y siguió de largo, los chicos no lo notaron, así que Colín solo se acercó, lo miro a los ojos, con eso ambos estuvieron un rato, como hechizados con la mirada del otro, entonces fue Dennis el que se acercó a besarlo como aceptando a su hermano, Colín fue muy feliz, su amor era correspondido, ellos se besaron despacio saboreando los labios del otro, sabían a miel los labios de su pequeño hermano, los de él sabían a menta al menos eso menciono su hermano, cuando terminaron de besarse se fueron a la sala común.

Ron había llegado hace unos minutos, subió a su cuarto, cuando entro no estaba solo, había otro chico, al principio no supo quien por que se encontrada llorando en el baño, cuando salió más calmado, el chico no sabía que ya no se encontraba solo, así que se sentó en su cama gimoteando, en eso alguien se acerca y lo abrasa por atrás el chico solo se giro y sin ver se aferro al pecho y siguió llorando

-¿qué paso Neville porque lloras?

-me llamo el director, me dijo que mis padres fueron heridos en una redada hace unas horas, están en san mungo y no saben si sobrevivirán, yo tengo que ir y no sé si pueda estar solo, porque mi abuela le dio un paro por la impresión por eso no ha venido, yo, yo…

-cálmate Nev ¿si quieres yo te acompaño?

-¿enserio arias eso?

-si nos dan permiso si, ¿quieres que valla?

Solo ve como Nev asiente con la cabeza, decide volverlo abrasarlo, está vulnerable. Así es como salen del castillo asía san mungo, después de que le dieron permiso, al llegar le dijeron que sus padres están estables pero todavía no pasaba el peligro, de su abuela todavía no sabían que había pasado.

Cuando Draco regreso de ver a Harry, supo que debía decirle del trato a su padre, por lo que mando una carta

_**Querido padre:**_

_**Te alegrara saber que la broma está en pie, tratar de conseguir la ayuda de Harry, solo fue un trato peligroso, como se esperaba, pero muy productivo tanto si funciona como si no, por lo cual te alegrara saber, que si mi plan de conseguir dos pelirrojos, no funciona en dos meses, seré oficial mente su prometido mágicamente y el encargado de que los Riddle-Potter se enteren, esto seguro te alegrara tanto como ellos, me despido **_

_**Tu hijo Draco Lucios Malfoy Black**_

_**P. D. aun con todo no ganas, los dos queremos un gemelo, por lo que si nos comprometemos te aseguro que los dos tendremos a los gemelos de amante, esta sellado por medio del juramento, besos**_

Cuando termino de mandarla se durmió, no tenia ganas de salir, esto no sabía si era bueno o malo, porque ahora estaba confundido, pero lo que sí es seguro que extrañaba a Harry como amigo, mientras tanto Harry con los gemelos regresaron a la sala común, después subieron al cuarto de los gemelos hablar sin que los interrumpieran, se sientan en la cama y Harry les pregunta que quieren saber

-bien que quieren que les diga

-¿primero como es que se comprometieron?

-¿segundo porque nadie lo sabe?

-a la primera, para explicarla primero que nada les diré que Draco me conoce desde siempre, nos criamos prácticamente juntos, como su padre asido siempre mano derecha del mío, por eso nos conocemos, pero gracias a que siempre estaba en mi casa, nos hicimos muy amigos, pero cuando teníamos 7años, Draco me empezó a gustar así que le dije, el me dijo que yo también le gustaba, así que nos besamos y nos hicimos novios, pero cuando cumplimos 8 años mi papa quería hacerme una fiesta y que yo empezara a conocer prospectos, yo le dije que mi novio era Draco, entonces mis padres hablaron con los de Draco, poniéndose de acuerdo y nos comprometieron, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos dijeron que éramos prometidos, esa sería la respuesta a la primera pregunta, la segunda es que cuando lo supimos nos pareció muy pronto, bueno a Draco, a mi medaba igual, porque yo ya sabía que me tenía que comprometer demasiado joven, así que Draco se molesto mucho, nos peleamos me dejo un buen rato de hablar, así que para contentarlo le dije a papa que hablara con padre y retrasara el compromiso hasta que estuviéramos seguros, por eso nadie lo sabe

-¿pero como es que aquí nadie sabe?, ¿digo en algún lado se deben ver o algo no?

-sí que pasa, además dijiste que Draco tiene dudas

-nadie sabe, por qué Draco es muy tímido, por eso nos vemos entre los entrenamientos y en lugares a solas, bueno con respecto a lo otro, Colín lo recuerdan, Draco le pidió unas fotos de una broma, en estas salen unos chicos que ha Draco empieza a llamarle la atención, entonces le pidió a Colín fotos de ellos, bueno el punto es que a Colín le pagaba con dinero, entonces el empezó a querer a un chico, pero como no sabía cómo se besa y eso le pidió a Draco ayuda, por lo que Draco se negó, entonces Colín le dijo que si no lo así todos sabrían de las fotos que pidió, bueno entre eso y Colín, él empezó a ver a este chico, de lejos, pero el cuándo me lo dijo que los dos le gustamos no lo creía, entonces obvio me moleste, pero entonces dragon menciono que yo no podía reclamarle, por que también se dio cuenta que a mí también había otro chico aparte de él que me gusta, así que no le pude reclamar nada, porque yo también lo veía de lejos, pero entonces el cree que debemos pensar por lo que nos darnos un tiempo de dos meses para que aclaremos la situación, si todo sale bien y estos chicos quieren con nosotros y nos pida estar no se con ellos entonces romperemos el compromiso, pero si no entonces será oficial el compromiso y entonces solo que tengamos amantes, por qué no podremos zafarnos, ya que si para entonces nosotros seguimos juntos el juramento nos atara al compromiso formal y sellado por eso queremos aclararnos antes para evitarnos sufrir después

-Qué complicado

-y ¿Quiénes son los que les gustan?

-si tal vez los podamos ayudar

-lo siento chicos, pero me hiso jurar que no diríamos quienes eran los chicos a nadie, pero créanme ambos queremos que esto termine bien, bueno me tengo que ir

Harry sale, los chicos se quedan pensando hasta que sonríen, seles acaba de ocurrir como saber quién es el chico misterioso de Draco, si funciona y saben quién es, tal vez con un poco de suerte sean uno de ellos, de no serlo por lo menos podrían ayudarlo hasta que el compromiso se rompa y después asarse de los chicos que real mente quieren, así que se pusieron a planear

Mientras tanto Harry manda una carta a sus padres, al terminar se siente mejor ahora solo falta que Ron venga y a ser que se entere de lo de él con Draco, se duerme para mañana poder decirle del avance a Draco.

**en el procimo capitulo veremos un poco de los padres de harry**


	6. Nev y Theo

**las parejas talves sean cambiadas nose, si nadie me manda mensajes diciendome cual lesgustaria yo decidire**

Mientras tanto Harry manda una carta a sus padres, al terminar se siente mejor ahora solo falta que Ron venga y a ser que se entere de lo de él con Draco, se duerme para mañana poder decirle del avance a Draco.

**Nev y Theo**

En la mañana ciertos padres despertaban. El se encontraba en los brazos de su amado esposo, ayer como todas las noches, se amaban como si fuera la primera vez, de pronto siente como le empieza a besar el cuello

-amor en que piensas

-en ti, en que quieres que piense, si estas todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos

-tú también estas en los míos Jimmy

-no me digas así Tomy

-¿por qué no?, tu me dices Tomy y no me quejo

-bueno está bien, tienes razón

Se voltea quedando de frente, se acercan y se besan despacio, mientras su esposo baja su mano a la entre pierna de su amado, James gime muy fuerte, Tom aprovecha, se acomoda besando el cuello de James, mientras el acaricia el trasero de Tom, incitándolo a que entre en el, Tom no se hace del rogar y entra sin prepararlo pues todavía está algo floja la zona por lo de anoche, una vez dentro, se mueve dándole de inmediato en ese lugar que hace que su amado se retuerce de placer y pida más de él, así continúan entre besos y carisias hasta que se viene al mismo tiempo, se están besando diciéndose que se aman, de pronto oyen una lechuza, así que es James quien se para a tomar el correo que les envió su hijo, porque era su lechuza

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo? o porque me provocas parándote desnudo andando por el cuarto

-¿tal vez, no se?

Toma el correo, se sientan entre las piernas de su esposo, que ya esta acomodado para que el otros siente y lean el correo, mientras él lo abrasa por atrás

_**Hola papi:**_

_**Como están, espero que bien, seguro padre esta abrasándote por atrás mientras tu lees a que si,(se sonríen los dos de lo mucho que les conoce su hijo)bueno les gustara saber que mi dragon y yo nos reconciliamos, seguimos siendo novios, pero con un muy buen trató de por medio.**_

_**Todo paso así, dragón me pidió ayuda para molestar a Ron y para hacer que unos chicos con los cuales el y yo queremos nos vean, lo cual he de decir parece que si funciona, como sea, el caso es que si no funciona como esperamos, en dos meses, mi dragón y yo seremos oficialmente prometidos, lo sellamos con el juramento mágico, porque de no ser con los chicos que queremos, no será otro que mi dragón el que se quede conmigo, lo quiero mucho y esta vez no lo perderé, por lo que le pedí el juramento, así que esta vez no perderé a mi dragon ni como mío ni como amigo.**_

_**Su hijo que tanto aman**_

_**Harrison James Riddle Potter**_

_**P.D. dile a padre que esta vez no podrá entrometerse, dragon será mío si o si, porque me aprovecharé de esto, lo deseo hace tiempo, así que ahórrate el venir papi, por que el está de acuerdo adiós**_

-parece que tu hijo te aprendió bien la forma de hacer tratos

-así parece, solo ganar, ganar

-bueno creo que abra que pedirle a cierto lobo que los vigile

-estoy de acuerdo, parece que ese chico todavía trae loco a nuestro pequeño

Se paran para enviarle una carta a Remus después se visten para ir a trabajar

Mientras tanto en san mungo, Neville esperaba noticias de sus padres junto con el de su abuela, de la cual no tenía noticias

-tranquilo Nev pronto nos dirán lo que pasa, seguro tardan porque todo está mejorando

-eso espero Ron

Sale el medimago, con una mirada les llama a su oficina, ya estando adentro les pide que tomen asiento

-bueno joven Longbottom, me alegra informarle que sus padres están mejorando, pronto despertaran, tendrán que estar una semana más, después de que despierten para hacer pruebas entiende que ahora que pueden contestar ciertas preguntas, podremos darles un mejor tratamiento para ciertos hechizos que les dañaron sin que sepamos las consecuencias en su organismo, pero no se preocupe son solo cosas de rutina, al parecer todo está mejorando

-mi abuela como esta no mean dicho nada

-déjeme la busco en mis informes, si aquí esta señora Longbottom, bien aquí dice que ingreso esta tarde por un paro cardiaco, parece que se encuentra estable ahora, pero necesita recuperar su energía mágica ya que al parecer bajo mucho, pero esta mejor, tranquilícese joven será solo cuestión de un día para que este dada de alta y ustedes podrán irse a cuidar de sus padres

-gracias señor

Los chicos salen Neville un poco más tranquilo ya que su familia está mejor

-gracias por haberme acompañado Ron, esto fue mucho para mi creí que no podría hacer nada o calmarme

-no fue nada para eso somos amigos no

-si amigos

Neville suspira con resignación, ya que parece que para Ron solo será eso un amigo, decide irse a la cafetería ya que si permanece un segundo más se pondrá a llorar, Ron solo lo ve irse pensando que esta solo un poco emocionado por que su familia se recupero. Neville llega ala cafetería pero decide mejor ir al baño, se recarga en el lavamanos abre el agua se ayuda de sus manos para mojarse el rostro, al buscar la toalla de papel siente como una mano le alcanza una

-gracias

-de nada amor

Al escuchar eso Neville se voltea a ver si es la persona que cree y en efecto ahí está Theo

-¿qué haces aquí?(sonríe)

-me entere de tu familia y vine a verte pensé que necesitarías ayuda

-gracias no pude avisarte todo fue rápido, Ron me acompaño

-qué bueno que no etas solo

Se acerca lo abrasa le besa la frente

-¿espero que estés mejor, te vi bajar corriendo, todo bien?

-si es solo que creo que, tenias razón el no me nota más que como amigos, creo que tendré, que aceptar tu propuesta

-seguro no quiero presionarte tú me gustas mucho, no quiero que te sientas forzado ni nada

-no tu también me gustas mucho

-¿pero Ron es como tu imposible o amor platónico cierto?

-cierto, pero creo que tal vez sea hora de avanzar el nunca me ara caso y bueno tu llevas años enamorado de mí, lo mejor será darnos una oportunidad

-gracias no te arrepentirás

Theo se acerca a los labios de Neville, los lame despacio, los abre introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su ahora novio, encontrando que el esta tan ansioso de que lo quieran como lo está el, mientras siguen abrasados, Neville lo toma de la nuca mientras la otra mano acaricia el pecho de Theo, Theo baja su mano al trasero de Neville lo carga y lo acomoda en el lavabo abriendo las piernas para acomodarse en medio siguen basándose, llenos de ansias ya que ambos son muy solitarios a pesar que los dos tienen amigos, ambos se conocieron en su primer año en los invernaderos donde Neville se encontraba perdido, Theo fue a buscar un lugar donde leer, lo encontró llorando lo calmo y desde entonces son amigos, todas las tarde se juntan para hablar, pero en su tercer año Theo le dijo que él le gustaba mucho, Neville le dijo que a él le gustaba él y Ron pero no sabía que hacer, Theo le dijo que por él no se preocupara que lo intentara con Ron, pero que él lo esperaría el tiempo que él quisiera, así fue como Neville trato de acercarse a Ron, pero al ver que no serbia pensó en aceptar la propuesta de ser novio de Theo, nadie sabe que ellos son amigos ni de que se gustan, se separaron por la falta de aire

-Neville amor me gustaría hacer público lo nuestro, no quiero que nadie te humille ni que pienses que es un juego, ¿Qué dices? Estás de acuerdo

-por mi está bien, me gusta que no te avergüences de mi

-¿por qué lo aria? si eres tan dulce, si te conocieran como yo te amarían, por eso quiero que todos sepan que ya no tienen oportunidad, porque ahora eres mío

-está bien, te quiero Theo

Lo vuelve a besar despacio sin prisas, están tan metidos besándose que no notan que se abre la puerta, la persona que entra se queda sorprendida ve a los chicos basándose, pero le agrada ver como uno es muy sumiso y el otro muy posesivo esto solo ase que quiera estar en medio de los chicos ese pensamiento lo perturba y sale corriendo dejando que la puerta se azote, los chicos se separan voltean pero al no ver más que la puerta creen que tal vez fue su imaginación así que deciden irse, Neville mas tranquilo decide irse al castillo y regresar el fin de semana, van por Ron quien no conocía a Theo, se sorprende pues no sabía que Neville conociera gente de otras casa y menos de la de las serpientes, así los chicos se marchan de regreso

En el castillo, todos despiertan para un nuevo día, con los leones Harry despierta cantando, manda una carta para citarse con Draco en la tarde e informarle todo

-¿por qué tan contento Harry?(Neville)

-bueno pues porque mi dragon me perdono

Todos prestan atención a lo que Harry acaba de decir, en especial cierto pelirrojo

-¿tu dragon?(todos)

-si ya saben Draco mi prometido ¿quién más?, enserio chicos todos han actuado muy raro últimamente, asta parece que no lo supieran

-**el no es nada tuyo (Ron)**

-¿por qué lo dices? (el resto de los chicos)

-¿ustedes también?, bueno les diré otra vez, Draco es mi prometido desde que tenemos 8 años, nos aviamos enojado, bueno el, se molestado conmigo más bien, pero ayer me citó para que hablemos y nos reconciliamos, así que quede de vernos hoy en la tarde

-**eso no es cierto es una broma mas de las tuyas di la verdad (Ron)**

-¿enserio no mientes? (Neville)

-¿por qué fingen que no se conocen?(los demás)

-Draco no quería que todos supieran, porque nos comprometieron muy jóvenes, si no me creen pueden preguntarles a nuestros padres, Ron, además tu ya no eres mi amigo, no me grites, ni quiero que vuelvas a hablar mal de él, todo este tiempo te lo aguante por que eras mi amigo, pero como ya no lo somos espero cuides tus palabras, porque si a mi dragon le sucede algo o se enoja conmigo tu me las pagaras entendiste, todos se enteraran de el verdadero Harry, mi dragon tiene razón no debo fingir mas ser como ustedes, tengo que ser otra vez yo, espero no les moleste ,por que igual se aguantan

-bueno en realidad a mi no me molesta, porque yo ando con Theo

-enserio Neville, que bueno amigo, te felicito, mi dragon dijo que es buen tipo, espero seas feliz

-gracias Harry

-si felicidades Nev

-¿**que, no, no puedes andar con él?, es una serpiente**

-solo por eso Ron

-si por que mas, eso a es ya de por sí algo malo

Neville por un momento pensó que se pondría celoso, pero luego se regaño por pensar eso, así que se apuro a salir para ver a Theo

(qué tonto soy porque le grite ,tengo que confirmar si es cierto que ellos andan, también tengo que descubrir qué onda con lo de nev… no primero Harry, tengo que quitar a Draco de en medio )

Así que Ron separa confuso con todo esto, mientras que Harry se queda muy contento por los planes de Draco, ahora hacer que él se quede con ambos chicos Draco y George, ya que prometió que deben ayudarse pero no dijo que a fuerzas tenían que romper ellos, aun que eso implique compartir a su Dragon con Fred mejor eso que no tenerlo

**que tal, les esta gustando, que onda con sus mensajes, bueno no importa igual pondre lo que yo quiea si en el procimo no ponen nada, les dejo un poco del procimo capitulo**

-lo siento Draco, debí escucharte cuando me lo pediste

-lose yo también lo siento

-te sigo queriendo mucho, estoy muy contento que estés conmigo, por favor no me dejes

-Ryo yo, estoy algo confundido, me gustas mucho enserio que sí, pero el también, no sé qué hacer, se que te pedí ayuda, pero no sé si es lo correcto

-Draco no me importa que estemos los cuatro en una extraña relación, pero por favor no me vuelvas a dejar

-Harry estas, seguro de lo que dices


	7. en privado

**quetal les gusta como va quedando, creo que ya quiero concluirlo espero lesguste como are que terminen**

**ya saben que los personajes no me pertenesen**

**En privado**

Los planes de los gemelos iban bien, solo tenían que ponerse el hechizo desvanecedor, ir alas mazmorras, esperar que alguien pase por la entrada, pasar, ir al cuarto de Draco ya que con la ayuda de cierto mapa que Harry no confisco, (por que le convenía, no porque lo olvidara)sabían dónde ir, luego buscar donde estaban esas fotos, después que supieran quién es el afortunado, ayudar a conquistar a Draco, cuando rompan el compromiso, hacer que rompan, así quedarse el con Draco y su hermano con Harry, fácil. Así que por eso estaban esperando, cuando ven salir a Theo entran, se dirigen a la habitación que decía el mapa pertenecía a Draco, entraron con cuidado se suponía que él no estaba ahí, pero antes de quitarse el hechizo lo ven entrando con una nota, la cual de inmediato quemo, lo ven sonreír, los dos se quedan sorprendidos ya que no esperaban verlo, así que el plan cambia a esperar que se vaya a desayunar, registrar y salir pero Draco no se mueve, de hecho parece que espera a alguien, lo cual confirman al oír que alguien toca la puerta.

Antes que todos despierten, Harry mando la nota de madrugada, pero Draco le pidió que viniera antes ya que su amigo Theo le dijo algo anoche que quería decirle de inmediato, por lo que al recibir la nota de Harry supo que el ya estaba despierto, así que le pidió viniera antes para poder hablar y mostrarle algo, así que en cuanto Harry termino de hablar con los chicos, recibió la nota de Draco citándolo, pidiéndole quemara la nota después de aprenderse la contraseña, así es como bajo la capa, con ayuda del mapa llego al cuarto de Draco, pero cuando vio quienes estaban dentro antes de tocar, en un papel puso que los gemelos estaban adentro y que le siguiera el juego, así que se quito la capa guardo el mapa y toco.

Draco oye que tocan, así que se para abrir, cuando la puerta se abre Harry de inmediato lo empieza a besar a Draco, este se deja llevar, pero sin que los otros chicos lo vean, le da el papel a Draco, lo sigue besando, se acomoda en el pecho de Harry para poder ver la nota, cuando lave sonríe y la quema, Harry solo siente como Draco asiente al terminar de leer la nota

-¿me extrañaste dragon?

-claro que te extrañe, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, sabes que no me gusta que me digas que hacer Harry

-por qué me dices Harry, creí que te gustaba decirme Ryo

-me gusta, pero a ti no, a demás todavía estoy un poco molesto

-ahora que ice, dime dragon

Lo besa mientras lo empuja contra la cama, lo recuesta, se pone sobre el besándole el cuello

-dime por que estas enojado precioso dragon (lo sigue besando)

-bueno porque sabes que no me gusta que me espíen, pero a ti te encanta seguirme verdad, además te dije que Colín ama a otro chico

-pero dragon amor, sabes cómo me pone que te dejes tocar por alguien más (lo dice con lujuria en la cara) pero me molesta que no me invites

-pero Harry solo le decía como besar no es para tanto, además me dijo el otro día que el chico le hiso caso, por la ayuda de mis consejos, además te mande pedir un regalo, por lo cual te mande llamar, estoy seguro te gustara

-bueno

Con un poco de molestia se baja de Draco, el camina asía el armario saca la caja, la pone en la cama entre los dos, dice los hechizos

-ábrela

-¿seguro? (pregunta porque sabe que los gemelos están viéndolos)

-créeme puedes verla

Harry se sienta frente a Draco con las piernas cruzadas como él, abre la caja y se sorprende al ver las fotos de los tres

-amor esto es un poco pervertido no (lo dice al ver las fotos donde él y los gemelos salen desnudos asiendo que se sonroje)

-esta es mi favorita

Le señala una donde está el solo, pero esta volando en la noche, se ve mágico, no por la foto, sino por el momento

-¿desde cuándo las juntar dragon?

-desde que tu, bueno ya sabes

Harry entiende, no puede decir mucho porque los gemelos los ven, entonces se vendría todo a bajo, lo mira a los ojos grises que siempre le han gustado, se acerca lo besa despacio sin prisas, lo abrasa (sin que los gemelos oigan todo lo que sigue) dice al oído para que solo él lo oiga

-lo siento Draco, debí escucharte cuando me lo pediste

-lose yo también lo siento

-te sigo queriendo mucho, estoy muy contento que estés conmigo, por favor no me dejes

-Ryo yo, estoy algo confundido, me gustas mucho enserio que sí, pero el también, no sé qué hacer, se que te pedí ayuda, pero no sé si es lo correcto

-Draco no me importa que estemos los cuatro en una extraña relación, pero por favor no me vuelvas a dejar

-Harry estas, seguro de lo que dices

-si Draco, que te parece si luego lo hablamos, ahora solo sígueme, estamos

Lo siente asentir con la cabeza, lo sigue besando en el cuello fingiendo que eso hicieron y no hablando, Draco gime al sentir como Harry le muerde muy leve mente el cuello, con cuidado quita la caja a un lado donde los gemelos no pueden verla, los gemelos que todo el tiempo estuvieron viéndolos estaban algo sorprendidos por que lejos de molestarles, se estaban excitando de solo verlos, esto era nuevo por lo que trataron de no verlos, pero era hipnotizan te, Harry se recostó en sima de Draco, le siguió besando asiendo que Draco gimiera mas fuerte

-Ryo amor creo que debemos parar las clases y eso

-solo un rato mas dragon si

Sin esperar respuesta siguió besando a Draco acariciándolo por en cima de la ropa asiendo que se retorciera de placer, Draco no se quedaba atrás pues en le estaba acariciando la entre pierna por arriba de la ropa, con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda por dentro de la ropa Harry metió su mano en, el abdomen de Draco asiendo que gimiera más fuerte, los gemelos estaban que no se aguantaban, se estaban calentando mucho, asiendo que sin que se dieran cuenta que ellos se estaban empezando acercarse y se besaron, para bajarse un copo las ganas, se besaron pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Draco no le importo y siguió besando a Harry pero volvieron a tocar, Harry respiro muy fuerte mostrando su frustración

-lo siento voy a ver quién es, escóndete Ryo

Harry se puso su capa, Draco se acomodo la ropa y fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta no espero ver al señor lupin en la puerta, esto hiso que se sonrojara mas fuerte, porque sabía que siendo un lobo podía oler lo que hacían hace rato

-Harry se que estas aquí, tu papa me pido que tu y Draco no se queden solos en ningún cuarto

-pero remus acabo de llegar, no es justo Draco ya me perdono

-aun así sabes que opinan tus padres de que ustedes dos se queden solos, ¿no es así Draco?

-bueno yo en realidad ¿solo estábamos viendo unas fotos?

-¿en el piso?(dijo al ver unas pocas tiradas)

-nos vemos luego ya sabes donde dragon

Lo besa saliendo con sus cosas, después remus se queda como esperando algo, Draco sabe que espera salgan los gemelos, pero finge, así que alza una ceja en señal de pregunta, remus disimula diciendo

-me alegra que se arreglaran Draco, espero no vuelvas a oír lo que el padre de Harry dice

-lo se aprendí mi lección

-bien nos vemos

Sale sabiendo que los tres chicos salieron ya, entonces remus jala disimuladamente a los gemelos con su varita, asiendo lo sigan a su despacho, desde lejos le dice a Harry que lo espera para hablar en la tarde, una vez en su despacho les quita el hechizo

-que asían espiando a los chicos

-solo buscábamos algo, que creemos nos ayudara a tener a unos chicos que nos gustan mucho

-¿en el cuarto de Draco?

-¿espera tu sabias que están comprometidos?

Entonces remus recuerda lo que le escribió James, de que Harry está queriendo dos en vez de uno, claro lo conoce muy bien, es su hijo por lo que le dice que no lo aliente, pero no puede evitarlo, los planes de los dos chicos difícil mente se echan a perder por lo que solo le quede decir lo que sabe

-chicos no se acerquen a ese par

-¿por qué?

- por lo poco que se, ellos se comprometieron a los 8 años, luego hubo una pelea por algo que dijo Tom a Draco , Draco dejo a Harry, eso hiso que Harry se deprimiera mucho, no se lo perdono a su padre, por lo que ahora se, se reconciliaron, Harry ama mucho a Draco casi no le prohíbe nada, Harry no dejara a Draco, es más fácil que le permita estar con otros, pero no lo dejara que lo deje, por lo que se, el pacto actual es que si dentro de dos meses ellos seguir juntos no podrán separarse nunca, Harry y Draco podrían tener amantes siempre y cuando se amen entre ellos, sus amantes no deben discutir para que ellos se pelen o algo así, no estoy muy seguro de esto, el pacto lo hicieron los chicos sin los padres, entenderán que después de lo que Tom dijo, Draco no lo puede ver y Harry como dije hace casi todo lo que le pide acepto dejarlo, así que les recomiendo no se metan a menos que acepten ser el otro, lo cual dudo, ahora váyanse

Pero no que no sabe es que los chicos sí que lo están considerando, mas después de la escena donde los pusieron calientes, lo cual seguían estando así que fueron a su cuarto, a bajarse la calentura, llegaron al cuarto lo serraron con magia, se acercaron y sin pensarlo se empezaron a besar, mientras se quitaban la ropa, luego se recostaron en la cama, siguiendo con lo que asían, mientras se frotaban uno contra el otro recordando a los chicos en la cama, Fred encima de George, se besaban mientras sus cuerpos eran acariciados por el otro como tantas veces, siguieron así hasta que los dos chicos se corrieron diciendo el nombre de Draco y Harry

-creo que tenemos que replantearnos lo planeado

- al parecer somos víctimas de algo

-parece que están jugando con nosotros

-esto se pone cada vez más extraño

-creo que sí, hay que vigilarlos, hay algo aquí que no me cuadra

-lo sé a mí también me extraña ciertas cosas

-como ¿porque de repente se anuncia que están juntos? Y si real mente lo están

-¿por qué se pelearon? Y cuanto duro la pelea

-¿de quien son las otras fotos? por que unas no eran de Harry de eso estoy seguro (George)

-¿por que el señor Riddle hiso que se pelearan?

-lo más importante es

-¿cuál es exactamente el pacto que hicieron?(los dos chicos lo dicen al mismo tiempo que se ven)

Los chicos ya tenían las preguntas correctas con lo que les dijo el profesor remus ahora solo faltan las respuestas

**espero lesguste creo que pronto are que terminen que dicen **

Después de clases en la biblioteca ron buscaba como separar a Harry de Draco, pero encuentra algo mucho mejor que ase que su mente se aclare


	8. platicas reveladoras

**Platicas reveladoras**

En la mansión Riddle, había una reunión convocada por los dueños de la misma, todos los amigos de ambos dueños estaban ay, solo faltaba llegara Tom, había ido a tender una llamada por chimenea, entre los invitados estaban Sirius con su esposo Remus, Severus con su esposa Lili, Lucios con la prima de Sirius, Belatriz con su esposo, Régulos y su novio Charlie Weasley, James les servía el té a sus invitados, cuando entra Tom

-ya estamos todos para que llamaste

-sí que pasa por que la urgencia mi Rems esta delicado Jimmy

-no le digas así a mi esposo Black

Abrasa a su esposo como temiendo que se lo quiten, Sirius hace lo mismo con su lobo para ayudarlo a acomodarse junto a él, mientras que del otro lado está Lili a la cual también abrasa

-vamos solo bromeo, que celosos son algunos, no es así rojita

-si mi Sev es muy posesivo y celoso no sé cómo no ha explotado todavía, si me estas abrasando hace más de 10 segundos

-es porque si sigue abrasándote, el lobo será quien lo destroce, ya que de todos es el más celoso

-no lo soy

Después de unos segundos

-deja de abrasarla solo tienes que abrasarme a mi yo tengo a tu hijo en mi panza

-ven si es mas celoso, ya ni yo que tengo que aguantar cuando mi rojo no esta

-si lo eres, siempre estas molestándome en el trabajo, cada hora

-pero amor es porque te extraño

-y un comino, si, como no (ase puchero el pelirrojo)

-basta ya, esto es una niñería, ¿mejor díganos mi señor en que podemos servirle? (como no la lambiscona de bella)

-somos amigos dime Tom, bueno los que no saben, daré un breve reseña del por qué les pedimos que vinieran

-todo empezó hace unos años cuando Harry andaba con Draco, algunos sabrán otros no, que por mi culpa rompieron, Harry nunca me lo perdono y a pesar de que siempre hubo una distancia entre ellos, parece que los chicos no se olvidaron, el problema no es que hayan vuelto, no, de hecho es otra cosa, al parecer Harry y Draco hicieron un trato donde le promete ayudarse para asarse de de los gemelos Weasley, donde Harry al parecer engaño a Draco, el no lo sabe, ¿creo?, para quedarse con ambos chicos ya que al parecer Harry gusta del otro gemelo

-Draco nos envió una carta, donde nos dice que ellos quieren asarle pasar un mal rato a Ron, por hacer que se separen, ya que al parecer Draco quería reconciliarse con Harry en el andén, pero Ron no lo dejo

-entonces mi pequeño se aprovecho de eso, para amarar a Draco, ya que no lo olvido, siempre estaba deprimido lo recuerdan

-de hecho, creo que Draco es muy consciente del trato que hiso con Harry, James, ya que cuando fui a sacarlo del cuarto de Draco, ellos traían el mapa, lo que quiere decir que sabían que los chicos estaban ahí, solo los están encandilando para que se acerquen a ellos

-¿pero entonces, serian los otros que no lo saben?

-de hecho, Sirius amor, creo que empiezan a notar que de hecho es así, pero por lo que pude ver mientras hablábamos, no les importa tampoco, mientras puedan estar los 4 juntos

-¿qué dices que están tentando a mis hermanos y ellos están cayendo?

-por lo que pude ver en el cuarto de Draco si

-¿pero entonces solo podemos esperar?, ya que como no sabemos de qué va en si el pacto, no podemos hacer nada

Todos quedaron de vigilar a los chicos, para saber que averiguaban. Mientras ellos estaban en eso en la escuela, en el cuarto de Colín, entraba él con su hermano

-estás seguro que es algo natural, sigo pensando que no debemos seguir

-vamos, cariño solo intentémoslo, si te incomoda pararemos

-está bien

Se acerca a su pequeño besándolo despacio, le quita con cuidado la ropa, lo recuesta con cuidado en la cama, el otro le quita también la ropa mientras su hermano le besa el cuello, descendiendo mientras le quita la ropa, Colín va besando el pecho, lame el pezón, después le quita el pantalón, nota que su hermano esta temblando de placer, gimiendo muy bajo, con sus manos quietas, entonces lo ve a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para seguir, entonces se acerca Dennis a besar a su hermano dándole permiso de continuar, las lenguas se acarician en el interior de sus bocas, mientras Colín acaricia las piernas descubiertas del otro, asiendo que las abra para acomodarse, Colín baja besando la piel de su hermano, asta llagar a su pene, lamiendo el miembro de su hermano por completo, asiendo que Dennis gima muy fuerte, entonces Colín aprovecho para preparar su entrada, asiendo que mientras chupa su miembro se distraiga para no lastimarlo, Dennis se retuerce mas fuerte, asiendo que de repente le dé en su punto p, gimiendo más fuerte de repente pidiendo por mas, entonces Colín sabe que está listo, se endereza acomodando su miembro en la entrada de su hermano, entonces lo besa para distraerlo, mientras entra despacio para no lastimarlo, pero solo consigue que se retuerza mas de placer y dolor, cuando por fin estuvo total mente dentro de él, espero hasta que él le dijo qué podía moverse, entonces con lentitud se movió siguieron así, hasta que de vuelta volvió a darle en el punto p, asiendo que gimiera mucho mas fuerte, asiendo que pidiera por mas, entonces Colín acelero el ritmo, mientras veía a su hermano, con los ojos semis cerrados de placer, Colín lo beso justo antes que los dos se corrieran, Colín dentro de su hermano y el otro en medio de ellos, siguieron así, besándose, entonces Colín se acomodo a un lado, tomo su varita y los limpio, asiendo también que aparecieran unas piyamas, se quedaron así recostados, Colín con una sonrisa en la cara, porque su hermano era por fin suyo, había aceptado su amor, así con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, pero no por mucho, ya que entraron dos sombras, dejando una nota, llevándose a Colín con ellos.

Cuando Colín despertó, estaba en un lugar desconocido, escucho una puerta abrirse, se asusto al ver de quienes se trataban

-parece que ya despertó

-que bueno porque tenemos preguntas que hacer

-y sabemos que tu tal vez tengas la mayoría de las respuestas

-Dennis el

-no temas pequeño, le dejamos una nota a tu hermano, o debemos decir amante

-no diremos nada, si nos das respuestas, descuida el creerá que fuiste llamado por un maestro, por cierto no le hicimos nada si quieres saber

-pero asta obtener respuestas, puede que esa condición cambie que dices

-**no lo toquen**, ¿qué quieren saber?

-parece ser que los incentivos si funcionan como lo pensamos

-bien, queremos saber de quienes te piden fotos Harry y Draco

-eso es todo, fácil Draco de Ron, de su prometido, también de ustedes, Harry el no me a pedido de nadie

-¿cómo que su prometido?

-si Harry, ¿que no lo sabían?

-¿tu desde cuando lo sabes?

-desde el primer días que me pidió las fotos, que fue casi desde que entre

-¿como pide las fotos de Ron y nuestras?

-bueno cada que algo le pasa a Ron, ya sea broma o algún desastre, yo debo tomarla foto, enfocando todos los que estén burilándose de él, de ustedes, tengo que tomarlos como pidió las de Harry, ósea cuando están solos, en las duchas, durmiendo, en pocas palabras tomarlos de forma que solo alguien que ama a otra persona, desea ver

-¿de los tres, pero como? ¿Le gustamos los tres?

-a Draco le gusta Harry y Fred pero como yo no sabía quién es quién, tuve que tomar a los dos, pero luego Harry y Draco me dijeron quien es quien

-¿Harry te dijo quien es quien? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos?

-¿de casualidad sabes para que quiere todas las fotos que te pide?

-bueno si, Harry me dijo, cuando les lleve las últimas fotos, que fue en la tarde antes de que Dennis y yo subiéramos, estaban juntos, me dijeron que ya no tenía que tomar fotos, por lo poco que me dijeron, las de Ron las usarían para darle un escarmiento, que será si no me mintieron, justo mientras hablamos, según me dieron a entender se arrepentiría de entrometerse entre los cuatro, fue confuso pero fue lo que dijeron

-de casualidad no sabrás sobre cierto pacto que hicieron, ¿o sí?

-no

-bien, creo que será todo

Los chicos sueltan a Colín, el sale y al poco rato llegan dos chicos a su cuarto

-les contaste todo lo que te dijimos

-sí, están seguros que ellos aran lo que ustedes esperan

-¿dime te fue bien con Dennis?

-si ¿por qué?

-bueno hay lo tienes, ves como si va a funcionar

Los chicos salieron, ya que todo lo tenían como esperaban, solo esperar las presas, aun cuando sus papas tenían que arreglar su futuro, ellos tenían sus propios planes, no dejarían que se entrometieran, por eso han evitado decirles en qué consiste el pacto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco se besaron, esperaban celebrar sus avances

Unas horas antes en la biblioteca

Después de clases en la biblioteca Ron buscaba como separar a Harry de Draco, pero encuentra algo mucho mejor que hace que su mente se aclare, todo estos días estuvo en la biblioteca, buscando destruir a la pareja, así que como todos los días después de clases fue en busca de una ayuda, pero ese día en su lugar de búsqueda, se encontró con Draco Malfoy

-¿que haces aquí Malfoy?

-quiero hablar contigo Weasley, será muy productivo, siéntate por favor

Eso sorprendió a Ron, así que se sentó esperando no haberse equivocado

-espero no perder mi tiempo contigo

-vamos, no mientas si te encanta perder tu tiempo en mi

-eso quisieras, claro que no me gusta…

-vamos Ron si los dos sabemos que me amas desde que me viste, al igual que Harry, o no fue eso lo que dijiste, déjame citarte, eres tan lindo como un ángel, te amo Draco se mi novio

-como… lo recuerdas aun… yo… eso no…

-Ron que pasa, sino somos tuyos no seremos de nadie, es por eso que te empeñas en separarnos

-**sí, ya contento, eso querías oír**,(suspira resignado) está bien desde que te vi me gustaste eso lo sabes, pero cuando dijiste que los únicos que te gustaban eran mis hermanos y Harry, me puse celoso pero en ese entonces creí que no eran nada, por la forma de hablarse en el tren, pero resulta que solo se estaban burlando de mi ¿no?

-no, nosotros en ese entonces nos peleamos, yo quería aclarar las cosas con él, pero tú no me dejaste, hiciste que me odiara, también me lo quitaste, todo, por que te gustamos los dos, si ya tenias a Harry, por qué no lo hiciste tu novio

-por que el que me gusta eres tú, no él, el es solo mi amigo, pero no podía dejar que se te acercara, desde que vi como te ve, siempre te ve igual, con anhelo, amor, esperando algo, a pesar de que cree que no lo ven, siempre me doy cuenta, igual que mis hermanos, todos te miran, así que solo podía alejarlos

-eres un tonto, ya te dije, que tu no me gustas, así que por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir yo también lo hice, volví con Harry para que vieras que el siempre es y será mío y yo de él, tus hermanos también, pero mi mayor éxito, es haberte hecho que tu solo alejaras a la única persona, que realmente te miro como tú me miras

Le lanza una caja con muchas fotos de él en bromas

-¿qué es esto te estás burlando de mi?

-míralas bien porque ahí está mi venganza, míralas bien, dime que notas

Ron por más que las ve, no ve nada que le llame la atención, así que Draco las saca de la caja, las extiende por la mesa

-eres muy tonto, mira aquí ves

Le señala un chico, que en las primeras fotos se ve rellenito, va creciendo, conforme pasa el tiempo, asiéndolo más esbelto, su rostro sigue igual de suave, bello, inocente, además de ser el único que no se burla de él, en todas siempre ve a Ron con amor, tratando de ayudarlo

-por estar siempre al pendiente de lo que yo hago, no lo notaste,¿ de casualidad sabrás su nombre?, te diré algo que me paso, cuando estábamos en el andén, después de hacer que mi magia te lastimara para alejar a Harry de mí, yo me quede llorando, entonces se acerco este chico ayudarme, cuando voltio para ver si tu no estabas lastimado, note como te veía, el te vio como cautivado por ti, justo como tú me viste la primera vez, pero cuando te trato de ayudar, tu solo lo en pujaste, a pesar de eso el te siguió viendo igual, pero ves estas fotos

Le mostro las fotos de la última semana

-no esta

-no, esta con Theo, el no lo deja solo, te diré una cosa, yo solo quería que lo vieras y tal vez te olvidaras de mi, nunca pensé dañarte mas

-no te creo, de seguro tu amigo ni siquiera lo quiere, solo lo asen para vengarse de mi

-de hecho yo no sabía que se conocieran, me entere cuando se hicieron novios, por lo que me dijo Theo, ellos se conocieron el primer año, el buscaba donde leer, en eso paso cerca del invernadero donde Neville estaba llorando, lloraba porque no sabía cómo regresar, Theo lo ayudo, se hicieron amigos desde ese día, pero no le dijeron a nadie porque los dos son muy solitarios, pero después de unos años, a Theo le empezó a gustar, entonces le pidió que fueren novios, Neville estaba confundido por que el a pesar de que le gustaba Theo, tu le seguías gustando, así que mi amigo le dijo que lo intentara contigo, pero tú nunca le hiciste caso, así que acepto la oferta de mi amigo, yo cuando lo supe prepare todo para decírtelo de la mejor forma, pero enserio Ron mira lo que provocas, no solo casi arruinas lo mío con Harry, sino que también arruinaste tu oportunidad de tener a alguien, solo para ti, ahora solo debes avanzar, tal vez abra alguien que te vuelva a amar

-¿entonces tu, Harry?, ¿enserio se comprometieron o solo fue por venganza?

-la verdad si estuvimos comprometidos, pero nos peleamos, fue cuando te conocimos, después le pedí solo que fingiéramos ser novios, pero Harry y yo hablamos de lo mucho que nos queríamos y reanudamos el compromiso

-¿entonces mis hermanos ya no les gustan?

-te diré algo si juras por tu magia no rebelarlo

-lo juro

** espero el procimo no se lo pierdan, draco lo ase con harry y un copo mas de algo que se les gustara**


	9. lo asen

**Los chicos lo asen**

-te diré algo si juras por tu magia no rebelarlo

-lo juro

Cuando sellaron el pacto de no revelar lo que se le iba a decir, Draco le dijo todo lo que planeaban ellos dos con sus hermanos, cosa que le gusto a Ron, porque por primera vez sus hermanos serian los que se doblegarían ante otras personas, con tal de tener lo que querían por primera vez ellos serian los que tendrían que aguantar lo que se les imponían, y por lo que le dijo el plan estaba resultando, así que cuando supo todo, Harry salió de su escondite, se hicieron amigos de nuevo y Ron trato de superar esta lección así que los dejo solo, los chicos fueron al cuarto de Draco, después de ver si Colín dijo su parte a los gemelos

-así que para eso eran las fotos

-así es, solo falta la ultima parte del plan

-¿enserio tu planeaste esto solo, todos estos años?

-bueno el que regresáramos es un plus

-si dos por el precio de uno

-no te quejes que tu también saldrás beneficiado

-si no me quejo amor

-dime una cosa Ryo ¿en serio me amas?

-nunca he dejado de amate, el que me dijeras que George me gusta, no me lo esperaba, porque no deje de quererte, siempre te extrañe, así que si tengo que ayudarte para no perderte, lo are

-¿claro y el que tu también tengas dos no tiene nada que ver?

-bueno en parte, ¿no me dirás que no te da morbo tan sólo de pensar cuando ya estemos los cuatro en una misma cama?

-bueno, pero ahora solo debemos esperar que nos aborden y seguir la segunda parte del plan

-bien pero que tal si adelantamos algo tu y yo

Todo el tiempo estuvieron encima de la cama hablando, cuando Harry termino de hablar, se encimo arriba de Draco besándolo con amor, Draco abraso a Harry intensificando el beso

Harry puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra se sostuvo al igual que con sus rodillas, de esta forma metió su mano, entrando por la parte de la cintura metiéndola tocando esa piel tan blanca y suave

Draco tenía una mano en la mejilla de Harry y la que tenía en la espalda la puso adelante quitándole la camisa a Harry

-estás seguro que podemos seguir, nadie nos interrumpirá como la ultima vez dragon

-sí, no pares puse hechizos en la entrada para que no quieran venir a aquí

-tu piel están suave y te sientes tan caliente

Le besa el cuello mientras siguen explorando la piel del otro, quitando los estorbos en el proceso

Harry baja al pacho de Draco donde este estaba ya sin camisa al igual que él, así que puede lamer los pezones, morderlos sin que nada le estorbe, al hacerlo Draco suelta un fuerte gemido, tiene las manos en la cama estrujando su cobertor

Harry sigue hasta que se cansa y baja al abdomen donde sigue lamiendo la piel y dejando chupetones, cuando al fin llega a bajo, se desase del pantalón de Draco, junto con los interiores, casi sin aire Draco dice

-quítate los tuyos también Ryo

- está bien dragon, será como tu digas amor

Así que mientras lo ase toma un poco de aire Draco, ya que si no pedía ese descanso se vendría y todavía faltaba mucho, contempla el cuerpo de Harry, más fuerte que el de él, se acerca besándolo despacio sintiendo el sabor dulce que siempre tiene Harry en sus labios, mientras le ayuda a quitarse lo que le resta de ropa

Ya estando los dos sin nada de ropa, se miran el uno al otro, admirando el cuerpo del otro, Harry se inclina a besar a Draco, le acaricia con la mano mientras siente como es correspondido también con carisias y gemidos como los suyos

-eres hermoso y serás primero mío

-si al igual que tu serás mío primero

Harry lame sus dedos para poder preparar a Draco, cuando siente que están bien para poder meterlos en el, los dirige a la entrada de su rubio

Draco mientras Harry prepara sus dedos, el se pone a marcar el cuello de Harry, lo lame lo muerde, entonces siente como Harry pone sus dedos en su entrada, así que se separa para ser besado por Harry, mientras él con mucho amor y paciencia lo empieza a dilatar

Harry solo oye los fuertes gemidos de su dragon, asiendo que se excite más todavía

-Ryo no aguanto por favor hazlo ya

-está bien, pero necesito que te relajes está bien amor

Solo lo ve asentir con la cabeza, así que mientras se acomoda separando las piernas, lo ve a los ojos transmitiéndole seguridad, se acerca a besarlo para relajarlo, asiendo que su pene entre lentamente dentro de él sintiendo lo caliente que está dentro, asiendo que Draco se retuerza de dolor y placer por igual

Draco abrasa a Harry muy fuerte, asiendo que se detenga para que él se relaje y se acostumbre a la nueva sensación

-muévete Ryo

-estás seguro

-sí pero, hazlo despacio

Entonces Harry con cuidado toma una de las piernas de Draco, acomodándola para penetrarlo mejor y darle en su punto, cuando lo hace Draco siente como Harry le dé en un punto, que logra olvidar por completo el dolor y solo siente el placer

- justo ahí

Gime asiendo que Harry sonría y lo penetre con más rapidez

-se siente tan bien estar dentro tuyo amor

Continúa envistiéndolo hasta que los dos se corren al mismo tiempo

-eso fue genial

-lose pero ahora yo te la meto va

-está bien, pero se lindo conmigo si

-eres muy payaso, te lo habían dicho

-si muchas veces

-pues es cierto

Entonces como Harry estaba recostado, Draco lo jalo sentándolo en sus piernas, quedando el sentado en la cama recargado en la cabecera, con Harry encima con sus piernas a los lados

Draco lo jalo por la nuca besándolo con pasión, Harry se dejaba llevar por el rubio, como ya estaban desnudos, sus penes se rosaban, asiéndolos gemir muy fuerte por los sensibles que aun estaban sus cuerpos

Draco acomodo a Harry, de forma que su pene rosara la entrada sin penetrarlo todavía, Harry se restregaba, asiendo que su entrara se relajara con la punta del pene de Draco que entrada asiendo que se dilatara

Draco lo besaba saboreando la boca de Harry, mientras los dos gemían por la posición tan cómoda y candente en la que estaban

Harry lo abrasaba por encima de los hombros, mientras Draco tenía la otra mano en la cadera de Harry, entonces Harry se aleja besándole el cuello al igual que Draco lo imitaba, Harry siguió hasta la oreja que lamio mientras ambos gemían, Draco entendió que quería que lo penetrara de una vez

Así que con cuidado bajo la mano al trasero de Harry, jalando el glúteo derecho, asiendo que su pene entrara dando de lleno en el punto p de Harry, asiendo que los dos gimieran muy fuertes

Después de dejar que Harry se acostumbrara, puso ambas manos en el trasero subiéndolo y bajándolo, mientras que Harry seguía abrasándolo del cuello, mientras lo besaba, después de un rato los dos chicos se corrieron asiendo que se detuvieran, pero no dejaron de besarse

Harry se separo un poco de Draco

-para ser nuestra primera vez creo que no estuvo mal

-quiero que te quedes, ya es tarde ¿qué opinas?

-está bien,¿ pero me abrasarías como cuando éramos niños?

-claro no podría dormir de otra forma

Así que los chicos se acomodaron casi como estaban, solo Draco bajo asiendo que los dos quedaran recostados, Harry con un movimiento de la mano apareció en ellos ropa de dormir, así se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente

**en el procimo capitulo**

-¿es mi imaginación o nos vio con deseo a los dos?

-creo que lo del ruido en el baño fue él, lo que me hace ver tan bien porque te gusta tanto, esa mirada atrae a cualquiera, sobre todo con esos ojos azules te hipnotizan

-lo sé, pero ¿te está gustando también?

-no lo sé Nevé, no lose


	10. encandilados

**espero les guste, tarde en subirlo por que no megustaba como quedo, asta que esta este que me gusto como quedo, pensaba que los tres lo hicieran pero me parecio muy pronto asi que solo vean como quedo**

**Encandilados **

Cuando Ron salió de hablar con los chicos, pensaba irse a dormir pero en la entrada encontró a Theo que iba con Neville, se escondió antes que lo vieran, entonces escondido vio como se besaban, así descubrió que eran la pareja del baño, la que no alcanzo a ver más que de espaldas, eso hiso que sus pantalones los empezara a sentir muy apretados, cuando se separaron él se acerca como si fuera llegando, al pasar junto a ellos los observa a ambos, mandándoles una mirada de deseo a los dos que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos, así entro sin voltear atrás, cuando los chicos se quedaron solos se giraron a verse

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿es mi imaginación o nos vio con deseo a los dos?

-creo que lo del ruido en el baño fue él, lo que me hace ver tan bien porque te gusta tanto, esa mirada atrae a cualquiera, sobre todo con esos ojos azules te hipnotizan

-lo sé, pero ¿te está gustando también?

-no lo sé Nevé, no lose

Así ambos chicos se despidieron, pero un pelirrojo mando una nota a su nuevo amigo Draco, para que se vieran y le ayudara con cierto plan que tenia

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó Draco, fue por los ruidos de una lechuza en su ventana, así que se quita de encima con cuidado a Harry, para ver de qué iba todo ese ruido, cuando por fin tuvo la nota, la lechuza voló, sintiendo unos brazos lo rodeaban, giro para ver a Harry

-lo siento no quise despertarte

-está bien, ¿de quién es?

-no se veamos

Draco abre la nota

_Draco:_

_Espero no molestarte, pero acabó de descubrir algo que hasta después de hablar contigo y Harry creí imposible, pero después de esto les creo, por lo que me lleva,¿ me ayudarían en conseguir lo mismo que ustedes?, nos vemos en la tarde después de clases, les explico con calma cuando nos veamos, en donde nos vimos ayer_

_Su amigo _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_P.D. sé que Harry está contigo, ya que su cama está vacía, no se preocupen los cubriré_

-bueno parece que descubrió que lo que decíamos de amar a dos es posible, solo abra qué ver si podemos ayudarle, y de quienes está hablando

-bueno preparémonos para clases, lo bueno es que es viernes

-si recuerda lo que planeamos

-lose

Se besan se bañan, se visten y se van a desayunar, cuando terminan las clases, los tres chicos se dirigen por separado a la biblioteca, Ron llega primero pero los chicos tardaron cerca de media hora para llegar, cuando lo asen llegan con una sonrisa

-¿qué paso por que tardaron?

-bueno yo cuento primero

Así que Draco empieza relatando

Cuando salía de clases, me dirigía asía acá, pero al cruzar una esquina me tope con Fred, el me giro dejándome entre él y la pared se acerco asía mi, cuando estuvo a la altura de mi oído, me dijo

-se que algo tramas con Harry, no sé muy bien que es, solo que estabas tú y el asolas en tu cuarto, se que ustedes tienen una especie de trato y no sé que buscan de nosotros pero…

- Freddy amor

Le corto Draco su discurso, Eso desconcertó a Fred, pero no fue nada en comparación con el beso tan apasionado que Draco le dio, lo dejo viendo estrellas

-ahora no puedo atenderte, te veo mañana, después temando una nota si

Regresando

-Me fui antes de que pudiera decirme algo

-pero Draco eso no te tomó ni 10 minutos

-no pero verlo confundido si

-Bueno a mi me fue algo similar pero como lo planeamos le di más cosas para poderlo interesar

Recordando

-Yo me dirigía asía acá cuando me salió al paso

-¿hola Harry dónde vas?

Decía mientras me apresaba contra la pared

-bueno quede de verme con Draco

-¿por casualidad es cierto lo que dice Colín?

-tal vez si, tal vez no, puesto que no sé lo que dice

-que tu y Draco tiene una especie de trato del que nadie sabe nada

-mira ahorita tengo algo de prisa, pero te diré que podemos hacer, yo te mando una nota donde citarte para hablar de eso

-no yo creo que no,¿ qué tal si no me mandas nada?

-bueno en ese caso

Antes de que pudiera decir algo George, Harry lo jalo y lo giro quedando sobre él mientras lo besaba muy apasionada mente, mientras George era aprisionado contra la pared

-¿eso será una aprueba de que deseo que esa platica ocurra? ¿Verdad?

Pero el gemelo en su shock solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, así que Harry aprovecho y lo volvió a besar con igual intensidad, y se fue dejándolo resbalar sobre la pared

Regresando

-wow chicos eso me impresiona, en verdad están cayendo, pero a lo que iba

Entonces les conto que paso cuando estuvo en san mungo con neville, pero que en ese momento el no sabía que se trataba de ellos, les dijo que en ese momento se sintió confundido, pero que cuando los volvió a ver en la entrada de la sala común, supo que le gustaría estar con ambos, quería no a uno sino a los dos, entonces les pidió ayuda para que los chicos le hicieran caso, pero que tampoco lo vieran como algo raro o así, ellos dijeron que lo ayudarían, pero que primero tenía que pensar cómo abordar a Theo, ya que le dijeron que neville lo quería, por lo que solo tenía que trabajar en theo y luego hacer su jugada con los dos, así que verían que se debía hacer, luego le dirían que plan se les ocurrió, así los chicos salieron.

Ron iba pensando en que desde que supo que neville era novio de theo, lo empezó a observar, veía a theo y entonces se dio cuenta que le gustaba, pero hasta que no los vio juntos, supo que también quería a neville y no lo había notado, pero hasta que se acercó se dio cuenta que no podía decidirse por uno de los dos, sino que los quería a los dos, así que ya sin nada que lo perturbara pudo pensar en su amor por ellos, suspiro pensando que sería lindo tener algo que fuera solo de él, mejor si eran dos las personas que solo fueran suyas y de nadie más, pero siendo como ron es, de baja auto estima, empezó a tener pensamientos muy malos

Se encontraba fuera de la entrada de los leones, avía dejado a neville y se dirigía a las mazmorras, al dar la vuelta alguien tropezó con él, cayendo

-¿te encuentras bien?

-la verdad no (sollozó)

Era ron que no se avía dado cuenta quien le hablaba, estaba triste porque de repente se dio cuenta que no sabía si los chicos lo aceptarían, era pesimista pero sin los ánimos de Harry y Draco se deprimió, así que por ir triste no se dio cuenta con quien tropezó

-¿por qué tan triste?

Pregunto viendo como se ponía a llorar, el no había visto a ron así, le dio ternura, Ron todavía en el suelo, sin ver con quien se ponía hablar

-bueno es que hay estos chicos que me gustan, pero de seguro ellos no me quieren, estoy triste por que de seguro pensaran que soy un perdedor egoísta, y bueno es que yo, cuando los veo, quiero estar con ambos, ya que no me puedo imaginar sin los dos, pero no me atrevo a decírselos, tal vez me vean raro o peor ¿qué tal si me dejan de hablar? (bueno no es como si hablaran mucho antes pero bueno)

Se puso a llorar, así que theo le dio ternura, sabía que ron se ponía hablar sin parar y decía cosas que no debía, pero nunca lo había visto así de sensible, era nuevo verlo así, ahora veía por que le gustaba a neville así que lo abrasó

-tranquilo ron, eres lindo tal vez ellos quieran estar contigo, yo querría, pero no sé si con otro, tendría que pensarlo, no me gusta compartir

-lo ves si soy egoísta, pero yo también pensé que no me gustaría compartir porque soy muy malo compartiendo, pero cuando los veo es diferente, no siento celos, sino me siento como incompleto sino estoy con ellos, aun que ellos no saben que me gustan,¿ no sé cómo me atreveré a decirles?

-pues diles así como me lo dijiste a mí, tal vez se sientan igual

-¿pero si no es así, que tal si no vuelven a verme, o querer hablarme?

Theo estaba cada vez mas intrigado, pensando quienes serian esas personas, aunque tal vez pensó que serian Harry y Draco, ya que según neville estaba muy al pendiente de ellos, así que pregunto

-¿son de casualidad Harry y Draco?

Lo vio negar y lo siguió abrasando, así que decidió que mejor se levantaban, sin soltar a ron lo alzó, lo tomo de la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra la puso en su espalda, cuando se encontraban parados, theo deslizó el brazo que tenía en la espalda de ron y la puso en su barbilla, ron todo el tiempo se sintió confortado y seguro en los brazos del chico misterioso, por eso en ningún momento trato de separarse, pero cuando lo tomo de la barbilla y levantó su vista vio los ojos negros que lo veían y se puso nervioso al ver que se trataba de theo, trato de decir algo pero no podía, theo lo veía nervioso , sus ojos le reflejaban temor y lo hipnotizaban, con ese azul tan intenso como el cielo

-¿por qué tiemblas?

-yo...

Ron no podía decir nada, aunque no es que tuviera mucho que decir, así que decidió serrar con fuerza sus ojos, no quería verlo, porque pensaba que ahora si por bocón había perdido su oportunidad (cuando no anda de bocón)

Theo lo vio ponerse más nervioso y vio que de sus ojos salía unas lagrimas, theo se sorprendió al pensar que no quería que cerrara sus ojos, los quería seguir viendo eran como los de neville pero un poco diferentes y no quería que llorara, aun que su llanto, no era como el de su novio, se vio con las mismas ganas de consolarlo y entonces sintió los mismo que ron le acababa de decir que sentía, entonces ,sin pensarlo, al ver lo nervioso que se puso y que su llanto regreso cuando vio que era él, lo entendió así que dijo

-ron mírame

Ron creyó qué le diría lo tonto que era, que él era un egoísta y cosas así, así que meneo su cabeza negando

-por favor mírame

Al oír como lo pedía, ron abrió lentamente sus ojos, todavía asustado

-hablabas de mi y neville cierto

-si…yo...Los vi…en el...Baño desde entonces me he…sentido confuso pero al verlos el otro día en la entrada…yo...Solo lo supe los dos me gustaban y no podía…yo

Se puso a llorar de nuevo, pero theo al verlo tan sensible, triste, vulnerable, solo sintió que en ese momento era lo correcto, así que cerró la distancia y beso a un tembloroso y confuso ron, que al sentir los labios del otro, se calmo y con algo de torpeza correspondió, al terminar el beso se vieron a los ojos, Theo fue el primero en hablar

-debemos hablar de esto con neville, ven vamos

-¿debe ser ahora?, es que la cena y eso

-si debe ser ahora, apenas va a dar la hora de cenar, así que si podemos hablar durante la cena en la sala de menesteres, pedimos la cena con un elfo, si es que eso te preocupa

-no, no es eso, solo, yo, estoy un poco nervioso

-tranquilo el aceptara, veras él, ¿cómo decirlo?

Mientras hablaban fueron por neville

-¿el qué?

-el hace tiempo, cuando yo le pedí que fuéramos novios la primera vez, me dijo que no podía, porque se sentía confundido, porque nos quería a los dos y no podía decidir por alguno, así que le dije que tratara de que tu le hicieras caso, pero eres muy despistado, así que por eso me acepto, pero ahora creo que las cosas suceden por algo, creo que el ya sentía esto que es nuevo para nosotros, así que yo pienso que tal vez si nos acepte

Los chicos llegaron a la entrada y ron subió por neville, le dijo que tenían algo importante que decirle Theo y el, pero que debía ser en un lugar privado, así que se fueron sin hablar a la sala de menesteres, al llegar pidieron un lugar tranquilo para hablar y cenar mientras hablaban

Los chicos entraron a la que parecía una sala común, con color crema, así que los chicos llamaron a un elfo, pidieron la cena y una vez que la cena apareció el primero en hablar fue Theo

-neville si yo te dijera, que los dos queremos ser tu novio, y no importa cual quiera que elijas, te aceptaremos ¿con quién te irías?

-yo

Neville no se esperaba esa pregunta, y no supo que decir, pero al ver que ambos esperaban una respuesta, trato de ser sincero con ellos

-la verdad si pudiera los elegiría a ambos, yo…am…me…gustan los dos…yo no sabría…por quien decidirme te lo dije la primera vez que me pediste ser novios Theo

-lo sé, solo quería estar seguro (Theo)

-¿bueno ahora qué? (nev)

-bueno hace rato ron me dijo algo parecido, con respecto a nosotros, yo me di cuenta que me sentía igual al respecto de ustedes, cuando el describió lo mismo que tu, pero asía nosotros, supe que tal vez, ¿si ustedes quieren?, podemos intentar estar los tres juntos (Theo)

-bueno yo como te dije,¿ si ustedes quieren por mi está bien?, yo si quiero estar con ustedes (ron)

-¿bueno neville tu que decides?, aceptaremos lo que tu elijas, ¿verdad ron? (Theo)

El chico asentó con la cabeza, ya que tenia comida en la boca, los dos se quedaron viendo a neville que solo jugaba con su cena, pero se veía pensativo

-¿los dos ya hablaron, están de acuerdo, no se pondrán celoso entre ustedes por que el otro me bese y eso, están seguros de esto? (nev)

Los chicos afirmaban con la cabeza mientras él hablaba

-¿puedo pedirles algo para estar seguro?

Los chicos dijeron que si al mismo tiempo

-¿podemos besarnos?

Ron fu el primero en pararse y besar a Theo, luego a neville, después Theo beso a neville, los chicos se quedaron viéndose entre ellos, neville suspiro y dijo

-eso fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, creí que al vernos, sentiríamos celos pero no vi que alguno lo sintiera, así que creo que podemos intentarlo

Los chicos de pie se acercaron a neville, ron lo tomo por la derecha, mientras Theo del otro lado, ron se giro quedando detrás de nev besando su cuello, mientras que Theo se giro quedando de frente besando en los labios a nev, luego nev beso el cuello de Theo mientras él y ron compartían un beso en la boca, mientras que las manos de ron exploraban el cuerpo de nev, nev metía sus manos bajo la ropa de Theo, Theo acariciaba la piel de ron

Después de besos y gemidos, nev giro quedando esta vez ron besándolo, mientras que Theo lo besaba en el cuello, acariciaba a nev mientras el besaba y acariciaba a ron, mientras el así caricias y uno que otro beso a Theo

Theo estaba recargado en la pared después de un rato, con nev todavía de frente a ron, los tres chicos para este momento se restregaban y se besaban a turnos con pasión, ya casi se venían, así que unas carisias mas, mientras se restregaban, bastaron para que se vinieran, mientras se recuperaban se seguía acariciando y besando, hasta que se tranquilizaron ron se retiro todavía abrasando a nev, así que los dos chicos ayudaron a Theo, que estaba mas magullado, ya que el tubo que cargar con el peso de los dos, se sentaron en al sillón, ron en medio, con Theo a su derecha y nev del otro lado

-¿así que ahora somos novios los tres? (nev)

-pues sí, creo que sí, ¿pero les puedo preguntar algo? (ron)

-si dinos (Theo)

-¿ocultaremos que andamos los tres o no? (ron)

-esa es una buena pregunta (nev)

-pues yo no sé ustedes, pero no quiero que nadie nos separe, así que pensé en que juremos no importa que, estar siempre juntos y apoyarnos, ¿qué dicen? (ron)

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que por primera vez los tres se sentían completos, seguros y que no estaban solos, así que sin importar que, decidieran estar siempre juntos y luchar porque siempre estén juntos

Una vez que tenían todo listo y solucionado, Theo los fue a dejar en la entrada, los beso a los dos, les dio las buenas noches y se marcho, nev y ron se fueron hablar en la cama de ron

A la mañana siguiente, los tres chicos entraron al comedor, Theo iba en medio como el pilar fuerte, mientras ron a su derecha y nev a su izquierda iban abrasándolo, no les importo que los señalaran o que dijeran, ellos iban felices, después de que entre ellos se besaron, se sentaron a desayunar, con Theo acompañándolos, algunos de sus compañeros al despertar, ya habían sido informados de la extraña relación que tenían esos tres, pero lejos de molestarlos los apoyaron, pues sus amigos sabían el bajo auto estima que tenían ron y nev, así que solo los felicitaron, prometieron que tratarían de que nadie los molestara

Theo por otro lado en la mañana solo miro a todos sus compañeros, les dijo que si molestaban a sus chicos, se las verían con él, Draco apoyo la amenaza, así que los chicos temerosos, asintieron, recordando de quienes eran hijos ambos chicos , pues no solo el padre de Draco tenia conexiones, sino también el padre de Theo , pues era el jefe de los inefables, quien al único quien le rendía cuentas era al padre de Harry, por ser el ministro, lo que lo asía igual o más peligroso que el padre de Draco, Draco al ser prometido de Harry seguro tendría el apoyo del "suegro", así que optaron por no molestar al trió de tortolos

Con una cosa menos, Harry y Draco decidieron terminar de trazar todo para la cita con los gemelos

Dos chicos se despertaron atados y en un lugar desconocido, eran los gemelos Weasley, observaron que el lugar estaba vacío y ellos estaban sobre el suelo atados el lugar era sombrío de repente la puerta se abre

Solo recordaban haber salido a desayunar, cuando iban solos, aparecieron frente a ellos unas notas, cuando las abrieron, se dieron cuenta que eran unos transladores, eso fue lo último que recuerdan, el ser transportados a otro lugar, no recordaban haber llegado, ni cuando los ataron, eso los empezó asustar, entonces ven la puerta abrirse y que dos sombras entran

**que tal es pero subir pronto el procimo capitulo**


	11. problemas

**tarde porque quería que quede lo mejor esplicardo, espero aberlo logrado este es el meoyo de todo, la respuesta del porque los puse a los trte y alos cuatro juntos espero lesgute mi ocurrencia ami si**

**Problemas**

-hola chicos

-a que no esperaban vernos

-no se preocupen tenemos todo solucionado, tienen permiso de mami de estar aquí

-por lo pronto solo queda decirles que, a pesar del problema que tienen los chicos, ustedes tienen que quedar al margen, de lo contrario serán apresados y bueno entenderán que siendo quien soy no hay problema, así que prometan que no se meterán, ni con Draco y mucho menos con mi bebe

-Jimmy amor, ellos no quieren verte enojado, verdad que no chicos (con la mirada que tiene, quien seres el valiente que le niegue algo) porque si eso pasa, seré yo el que este en abstinencia, lo que me enfurecerá y créanme no querrán verme enojado ¿o sí?

Los chicos negaron asustados, así que afirmaron a la propuesta de hacerles caso y alejarse de los chicos, sin saber que los cuatro pronto lamentarían esto. Así que con todo listo soltaron a los chicos. Los padres pensaban que al no saber el plan de los chicos, esta sería una mejor opción, pero pronto sabrían el grave error que acababan de cometer

Los chicos al que no llegaban los gemelos se empezaron asustar, luego salieron furiosos a buscarlos pero no los encontraron, preguntaron a sus compañeros si los habían visto salir del castillo, ya que como era sábado pensaron que tal vez pensaron en salir, pero les dijeron que ni siquiera habían ido a desayunar, entonces los chicos supieron que no habían recibido su carta, ya que la tendrían que haber recibido en el desayunó, entonces oyeron a un profesor decir a otro que los gemelos avían salido y que no regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que en la tarde que habían ido por un permiso que les dio Molly, la mama, por eso les estaban avisando a los profesores parta que estuvieran informados

Los chicos supieron que alguien los estaba saboteando ya que los gemelos regresarían cuando ellos cumplieran el plazo que tenían de dos meses, ya que apenas había pasado mes y medio (bueno no pero a mí me conviene que imaginen que si) así que por una extraña razón se empezaron a alterar, se trataron de calmar, pero por más que asían él esfuerzo, no lo lograban, así que solo se fueron corriendo al cuarto de Draco, que era el más cerca, cuando entraron solo pudieron abrasarse y llorar no sabían porque, pero sentían que a pesar de estar juntos les faltaba una parte importante, así que se empezaron asustar, eso no era normal por mucho qué quisieran a los gemelos esto era mucho, así que sentían que no era normal, así que asustados llorosos y con miedo, solo pudieron quedarse abrasados entre ellos y llorar mientras trataban de calmarse, pero algo extraño sucedía y ellos no sedaban cuenta por estar como en shock , a su alrededor una burbuja mágica los envolvía dejándolos en coma mágico

Cuando llego el lunes, en la clases de pociones, el profesor se dio cuenta de la falta de dos alumnos, así que pensó que siendo quienes eran, entrarían más tarde con alguna escusa tonta, pero no fue así, por lo que al terminar la clase fue avisar al director, así que fue a la entrada dio la contraseña y subió toco y espero que le permitirán la entrada, la cual no tardo en llegar, al entrar vio al director con muchos libros en su escritorio y un poco alterado eso lo termino asuntado

-¿qué pasa directos?, ¿por qué estas tan alterado que ocurrió?

-severus que bueno que llegas necesito que me hagas esta poción, pero la quiero cómo sí fuera para ayer (esto es una forma de decir que es muy urgente), me entiendes así que corre no hay tiempo que perder

-no hasta que me digas que pasas, sabes que no me gusta no saber para qué quieres mis pociones

-siéntate esto será un golpe duro, al sábado vinieron a verme los padres de Harry, tenían un permiso para sacar a los gemelos Weasley, se me informo que salían, por que no querían que se entrometieran en la relación que tiene su hijo con el hijo de lucios, así que salieron para tratar de convencerles a los chicos de esto, pero por más que quise detenerlos, no pude, puesto que el permiso se los dio la misma Molly, así que se los llevaron, se me dijo que Draco y Harry tenían prohibido salir del castillo, en caso de que quisieran ir a buscar a los chicos, pero ocurrió que cuando los chicos lo supieron entraron en una depresión tal que entraron en coma mágico, los elfos que arreglan los cuartos lo descubrieron y vinieron avisarme

-pero esto es imposible se supone que ellos están destinados a estar juntos, todos lo saben cuando nacieron se les hiso la poción que me pides, a pesar de sus pleitos, las familias estaban conscientes de que terminarían juntos, en algún momento, ¿cómo es que paso esto con los gemelos? es imposible no se puede tener dos parejas, esto es extraño, incluso el lord hiso eso de según engañar a Harry con un baile, porque quería que Harry le dijera lo que todos sabíamos, que él y Draco estaban juntos, incluso estuvo cerca de tener un coma, cuando Draco se alejo en aquel entonases, pero James lo evito, ¿qué paso?, ¿esto?, ¿Cómo?

-calmate severus, por eso quiero qué hagas la poción, la probaremos con los cuatro, además que estoy investigando, esto me suena algo que paso hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo donde, cuando la tengas lista ven, mientras yo termino de investigar que paso y cuándo es que esto había ocurrido

-lo haré, le pediré a la profesora que suspenda las clases, y que los profesores ayuden a investigar para que tengamos toda la ayuda que haga falta

-gracias severus eso sería bueno

Así que todos los demás profesores estuvieron investigando, mientras severus asía la poción que toma tiempo hacer

Mientras la asía, pensaba en que esta poción se pide con tiempo, para que cuando nascían los bebes, tengan la poción lista para el bebe y los posibles candidatos, en aquel entonces la poción fue probada por todos los niños de esa generación, pero no pensaron que los gemelos al ser un año más grade probarla, además que si mal no recuerdo ellos no tuvieron candidatos que quedar emparejados con ellos, cuando esto ocurre, se espera que sean mayores y cuando piden su mano en matrimonio, se vuelven hacer la prueba para ver si son destinados, además que los nacidos de muglee tenían que tomarla estaqué entran al mundo mágico y son pedidos en matrimonio como él con su linda lili, además que esto le paso a James y a Tom por la diferencia de edades, cuando nacieron ellos no tuvieron compañero destinado, entonase cuando lo conoció siendo profesor suplente de artes oscuras, se enamoraron y cuando pidió su mano, le hicieron la prueba, la cual obvio salió que eran pareja destinada, ¿pero esto de tener más de una? (solo avía pasado unas dos o tres veces en la historia pero ellos no lo descubrirán sino hasta el haya terminado de hacer la poción)solo tenían que esperar al terminar la poción y saber por qué ellos tenían más de una, además del rumor de que Theo, ron y neville tenían una relación igual, le hiso dudar de ver sus pruebas ya que al parecer a neville por prematuro tuvo problemas y no se le hiso, ron con los posibles candidatos no tubo compañero y Theo viene de otro país por lo que habrá que hacer más para ellos tres

El, sabía esto, porque él era uno de los que se encargaba de hacer la prueba

Mientras severus pensaba todo esto, el resto de los profesores investigaban, habían pasado cerca de una semana, la poción ya estaba lista solo asía falta que se enfriara, los que investigaban en la biblioteca hicieron por fin el descubrimiento, el fantasma digo el profesor de historia recordó algo

-Albus ya recuerdo

-que pasa dinos

Así que el fantasma fue a la sección, la historia de Hogwarts, y le mostro un libro Hogwarts detrás de los fundadores le pido que lo sacara y fuera a la sección de las parejas extrañas, empezaron a leer para que todos escucharan

Parejas extrañas

_Historia de Hogwarts_

_Hace más de mil años, los magos sufrían la incomprensión y el miedo por parte de las personas sin poderes mágicos, llamados __muggles__. Cuatro hechiceros con un talento excepcional decidieron fundar una __escuela__ de magia, hacia aproximadamente el año 993, para ofrecer un refugio a los brujos perseguidos y transmitir sus conocimientos .Por lo tanto, __Godric Gryffindor__, __Helga Hufflepuff__, __Rowena Ravenclaw__ y __Salazar Slytherin__ crearon la escuela en un __castillo__ y luego fueron en busca de las personas con las habilidades necesarias para enseñar magia a los futuros estudiantes. El lema del colegio es: «Draco dormiens Nunquam Titillandus» («Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido»)._

_En la historia, el nombre Hogwarts viene de la inspiración de __Rowena Ravenclaw__, uno de los fundadores de la escuela, después de un sueño que tuvo donde un cerdo verrugoso la condujo al acantilado donde se construyó el castillo finalmente._

_Las opiniones de los cuatro fundadores sobre la elección de los alumnos y de las asignaturas a enseñar comenzaron a diferir muy rápidamente, principalmente entre __Godric Gryffindor__ y __Salazar Slytherin__, apareciendo las primeras tensiones. El colegio se dividió entonces en __cuatro casas__ separadas. Con el fin de elegir de la forma más justa posible en qué casa sería enviado cada alumno, Godric Gryffindor decidió hechizar su sombrero rebautizado como «sombrero seleccionador», y cada uno de los fundadores donaron una parte de su mente y su personalidad para ayudar al sombrero a repartir a los alumnos al principio de su primer año durante la __ceremonia de selección_

_Sin embargo, las tensiones se intensificaron. Slytherin se negó rotundamente a admitir a hijos de muggles en la escuela, por juzgarlos indignos para estudiar magia. Gryffindor se opuso firmemente a esta decisión y Slytherin abandonó la escuela después de construir la __Cámara de los Secretos__, ubicada en lo más profundo de la escuela. Su __heredero__, que en el futuro será el único que pueda entrar en ella al hablar __pársel__, liberará el __basilisco__ que contiene con el fin de librar a la escuela de los «sangre-sucia» en lugar de Slytherin._

_Sin embargo, existe una teoría defendida por algunos magos que sostiene que Salazar regresó a Hogwarts para reconciliarse con los otros Fundadores. Más tarde moriría en el castillo_

_Pero por que surgió esto y todas las diferencias y por que la distinción de casas_

_Lo que nadie sabe, es que estos cuatro fueron amantes entre ellos, esto surgió porque ellos no tuvieron pareja destinada, ellos fueron con el pasar del tiempo conviviendo mas, y empezaron a ver que los cuatro no podían estar sin el otro, pero surgió una cuestión, porque ellos podían estar bien entre ellos pero por alguna extraña razón seguían teniendo diferencias, __Rowena Ravenclaw__ que era la que siempre tenía sueños o inspiraciones proféticas soñó con que tenían que tener cuatro hijos, cada uno naciente de su cuerpo por que la magia requería y no podía con vivir en dos o tres hijos, tenia cada una que tener un descendiente para que su legado continuara como si fueran solo ellos y el bebe, por el poder mágico que poseían, lo que cada uno quedo encinta incluso los varones, esto fue una novedad entonces, hicieron las pruebas de emparejamiento surgiendo esta estaña pareja de cuatro por primera vez en la historia, una vez que cada uno de estos extraños personajes tubo un heredero mágico con su apellido, pudieron convivir de nuevo en paz, fue a raíz de esto que surgió el misterio de que Slytherin se fue pero no fue porque pelearan, sino que fue a preparar la poción que como se sabe requiere tiempo, cuándo volvió los cuatro la probaron mostrando que en efecto eran una unión de cuatro, por ello se creé y se desconocía hasta ese momento porque siempre estuvieron juntos y por que ellos habían creado la escuela con sus diferencias, fue para que sus hijos tuvieran el legado que les correspondía, desde entonases los magos desconocían el origen de crear las cuatro casa_

_Ellos se conocieron en un viaje, ellos eran de diferentes rumbo Gryffindor que era el valiente aventurero, primero conoció a Hufflepuff, luego __Rowena Ravenclaw__ por un sueño fue a buscar a Slytherin y entre los dos buscaron a los faltantes, cuando por fin estuvieron juntos fue un amor a primera vista, por parte de los cuatro, en aquella época no querían esta extraña unión, por lo que los separaron, en ese momento de la historia Rowena ya había tenido el sueño y habían quedado encinta los cuatro, fueron encerados, al tener el coma mágico supieron que algo no aldaba bien entonces los juntaron en su casa que era en ese entonces él castillo que todavía no era un colegio, en cuanto estuvieron juntos salieron del coma, por eso Salazar fue por los ingredientes y hacer la poción para probarla, cuando descubrieron esto permanecieron juntos , al fin con el entendimiento de que los cuatro eran muy poderoso mágicamente era por eso que requerían tener esta extraña unió de parejas de igual poder_

_Otro dato interesante es este tipio de unió solo volvió a surgir con otra pareja de varones y una vela, eran la famoso rey Arturo con su esposa y el caballero lancelot, pero en ese entonces fueron poseídos por el mal asiendo que muriera este amor, otra fue Alejandro magno con dos de sus oficiales pero ninguna tan rara como la de esta cuatro personas_

-así que los chicos tiene esta unió, como la de los fundadores, ¿pero creen que los padres aceptaran?

-primero abra que ver si es verdad o solo requieren un heredero para que la magia continúe, ya que recuerden que Harry tiene línea directa con slytherin y gryffindor, Draco por otro lado puede ser que su magia si sea muy fuerte y requiera a los Weasley para el tener su propia descendencia, ya que el tendría el de slytherin con Harry y el a su vez tener un heredero gryffindor con un gemelo, asiendo que el otro gemelo tenga a su vez uno de su propio legado pero no lo sabremos hasta que severus tenga la poción lista

-ósea que serian también cuatro embarazos

Uno descendencia de Ryddle (Draco)

Otro descendencia Potter (Harry)

Otro descendencia Malfoy (Fred)

Otro descendencia Weasley (George)

-así es, está claro, no

En eso entra severus avisando que la poción esta lista, todos fueron a la enfermería

En el tiempo que estuvieron en coma los padres no quisieron traer a los gemelos hasta saber con exactitud que pasaba con sus hijos, cabe decir que cuando Harry y Draco entraron en coma los gemelos también lo hicieron una vez que prometieron no volver a acercarse a ellos, por eso hasta que no supieran que esperar, nadie los atrevió a juntar

**qué tal se lo esperaban, espero sí**


	12. Resultado y noticias

Resultado de la poción y Al fin noticias

En la enfermería estaban los padres de ambos chicos. así una semana se les informo del extraño suceso, pero por qué ocurría, se supone que ellos ya tenían su destino, sabían que esto solo ocurría cuando se separaban de su pareja destinada, pero ellos estaban juntos por qué sucedió, el director todavía no les decían nada hasta estar seguro, además todavía no sabían si esto tenía relación o era un asunto aparte con lo que ocurrió a los gemelos, que todavía no eran transferidos al castillo por dos cuestiones, la primera que no sabían si erra bueno o malo, la otra hasta que no supieran que tenían no podían hacer nada porque a lo mejor era peor, así que el director les dijo que los dejaran mejor donde estaban luego de oír porque temían traerlos al castillo y el opino que tenían razón, hasta no saber exactamente que tenían era mejor así

Los padres estaban al lado de sus hijos, esperando por noticias que rebelaran lo que les pasaba cuando entro el director con el resto de los profesores

-¿Albus que sucedió ya saben que tienen los chicos? (James)

-primero severus les ara una prueba a los cuatro con la poción (Albus)

-¿cuál? (Tom)

-la poción de LAS RUNAS VIKINGAS (severus)

-¿qué? pero se les hiso cuando nacieron en san mungo (James)

-pero es necesario (Albus)

-pero los chicos no deben saber hasta que se casen, es la tradición, ya que de no tener una se les puede decir antes, ¿pero qué pretendes? (lucios)

-por eso la aremos antes de que salgan del coma mágico y porque creemos que se puede repetir lo que pasó con los fundadores de Hogwarts (Albus)

Tom y lucios que eran los que parecían saber del tema se pusieron pálidos

-¿qué les paso? (Narcisa)

-digan lo que saben Tom (James)

-pues sucede amor, que hay una historia que pocos saben, que ellos cuatro al nacer no tenían pareja destinada, eran de distintos lugares. Ravenclaw tuvo un sueño profético y fue en busca de los otros cuatro. Gryffindor ya conocía a Hufflepuff, que por asares del destino conoció viajando. Los cuatro se interesaron en comprar este terreno donde está este castillo, vinieron a ver al dueño que había puesto un anuncio en el periódico local de a que entonces, así que los cuatro se presentaron y se enamoraron solo al verse, ellos no le dijeron a nadie, parecía que no les importaba pero empezaron a sentir la necesidad de mas y por lo mismo se ponían enojados por cualquier cosa (Tom)

-entonces Ravenclaw tuvo otro sueño, donde le advertían que esto ocurría porque sus magias re querían un heredero cada uno, en ese entonces era muy raro que los varones se embarazarán, entonces el pueblo noto esta extraña relación de los cuatro, entonces decidieron separaron y tuvieron un coma mágico, los aldeanos vieron que esto era raro, por lo que asustados los volvieron a juntar, cuando vieron que despertaban le informaron entonces a Slytherin, el después de oír lo que ocurrió decidió buscar los ingredientes de esta poción (Lucios)

-de ahí surgió el rumor de que tuvieron una pelea, por qué tardo un mes, pero tardo tanto porque en ese entonces, ellos cuatro ya tenían 4 meses(con unos días de diferencia obvio) , por lo que le pidieron se tardara lo necesario para que los dos, él y el bebe no corrieran peligro, luego de conseguir los ingredientes hiso la poción que tardo cerca de dos semanas, porque en ese tiempo muchas cosas eran distintas, cuando tuvieron lista la poción en lugar de poner dos muestras de sangre y vaciarlo en un pergamino usaron las cuatro (Tom)

-mostrando como todos sabemos, primero la runa de cada uno y luego debe mostrarlas mescladas entre sí como aparece, ya que de no coincidir o mostrarse diferente o no mostrarse una sobre la otra, mostraba que no es su pareja (Lucios)

-pero en este caso las cuatro runas sí que estaban mescladas, unas sobre la otra, mostrando que si tenían que estar unidos además de estar como integradas siendo parte de un rompecabezas como debe ser (Tom)

-¿entonces piensan que los chicos tengan el mismo caso? (James)

-sí y creo que es debido a la concentración de magia que tiene Harry y Draco ya que su líneas de sangre también es de poder miren les are una muestra simplificada (o eso piense el) (Albus)

Apareció una pizarra blanca y un plumón (tipo doctor House, soy fanática del desgraciado, como me gusta) tapo la vista mientras ponía unas cosas, cuando acabo se mostro así

George=Weasley=sangre o magia compatible con los Potter (heredero Weasley nacido de él )

Harry=Reddle=sangre o magia compatible con los Weasley (heredero. Gryffindor nacido de él)

Draco=Potter=sangre y magia compatible con los Reddle (heredero Slytherin nacido de él o de Potter)

Fred=Malfoy=sangre y magia compatible con los Malfoy (heredero Malfoy nacido de él o de Draco)

-como pueden ver la magia los eligió creo yo por esto, ya que al ser los cuatro sangre pura, con la magia suficiente para heredar la magia de esta forma y se preguntaran ¿por qué en los dos últimos es así?, bien esto es porque si bien recuerdan las familias en un punto si son directas y familia lejana al mismo tiempo, lo suficiente como para que estas uniones sean posible para que el heredero tenga la magia de dicha familia, está claro no (Albus)

-bueno pues si en realidad si (Narcisa)

Estaban en esto cuando entra en la enfermería los padres de Theo, los de Neville y los de Ron

-explica esto

Gritan las madres extendiendo cada una un pergamino en la que se les pedía su autorización para la prueba de la poción

-claro, (ya saben tranquilo y con su sonrisa de no me despeina ni el viento) sucede que creemos que los chicos encontraron su pareja, pero se preguntaran que tiene eso de raro y por que pedir la prueba justo antes de que siquiera tengan planes de boda, bien lo que sucede es que creemos que es un unión de tres, por eso se necesita la autorización ya que los chicos no quieren estar separados

-¿Qué estás seguro? ¿Es que mis hijos están destinados a tener este tipo de uniones o qué? (Molly obvio) además que paso con Fred y George ¿ya tienes el resultado de ellos? ¿Siempre si es unión de cuatro?

-justo seles explicaba eso al resto, para sacar muestras de ellos también, así que si me permiten, tendremos los resultados en unos momentos (severus)

Una vez que tuvieron el permiso de todos los padres, les sacaron un poco de sangre, la de los gemelos ya la habían traído justo antes de ir a la enfermería, así que mientras asían todo esto, para la prueba en ellos(ósea en los gemelos, Draco y Harry), les mandaron a llamar a Theo, Neville y Ron

Severus se acerco a los chicos que estaban en las camillas, con una luz de color verde y plata(eso es su magia) que los rodeaba, tenía que sacar un poco de su propia magia y tratar de calmar a los chicos para que sus magias que los rodeaba, lo dejaran entrar y poder tomar las muestras, una vez logrado, con cuidado su magia los calmaba mientras tomaba las muestras, el resto estaba en silencio, ya que cualquier susto alteraría la magia de severus asiendo que la de los chicos alejaran todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, de forma muy desagradable, asiendo que solo se calmara al sentir la magia de los gemelos, así que como no era una opción eso, por el momento decidieron quedarse lo más tranquilo que se pudiera

Una vez que severus tubo las cuatro muestras de sangre, hiso aparecer siete pergaminos y siete frasquitos, poniendo en cada uno un poco de la poción del primer caldero, ya que traía dos dejo el otro a un lado tapado y protegido para que el liquido no se alterara mientras trabajaba con el que ya tenía dividido en la mesa, una vez que tenia la poción en los frascos, saco un poco de la sangré poniéndola en los frascos de la siguiente manera de Draco/Harry, Fred/George, Fred/Harry, Draco/George, George/Harry, Draco/Fred y en el último de los cuatro, después revolvió un poco y vacio cada frasco en el pergamino que tenía enfrente, mientras que esperaba el resultado saco un pergamino para poner el resultado de cada prueba saliendo así

**LA RUNA BLANCA****Draco ****Lucios**** Malfoy Black color verde**

_**EL INCONOCIBLE **_

_**EL DIOS ODIN**_ La Runa en Blanco no posee grafismo

**SOWELU ****Harrison James****Riddle Potter** **color**** Plata**

_**TOTALIDAD**_

_**FUERZAS VITALES **_

_**LA ENERGIA DEL SOL**_ el grafismo está formada por una línea zigzagueante que sugiere un rayo

**INGUZ Fred ****Weasley**** color rojo**

_**FERTILIDAD**_

_**NUEVOS PRINCIPIOS**_

_**ING, EL DIOS-HEROE**_ el grafismo se podía ver como la runa (X)

**GEBO George** **Weasley**** color guinda**

_**ASOCIACION**_

_**UN REGALO**_ el grafismo se podía ver como si se repitiera la runa (X) y apareciera una sobrepuesta a la otra

Después de que saliera su descripción, al lado apareció la runa que le correspondía (como el dibujo no se puede poner se los describí, pero con esos datos creo que está claro si no pueden buscarlo para que vean) al final de los pergaminos, aparecieron en todos las runas que se unían, uno sobre otro como si fuera rompecabezas, en el caso de Draco que no aparecía nada, solo su color iluminaba el rededor del de los otros, iluminando los pergaminos donde estaba su nombre, iluminando por completo de su color y el runa de los otros encima(las runas tienen el color del propietario) asiendo que se viera mágico. Esto confirmo que en efecto los cuatro eran parejas una muy rara, pero ya que

Una vez que todos vieron los siete pergaminos, fueron a traer a los gemelos, mientras se despedían entraron tres chicos que fueron llamados

-chicos que bueno que llegaron, vengan tenemos algo que decirles (Albus)

- señor director, si me permite quiero ser yo quien les esplique (el señor Nott)

-sí, adelante (Albus)

-primero deben hacer el juramento de que nada de lo que se les diga será revelado (Sr. Nott)

-juramos por nuestra magia que nada que se nos diga en esta sala será revelado de ninguna forma(los tres lo dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Una vez que terminaron el juramento, se les dijo la misma historia que a estas alturas todos saben, después de decirle que esperaban y buscaban con esto, le dijeron que si no tenían dudas

-yo, ¿por qué nadie sabe esto? (nev)

-bien los padres decidieron no decir nada porque sino entonces pensarían que no tiene chiste el amor ya que todos saben con quién quedarían, pero solo así se formara el lazo de lealtad que debe haber en toda relación (Sr. Nott)

-bueno pero ¿por quien empezó, quién invento este método? (Theo)

-surgió hace años con Merlín, que al pasar de los años no encontraba pareja, él quería encontrar a alguien que ame y amar, el no era tan viejo pero se sentía solo, quería tener a alguien a su lado, entonces pensando en esto, vio que algunos seres como los lobos, sirenas, veela y demás seres mágicos, que buscan a su pareja por sus sentidos a los mas compatibles mágicamente para sus parejas, así que pensó usar esto a favor así que investigo con estos seres hasta dar con esta opción que no sólo mescla algunas de sus partes como ingredientes, sino que también se pone un poco de magia del conocimiento atreves de un hechizo, este hechizo busca en su sangre la runa que mas es compatible con cada uno, luego la magia de los seres que están en los ingredientes ase que vean en los candidatos quien es tu destinado, antes se hiso con la sangre mesclada de todos, encontrando al más compatible, pero esto era complicado, entonces se descubrió que los nacidos en una generación casi siempre quedaban como pareja, los que no, se espero a los que eran nacidos muggle y demás, así hasta que en la actualidad se hace al nacer y los que no se les ase hasta que piden su mano (Sr. Nott)

-¿entonces vinimos señor para ver si somos pareja los tres? (Ron)

-a si es chicos (Albus)

Una vez resueltas las dudas se dejaron sacar sangre, esta vez severus apareció, cuatro frascos y cuatro pergaminos, separo y puso la sangre Theo/Ron, Theo/Nevé, Nevé/Ron, Theo/Ron/Nevé, espero a que la poción funcione en las sangres, luego los vertió en los pergaminos que tenían enfrente quedando así

**DAGAZ Theodoro Nott color morado **

_**ADELANTO**_

_**TRANSFORMACION**_

_**EL DIA**_ el grafismo se podía ver como Dos vigas verticales con Dos vigas cruzadasᛞ

**RAIDO ****Ronald Bilius ****Weasley**** color naranja**

_**UN VIAJE**_

_**COMUNICACIÓN**_

_**UNION, REUNION **_el grafismo se podía ver como (R)

**HAGALAZ ****Neville Longbottom color azul celeste**

_**FUERZAS ELEMENTALES QUE DESTRUYEN**_

_**PODER ELEMENTAL**_

_**GRANIZO**_ el grafismo se podía ver como Dos vigas verticales con una viga cruzadas (N)

Se podía ver a bajo del cuarto pergamino las runas unidas con el color de los chicos, pero en los otros tres si se notaba que faltaba la tercera, puesto que estas dejaban un hueco como cuando falta una pieza en el rompecabezas, pero sin dejar de estar unidas las otras dos

Cuando Albus vio esto supo que en efecto ellos a diferencia de los otros chicos si eran unidos, pero los otros solo los unía la magia por la necesidad de Draco y Harry

Los padres fueron por los gemelos, todo a partir de ahora era esperar que los chicos despertaran, dejarlos que continuaran con esta extraña relación, aun cuando no sabían el juramento de Draco y Harry (será problemático)

A la mañana siguiente, se veían dos cuerpos flotando con una luz del color de sus magias, por la puerta entraban otros dos un poco mas grandes, atrás de ellos se veían los padres de Harry pusieron a los chicos en unas camas junto a los otros y al estar cerca los cuatros se iluminaron con las luces de magia de Harry y Draco dejan a los adultos ciegos, cuando pudieron ver lo que ocurrió, solo se veía a las cuatro camas unidas con los cuerpos juntos, pero aun con la luz mas tenue, pero aun sin que los chicos abrieran los ojos, trataron de acercarse pero la luz no los dejo tenía una barrera, la magia de los chicos era la que evitaba que los demás entraran, severus trato de hacer lo mismo que hiso para tomar las muestras, pero la magia no lo dejo, todos lo intentaron pero nadie logro romper la barrera

-creo que abra que esperar a que las magias los unan y que despierten (Albus)

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? (James)

-bueno esperaba que no ocurriera, pero creo que me equivoqué (Albus)

-veras Jimmy amor…lo que Albus quiere decir es que…al separar a los chicos…se preparaban para que al regresar se…unieran como un enlace…ya sabes cómo cuándo te casa y eso (Tom)

**-¿Qué?,** pero ¿por qué? (James)

-lo que sucede es que al separarlos tantos días, su magia empezó a prepararse para unirlos a como dé lugar, ya que no pueden estar separados, al sentir la separación tan forzada pensaron en que no los verían, si hubieran tardado más, la magia se hubiera acumulado para poder transportarlos a ambos al lado de los gemelos y enlazarlos como lo hace ahora, así que solo nos queda esperar (Albus)

-pero como los unirá sino hay una persona uniéndolos, además los votos y eso (James)

-la magia lo está asiendo ahora, solo hay que esperar que despierten para ver los cambios y el tipo de unión (Albus)

-así es abra que esperar, solo ellos cuatro en sus mente de ellos están formando el lazo para que puedan despertar, ya que la magia hasta que no los sienta unidos, no despertaran, solo así se sentirán seguros (Tom)

-entonces solo hay que esperar y puedo preguntar ¿cuáles son esos cambios y unión? (James)

-bueno solo se de unos pocos cambios, su cuerpo, sus mentes estarán unidas, compartirán algunos dones, ejemplo hablar con las serpientes en caso de Harry, en el de Draco su elemento hielo y los gemelos no se cual tengan así que como dije abra que esperar, en cuanto a las uniones solo hay tres, la total de cuerpo y alma, de de alma y la de cuerpo (Tom)

-¿tardaran mucho en despertar? (James)

-no lo sé amor, pero eso no es todo, además debes saber que puede ser peligroso, ya que al no haber nadie que los guie se pueden perder de tristeza en su mentes al no saber qué hacer (Tom)

-mi pequeño Tom, ojala este bien (James lloroso)

Tom abrasa a su esposo ya que al no saber que sucederá con su hijo ase que se ponga triste, así que lo abrasa y lo besa para tratar de calmarlo

Solo hay que esperar para saber que sucedió y esperar que despierten

**en el procimo**

**Con esto la luz se estigio, Harry empezó a caminar, ahora sabia que fue que ocurrió cuando era pequeño, solo esperaba que tuviera suerte en esta ocasión**

**Después de un rato vio una tenue luz verde, en el suelo hecho bolita estaba Draco, Harry corrió**

**-Draco **

**-¿Harry donde estamos estoy asustado?**

**-tranquilo, ya estoy contigo**

**Harry lo abraso, Draco aferro sus brazos a su cintura y su cara en el pecho de Harry, Harry acaricio sus cabellos y lo arrulló hasta que lo vio más tranquilo luego alzó su cara y lo besó con ternura para distraerlo un poco**

**-más tranquilo (Harry)**

**-sí, ¿qué pasa dónde estamos?**

**espero les guste**


	13. Mentes

**espero les guste**

**Mentes **

Mientras tanto una semana antes en la mente de los cuatro

Mente Harry

Harry se encontraba despertando en un lugar desconocido, eso es raro lo último que recordaba era estar con una angustia terrible en su pecho y abrasando a Draco, entonces lo empieza a buscar, al no encontrarlo se asusta mas, es cuando empieza a notar que se encontraba una habitación como la de su mansión, pero estaba adornado como cuando tenía 8 años, pero se veía a sí mismo de pequeño de la edad de 8 quizás 9 (Harry no recordaba mucho de esa edad solo que se la pasaba el mayor tiempo llorando y adormilado por la pérdida de su dragón recordaba pocas cosas ), se acerca con mucho cuidado, se inca frente a él mismo pregunta muy despacio para no asustarlo

-¿qué pasa pequeño porque lloras? (Harry Grande)

-yo es que mi novio…el no me habla yo quiero regresar…pero no logro comunicarme con él (Harry pequeño)

-¿qué sucedió pelearon o algo? (HG)

-no…si, él se molesto porque cree que le mentí, cree que yo sabía de nuestro compromiso, pero no es así yo le dije que me creyera, pero no quiere oírme, no deja que le explique, mis cartas las regresa, ¿qué pasa si ya no me quiere?, yo lo amo no puede abandonarme (HP)

-calmate, lo más seguro es que él piense, que como su compromiso es arreglado, tus sentimientos quizás sean mentira, esta tal vez tan triste que de seguro su mami no quiere molestarlo, lo más seguro es que piensa que si le lleva una de tus cartas se pondrá más triste, tal vez debas dejar que se calme y luego cuando estén ambos más tranquilos se arreglar las cosas ¿qué opinas? (HG)

Harry no sabia cómo es que contestaba, era como si alguien le dijera que decir

-¿pero qué pasa si se enamora de alguien más?, no quiero perderlo (Hp)

-bueno puedes hace lo mismo que hice yo con mi novio, cuando nos peleamos me dejo de hablar por años, pero cuando entramos a la escuela y yo veía que alguien trataba de coquetear con él lo molestaba para que solo me viera a mí, lo molesta tanto que solo pensó en mi y en lo molesto que yo era, ¿pero qué crees? hace poco nos contentamos y regresamos, pienso casarme con él y no dejarlo nunca (HG)

-¿enserio crees que me funcione?…pero, espera que pasa si no me toca en la misma casa que a él, ya no podre vigilarlo (HP)

-bueno te diré un secreto, yo tenía un elfo que lo cuidaba por mí, cuando alguien se le acercaba de pronto mi novio tenia asuntos o algo que hacer, o el atrevido se dormía en donde estuviera, todo lo que se le ocurriera a mi elfo para alejar a los ladrones (cabrones pensó) de mis cosas, te puede funcionar así cuando estén listos pueden resolver este asunto sin importar cuánto tiempo le tome calmarse, ¿qué opinas? (HG)

-si gracias eso me ayudara (HP)

De pronto el niño desapareció de la habitación y de pronto se vio envuelto en una luz plata y una vos parecida a la suya le dijo

-Harry eso fue lo que hiciste en ese entonces para salir del coma mágico, lo recuerdas, ya que yo en ese entonces no era tan fuerte, no teníamos a nuestras partes de amor para poder estar junto a Draco para despertar, así que yo en ese entonces fui el Harry grande y tu el pequeño pero ahora tu eres el grande y yo el pequeño, las ideas te las dio tu papi pero tú no lo oías así que yo lo hice por él, por eso hice eso, pero hoy tú debes pensar el por qué crees que te traje aquí (magia de Harry)

-¿yo creo que por que nos faltan Fred y George? (Harry)

-así es tu y Draco son pareja destinada con Fred y George, pero deben unirse esta vez para poder salir del coma mágico, solo así me sentiré tranquila, ya que si ustedes cuatro no se unen yo me iré debilitando (magia Harry)

-**qué pero ¿Por qué? (Harry)**

-ya nos separaron una vez de Draco, otra separación resultaría en mi inestable, me debilitaría, podríamos salir solos pero yo necesitaría consumirme toda mucho más que aquélla vez, ya que ahora son dos magias las que me son negadas y por ende mi fuerza se reduciría al doble, además de ser dos, son más grandes y se pondrían más tristes, eso no sería bueno ya que provengo de sus emociones, si son buenas como la alegría amistad o amor soy fuerte, pero si se ponen tristes me debilito, si se molestan o sienten ira yo me iré cambiando transformándome y eso no nos conviene, porque entonces ya no seria compatible con tus parejas, eso ara que no tengamos herederos por que tendría que buscar otras dos con igual poder mágico, necesito que su nivel mágico sea igual(magia Harry)

-¿por qué pasa esto? ¿Por que necesitas esas magias? (Harry)

- yo necesito que en un estado normal, recibir sus magias poco a poco atreves de los besos los abrazos y demás, al transferirse no solo la de ellos también la tuya a tus parejas, sus cuerpos se preparan para tener unos años después un heredero con sus dones unidos para que el bebé tenga todo lo mejor de los cuatro, pero en esta ocasión no puedo por qué necesito dividirme en cuatro cuerpos para que tengan cuatro herederos con las mismas capacidades, si los despierto me gastaría mucho, tardaría mucho en reponerme y cuando esto pase ustedes no podrá tener herederos yo necesito que tu tengas dos (todos a estas alturas saben por qué no) y con esto que te acabo de decir solo tendrías uno, cuando tardas en encontrar a tu pareja tu cuerpo ya no puede tener herederos, la magia es más débil por eso Merlín tubo la necesidad de buscar su pareja, la misma magia se lo así intuir aun cuando él no lo supiera porque, pero en esta ocasión tú has encontrado lo que por derecho es nuestro, nos alejaron de ellos, eso te puso triste así que tu y Draco entraron en pánico, lo que logro hacernos sentirnos amenazadas por eso empezamos a prepararlos para que no puedan separarlos otra vez y necesito la magia de tres de cuatro para poder prepararlos, ya que al ser ellos gemelos la de uno me está sirviendo de base(recuerden que ya los besaron una vez) , pero con el paso del tiempo y con la lejanía necesito unirlos rápido porque entrare en crisis, están lejos, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es acumular un poco de mi será más fácil encontrarlos y aparecerlos junto a los dos con los gemelos estaré más tranquila(se supone que esto toma solo un hechizo de localización y uno tipo trasladó, por eso creo que no gastaría mucho, así que por eso lo puse así ), una vez ahí las cuatro magias formaremos una barrera y nos uniremos, ellos estarán unidos así que mientras, necesito que busques a Draco en este lugar, ya que mientras que su magia está preparando todo, Draco está asustado, además explícale que pasa (magia Harry)

Harry ya sabía que no era bueno que se asustaran

Con esto la luz se extinguió, Harry empezó a caminar, ahora sabia que fue que ocurrió cuando era pequeño, solo esperaba que tuviera suerte en esta ocasión

Después de un rato vio una tenue luz verde, Harry maldijo al ver esto. En el suelo hecho bolita estaba Draco, Harry corrió

-Draco

-¿Harry donde estamos estoy asustado?

-tranquilo, ya estoy contigo

Harry lo abraso, Draco aferro sus brazos a su cintura y su cara en el pecho de Harry, Harry acaricio sus cabellos y lo arrulló hasta que lo vio más tranquilo luego alzó su cara y lo besó con ternura para distraerlo un poco, al separarse vio la luz un poco más fuerte, Harry dijo mas para el

-más tranquilo (Harry)

-sí, ¿qué pasa dónde estamos?

Así es como Harry le conto lo que su magia le dijo y que tenían que esperar

Mente Draco

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, eso lo despertó abrió los ojos, lo único que podía ver es unas tenue luz encima de él, todo lo demás era oscuro, giro asía todos lados para ver algo mas pero todo era como un gran vacío. Harry no estaba con él, se asusto tal vez los avían secuestrado o algo así, se puso a llorar de repente oye a Harry, eso lo calmo un poco pero seguía sin saber dónde estaban

-¿Harry donde estamos estoy asustado?

-tranquilo, ya estoy contigo

Sintió como Harry lo abrasaba el se aferro a su cintura, puso su cara en el pecho de Harry aspirando el aroma de este siempre logro calmarlo de pequeño y hace poco descubrió que lo seguía asiendo, mientras se calmaba Harry le arrullo, cuando de pronto le alzó su cara besándolo, asiendo que solo sintiera la boca cálida de Harry, asiendo que olvide todo lo demás

-más tranquilo (Harry)

-sí, ¿qué pasa dónde estamos?

Harry le explicó lo poco que sabia

-¿entonces, eso quiere decir, que tenemos que unirnos, como un matrimonió, los cuatro o algo así? (Draco)

-bueno pues, no lose, pero yo creo que si (Harry)

-y que se supone que tenemos que hacer una vez que estemos juntos, ¿qué asemos para unirnos? (Draco)

-no lo sé, creo que lo primero es no separarnos, luego ir a buscar otra luz, creo que eso es nuestra magia, la tuya es de este color (decía al tiempo que señalaba la luz que los iluminaba) y la mía es plata, así que si vemos otra de otro color lo mas seguro es que sea la de los gemelos (Harry)

-esto es muy grande no sé si los encontremos, ¿además como sabremos cuando es la hora de buscarlos o de unirnos? (Draco)

Harry vio como Draco se empezó a poner triste, eso asía que su luz poco a poco se fuera debilitando asiéndolo sospechar que eso no sería muy bueno, por lo que lo abraso

-Draco amor tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿confías en mi?

-claro que sí, no volveré a dudar de tu palabra Harry

-entonces sígueme algo me dice que tendremos que buscarlos

Los chicos no lo sabían pero lo ocurrido les tomo dos días y encontrar a los chicos les tomara un poco más

Mente George

George abrió los ojos lo único en aquel lugar era esa luz encima suyo de ese extraño color guinda, esto le pareció raro pero le gustaba ese color de luz, giro para buscar a su gemelo pero no lo encontró, esto le pareció extraño pero lejos de asustarse se alejo de la luz para ir a buscarlo en aquel extraño lugar. Todo era oscuro pero entonces mientras caminaba noto que la luz lo seguía, trato de ver por en cima de esta pero no pudo, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Siguió caminando cuando a lo lejos vio una luz de color rojo que también se acercaba, pudo distinguir debajo de esta a su gemelo. Cuando estuvieron cerca se abrasaron

-supongo que sabrás donde estamos (George)

-supones mal hermanito (Fred)

-esto es raro, sobre todo esta luz que no deja de seguirme, creo que me ama (George)

-si la mía creo que también me quiere, que te pare si les preguntamos que quieren de nosotros (Fred)

-no sería raro preguntarle a una luz (George)

-si tienes una mejor idea te oigo (Fred)

-sí que la tengo, que tal si le preguntamos qué asemos aquí (George)

-no fue eso lo que dije (Fred)

-no tu dijiste, _que te pare si les preguntamos que quieren de nosotros_, pero lo que dije yo fue, _que tal si le preguntamos qué asemos aquí _(George)

-lo que… (Fred)

-**basta** (magia de los gemelos)

-parece que si habla (Fred)

-**chicos saben que asen aquí** (M.G)

-dando una vuelta (Fred)

-**ustedes tienen un coma mágico** (M.G)

-enserio, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Cómo despertamos?..¿(George)

-**calma chicos, necesito que se calmen, solo busquen a Draco y a Harry ellos ya saben que asen aquí y lo que tienen que hacer, solo denos un tiempo para juntar unos datos antes de que estemos juntos **(M.G)

Entonces las dos luces se extinguieron un poco y los gemelos empezaron a buscar a los chicos

Menté Fred

Fred al abrir los ojos una luz lo cegó por unos momentos, era de color rojo y su hermanito no estaba con él, esto lo extraño por lo que al ver el lugar y no ver peligro, ni nada, solo vacio empezó a buscarlo, caminó y caminó, pensó en lo que ocurrió antes de caer en sueño o lo que sea que le paso, no quería alejarse de los chicos, pero al ver esa mirada en los padres se asusto y no le quedo mas que prometer no acercarse entonces cuando los adultos salieron empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo sobre todo en el pecho y antes de caer vio unas luces de color rojo y guinda rodeándolos a ambos y luego nada. A lo lejos vio una luz guinda que se acercaba al ver lo cerca distinguió a su hermanito y entonces noto que la luz los estaba siguiendo desde hace rato, pero al ir pensando en lo ocurrido no lo había notado. Cuando estuvieron cerca se abrasaron

-supongo que sabrás donde estamos (George)

-supones mal hermanito (Fred)

-esto es raro, sobre todo esta luz que no deja de seguirme, creo que me ama (George)

-si la mía creo que también me quiere, que te parece si les preguntamos que quieren de nosotros (Fred)

-no sería raro preguntarle a una luz (George)

-si tienes una mejor idea te oigo (Fred)

-sí que la tengo, que tal si le preguntamos qué asemos aquí (George)

-no fue eso lo que dije (Fred)

-no tu dijiste, _que te parece si les preguntamos que quieren de nosotros_, pero lo que dije yo fue, _que tal si le preguntamos qué asemos aquí _(George)

-lo que… (Fred)

-**basta** (magia de los gemelos)

-parece que si habla (Fred)

-**chicos saben que asen aquí** (M.G)

-dando una vuelta (Fred)

-**ustedes tienen un coma mágico** (M.G)

-enserio, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Cómo despertamos?..¿(George)

-**calma chicos, necesito que se calmen, solo busquen a Draco y a Harry ellos ya saben que asen aquí y lo que tienen que hacer, solo denos un tiempo para juntar unos datos antes de que estemos juntos **(M.G)

Entonces las dos luces se extinguieron un poco

-bueno ya oíste a buscar a nuestros amados (Fred)

-crees que sea seguro, digo este lugar me está empezando a asustar Fred (George)

Fred al ver que su hermano se empezaba a poner triste vio como la luz también iba disminuyendo de intensidad, decidió abrasarlo y trato de calmarlo

-George sé que esto da miedo, pero como el mayor te digo que lo único que te queda es que confíes en que no dejare que nada te pase, así que sigamos si (Fred)

-sí, está bien, busquemos a los chicos (George)

Los gemelos empezaron a buscar a los chicos, caminaron tanto que les pareció que llevaban días y ciertamente así era pero sin luz de sol no sabían el tiempo había pasado

Una semana tenían los cuatro buscándose entre ellos cuando los gemelos sintieron a las luces encima de ellos parpadear, vieron como otra luz de color gris claro casi blanco mezclarse con ellas, luego es cucharon unas voces

-**¿qué quieres?** (M.G)

-**calma, solo quiero hacer una prueba, para estos chicos, de este modo encontrar a sus parejas y traerlas urgentemente** (Magia Severus)

-**está bien pero no tardes o nos desapareceremos en busca de ellos, ya que nosotras si sabemos quiénes son, tienes tres días de lo contrario los buscaremos** (M.G)

-**de acuerdo, solo cálmense les prometo que pronto estarán juntos** (M.S)

Al poco rato la luz se desvaneció quedando solo la de ellos

-oye Fred estoy pensando que es inútil buscarlos, no, digo como sabemos que ellos estarán en este lugar

-no lose tal vez sea como eso de la mentes conectadas o algo así

Siguieron caminando sin darle importancia

Mientras en otra parte de ahí Draco y Harry también sintieron una luz gris blanca que se unía y también apareció la de Harry pero mas laminosa que las otras

**-¿Qué buscas?** (M.H)

**-solo busco un poco de sus sangres para traer a sus parejas** (M.S)

**-no, ellos ya saben quién son sus parejas** (M.H)

**-lo sé, por eso necesitó las pruebas para convencer a los otros, por favor solo así traerán a los chicos** (M.S)

**-de acuerdo, pero solo tienes un día para que ellos estén aquí, de lo contrario nos trasportare con ellos** (M.H)

-**de acuerdo** (M.S)

La luz gris desapareció y los chicos siguieron caminando pero la luz de Harry empezó a señalarles asía donde ir poniéndose enfrente como una linterna saliendo del cuerpo de Harry, así que sin pensarlo corrieron asía donde alumbraba, al poco tiempo encontraron a los chicos y corrieron a abrazarlos

-chicos que bueno que los encontramos (Harry)

-¿saben dónde estamos? (George)

-bueno no exactamente, pero lo que si sabemos es que tenemos un coma mágico porque somos pareja los cuatro y al separarnos entramos en crisis entonces debemos unirnos pero hasta que estamos juntos (Harry)

-espera, dijiste un coma mágico, como salimos de eso (Fred)

-como dije debemos unirnos, solo así saldremos, nuestras magias se preparan para unirnos (Harry)

-¿cómo debemos unirnos y cuando? (George)

-no lo sabemos (Draco)

-supongo que tendremos que esperar entonces (Fred)

-si, suponemos que si (Harry)

Los chicos se sentaron. Harry les dijo lo que su magia le mostro y le dijo luego, cada uno de ellos dijo que había pasado antes de entrar en coma mágico, cuando terminaron de hablar los cuatro estaban en un círculo , Draco estaba de lado derecho de Harry y George de lado izquierdo dejando a Fred al frente de Harry pero al lado de Draco y su hermano obvio, pero se tomaban entre ellos las manos, las luces todo el tiempo estaban encima de ellos pero estaban girando sin importar si eran parte de ellos o no, lo que sucedía es que sin querer ellos ya habían unido su mente, solo faltaba un poco para unir sus cuerpos. Estaban hablando de las bromas que cada uno le hiso a Ron cuando de pronto, las luces se hicieron muy intensa, todos se pararon esperando haber que sucedía, cuando de pronto oyeron una vos pero era diferente ya que se oía la mescla de cuatro

**-todo está listo, sus cuerpos están trasmitiendo los dones que hemos repartido en partes iguales para cada uno, a partir de ahora los cuatro serán uno, los cuerpos serán de los cuatro, la mente se unirá en un solo lugar** (las cuatro magias)

-¿qué?, espera, eso suena como una boda de cuatro, ¿tendremos que hacer el amor o algo así? (George)

-**no por el momento, solo que sus cuerpos estarán unidos asiendo que sus magias estén dentro de los cuatro, como si fueran una misma persona a partir de ahora, su mente estará conectada sin importar la distancia, les tomara menos tiempo encontrarse** (las cuatro magias)

-espera, quieres decir que al mandarnos a buscarnos entre nosotros era para unir nuestras mentes (Harry)

-**sí, los cuatro sin que lo supieran unieron un poco de su magia al besarse, lo que se unió primero a si mente asiendo éste vinculo más potente poco a poco atreves del contacto, pero al ser separados tuvimos que preparar la magia para forzar la unión de cuerpo, por lo que será muy frágil hasta que tengan relaciones para hacer este vinculo inquebrantable** (las cuatro magias)

- entonces no tenemos nada que hacer (Draco)

-**ustedes no hasta que despierten, lo que me recuerda cuando alguien trate de separarlos en los próximos días, solo tienen que aparecerse junto a esa persona sin importar distancia, solo servirá hasta que estén completamente unidos, cuando esto suceda ya no importara cuanto traten de separarlos podrán estar lejos sin importar los días o la distancia, nosotros ya estaremos calmados por que estaremos unidos, claro que entraran en coma pero solo cuando estén muy tristes, cuando vuelvan a estar juntos despertaran muy rápido **(las cuatro magias)

-ósea que si me voy por propia voluntad no pasara nada, pero si me secuestran o algo así entrare en coma mágico (Fred)

-**solo si tu magia se siente amenazada o muy triste lo harás para crear una barrera protectora, solo pasara hasta que tengan un heredero cada uno, una vez cumplido esto jamás volverán a entrar en coma mágico** (las cuatro magias)

-ósea que si estoy embarazado ya no pasara (Draco)

-**no si pasara, solo cuando ya tengan al bebe, será cuando ya no pase** (las cuatro magias)

espero les guste asta el procimo lo que me recuerda tal vez tarde en subirlo


	14. Otros acontecimientos extraños

**espero les guste**

Colín estaba en el pasillo escondido con su hermano los dos estaban besándose, de pronto alguien paso por el lugar pero los dos estaban tan concentrados en el toque del otro que no lo oyeron venir

-_Salí a ver a James, estaba preocupado por el tenia una semana desde que los chicos estaban en esa burbuja pero finalmente traerían a los gemelos a ver si se solucionaba esto, el pobre de mi mejor amigo estaba tan preocupado que cualquier cosa lo empezaba a alterar aunque yo empecé a sospechar que es otra cosa. solo faltaban días para que mi cachorro naciera y Sirius trataba de hacer todo para no alterarme, salí de mi salón, al pasar por un pasillo escuche ruidos, seguro eran unos alumnos que estarían besándose o algo, pero al pasar más cerca mis sentidos empezaron a notar que las personas que estaban besándose o lo que sea que asían eran hermanos o familiares muy cercanos, lo cual me preocupo así que me dirigí asía el lugar y note a dos chicos rubios uno sobre otro, me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención pero cuando se giraron para verme no lo podía creer era ese chico Colín que siempre perseguía a Harry y le tomaba fotos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer - _

_-Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta para llamar nuestra atención entonces me puse nervioso y muy pálido. Mi hermano se aferro a mí con miedo, gire mi cara para ver quién era y mi miedo amento al ver al profesor lupin detrás de nosotros, el nos vio y solo nos séñalo para seguirlo, íbamos directo con el director, esto no era bueno pero lo enfrentaríamos a como dé lugar no dejaría que nos separaran -_

El director estaba en su despacho muy tranquilo después de que se resolviera el misterio de los chicos, solo faltaba que despertaran y por el poder de sus magias estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, de pronto tocan a su puertas el pide que pase el profesor con los dos hermanos, como siempre sabe quien espera, fácil puso hace años un hechizo en la puerta de entrada del despacho que le dice quien está del otro lado muy ingenioso y otro secreto de su siempre estado de relajación eran sus dulces de limón (que aquí entre nos a mi si que me encantan y soy adicta a ellos así que por esto me cae bien el director)que tenían una poción de relajación y meditación esos dos eran sus dos grandes secretos de su éxito

Cuando entraron los chicos se sentaron el profesor le explico que sucedido, el director escribe algo en un papel y le dice al profesor

-profesor lupin puede traer a severus por favor y dele esta nota (Albus)

-claro señor

Una vez que lupin sale los chicos se ponen más nerviosos, así que Colín es el primero en hablar

-no dejare que nos separe no me importa que seamos hermanos yo lo amo (Colín)

Mientras asía esto su magia se iba alterando entonces el director le dijo muy tranquilo

-lose mi muchacho por eso mande llamar al profesor él tiene algo que ara que ustedes puedan seguir juntos pero necesito que ambos estén tranquilos

Lo cierto es que mientras escucho al profesor el director entro en sus mentes, lo que hiso que viera que Colín y su hermano tenían una conexión muy parecida a la de una pareja destinada, lo que era raro ya que muy pocas por no decir ninguna familia tenía este tipo de situaciones, pero con los acontecimientos actuales ya no le parecía tan extraño

Así que solo le quedaba esperar al profesor y que tuviera más de su pócima

Colín estaba más tranquilo habían pasado unos 30 minutos o menos cuando toco el profesor severus y entro cuando le dieron el pase

Como había ocurrido un extraño acontecimiento decidió hacer mucha poción y ahora lo agradecía por que al paso que iban tendría que hacer la pócima para todo el colegio, así que cuando recibió la nota tomo lo necesario, cuando entro vio de quienes se trataba ya que la nota solo decía urge mas poción vikinga ven a mi despacho

El director le dijo a los chicos lo que el profesor aria, primero tomar una muestras de sangre para ponerlos en una poción que les diría si podían estar juntos o no, les dijo que esta poción era muy especia y que los del ministerio al ver que la poción los aceptaba como pareja nadie se atrevería a decir nada, así que los chicos se dejaron hacer, luego de repetir el procedimiento como lo hiso con los chicos en la enfermería dio algo que ya se esperaba

**TEIWAZ **Colín Creevey color amarillo

**LA ENERGIA DEL GUERRERO**

**TIW, EL DIOS DEL CIELO **el grafismo parece una flecha que apunta asía arriba

**FEHU **Dennis Creevey color beige

**POSESIONES**

**ALIMENTO**

**GANADO **el grafismo se párese a una letra F un poco inclinada asía abajo

El pergamino mostro la descripción y abajo las runas de ambos entrelazadas, lo que obvio significaba lo que se temían, que eran pareja, con esta información Albus le pidió le mandara un informe al ministerio para que los chico no tuvieran problemas

Cuando se fue el profesor para hacer los tramites el director les dijo que nadie debía saber lo de la pócima, solo que ellos eran pareja y que el ministerio dio su aprobación después de dar ciertos datos, que nada más eso debía saber, así que los chicos más contentos y tranquilos salieron, Albus miro a su fénix

-es extraña la forma que últimamente parecen haber más parejas extrañas de lo normal, pero que pares más raros se están formando no crees

De regreso a la enfermería y en la mente de cuatro chicos

-bueno entonces que sigue, despertar de repente y ya (Draco)

Como siempre lo decía con su arrastre de palabras para disimular su miedo por la incertidumbre

-no se pero podíamos aprovechar el tiempo, digo según lo que sabemos, somos pareja y nadie puede separarnos (Fred y George)

Mientras decían esto abrasaban a los chicos

Harry al ver como Draco actuaba se separo de George y separó a Draco de Fred lo acercó y lo vio a los ojos

-estamos contigo, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi amor (Harry)

-¿qué pasa? (Fred)

-lo que pasa es que Draco actúa así cuando tiene miedo y no quiere que lo sepan, por eso cuando peleamos sabemos que tanto insultarnos sin herirnos (Harry)

-así que eso es lo que pasa cuando sus insultos quedan a medias y de repente uno de los dos se va sin contestar, ¿es por miedo a no volver a estar juntos?(George)

-si cuando estoy por decir algo de lo que se me voy a arrepentir me marcho al igual que Harry (Draco)

-es bueno saber eso (Fred)

-¿chicos no creen que deberíamos segur con lo de hace rato? (George)

Los otros chicos asienten mi entras se abrasan, Harry a George, mientras Draco se abrasa a Fred, los chicos los envuelven a los más chicos en sus brazos pasando sus manos por sus cinturas mientras los más pequeños se abrasan de sus cuellos, Fred se acerca a Draco lamiendo suave mente sus labios, mientras Draco separa sus labios permitiéndole explorar su boca, siente el sabor dulce de Fred mientras gime al sentir las manos de Fred deslizarse asta su piernas pasando por su trasero

Harry recarga su cabeza en el pecho de George mientras aspira su aroma, dulce como chocolate

-¿por qué tu loción huele como chocolate? (Harry)

-es porque me puse una de esas colonias de chocolate que anuncian en el mundo muggle (ya saben cual digo a los que no es una de axe dark temptation chocolate me encanta) me entere hace tiempo que te gusta el chocolate, así que cuando mi padre me dijo de esta colonia rara que se les ocurrió a los muggle corrí a comprarla (George)

-me encanta (Harry)

Así que Harry se acerca a besarlo apasionadamente, muerde sus labios para poder introducir su lengua e invitar a la de su compañero a jugar con ellas, mientras sus lenguas juegan sus manos siguen su ejemplo siendo Harry el primero el deslizar una de sus manos por el cuello bajando por el pecho de George y llegando a su entrepiernas sobando el miembro de George por en cima de la ropa, mientras que con la otra sostenía a George por la nuca para que no deshacer el beso, George al sentir su propia excitación desliza ambas manos por los costados alzándolo por el trasero, asiendo que Harry saque su mano de donde la tenia para tomarlo del cuello con ambas manos de nuevo, mientras que George asía que sus cuerpos se froten con ansias

Los chicos de repente empezaron a sentir que se desvanecían viendo como poco a poco todo se iluminaba, sintiendo que pronto despertarían se separaron

Fuera de sus mentes

En la enfermería estaba Lucios, James, Tom, Lupin, Sirius, Molly, algunos amigos de los chicos como Hermión, Ron, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Lee, Oliver, Angelina

Todos estaban viéndolos desde fuera de la barrera de luz mágica, era hora de visita, estaban por irse cuando vieron que las barreras se empezaban a reducir, hasta desaparecer los adultos al ver que los chicos iban acercarse los detuvieron

-todavía no se acerquen (Tom)

-¿Por qué? (Hermión)

-porque sus magias apenas se están calmando, amenos que quieras salir volando yo que tu esperaría hasta que los chicos estén despiertos totalmente (Tom)

Así que esperaron a distancia hasta que los chicos poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos, primero se levantó Harry seguido de Draco, después los gemelos, Draco junto con Harry bajaron y de se acercaron a los gemelos con cuidado, estos al verlos los abrazaron, se giraron y cada uno fue abrazar a sus padres

James fue el primero en abrazar a su pequeño seguido de Tom

-tenemos que hablar Harry (Tom)

-lose padre (Harry)

-deja a mi bebe luego arreglamos esta situación, el fin de semana te esperamos en la mansión con los chicos, solo ustedes cuatro con sus padres amor, ahora ve a ponerte al corriente o algo (James)

Los padres de ellos cuatro ya tenían todo resuelto solo faltaba que los chicos dijeran si estaban de acuerdo con sus arreglos, Draco y los gemelos también fueron avisados de que tendrían una reunión en el fin de semana, se despidieron una vez que fueron revisados y dados de alta, fueron dirigidos a sus cuartos o al menos eso pensaron hasta que vieron que no era el camino

Todos los chicos iban juntos

-¿esperen adónde vamos? (Draco)

-calmate solo queremos decirles lo último que ha pasado en la escuela pero sin oídos externos (Theo)

Así que todos se fueron a la sala de los menesteres

-pero yo tengo hambre (Harry)

-si yo también tengo hambre no ¿podemos ir luego? (George)

- por qué mejor no vamos primero a comer yo también tengo hambre (Ron)

-Ron tu siempre tienes hambre eres un glotón (Hermión)

-calmate come libros mira como le hablas a mi novio si él tiene hambre a ti que te importa, no le insultes o me conocerás (Theo)

-por qué no pedimos a la sala una sala que tenga comedor yo también no pude comer por venir a verlos (Neville)

-cierto lo siento chicos lo olvide (pansi)

-¿qué olvidaste? (Hermión)

-lo que pasa es que ninguno de nosotros comió, pansy nos aviso de la visita y ninguno fue a comer por querer venir a ver a los chicos primero (Blaise)

-lo siento no fue mi intención insultarlos yo no sabía…esperen…Theo, Ron y Neville llegaron tarde (Hermión)

-aunque mis novios hubieran comido o no a ti que, a mí me gusta ver a Ron comer a cada rato y a Neville entretenido con la platas asta olvidar comer, así que te sugiero guardes tus comentarios niña (Theo)

-¿Theo tu que asías mientras tanto amigo? (Fred)

-pues estaba ocupado en… ¿Por qué? (Theo)

-hermanito espero se estén cuidando (Fred)

-aunque tal vez a mama no le importe tener nietos tan rápido (George)

-bueno ya, si, lo olvidamos por estar fajando, ya, contento (Ron)

-¿enserio olvidaste comer?, wow si que los amas entonces (Oliver y lee)

-ya no los molesten, ustedes se ponen peor hasta se olvidan de los partidos (angelina)

-solo paso una vez (Oliver)

Todos se pusieron a reír mientras Oliver y lee se sonrojaban

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala. Una vez que la habitación fue pedida para que los chicos comieran algo mientras hablaban, entraron, era un gran comedor rectangular muy largo, al entrar vieron a los elfos que empezaron a aparecer dejando platones de comida en la mesa, los chicos se sentaron a comer, fueron informados de lo que paso mientras estaban inconscientes, también les dijeron de que se descubrió el romance de los hermanos Creeven, aunque nadie hiso nada por separarlos solo se dijo de un permiso o algo por el estilo

-Harry por cierto vimos a tu papa James y no lucia muy bien que digamos, ¿está enfermo o algo? (Ron y Neville)

-pues el mes pasado empezó a sentirse algo mal, me dijo que si no se sentía mejor le diría a padre, pero creo que lo pudo olvidar por lo ocurrido estas última semana, le preguntare que paso cuando estemos en la mansión este fin de semana

Todos terminaron de comer se fueron a sus cuartos

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del profesor Lupin

Estaba recostado Sirius mientras que Remus estaba revisando unos pergaminos cuando sintió una punzada en el vientre asiendo que aullara del dolor

-¿qué pasa amor te pasa algo? (Sirius)

-duele…el bebe…ya…enfermería ahora (Remus)

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para llamar a dos elfos uno para avisar que ya iban para haya y prepararan todo y el otro avisarle a sus amigos. Tomo a su lobito en sus brazos para llevarlo ya que le dijeron que no podían aparecerse o tomarla red flu porque sería peligroso para ellos, así que corrió con su esposo en brazos, al llegar ya lo esperaba en la puerta una camilla una vez opuesto en ella la jalaron asta un rincón donde tenían todo listo, lo acomodaron y la enfermera se dispuso ayudar, todo sin magia porque sería peligroso para el bebe

-_Pasaron unos minutos salió la enfermera con la ropa de mi moony, luego por la red llego un medimago, cuando paso al otro lado del biombo empecé a oír ruidos de metal, luego un gemido de dolor, un llanto, pero luego volví a oír otro gemido de dolor y otro llanto, creo que por fin seria el final-_

El medimago salió para felicitarlo y decirle que tuvo dos niños y que podía pasar a ver a su esposo, cuando él medimago termino de hablar entraron por la chimenea sus amigos y sus familiares el solo los ignoro porque primero quería ver como se encontraba su esposo y sus bebes

-moony amor como te sientes (Sirius)

-mejor, ven acércate (Remus)

Sirius se acerca para ver a sus bebes que tenia Remus contra su cuerpo arrullándolos, cuando estuvo cerca beso a su esposo, destapo un poco a los bebes el primero fue el del lado derecho era un bebe un poco pequeño con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos grises como su padre, el de la izquierda era muy parecido pero el pelo era un poco más oscuro sin dejar de ser castaño pero los ojos eran igual grises como su hermano

-que lindos son, solo falta ponerles nombre (Sirius)

-que te parece ponerle Terry al de pelo más oscuro y Teddy al de pelo más claro (Remus)

-suena bien moony, por cierto nuestros amigos llegaron quieres verlos o esperas a reponerte (Sirius)

-yo creo que mejor ve tu yo estoy cansado (Remus)

Sirius tomo a los bebes y los acomodo en unos moisés que aparecieron para ellos, beso a su esposo quien cerró los ojos para descansar, le dijo que vendría en un rato. Salió con los bebes para enseñárselos a sus amigos y familia, cuando salió saludo a sus amigos primero seguidos de su familia, vio a James junto con su esposo Tom, Peter y su esposo Sr. Crabbe, Peter cambio su apeldó al de su esposo, Regulus con su novio Charlie, Lucios con su prima Narcisa, su prima bella con su esposo Lestrange, Lili con severus quien ya tenía todo listo para aplicar la prueba de la pócima en sus bebes, saca las muestras de los últimos bebes que nacieron durante lo que va del año y no tienen pareja de momento, le pregunta que si ya hicieron el certificado de nacimiento para poder hacerles la prueba, ya que la magia con la cual hace el certificado para ponerle el nombre, que da en el bebe lo que hace que en el pergamino de la prueba de parejas tenga sus nombres, le dice que no por lo que primero asen el certificado y luego toma una muestra de ambos bebes

En lo que asía las pruebas le preguntaron a Peter por que no fue a la reunión del otro día en casa de James

-James no les dijo, no, bueno mi esposo y yo fuimos a preparar las cosas del compromiso de nuestro hijo con los padres de su pareja ya que nos dijeron quiere proponerle matrimonio pronto a nuestro hijo (Peter)

-es cierto lo había olvidado ¿quién era?...no es ese chico con quien siempre anda a todos lados ¿no? (Sirius)

-el mismo pero aun falta así que ustedes serán los primeros en recibir invitación para ese día no se preocupen (Sr. Crabbe)

-eso esperamos recuerda que más que amigos somos como hermanos he Peter (James)

Después de un rato asiendo la prueba de la poción por unos 20 o 30 minutos severus lo voltea a ver

-tengo malas y mas malas noticias (severus)

-¿cueles son? (Sirius)

-bueno la muy mala es que tus hijos comparten runa y las malas es que ninguno de los bebes anteriores es su pareja, pero a raíz de lo que surgió con los hermanos creeve me atreví a hacerles la prueba entre ellos, saliendo que son pareja pero les falta una tercera persona para estar completos (severus)

-ya que, gracias (Sirius)

Estaban todos platicando de la situación extraña que surgió con los bebes cuando James se desmayo, su esposo que estaba más cerca lo alcanzo a detener con un hechizo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, lo acomodaron en una camilla, lo reviso la enfermera, cuando termino les dijo que tenía buenas y malas noticias las malas que tendrían que transferirle magia porque estaba muy débil, las buenas noticias que esto sucedió porque estaba embarazado. Tom se desmayo con la noticia pues les habían dicho que no podrían tener más hijos pero al parecer su magia se concentro todos estos años e hiso el milagro, solo tenía Tom que transferirle magia para evitar esto y James tenía que dejar de trabajar para no mal gastar su magia

Des pues de que James despertó le informaron de lo sucedido, pero a pesar de tener que dejar el trabajo se puso muy feliz. Todos se retiraron después de un rato dejando solo a su amigo Sirius con su esposo y los bebes. James y Tom tenían que prepara todo para mañana no solo la comida sino también como darle la noticia a su hijo

**tardare en subir el proximo capitulo**


	15. Potencias

**espero les guste, mandeme mensajes por que nose si lo que pondre les gustara sera una competencia y bueno lean este mientras**

**Potencias **

Ron junto con Theo y Neville estaban en la sala común de los leones sentados frente a la chimenea platicando, bueno en realidad se estaban besando y manoseando por que hace rato dejaron de ser caricias, durante la semana Theo aprovecho que la cama de Harry estaba desocupada para quedarse, aunque en realidad los tres se quedaban en una cama así que en realidad era un pretexto, no les importo que se quedara otra vez a pesar de que Harry regreso

Theo y sus novios estaban en el sillón como de costumbre, Ron lo besaba mientras Neville estaba encima de el basándole el cuello, mientras Theo aprovechaba sus dos manos, poniendo una en el trasero de Neville y la otra acariciaba el abdomen de Ron, no les importaba quien los viera que en realidad eran los mismos que estaban en la sala de los menesteres, con uno que otro agregado mas

-¿chicos enserio no pueden hacer eso en otro lado? (Hermión)

-¿enserio siempre asen eso aquí? (Draco)

-a mi no me molesta en realidad es muy entretenido verlos (Harry)

-a nosotros sí, no queremos ver lo que nuestro hermanito hace (Fred)

-sobre todo si eso incluye más de un novio (George)

-hoyes eso dragon, creo que esos dos son muy hipócritas, tú qué dices amor (Harry)

-creo que como no les gusta las cosas que incluyen mas de un novio tendremos que dejarlos aquí mientras tu y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto ya que yo no tengo compañeros de habitación ¿qué dices? (Draco)

-digo que los dejemos y vallamos (Harry)

-chicos eso no es justo nosotros si queremos ir con ustedes (Fred)

-sobre todo si eso incluye estar solos los cuatro sin interrupciones (George)

-por mí no hay problema porque mi novio y yo nos que daríamos solos de nuevo en la habitación, ya que a diferencia de otros que tienen mas compañeros de cuarto nosotros sí que quedaríamos solos (Oliver)

-Dean, Samuel no quieren irse a otro lugar como no sé el cuarto de Theo ¿por favor? (Ron)

-no, el comparte cuarto con Vincent y Gregory (_Crabbe y Goyle)_, si fuera ustedes no iría, ya que a ellos no les importa que los oigan (Blaise)

-¿de que hablas Blaise acaso ellos son novios? (Ángela)

-claro por que otra razón estarían juntos para todos lados (Blaise)

-no lo sabíamos qué raro (Hermión)

-son tan lindos (Pansy)

-pansy no creo que sea lindo, es horrendo oírlos sobre todo en la noche (Blaise)

-eres un insensible ellos asen una linda pareja juntos, sobre todo ahora que solo son músculos y no grasa (Pansy)

-bueno en eso le doy la razón esos dos se ven mejor desde que se pusieron hacer ejercicios y adelgazaron mucho (Draco)

-y ustedes que no se quedan atrás he Draco, Harry, con esos cuerpos wow (Pansy)

-cierto con razón los gemelos están que se derriten por ustedes (Hermión)

-como sea nos vamos a dormir (Theo, Neville, Ron)

Theo, Ron Neville suben acostarse, les siguió Ángela, Hermion, Dean y Samuel luego Lee siendo abrazado por atrás por Oliver mientras le mordía el cuello, fueron a la habitación, Blaise, Pansy, Draco junto con Harry y los gemelos fueron a las mazmorras

Una vez que todos se fueron acostar, en las mazmorras específicamente en el cuarto de Draco, entraron los cuatro chicos, Draco, Harry, Fred y George, estaban sentados hablando de la reunión de mañana, cuando alguien toco la puerta

-adelante (Draco)

-hola buenas noches, yo quería hablar con ustedes, sobre todo con Harry y Blaise me dijo que estaba aquí contigo, ¿puedo? (Goyle)

-claro grandote pasa, espero no te moleste si hablamos aquí (Harry)

-no está bien, mejor, así me pueden decir que opinan de esto (Goyle)

Al decir esto saca un anillo, era un anillo diseñado en oro y oro blanco entre mesclados como yin yang, asiendo el diseño incrustados muchas chispas de diamante negro y blanco, con dos diamantes grandes en cada lado, uno blanco y otro negro, los chicos se impresionaron ya que se notaba que lo mando hacer con mucho empeño para que quedara muy bien

-es para Vincent, ¿crees que le guste?, le pediré matrimonio muy pronto y como tu eres un gran amigo de él pensé que tal vez me podrías decir si crees que le gustara el anillo (Goyle)

-la verdad desde que ustedes se hicieron novios no hablamos mucho, pero si lo conozco le encantara, sobre todo si lo diseñaste especialmente para él (Harry)

-¿se nota mucho que lo hice para él? (Goyle)

-sí pero eso es bueno le encantara a Vincent (Harry)

Una vez que se fue Goyle los gemelos giraron a ver a Harry

-¿así que eres amigo de_Vincent? _(George)

-¿desde cuándo lo conoces? (Fred)

-lo conocemos desde que éramos niños su papi y el de Harry son muy amigos (Draco)

-si nuestros padres desde la escuela se juntaban y asían bromas, se asían llamar los merodeadores (Harry)

-¿tu papa James era un merodeador junto con el papa de Vincent, el señor Peter? (Fred y George)

-¿si por? (Harry)

-wow ahora te amamos mas (Fred y George)

-quien lo hubiera creído conoceremos a nuestros héroes (Fred y George)

-¿oye quienes son los otros dos que faltan, los conoces? (Fred y George)

-si son mis padrinos Sirius y Remus (Harry)

-¿crees que estarán en la reunión de mañana? (Fred y George)

-no lose (Harry)

-¿por que en todos estos años no nos lo dijiste? (Fred y George)

Justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta

-adelante (Draco)

-le mandan esto a Harry (Goyle)

Le extiende una nota doblada

-gracias (Harry)

Cuando la lee se pone alegre y se la pasa a Draco quien sonríe también

-¿quieres ir esta noche o vamos mañana antes de irnos? (Draco)

-mañana moony debe estar cansado (Harry)

Los gemelos solo los veían con cara de no saber que pasa por lo cual los chicos le extendieron la nota que les en vio Sirius diciéndole que ya habin nacido sus hijos, que moony estaba bien y que habían sido gemelos a los que nombraron Terry y Teddy

-esto es genial, ¿nos llevan a verlos por favor?, prometemos portarnos bien mientras estemos en la enfermería (Fred y George)

-no lose ustedes siempre nos meten en problemas (Harry)

Los chicos abrazaron a los menores por atrás poniendo sus brazos sobre la cintura de los más pequeños dando besos mientras prometían comportarse y no incomodar a sus héroes, con eso los chicos asediaron pero les dijeron que tendrían que dormirse temprano para poder pasar a verlos, así que los cuatro se acomodaron en la cama de Draco, la cuan habían agrandado. Harry estaba con Draco en el centro mientras que los gemelos en las orillas abrazándolos posesivamente mientras que sus jóvenes parejas se abrazaban entre ellos.

En México

En unas calles del centro de la ciudad, donde se suponía solo habían un conjunto de casa a punto de derrumbarse, por las cuales todos se preguntaban por qué si se suponían no habitaba nadie y solo eran un peligro no las derrumbaban, era un misterio para todo el mundo menos para la comunidad mágica mexicana que vivía en esta zona. Esta era una de la zona de las más antiguas familias con poder y dinero, las casa de esa zona para el ojo mágico eran unas mansiones de una belleza que no tenia en otros países, protegidas por los más antiguos maleficios, por lo que solo los que eran invitados podían pasar sin morir en el intento. Todos los magos son obligados a transformarse en animagos desde edades de muy jóvenes, animal común que cualquier ciudad tenía como, Un perro, un gato, ratón, pájaros comunes o insectos, si lograba convertirse en otro como, un oso, una serpiente, un venado o en otro animal que llamase mucho la atención eran ayudados hasta lograr otro animan mas común para que no levante sospechas fuera de la comunidad mágica, todos los otros magos envidiaran esta comunidad ya que lo graban estar muy bien escondidos pero los pocos que lograban salir eran vistos con precaución y con miedo, respeto casi la mayoría de las veces. Esta era una de las cinco potencias mágicas (México, Estados unidos, Brasil, Egipto, Inglaterra) no todas eran iguales ya que tenían algo que las resaltaba del resto por ejemplo:

México: **animagos múltiples**, runas, **adivinadores de la mejor calidad**, magia sin varita,magia negra, **pociones que tiene menos ingredientes y que funcionan mejor,** Niños brujos

Estados unidos: magia sin varita,runas**, maleficios familiares que duran generaciones**, magia negra, **rituales para que****sus espíritus salieran a una misión**, Niños brujos

Brasil: magia sin varita, **metamorfosis de brujas,** magia negra, runas,** magia especificas mediante el acto sexual**, Niños brujos

Egipto: runas, **protecciones mágicas impenetrables, ****ilusionistas o ensueños inducidos,** magia negra, magia sin varita, Niños brujos

Inglaterra**: brujos de ****elementos de la naturaleza**, runas, **antiguos ritos de la fertilidad**, magia negra, magia sin varita, Niños brujos

Algunas tenían algo en común pero eran las únicas que tenían estas rarezas (las de letras en negro) en su mayoría por lo que eran respetadas ya que esto aplicaba casi al 90% de la población por lo que eran temidos estos países. Era importante decir esto por algo importante

Era de noche, en la calle solo a lo lejos se veía una sombra pararse frente a una mansión en ruinas, la sombra toca esperando el paso, al abrirse la puerta se ve una sombra de un espíritu de una mujer joven que le cede el paso, la sombra entra en la casa una vez que la puerta fue cerrada se dirigen a una sala donde se encuentras 4 personas, todos están sentados tomando café con pan casero mientras esperaban su llegada, al entrar al salón el espíritu se dirigió asía una mujer rubia de ojos azules y se sentó encima de ella asiendo una fusión del espíritu con su cuerpo Amber era la joven de 37 años, junto a ella se hallaban otras dos mujeres, una castaña de ojos verdes con motes negro fríos e inexpresivos Angélica la más joven del grupo con solo 30 años, la otra era de piel muy blanca con el cabello azul eléctrico y ojos naranja fosforescente, sus colores eran los naturales, Lara con 41 años, la cuarta persona en la sala era un hombre negro alto con ojos negros pero muy afables Caíd de 45 años, el recién llegado se descubrió la cara dando a cono ser al ministro Tom Riddle

-tardaste mucho Tom (Angélica)

-lo siento mucho Angélica trate de venir en cuanto recibí la nota pero como Remus tubo a sus hijos no pude venir antes (Tom)

-bueno ya estamos todos, que pasa, por qué esta reunión de urgencia, para los ministros de las potencias mágicas (Caíd)

-bueno como sabrán cada determinado tiempo nos reunimos para un intercambio cultural, asiéndolo de forma que todos quedemos satisfechos, esto es mediante un líder que dura aproximadamente 4 años, pero esto como saben varía según la luna, los llame de urgencia por qué nuestros adivinadores dieron el nuevo siclo lunar para este tipo de ritual será hoy, por lo que el nuevo presidente tiene que ser reelecto justo esta noche de lo contrario yo seria de nuevo reelecta automáticamente por lo que no sería justo así que aremos el ritual en cuanto todo esté listo (Angélica)

Los líderes de las potencias mágicas eran como una jerarquía de reyes que dirigen el mundo mágico sean ministros o no, el mago o bruja es escogido en estas reuniones, el presidente hace un ritual en donde se nombra el próximo, ellos son los lideres, hay mas magos en esta sociedad pero hoy la junta es para nombrar la nueva cabeza que dirigirá el mundo mágico, todos deben ser libres de mal de lo contrario el mundo mágico se corrompería, por ello antes deben ser muy severos con quien invitan a unírseles, los jóvenes escogidos en estas otras reuniones son jóvenes que se les da la oportunidad de ir a otros países para tener mas estadios y son chicos que en un futuro deben ayudar al bien mágico, cabe decir que los chicos pueden ser de otros países no siempre son jóvenes de estas potencias mágicas, es por eso que todo el mundo mágico los respeta por que ayudan a otros países a superarse, muy distinto o la comunidad muggle, pero es por eso mismo que también deben protegerse de los que creen que pueden corromperlos para poder llegar a la información más preciada, cuando Tom fue presidente Harry tenía un año fue cuando trataron de matarlo porque Tom no quiso darles información, pero gracias a que el y su hijo son poderosos Harry solo salió con la cicatriz en la frente

Todos salieron al patio de la casa donde todo estaba dispuesto para el nuevo presidente, en el suelo había un dibujo de la luna y el sol junto con los cinco planetas y elementos, en el centro había un dibujo del yin yang, los magos se pusieron en el rededor del circulo siempre son cinco, uno tenía fuego, otro agua, otro tierra, otro madera y otro el metal

Venus es metal Tom

Júpiter es madera Lara

Mercurio es agua Angélica

Marte es fuego Caíd

Saturno es tierra Amber

Cuando todos estuvieron en posición empezó el ritual comenzando por Tom

-la armonía con el entorno, El **Metal** simboliza el otoño y la fortaleza. Su naturaleza representa solidez y la capacidad para contener objetos, es la planeación, la rectitud, la organización, la rigidez, el manejo de las finanzas, el liderazgo, el manejo de los negocios, la madurez, el respeto, el respaldo y la objetividad. Positivamente, representa la comunicación, ideas brillantes y la justicia. Negativamente, sugiere destrucción, peligro y tristeza. El metal puede ser un objeto hermoso y precioso o bien la hoja de un arma.

Cuando termino de hablar dejo el metal en el círculo, luego empezó hablar Lara

-la armonía con el entorno, La **Madera** simboliza la primavera, tiene la cualidad de la flexibilidad y el crecimiento, simboliza el desarrollo vertical, la suavidad, el refinamiento y la gentileza. En su forma **yin** es flexible y manejable, y en la **yang**, tan recia como un roble. Como árbol, la energía de la Madera es expansiva, nutritiva y versátil.

Cuando termino puso la pieza de madera en el círculo, luego empezó hablar Angélica

-la armonía con el entorno, El **Agua** simboliza al invierno y el agua misma, en forma de lluvia suave o de una tormenta. La energía Agua se relaciona con el aspecto interior, las emociones, los sentimientos, la profundidad, la calma, la quietud, la meditación y la reflexión. Promueve el desarrollo interior, la espiritualidad, la actividad sexual, el sueño, el descanso, la independencia, el pensamiento objetivo y la concepción de ideas, así como el conocimiento profundo del ser humano. Positivamente, nutre y apoya con comprensión. Negativamente, puede desgastar y agotar

Cuando termino de hablar puso suspendida un poco de agua dentro del círculo, luego Caíd empezó hablar

-la armonía con el entorno, El **fuego** Simboliza el verano, el fuego y el calor. Puede aportar luz, calor y felicidad, o entrar en erupción, explotar y destruir con una gran violencia. Positivamente, representa el honor, la imparcialidad, la pasión, la expresividad, la fama, las fiestas, las relaciones públicas, la estimulación, la alegría y la sociabilidad. Negativamente, representa la agresión y la guerra

Cuando termino de hablar puso un poco de fuego restringiéndolo en el círculo, luego hablo Amber

-la armonía con el entorno, La **Tierra** simboliza el ambiente nutritivo que permite crecer a las semillas, de las que emanan todas las cosas vivas y a las que regresan. El elemento TIERRA significa receptividad, lo que cuida, cobija, protege y sostiene a todo. Según el pensamiento chino, todo lo que existe está sostenido por la tierra. Alimenta, apoya e interactúa con cada uno de los demás elementos. Positivamente, denota imparcialidad, sabiduría e instinto. Negativamente, puede sofocar o representar la anticipación nerviosa de problemas inexistentes.

Cuando termino puso un puñado de tierra en el círculo. Cuando todo estaba en orden los cinco dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-buscamos al líder que tiene las cualidades para regir el mundo mágico en torno equilibrado, como todos los elementos, del todo y el nada, como el sol y la luna, como el yin – yang, como lo negro y lo blanco, como la vida y la muerte, magia, su sabio equilibrio mágico nos dirá quién es el más capacitado para dirigir el próximo ciclo, para liderar la magia para bien de todos**

Cuando todos terminaron el rito, todo el círculo junto con los elementos se iluminaron desapareciendo dejando solo un nombre en el circulo, todos aguardaron a que terminara la luz mágica de alumbrar para poder acercarse al círculo.

-bien parece que después de todos estos años vuelvo a dirigir, justo cuando mi Jimmy vuelve a estar embarazado, ¿coincidencia? yo creo que no (Tom)

-que esperabas es justo en esos momentos cuando más en equilibrio estas, más que nosotros, así que esto decide que la primera ciudad donde los jóvenes estudiaran es Inglaterra (Lara)

-felicidades por el embarazo de tu esposo (Amber)

-gracias (Tom)

-bueno la próxima reunión será en tu casa la misma hora y ¿recuérdenme cuando vienen los candidatos a unirse con los ya seleccionados? (Caíd)

Mientras hablaban entraron de nuevo a la casa donde estaban desde el inicio, tomando café y comiendo pan, una vez que se sentaron siguieron hablando de los candidatos este año y los estudiantes ya seleccionados. Este año seria al parecer en Inglaterra, los candidatos harían una serie de pruebas, los candidatos eran elegidos solo por el poder, pero para ser seleccionado tenían que tener o más bien no tener egoísmo, ambiciones malignas, celos, por eso se asían las pruebas, para no darle poder a los posibles potenciales a derrumbar su mundo. Una vez acordado el lugar de encuentro y decidir los nombres de los chicos que irían se fueron retirando a sus casas.

_-Este año sería difícil porque esperaba que no se repitiera la historia de su ultima presidencia y su próximo bebe salga herido como Harry, se despidió de Angélica una animago múltiple desde los 11 años, con gato y leopardo de ahí su pose de estudiar o más bien asechar a las personas, aunque todavía no savia cual era el último de sus transformaciones (Tom)_

Se trasladó rumbo a su casa, cuando llego su esposo lo esperaba en la sala recostado en el sillón ya dormido por lo tarde que era, Tom se acerco sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado lo cargo, lo podía hacer con magia pero siempre prefería hacerlo así para poder tocarlo y abrazarlo. Mientras subían despertó James

**espero les gustara manden sus comentarios si quieren que cambie algo o agrege algo**


	16. Angeló

**este personaje esta pensado desde el principio pero como los primeros capitulos estaria inbernando lo guarde asta hoy**

**Angeló**

-hola Tomy (James)

-hola amor ¿por qué no me esperaste en el cuarto? (Tom)

-es que me quede preparando las cosas para mañana ya que tú de seguro no podrás ahora que viene el tour de estudios de las potencias (James)

-tienes razón, pero eso no es todo por que vuelvo a ser el presidente en este ciclo (Tom)

-felicidades amor te lo mereces (James)

-gracias creo, pero estoy un poco inquieto de que pase lo mismo que cuando Harry tenía un año, tú debes tener más cuidados que cuando estabas embarazado de Harry y eso me preocupa (Tom)

Ya se encontraban en su alcoba y Tom deposito con cuidado a James en la cama mientras hablaban Tom los cambio a los dos por las ropas de dormir, cuando termino se acostó abrasando a su esposo

-no te preocupes, si te parece para que te tranquilices puedo pedirle a Albus un permiso para que Harry me cuide ya que con los estudios que le diste en los tour de las potencias mágicas el me puede cuidar (James)

-no lose Jimmy, a Harry todavía le faltan países por estudiar, apenas empezó el tour hace dos veranos, regreso este verano de México, todavía le falta mucho (Tom)

-pero es mejor que los magos promedio y yo soy auror aunque nunca estuve en las potencias soy bueno, además puedes pedirle a Lili que venga ella sí es socio de las potencias y esta a tu servicio en ese sentido, ¿qué te parece? (James)

-no lo avía pensado, pero creo que eso are, le pediré que nos ayude o mejor aún ¿qué tal que te mudes al castillo? ahí están muchos de los socios de las potencias como severus, Albus, Lili, Remus (Tom)

-bueno pero debemos dormir además de que tienes que darles las noticias a los chicos (James)

Se durmieron esperando que los chicos se emocionaran con las noticias.

En unos días la escuela acabaría y las vacaciones estarían pronto lo que quería decir que tenían el tiempo justo para trasladar algunas cosas que tenían en México y que necesitarían para las pruebas de los candidatos

A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto del profesor de pociones, se encontraban todavía dormidos él y su bella esposa, cuando los despertó una lechuza, Severus al ver que era de las potencias por el escudo en la carta despertó a Lili, cuando leyeron que tenían que hablar no solo de una misión sino que también informarles que su hijo había sido elegido como candidato por su alto nivel mágico y que como saben tenían que seguir un protocolo a pesar de que ellos eran socios ya. Debían ir a la casa del presidente ellos y su hijo para el juramento y posteriormente sus instrucciones para la selección de los candidatos que serian dignos de estudiar con ellos

Severus y su esposa se vistieron, el fue a confirmar la hora de la cita mientras que Lili fue por su hijo a Ravenclaw. Cuando llego no tardo en resolver el acertijo, su hijo estaba ya despierto como era de suponer puesto que solo necesitaba de 5 horas para descansar, era un chico muy hiperactivo, hablador y todos los que lo conocían sabían que era un chico de cuidado puesto que todos creían que era un chico infantil y tonto, pero los que realmente lo conocían sabían que solo era una farsa. El era de estatura media, tenía 15 años, pelo chino rojo oscuro casi color guinda le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos cafés que parecían vacios y extrañamente cambiaban de color a uno verde oscuro, su piel era casi color blanco, su nombre Angeló

En esta ocasión se encontraba leyendo un libro y junto a él se encontraban otros dos libros, que si lo conocía seguro los empezó a leer esa mañana en sus horas de desveló mientras esperaba que abrieran el comedor, no para que desayunara sino para volver locos a sus compañeros. Sin levantar la vista saludo a su madre

-hola mami, yo no fui (Angeló)

-¿Qué? (Lili)

-nada (Angeló)

-vine porque necesito hablarte de algo importante, te espero con tu papa en su oficina, supongo que ya desayunaste algo ligero ¿NO? (Lili)

-¿no?...bueno si, tal vez un pastel, con café…quizás unos dulces y otras cosas (Angeló)

Si este chico era uno de los pocos que aceptaba los dulces de Albus y no solo porque sabía que contenían, sino porque también le gustaban los dulces. Como ya estaba vestido solo acomodo los libros y partió con su madre a la oficina de su papi, claro que en cuanto salió de su casa empezó hablar de los libros que acababa de leer y de forma muy infantil al tiempo que le preguntaba cosas de ellos a su mama, como si al mismo tiempo no los hubieras entendido cosa que a su mama le causaba gracia ya que asía que todos se preguntaran como dio apara en la casa de los inteligentes.

En las mazmorras los cuatro jóvenes se ponían muy guapos para la reunión que tendrían en la casa de Harry con sus respectivos padres, salieron del cuarto rumbo a la enfermería para ver a los gemelos de moony, cuando salieron de ahí los gemelos salieron con unas grandes sonrisas y una libreta llena de ideas muy locas como dulces de broma y cosas por el estilo, salieron para la dirección donde el director ya tenía su chimenea lista para que fueran a su destino. Cuando llegaron, los recibieron todos su padres, al parecer la parada en la enfermería les tomo más tiempo, cuando terminaron los saludos los padres les pidieron se sentaran por qué tenían algo importante que decirles

-bien tengo que decirles unas cosas primero que James se mudara al castillo, porque esta embarazado, segundo soy presidente de las potencias mágicas, tercero ustedes tres son los nuevos candidatos (Tom)

-¿es enserio? no lo creo (Draco)

-quien lo diría, pero… (Fred) -¿espere dijo tres? (George)

-si dije tres, verán los que están en las potencias mágicas no pueden decir el nombre de los candidatos ni de los estudiantes asociados antes de terminar el curso, solo los padres saben y aun así asen un juramento por medidas de seguridad, hasta que son graduados sus nombres no son dados a conocer como todos saben bien, como candidatos se les pedirá dentro de poco el juramento de no decir nada tanto si quedan como si no , después se les dirá el nombre de los otros candidatos que estarán en su prueba, irán a los tour cuando sean socios estudiantes y son en vacaciones para no levantar sospechas, los tour son en los países potenciales, después se visitan otros que no lo son pero tienen costumbres que también son importantes saber, pero lo demás se les dirá hasta que sean socios (Tom)

Les pidió a los gemelos y ha Draco que hicieran el juramento, una vez hecho les dijo que sus padres ya habían hecho el juramento, se les informo también de los peligros tanto si quedan como si no, también se les dio el lugar de la prueba, cuando terminaron de explicar esto les dijo que Harry no lo nombro por que el ya era socio estudiante y además iba por su tercer año, lo que quería decir que estaban casi empezando sus estudios, como tal era uno de los chicos que ayudaban a las pruebas, lo que también quería decir que no era una persona que se corrompiera, lo que explicaba por qué Ron no pudo manipularlo ni convencerlo de entrar en el equipo. Al poco rato la chimenea trajo a la familia de severus que solo eran tres, Lili, severus y su pequeño demonio de nombre Angeló, en cuanto el chico entro todos los adultos rezaron, cosa que extraño a los chicos ya que a pesar de conocerlo nunca se atrevieron a juntarse con el por qué les parecía muy infantil, pero esto sin duda lo investigarían

El chico Angeló saludo a todos los adultos de beso y les comento de los nuevos libros, se permitió ser un poco serio ya que consideraba que estaba en familia lo que sin duda sorprendió a los chicos, pero lo que más les extraño fue que los adultos empezaron a debatir el contenido de los dichosos libros con el joven, después de hacer el juramento se fue a sentar mientras sacaba un libro de quien sabe dónde y una paleta de dulce, claro que a los adultos les ofreció unos pocos dulces pero no quisieron, bueno James sí, pero eso les hiso recordar a Albus. Después de dar los detalles de la prueba y el día que será se escucho un ruido de algo que se rompió en cuanto voltearon al lugar de donde vino dicho ruido

-yo no fui (Angeló)

Estaba parado cerca de donde estaba sentado y se veía como si hubiera corrido, tenía las manos atrás

-demonio como lo haces, solo se te quita la mirada un minuto y algo se rompe ¿cómo lo haces? y de seguro no escuchaste nada (Tom)

-el primero de este mes serán alojados los chicos en Hogwarts, el día de la prueba los chicos deben tener aislamiento total no se permiten visitas hasta terminar las pruebas, solo deben tener su ropa y la varita… (Angeló)

-ya, ya, ¿qué tienes atrás? (Tom)

-nada (Angeló)

Extendió sus manos bacías

-¿espera, donde está el libro que estabas leyendo? (Lili)

-en su lugar (Angeló)_ sonrió descarado_

-¿que no lo traías contigo cuando llegamos? (severus)

-claro que no, ni siquiera puedo entrar en la biblioteca, no preguntes, lo saque de ahí (Angeló)

Señalo la sección restringida de los libros de Tom, libros que tenían uno hechizos para que no cualquiera los sacara, solo Harry había logrado tal a saña pero no sin que nadie lo notara, el chico tenía talento cosa que encanto a los jóvenes

-¿lo terminaste de leer tan rápido? (Draco)

-claro, fascinante, creo que algo pretencioso tener ese tipo de libros aquí señor Tom, pero bueno que se le ara… ¿mama puedo salir a jugar? ya me aburrí (Angeló)

-espera ¿que fue lo que rompiste? (Lili)

-nada, porque todos creen que yo soy torpe, ¿que no me tienes confianza?, soy tu hijo, no me quieres (Angeló)

El chico sale llorando asía el jardín, los adultos en cuanto salió hicieron un hechizo de reparación, pero al ver lo que se había roto y lo que faltaba, Tom se giro a severus

-espero que tu hijo me devuelva lo que se llevo ¿sabes el trabajo que me costó conseguir ese ajedrez?, espero que no lo rompa, no se puede reparar como lo demás (Tom)

-calmate ni que fuera la primera vez que lo toma y lo sabes (severus)

-lo que me sorprende es donde se lo guardo (molly)

-¿si quieres podemos ir a verlo? (Harry)_ preocupado por el llanto_

-creo que si vallan chicos (lucios)

Los 4 chicos salieron al jardín en cuanto llegaron vieron al chico subido en un árbol acomodando el ajedrez, hablaba con el mismo, pero se decía así mismo demonio y Angeló, como doble personalidad o algo así, eso sí que los asusto, nunca lo habían visto hacer eso en la escuela

En cuanto Angeló salió al jardín seco sus lagrimas falsas, sabía que no engañaba a nadie con su sufrimiento fingido pero era pura distracción del objetivo real, subió al árbol al que siempre se subía cuando iba a esa casa, una vez arriba saco de su bolsa del pantalón el ajedrez, puso hechizos para que no se callera ni se moviera mientras jugaba, tenía su alter ego demonio, si como hijo único se acostumbro a jugar con el mismo, sabía que los chicos no tardarían por lo que los espero, mientras esperaba hablaba con el mismo como si su ser se dividiera en sus dos conciencias la mala y la buena

-creo que salió bien (D)

-como siempre, no sé por qué se molesta el señor Tom en poner tantos hechizos si sabe que Harry y yo los podemos quitar (A)

-sí, lo bueno es que esta vez podremos jugar con ellos en vez de conmigo mismo (D)

-dímelo a mi (A)

-¿hoye que crees que sirvan en la cena? (D)

-no se demonio pero espero que los chicos dejen da acosarme (A)

-busca a alguien que te defienda o mejor ya ríndete Angeló (D)

-que dices demonio si ellos obvio no me gustan tengo mejor gusto que eso, es solo que a veces me siento solo y por eso los aguanto (A)

-lo sé Angeló solo ten paciencia, mejor dime ¿porque no les ases caso? (D)

-por que son unos pervertidos, aun que a veces juego con sus mentes, sería lindo conocer a alguien que no me vea raro, ni que yo tenga que fingir, digo solo para variar, ni que solo quiera cogerme (A)

-silencio ahí vienen los chicos (D)

-hola chicos me extrañaron, que lindos yo también los extrañe mucho (Angeló)

Eso si sonaba mas al Angeló que conocían, los ínsito a subir al árbol, una vez arriba, siguieron platicando o más bien se pusieron a jugar después de un rato los gemelos preguntaron

-podemos preguntar algo ¿acaso? (F) -¿hablabas contigo mismo hace rato? (G)

-no hablaba con mi celular invisible, claro que hablaba conmigo mismo, como soy hijo único no tengo con quien hablar, así que a veces hago eso dividiéndome en contra y a favor de algo, como si hablara con mi lado bueno y el malo, solo por obtener dos puntos de vista diferentes y objetivos (A)

-ósea que estás loco (F)

Fred abrazo por atrás a Draco besándole el cuello

-¿qué es un celunar o lo que dijo? (D)

George ya tenía abrazado a Harry

-¿ósea que puedes ver las cosas desde los dos puntos de vista? (H)

-sí, así cuando hablo con las demás personas puedo hablar de cosas que ellos les gusta por ejemplo, si viene luna puedo hablar de sus cosas raras en forma que ella se sienta cómoda, pero si viene Hermión puedo hablar de libros y hechos reales que ella creé que son los correctos , ven dos puntos de vista diferentes otro ejemplo, digamos que luego viene Ron hablando de deportes, puedo hablar de ellos asiéndolo entusiasmar, pero si viene padre puedo dar el punto de que son las cosa en contra del deporte, no que les de la razón o me ponga de su lado solo doy mis opiniones asía las cosas como ellos las ven lo que hace que se habrán y me den más información, y el **celular** es como una chimenea pero del tamaño de un tintero pero solo sirve para hablar y mandar mensajes, no sirve para trasportarse (A)

-¿ya no estás triste? (G)

-¿yo cuando? (A)

-hace rato antes de salir (H)

-¿no?, enserio creíste mis lagrimas, solo hice el teatro para que se sintieran obligados a venir a verme por eso saque el ajedrez, digo son tres leones nobles que ayudan a la gente y Draco vino para ver mi punto débil y usarlo como buen serpiente (A)

-bueno en parte si no lo negare quería burlarme y saber que tanto te afectaba, pero creo que los burlados fuimos otros (D)

Siguieron hablando, jugando y comiendo dulces, pero en un punto notaron que Angeló ya no estaba, en eso oye un ruido, entran solo para ver como regañan a Angeló, después de un rato oyendo como lo regañan Angeló corta preguntando su opinión acerca de un libro. Ya en la mesa Angeló se puso hablar con su padre como niño chiquito acerca de juguetes, no que les extrañará ya que ese era más el Angeló que conocían lo que les extraño esta vez fue ver al profesor severus ser amable y sonreír contento mientras hablaba con su hijo, pero como siempre que Angeló venia ellos lo evitaban dejándolo con los adultos nunca pudieron apreciar al joven interactuar con su padre de esa manera. Esto los hiso pensar que conocían muy poco de Angeló solo lo que todos sabían, los hiso sentir mal ya que siendo sus padres amigos nunca le avían dado una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero lo poco que conocieron hoy les hiso sentir curiosidad por el chico (¿Harry cuando dejara de ser un curioso?) cuando iban rumbo a la escuela, se propusieron conocer más del joven

Angeló se dirigía a su sala común cuando de pronto lo abordan dos chicos, quienes se tomaron la libertad de abrazarlo por la cintura

-hola Angeló amor ¿donde has estado?, te extrañe mucho (Alex)

-yo también corazón nos has tenido muy abandonados (Brian)

-hola chicos, reunión familiar no pude avisarles mama llegó de improvisó lo ciento (Angeló)

Estos chicos iban en Hufflepuff, ambos eran novios de Angeló, eran gemelos ambos eran castaños de ojos color gris muy delgados y se desvivían por convencer a Angeló de hacerlo con ellos, pero Angeló no los quería ya lo tenían arto así que decidió que tenía que cortarlos pero ya (Angeló no tiene pareja destinada por ahora, bueno no que el sepa ya que tengo en mente a alguien)

-¿ya decidiste… (Alex)

-no quiero (Angeló)

-¿pero por qué? (Brian)

-ya no quiero andar con ustedes, lo único de lo que se la han pasado hablando en el último mes es de eso ya les dije que no quiero (Angeló)

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Harry, Draco y los gemelos que al ver como Angeló de repente se ponía a discutir con los chicos se acercaron para ver en que ayudaban

-no nos puedes cortar solo porque si (Alex)

-bueno no es por eso, es porque no son mi pareja destinada, lo cual dudo sepan que es ya que son unos cerrados, solo jugaba con sus mentes y la poca información que tenían ya la tengo así que ya no me sirven para nada (Angeló)

_-soné rudo, lo sé, pero no me queda de otra si no me quieren oír y dejarme en paz (Angeló)_

Los chicos besaron con rudeza a Angeló para transmitirle su deseo y tratar de convencerlo, mientas que Alex lo besaba en la boca, Brian lo abrazaba por atrás mientras lo acariciaba besándole el cuello para excitarlo y que tal vez asediará pero no contaron con dos cosas, la primera que no estaban solos y la segunda que el joven con un poco de impulsó por el miedo podía hacer magia sin varita, lo cual fue la razón por que fue considerado candidato para las potencias. Los chicos salieron volando por la magia de Angeló, pero al sacar las varitas, se encontraron con Harry, Draco y los gemelos que ya les apuntaban con sus varitas

-largo (Harry)

-si los volvemos a ver cerca de nuestro primo lo lamentaran (Fred y George)

-esto no se queda así Angeló no las vas a pagar (Alex)

Angeló se acerco y beso primero a Alex, luego beso a Brian, cuando se separo todos los chicos parecían confusos, lo que no sabían era que les puso un hechizó para que no sintieran ganas de estar con él y los pondría confusos (tipo como la luz de los hombres de negro)

-¿ven? no paso nada por cumplir con la apuesta (Angeló)

Los gemelos castaños solo asintieron y se fueron

-¿que fue eso Angeló? (Draco)

-al besarlos sin que lo notaran les puse un hechizo que leí en un libro, hace que la persona no dese al que lo pone más que como amigo además de confundirlos, así que ellos solo creen que cumplimos una apuesta juntos (Angeló)

-¿por eso mencionaste lo de la apuesta para que su mente cree lo demás? (Fred)

-sí, bueno gracias y adiós tengo que ver a luna para contarle la película que vi ayer en la noche (Angeló)

-¿espera como viste la película si aquí no sirve la tecnología muggle? (George)

-¿quien dijo que la vi aquí? (Angeló)

Después de eso el chico sale corriendo a su sala común en busca de la chica, dejando fascinados a los gemelos y curiosos a Draco y Harry

-tengo la impresión de que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda (Harry)

-si, además de que sería bueno conocer cómo consigue hacer esas cosa que él ase, es muy raro (Fred y George)

-como sea (Draco)

Los chicos se fueron a su habitación para hablar un rato de lo ocurrido. En la cena lo vieron sentado junto al director mientras intercambiaban dulces, al girar para ver que asían los gemelos castaños, vieron que estaban tranquilos sin notarlo cuando bajo Angeló de la mesa de los profesores pasando junto a ellos y tomar asiento junto a luna mientras hablaban de algo que asusto a luna, eso era otra cosa extraña ya que la chica nunca se asustaba

**se quedara con ¿?, espero sus comentarios si quieren que cambia algo digan o sera tarde, en el procimo abra una relacion mujer mujer espero les guste**


	17. Luna y Hermión

**espero les guste y proximo sale trio, manden mensajes **

**Luna y Hermión**

Cuando Ron y Neville se despertaron al otro día se vieron solos, ya que alguien le chismeo a la jefa de la casa y Theo tuvo que regresar a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, los chicos querían estar con Theo así que se apuraron cuando salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda Theo ya los esperaba con una gran sonrisa los beso, salieron abrasados rumbo al gran comedor. En la mesa de los leones estaban todos y también estaban las serpientes (ya saben la pandilla) de pronto Hermión empieza a preocuparse y ponerse nerviosa lo que llamo la atención de todos

-¿qué sucede herm? Te ves nerviosa (Harry)

-ahí vienen esos dos espero no se les ocurra otra locura como la de la biblioteca (Hermión)

Todos voltearon a ver a Angeló junto con luna caminar asía ellos, los gemelos fueron los primeros en reaccionar

-¿tú sabes que paso en la biblioteca? (Fred) -¿cuéntanos que paso? (George)

-claro que se que paso yo fui una de las afectadas por las locuras de esos dos, sucede que Angeló está buscando algo en un libro, pero luego les cuento porque ahí vienen (Hermión)

Cuando termino de hablar los chicos ya casi estaban cerca cuando llegaron luna y Angeló se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Hermión, la abrasaron, Angeló puso su brazo en el hombro de la chica mientras que luna en la cintura, al sentir las manos de luna la chica se ruborizo cosa que extraño a los demás

-hola mion (Luna)

-hola chicos, ¿me extrañaste Hermión? porque luna y yo sí que te extrañamos mucho (Angeló)

-hola luna, Angeló, ¿qué quieres esta vez? ya hiciste que nos prohibieran la entrada en la biblioteca por una semana (Hermión)

-todavía no me dices si me extrañaste, ya sabes cómo va esto, vamos de nuevo, ¿me extrañaste? (Angeló)

-sabes que sí, todos los años que no te vi (Hermión)

Eso dejo extrañados a los demás pero los dejaron seguir, Angeló sonrío al oír la forma que había sido extrañado, luego saco algo de su bolsa y se lo puso enfrente a Hermión

-lo sabía por eso te traje esto para que no me extrañes, vamos ábrelo, ¿qué esperas? (Angeló) _emocionado_

La chica con cuidado abrió el paquete dejando ver un libro, libro que la chica quería leer y no logro sacar de la biblioteca para poder leerlo, frunció la frente y giro molesta a ver al chico

-¿bien que quieres por esto? (Hermión)

-me ofendes, solo te traigo un bonito presente para compensarte ¿y tú me lo recriminas?, si no lo quieres me lo llevo (Angeló)

Angeló tomo molesto el libro, estaba por pararse cuando luna dijo desde su lugar junto a Hermión, aun sin haberse movido ni retirado su brazo

-no lo podemos regresar Angeló, además tiene dedicatoria del autor (Luna)

-cierto, bueno lo quemare (Angeló)

-**no, si lo quiero** (Hermión)

-¿no sé?, me ofendiste, yo creo que mejor me voy, además tengo que conseguir ayuda para lo otro ya que no quiero meterte en más problemas, aun cuando en realidad fue tu culpa por no escucharme, vamos luna (Angeló)

A la mención de eso se sintió culpable porque en realidad si fue su culpa, Hermión se puso seria y dijo

-está bien te ayudare pero dame eso y los veo en su habitación en media hora (Hermión)

Angeló y luna dejaron el grupo rumbo a sus habitaciones para preparar todo, una vez que no vieron a los chicos todos giraron para ver a Hermión

-¿te gusta luna? (Ángela)

-sí, yo, bueno ella es linda (Hermión)

-¿acaso dijiste su habitación? O sea ¿comparten? (Harry)

-si como los dos son raros nadie quiso estar con ellos, además Angeló quemo las de primero de lado de los chicos y por eso los chicos comparten con las chicas, no que los chicos se hayan molestado, pero bueno (Hermión)

-¿si notaste que te manipulo no? (Draco)

-sí, siempre caigo (Hermión)

-¿qué paso en la biblioteca? (Fred) -¿y con que necesita ayuda? (George)

-bien todo paso así (Hermión)

Recordando

-estaba en la biblioteca (¿cuando no?) cuando luna llego con Angeló y luna decía que había duendes que escondían la información importante, Angeló dijo que era lógico puesto que no podían darse el lujo de que cualquiera tomara dicha información, por lo que necesitarían un hechizo para ahuyentarlos, fue cuando me vieron y se acercaron

-hola Hermión hace años que no te veía ¿me has extrañado mucho este tiempo? (A)

-de que hablas si te vi ayer en la cena, estabas con luna contándole la película de los cariñositos, hola luna (H)

-hola mion (L)

-cierto, ¿pero me extrañaste no? (A)

-no (H)

-haber nena ¿cuánto ase que me conoces? (A)

-¿Qué?, no se cuatro años me parece ya que eres del mismo año pero de otra casa nos conocimos aquí mismo en la biblioteca, estabas con luna cuando nos conocimos (H)

-tiene razón Angeló tenemos 4 años conociéndonos (L)

-y en todos estos años hemos repetido la misma rutina muchas veces, cierto-_asintieron ambas_-entonces ¿por qué no te la has grabado aun?, a ver otra vez (A)

-hola mion (L)

-hola Hermión ¿me extrañaste? (A)

-si Angeló mucho, aun cuando tu no me extrañes (H)

-¿y quien dijo que no lo hago?, pero bueno, venimos por un libro, pero quiero pedirte que hagas lo que hagas no tomes ningún libro de los que veas (A)

-Fueron a los estantes de libros, luego de que hicieron unos hechizó varios libros fueron relvados, entre esos estaba uno de estos difícil de encontrar, acerca de pociones que usa el ministerio, ese era el que Angeló buscaba, porque fue el que saco, cuando note los demás libros había uno que hablaba de la historia de ciertas pociones, justo este (la chica muestra el libro que tenía en sus manos) me llamo la atención pero cuando iba acercarme el grito

-¿qué haces? no lo tomes (A)

-¿por qué? (H)

-tiene un hechizó (A)

-Angeló luego de un rato de haber sacado el que él quería y estarlo leyendo, me miro

-¿si te consigo el libro me ayudarías? (A)

-yo le dije que sí, pero cuando termino de escribir lo que buscaba del libro que él quería lo guardo de nuevo, luego saco el que yo quería, escribió algo en un papel y lo volvió a poner en su lugar

**-¿hoye yo quería ese libro porque lo has hecho?** (H)

-¿tengo tu palabra de que nos ayudaras? (A)

-ya dije que sí (H)

-entonces luego te lo traigo, no es el momento ni el lugar (A)

-**eres un egoísta** (H)

-no, mira, este no puedes tomarlo, hay una razón… (A)

-**para**, eso no te lo crees ni tú, mejor di la verdad… (H)

-si no le crees ven y tómalo (L) _dice molesta_

-por lo que lo tome, pero antes de darme cuenta, la señorita Pince ya estaba junto a nosotros diciéndonos que esos eran libros prohibidos, nos suspendió una semana de la biblioteca, cuando salimos ellos se giraron y dijeron

-los libros prohibidos se poden ver dentro de la biblioteca pero no sacarlos (L)

-necesitamos una poción y si nos ayudas teconseguiré el libro puesto que ya tengo el nombre (A)

-no los ayudare (H)

-el solo sonrió y le comento algo a luna oído a lo cual ella sonrió, después se fueron (Hermión)

Fuera del recuerdo

-¿para qué es la poción que busca? (Fred) -y ¿por qué no se la pide a su padre? (George)

-por lo que pude leer de lo que escribió, era algo de poción vikinga, que sirve para revelar algo de una pareja, creo, no estoy segura, solo sé el nombre, cuando quise buscar en los pocos libros que tenia, no había nada y cuando le pregunte al profesor dijo que no era de mi incumbencia (Hermión)

-yo sé de ella, pero no les puedo decir para que sirve, pero hablare con Angeló (Theo)

Theo dejo a los chicos mientras iba el solo hablar con Angeló, cuando llego a la entrada de Ravenclaw Angeló lo esperaba

-vaya no creí que me extrañaras tanto, ¿porque me extrañaste verdad? (Angeló)

-no te extrañe yo solo (Theo)

-no, no, debes decir si te extrañe o algo así, va de nuevo (Angeló) _dice tierno_

-vaya no creí que me extrañaras tanto, ¿porque me extrañaste verdad? (Angeló)

-si te extrañe por eso vine (Theo)

Después de ese extraña conversación Angeló se puso serio, ya que todo lo había dicho con vos muy infantil y tierno, lo que lo obligo a decir lo que el chico le pedía

-bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? (Angeló)

-¿cómo sabias? bien no importa, ¿por qué le pides a Hermión ayuda si eres bueno asiendo poc… (Theo)

-vaya alguien que si lo noto, claro que soy bueno en pociones de hecho la poción ya la tengo, eso fue solo un teatro para ayudar a luna, ya que tu amiga es muy distraída y luna no sabe coquetear de la forma normal (Angeló)

-así que supongo que sabes de las parejas destinadas y lo de qué hacer con la poción, supongo también que tu amiga no tiene pareja al igual que tu (Theo)

-así es, pero no te preocupes se cuando y donde buscarla, solo necesito estar listo, luna por otro lado, Hermión es su pareja, hicimos lo de la biblioteca y lo demás solo para que tu amiga vea que es lo que tiene que buscar, todo fue montado para que se interesara en el libro, ¿por qué en serio crees que no pude conseguir el libro que quiera sin ser descubierto? (Angeló)

-¿así que tu no estarás en el proceso de la poción? (Theo)

-no, es tiempo de que ellas formen lazos y sin mi viendo se sentirán más cómodas, lo que me recuerda, tienes que volver en 10 minutos por mí después de la llegada de tu amiga para que queden solas en la habitación (Angeló)

Sin más que decir entro a su sala común rumbo a su habitación, luna ya tenía todo listo, estaba en su escritorio, ellos dos compartían habitación, luego del episodio de primer año en la primer semana, ya que a luna no la querían por sus rarezas al igual que a él, fue así como los pusieron en una habitación a los dos y se conocieron e hicieron amigos

-bien esto si funciono, pero, ¿creo falta algo?, ya se (Angeló)

Angeló fue rumbo a su cama saco un libro, puso un hechizó sobre el libro encogiéndolo y lo guardo en una mochila con unos dulces

-bien ahora si tengo todo para pasar la tarde fuera, no destroces la habitación nena, lo que rompas lo pagas, entendiste y otra cosa en mi cama no, usa la tuya (Angeló)

-usare mi cama, espero, no lo sé los moringas aun están esperando a madurar y eso puede incomodar a Hermión (Luna)

-si yo también creo que deben madurar, pero uno nunca sabe de repente pueden estar listos, esto cuando te llega te llega (Angeló)

(En otras palabras

-usare mi cama, espero, no lo sé, ella tiene muchas cualidades, aunque no creo que quiera ir tan rápido aun cuando yo lo quiera, pueden incomodarle mis avances (Luna)

-si yo también creo que deben ir rápido, a lo mejor ella está igual o más impaciente, puede que de repente sea ella la que esté lista para hacer el amor contigo (Angeló))

Cuando llego Hermión los chicos pusieron todo en el escritorio se pusieron a trabajar, a los diez minutos alguien toco la puerta informando que alguien lo buscaba, bajo para asegurarse que era Theo, cuando lo vio volvió a subir sin saludarlo, les dijo a las chicas que Theo y sus chicos necesitaban ayuda, tomo su mochila donde tenía lo que ayudaría a los chicos y se fue. Cuando Angeló salió le dio las gracias a Theo y se fue al lago a leer mientras su amiga estaba a solas con su pareja

Al salir Angeló, las chicas ya tenían todo listo y cortado para empezar, así que ahora solo era cosa de tomar los tiempos antes de agregar las cosas. Luna le pregunto si ya había leído el libro que le consiguieron, ella de hecho lo primero que hiso fue buscar la poción que estaban asiendo, cuando vio de que iba se emociono porque quería probarla con luna y ella, pero no quería preguntarle, al menos no directamente, pero se armo de valor, tenían tres horas antes de ponerle los demás ingredientes, así que podían platicar

-luna ¿puedo preguntarte si? ¿Te gusta alguien? (Hermión)

-si puedes preguntar y si me gusta alguien (L)

-¿quién es? (H)

-es una chica (L)

-¿la conozco? (H)

-si (L)

Cuando no volvió a preguntar luna voltio a verla, al verla triste se acerco abrazándola por atrás

-¿qué tienes por qué lloras mion? (L)

-yo, tu, es que tú me gustas y yo pensé que (H)

Giro a mion para verla a los ojos mientras le decía

-eres tu mion, tu eres la chica que me gusta, eres linda, muy lista, amable, tienes un cuerpo que wow, si apenas puedo controlarme (L)

Luna tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Hermión, sus caras estaban tan juntas que podía verse en los ojos de mion, tan linda, se acerco, besando con suavidad los labios de mion al ver que mion intensificaba el beso subió su mano poniéndola en el cuello acercándola más deslizando la otra mano de la cintura a su trasero, mion gimió poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de luna, se separo para tomar aire y luna le dijo

-quiero hacer la poción para nosotras, ¿qué dices si salimos como pareja?, ¿andarías conmigo?, por favor (L)

-claro eso me gustaría mucho (H)

Luna jalo a mion a su cama y se sentaron le conto que todo fue para que mion se fijara en luna, cuando termino de contarle eso, se acerco a ella besándola de nuevo, le beso el cuello, mientras que bajaba su mano para meterla bajo la blusa de Hermión, toco el abdomen de mion, mientras seguía besándola, esta vez en los labios, introdujo su lengua saboreando la boca de su chica, mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos

Mion se dejaba hacer mientras ella ponía una mano sobre las piernas de luna, acariciándolas hasta que la metiendo bajo la falda de luna hasta la intimidad de la chica, tocando la zona humedad, luna excitada jadeo abriendo las piernas para darle más acceso, mientras ella ya la tenía sin blusa ni sujetador (los desapareció), su boca ya iba por uno de los pechos mientras que mion sacaba la mano de debajo de la falda, dejándose recostar en la cama mientras que luna le seguía besando

mion se quito la falda y las pantis, mientras que luna ya iba poniendo su boca por el abdomen de esta, lamio la zona hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, una vez ahí mion gimió tan fuerte mientras que luna tocaba con su mano libre uno de los pechos

Antes de que mion tuviera un orgasmo separo a luna de ella, la recostó en la cama echándosele encima asiendo lo mismo que ella, primero le quito la ropa, luego, le beso todo el cuerpo, primero el cuello, luego los pechos, bajando al abdomen, al tiempo que la acariciaba, luego lamio la intimidada de luna con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla ya que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien

luna la separo después de un rato besándola en la boca probando su sexo en los labios de la chica, mientras se besaban sus sexos se rosaban dándoles mucho placer a las chicas, así continuaron hasta que las dos tuvieron un orgasmo muy intenso, se siguieron besando mientras se acariciaban, al poco rato, luna bajo su mano asta posarla en la intimidad de mion masturbándola logrando que ella le hiciese lo mismo, lo que hiso que tuvieran un segundo orgasmo que logro que ambas chicas quedaran muy cansadas, luna abrazo a mion posesivamente mientras que mion jalaba las cobijas para taparlas, las chicas quedaron dormidas no sin antes conjurar unas pijamas y la alarma para la poción.

En algún lugar

La oposición tenía una junta

-**señores esto está tomando mucho tiempo**

-_**disculpe**_

**-y señoritas**

-_**mejor**_

-**son unos incompetentes**

-pero jefe los lideres no tienen la información

-**solo tienen que seguir a los líderes, para ver quien está encargado de transportación de la información**

-_ya los seguimos, pero no la tienen y no sabemos quién la trasportara, además parece que hubo un cambio de presidente_

**-¿Quien?**

**-**Voldemort

-_**y no podemos hacer un atentado de nuevo, el ultimo logro eliminar a dos de nuestros mejores hombres, solo por un bebé, si eso hace un bebé no quiero imaginar lo que los adultos nos aran**_

-precisamente, si sus conocimientos logran hacer un bebe así, es preciso que tengamos los conocimientos que harán más poderosos a nuestros hombres que usaremos para dominar el mundo mágico

-**que tal un infiltrado, podemos engañar todavía a Vladimir, es poderoso es de esperarse que le llamen, el no sabe toda la historia y está muy resentido podemos hacer que nos traiga la información antes de que sepa la verdad**

**en el proximo capitulo por fin sale el trio y manden mensaje si les esta gustando**


	18. El Trio

**por fin el anciado trio, creo, al menos yo si lo esperaba, espero les guste**

**mandenme mensajes, que opinan, proximamente la pareja o parejas de Angeló no se lo pierdan**

**El trió**

Theo regreso después de haber ayudado a Angeló para que las chicas estuvieran solas, tenía una propuesta para sus novios, a estas alturas ya todos en las familias sabían que estos tres terminarían casados puesto que son parejas destinada, por lo que los padres de Theo no vieron inconveniente en que los chicos fueran a su casa de verano en Italia.

Cuando llego a la sala de los menesteres que es donde los vería quedo hipnotizado por la vista, solo entrando pudo observar a los chicos en el sillón besándose

Minutos antes de su llegada, Ron y Neville estaban esperando a Theo cuando Ron pregunto

-¿por qué no lo hemos hecho aun? digo los tres lo queremos ¿no? (R) _observo a neville asentir_

-a lo mejor el no está listo aun (N)

-pero él se ve que esta deteniéndose de tomarnos, yo creo que más bien siente que nos forzaría y no quiere obligarnos (R)

-¿tú crees? (N)

-sí, mira, ¿piénsalo?, ¿recuerdas el fin de semana?, se fue Harry y los otros, estábamos en nuestra habitación y sabíamos que nadie vendría en un rato (R)

-sí, nos pusimos a juguetear un rato (N) _sonrojo por los recuerdos_

-bueno, ¿recuerdas que la cosa subió de tono?, Theo dijo algo y salió corriendo al baño, cuando salió le preguntamos qué paso y no nos quiso decir (R)

-si lo recuerdo, lleva un tiempo asiéndolo, en otras ocasiones se dejaba llevar (N)

-creo que es porque ya no le es suficiente y necesita de mas (R)

-¿ósea que él quiere hacerlo también? ¿Entonces por qué se detiene? (N)

-yo cree, que él piensa, que lo hubiéramos detenido si él hubiera continuado hasta el final (R)

-¿sí? (N)

-si (R)

-¿por qué pensaría eso? (N)

-yo pienso que es por tonto ¿que acaso no ve que lo necesitamos igual o más que él?, pero tengo una idea (R)

-¿cuál? (N)

-el dentro de poco vendrá así que sugiero que cuando el llegue nos vea besándonos y acariciándonos, él como siempre se nos unirá pero antes de que el pare, le pedimos que continúe (R)

-¿crees que funcione? (N)

-claro, por qué seremos directos y sin rodeos (R)

-¿ser directos? claro como no lo pensamos (N)

-qué lindo te ves cuando eres sarcástico (R)

-ya no molestes (N)

Neville lo golpea levemente en el brazo jugando, a lo que Ron lo jala del brazo encimándolo en el, dejando sus piernas en cada lado, lo toma de la cabeza por la nuca para darle un beso apasionado, mientras opone su otra mano en el trasero del chico

Neville pone ambas manos bajo la camisa, acariciando la piel de Ron, siguen besándose y restregándose cuando neville siente que alguien le empieza a besar el cuello desde atrás, se separa de los labios de Ron, gira su cabeza besando la otra boca

Cuando Theo logra salir de la fascinante visión reacciona, cierra la puerta, se acerca a neville, empieza besando su cuello mientras que mete una mano bajo la camisa de neville, siente como neville voltea a besarlo, mientras que pone su otra mano en el abdomen de Ron

Ron está sintiendo las caricias de neville mientras lo besa, de pronto neville separa sus labios, Ron empieza a besarle el pecho cuando siente una tercer mano en su abdomen, a lo que sube la mirada viendo a sus chicos besándose

Theo mientras besa a neville se fue acercando al sillón hasta quedar sentado, en un momento después Ron lo jalo para besarlo

Neville besaba el cuello de Theo, permitiéndole a Ron besar a Theo, después de un rato besando a ron, sintió como neville se sentaba encima de él restregándose, Theo quería huir ya que de seguir así no podría contenerse y terminaría tomando a sus chicos, neville le besaba el cuello mientras ron le dijo al oído

-queremos hacer el amor (R)

-queremos ser tuyos por completo (N)

En toda la plática los chicos siguieron acariciando y besando a Theo

-¿qué dices amor? (R)

-vamos amor…que no…quieres (N)

-están…seguros…que quieren…seguir (T)

-si…no pares…déjate llevar (R)

Theo se sintió aliviado de no haber forzado a sus chicos y ahora se sentía tranquilo de que fueran ellos los de la iniciativa, así que decidió que se dejaría llevar, aun cuando el también estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo se darían las cosas ya que no quería lastimarlos los amaba mucho

Los chicos a estas alturas ya no tenían las camisas, siguieron con ron sentado junto a Theo besándose mientras que neville se encontraba encima de ellos, una pierna en medio de cada chico mientras besaba el cuello de cada chico mientras ambos chicos le acariciaba su abdomen, asiéndolo gemir, luego neville bajo hasta los penes de los chicos para acariciarlos encima de la ropa

En algún momento el sillón se convirtió en cama, pero los chicos no lo sintieron ni les importo, así que Theo se encargo de desaparecer el resto de las ropas de los tres, Theo estaba debajo de neville siendo besado, cuando el chico bajo a la altura de su pene solo para segundos después introducirlo en su boca.

Ron después de un último beso a Theo se acomodo detrás de neville, puesto que al parecer querían que neville fuera el primero en ser tomado por Theo, ron lo empezó a preparar con suavidad, primero separo con cuidado las nalgas para introducir su lengua asiendo que neville se detuviera un poco por la impresión, conforme ron fue lamiendo la entrada asía que neville lanzara sollozos de excitación, logrando ahogarlos gracias al miembro en su boca, al poco rato Ron introdujo sus dedos de a uno por uno asta notar que la entrada estaba lista

La visión que Theo tenía de sus chicos lo ponía mucho, agarro con fuerzas los cobertores para no tomarlos con rudeza, desde donde estaba podía ver a neville lamiendo su miembro mientras que ron lo preparaba, ron levanto la mirada asiéndole entender que neville estaba listo, por lo que jalo a neville con amor asiendo que dejara su labor le dio un último beso hambriento lleno de promesas y lo recostó en la cama, acomodo al chico para penetrarlo mientras que Ron se acerco a neville mientras le daba un último beso lleno de amor luego bajo y lamia el miembro de neville para calmarlo y distraerlo

Neville cerró los ojos mientras sentía la boca de ron sobre su miembro, asiendo que la lenta introducción del miembro de Theo fuera menos dolorosa, con las manos libres neville sintió la necesidad de lamer el miembro de ron por lo que su mano toco el miembro de ron asiéndolo jadear, al sentir de lleno a Theo se tenso un poco.

Ron entendió el mensaje por lo que acerca su miembro dejando que neville le hiciera lo que quisiera, neville lamio el miembro mientras Theo ya estaba por completo dentro de él dándole unos momentos para que se acostumbrara

Theo se introdujo en la virginal entrada, poco a poco mientras veía como neville le pedía a ron con la mano en su miembro que se acercara, a lo que ron aun con el miembro de neville en la boca logro entender, cuando estuvo por completo dentro de neville quería embestirlo por lo estrecho cálido y rico que se sentía estar dentro de él, pero lo vio tensarse por el dolor, así que le dio un tiempo para que se acostumbrara, mientras tanto veía como ambos chicos lamian el pene del otro, la vista solo logro prenderlo más por lo que empezó el lento vaivén, casi al instante dio en el punto de neville asiéndolo soltar el miembro de ron para pedir que continuara justo ahí más rápido

Neville se sentía en la gloria después de que Theo le dio de pronto en un sitio que lo hiso olvidarse del dolor, el pidió que siguiera dándole justo ahí más rápido, después continuo lamiendo el miembro de ron

Ron escucho el pedido de neville asiéndolo aumentar la rapidez de la introducción del miembro a su boca al tiempo que Theo cumplía la petición, logrando ambos chicos que neville terminara muy pronto junto con ellos

Theo escucho la petición por lo que embistió en la cálida y estrecha entrada hasta que sintió como los tres se venían, luego salió con cuidado de neville mientras observaba a estos continuar con la labor de lamerse sus miembros, aun cuando ya se había venido, neville no dejo a ron, Theo se coloco detrás de ron y lo preparo justo como él lo hiso con neville hasta que los tres estuvieran listos de nuevo

Ron sintió como su boca era llenada del semen de neville al tiempo que él sentía como su miembro se venía en esa boquita tan cálida, el lo tomo todo sin derramar nada al igual que lo asía neville, cuando trato de levantarse neville no lo dejo, así que se dejo hacer, al poco rato sintió como Theo lo preparaba para tomarlo ahora a él, con las lamidas y la preparación estuvo deseoso de nuevo, después sintió el miembro de Theo entrar poco a poco deteniéndose un poco al sentir como se tensaba

Neville sintió como ron tragaba todo su semen, así que él lo imito probando la esencia de uno de sus chicos, él siguió lamiendo su miembro aun cuando trato de moverse, con esto dio a entender que era su turno, por lo que ron dejo que sus chicos le hicieran lo que quisieran con él, luego vio a Theo prepararlo mientras los tres se reponían, con las atenciones los tres estaban devuelta muy calientes, posteriormente Theo se introduce en el asiendo que ron se tensara

Theo separo las nalgas de ron mientras lamia la entrada virgen de ron, logrando que jadeara, introdujo sus dedos uno por uno hasta que la entrada estuviera lista, ron estaba ya muy caliente justo como ellos, por lo que se levanto introduciéndose en la segunda virgen, estrecha y cálida entrada, tratando de no tomar con violencia a ron, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse

Ron se sentía único con todas las atenciones que le daban para no ser lastimado y asiéndolo olvidar el dolor, sentía la cálida boca de neville sobre su miembro mientras el lamia su duro pene, sintió a Theo moverse dentro de él asiéndolo sentir extraño, hasta que en una de las embestidas le dio en un punto que lo hiso nublarse por el placer asiéndolo gemir tan fuerte que Theo entendió, aumentando las embestidas dándole más hasta que logro entre él y neville hacer que ron se viniera junto con ellos

Neville sentía como su miembro era devorado con placer por ron al tiempo que él lamia con hambre el de él, mientras Theo lo embestía hasta que de pronto ron gimió tan fuerte que entendieron que estaba cerca de venirse, por lo que los dos aumentaron el ritmo hasta que ron se vino junto con ellos

Theo embistió a ron una vez hubo oído el gemido intenso que salió de su boca, mientras el tomaba con hambre el miembro de neville al igual que neville tomaba el suyo, todo hiso que los tres se vinieran una última ves

Los tres chicos llenos de sudor y semen se recostaban mientras se limpiaban con un hechizo, Theo los beso a ambos mientras se acomodaba en medio, se taparon con los cobertores y se abrazaron, ron y neville recostados en el pecho de Theo mientras que el envolvía a cada uno de ellos con un brazo

-los amo chicos, gracias por dejar que los hiciera míos, significo mucho para mí (T)

-para nosotros también significa mucho, te amamos Theo y gracias por ser de nosotros (R.N)

-por cierto les quería decir ¿qué dicen de ir en vacaciones conmigo a Italia? (T)

-sí, solo hay que avisarle a mis padres, pero no creo que se opongan (R)

-yo tampoco creo que se opongan, después de todo estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre no (N)

Cada uno beso una mejilla de Theo y descansaron sobre el pilar fuerte del trió

En el lago Angeló estaba subido en el árbol leyendo el libro, cuando vio acercarse a Harry con Draco y los gemelos, venían Draco siendo abrazado por Fred mientras que George abrazaba a Harry, cuando se recargaron en el árbol con intenciones de fajar el sin quitar la mirada del libro les hablo

-a mi no me molesta mirarlos mientras se meten mano, ¿pero no sé si a ustedes no les molestara que yo los vea mientras lo asen? (Angeló)

-que haces ahí arriba, nos asustaste (Draco)

-yo estaba leyendo, pero por mí no se detengan que me gusta más ver como se meten mano que leer, vamos continúen (Angeló) _animado_

-no, ya se nos quitaron las ganas (Draco)

-no seas fresa que en casa de Harry no les dio pena meterse mano mientras yo los veía, por cierto tengo fotos ¿quieren verlas? (Angeló)

-¿Qué?, no (Harry)

-espera ¿cómo conseguiste fotografiarnos? no vi que trajeras una cámara (Fred) –quiero verlas si (George)

-secreto profesional, si les digo tendré que… (Angeló)

Les paso las fotos

-no me digas, ¿matarnos? (George)

-no, en realidad tendré que amenazarlo o sobornarlos para que no digan nada, el matarlos es una cosa mala (Angeló)

-gracias (Harry)

-¿donde pondría sus cadáveres? tendría que ensuciarme, tener una cuartada y hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada (Angeló)

-hoye (Harry)

-¿Que creías que era por estar bueno?, mal pensado, nunca debes subestimar a nadie, por cierto ¿ya vieron la película de los ositos cariñositos? (Angeló)

-no (Draco)

-bien no la vean, luna cree que es de horror, aun que yo creo que es de lo mas cursi que he visto (Angeló)

-¿de qué va? (Draco)

-son unos osos que están ayudando a unos niños a recuperar el amor del mundo, pero casi no lo logran ya que otro niño que esta con los malos tiene pacto con el diablo o algo así, no recuerdo como acabo me quede dormido, en fin no importa, ¿entonces que Draco y Harry si les gusto tener relaciones no? (Angeló)

-¿que tu cómo? no te importa (Harry)

-eso fue grosero, como sea ¿puedo preguntar algo más? (Angeló)

-sí pero que no sea muy raro (Harry)

-bien ¿creen que me debo alaciar y cortar un poco el pelo, tal vez otro color? (Angeló)

-¿por qué preguntas? no creí que fueras vanidoso, además siempre lo traes en una trenza, no creo que importe mucho ya que solo faltan unos días para terminar el año (Draco)

-que no lo muestre no quiere decir que no lo sea, además pronto voy a conocer a mi pareja destinada o parejas y quiero estar guapo para ese momento, aun no sé que será o cuantos, pero quiero verme lindo (Angeló)

-¿cómo sabes que la conocerás? (Fred) -¿Y cómo sabes de las parejas destinadas? (George)

-¿son muy metiches?, pero en fin les diré, porque me caen bien , bueno no es cierto pero ya que, yo hago eso de augurar, predecir, prever, profetizar, pronosticar, vaticinar, acertar, descifrar, descubrir, interpretar, ¿no sé cómo lo quieren llamar? Bien no importa, fue de ese modo que lo descubrí, claro que estar de metiche en el laboratorio de padre también ayudo mucho (Angeló)

-¿puedes decir algo de nuestro futuro? (Fred) – ¿si dinos como nos va a ir en la prueba? (George)

-¿verde?, ¿naranja?, no mejor azul, si le diré a madre que lo consiga, no mejor le digo a padre, si mejor le digo a él, él es más accesible que mamá (Angeló)

Los gemelos al ver como divaga comentan en vos baja para que no les oigan, pero igual todos oyen sus comentarios

-ya lo perdimos (Fred) –creo que sí, solo queríamos saber cómo nos iría con nuestros planes (George) –por lo menos olvido pedirnos las fotos (Fred)

-¿de qué hablas? (Draco)_ mirando a Angeló_

-del color que le quedara mejor a mi pelo cuando lo pinte, obvio, bueno mejor me voy tengo que conseguir unas cosas, por cierto chicos-_les dice mirando a los gemelos_-sus muestras, su mamá las descubrirá ahí, mejor dénselas a guardar a Harry, el oráculo dice que es el mejor lugar, adiós, me extrañan, por cierto luego negociamos el resto de las fotos ya que esas no son las únicas (Angeló)

-que chico mas bueno, nos dio una predicción que nos ayudara y fotos de nosotros con Harry y Draco hay que conseguir las demás (Fred y George)

-creo que los chicos encontraron un buen aliado (Harry)

-no creí que fuera así de raro, es tan hablador y tan extraño (Draco)

-¿acaso dijo que el profesor severus es muy accesible? (Harry)

-es su padre ¿qué esperabas? los demás somos basura a comparación de su bebé (Fred y George)

Cuando Angeló entro a la habitación en la noche, luna ya estaba despierta porque tenía que hacer la poción, pero mion seguía dormida, su amigo solo le sonrío al ver a la otra chica en la cama, después de analizar porque se sentía solo y porque siendo tan promiscuo no pudo ni siquiera fajar con los gemelos entonces cierto chico apareció en su mente, así que salió a ver pelis

**que tal esta quedando maden mensajes y un adelanto**

-¿ya estas más tranquilo? (A)

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas estoy tranquilo? (H)

-Harry salgo siempre a la misma hora a ver pelis, tu siempre te topas conmigo, nunca te avía visto tan mal, además nunca te avía invitado hasta ahora ¿por que crees que lo hice? (A)

-bien, veo el punto, te diré, pero no le digas a los chicos no estoy listo para que lo sepan (H)

-bien yo Angeló Teufel Snape Evans, juro no divulgar de ninguna forma lo que me diga Harry, feliz (A)


	19. Sueño Ataque

**espero les guste el capitulo y recuerden que no me pertenesen los personajes de ser asi todo el tiempo abria yaoi**

**Sueño Ataque**

Mientras tanto. []En algún lugar de Rusia estaba el joven Vladimir llegando a su casa después de atender el negocio familiar y una reunión con los de la oposición, sus padres fueron los que secuestraron a Harry, el famoso niño que vivió, aun que el joven no sabe lo sucedido exactamente, espera descubrirlo, solo sabe que sus padres eran opositores de las potencias y en la fuga murieron, así que el ser invitado a ser candidato de las potencias ve una oportunidad de descubrir si su padres estaban en lo correcto al oponerse al orden mágico, puesto que no sabía cómo funcionaba, solo espera que su novio zero lo entienda, aun cuando sabe que son pareja mágica, su novio tiende a ser un chico muy explosivo, espera que adelantado la boda para que estén casados antes de su partida lo calme, otra cosa es que no irá solo, descubre que su amigo logan estará ahí, logan es de E.U. lo conoció al estudiar un tiempo haya. sus tíos lo mandaron para que no corriera peligros mientras lo que paso con sus padres se calmaba y tenerlo ignorante para poder usarlo en el futuro, el tenia 2 años cuando esto ocurrió ya que no solo en Inglaterra hubo problemas sino también en Rusia, asiéndolo regresar apenas tenía trece, ahora ellos tenían 16 años, durante ese tiempo logan y Vladimir no estuvieron solos ya que por fortuna sus familias se hicieron socios, lo que hiso que contantemente se visitaran en vacaciones y durante la escuela se mandaban cartas, en la última le dijo que le ayudaría a conseguir la información que necesitaban, ya tenían todo listo para la boda y partir a Inglaterra

Entro en su oficina, luego de unas llamadas ya tenía todo listo para la boda, de repente la puerta se abre y por ella entra un joven de 16 años, se acerca rodea el escritorio se para frente a él, cruza los brazos mientras le manda una mirada enojada

-zero, amor, que bueno que llegas, te tengo buenas noticias (Vladimir)

-¿por qué lo haces?, sabes lo que opino de ellos y el lobo también opina lo mismo ¿porque tu no nos escuchas? (zero)

-mira la verdad, si les creo, pero necesito saber que paso con mis padres, hay muchas cosa que no están claras, por ejemplo, si lo que dicen es cierto, ¿donde están los cuerpos de mis padres?, ¿cómo llegue con mis tíos? y ¿porque tengo estas cicatrices en mi? (Vladimir)

Zero baja los brazos, se acerca a su prometido, lo abraza mientras se sienta en sus piernas, se acerca rosando suavemente los labios, Vladimir lo toma de la cintura, mientras delinea con su lengua los labios de zero, luego zero lo deja que se introduzca la lengua, dándole total control sobre el beso, cuando Vladimir se siente satisfecho se separa de los labios de zero

-ten cuidado, no quiero perderte, te amo mucho, no hagas locuras mi Volk Sladki (zero)

-también te amo, por cierto tengo buenas noticias, adelante la boda (Vladimir)

-en serio, espera, nooooo, tengo que ver el traje, las invitaciones, tengo que lucir espectacular, tengo que… (Zero)

Vladimir lo calla con un beso, introduce su lengua mientras que sus manos se deslizan dentro de la ropa tocando la piel, zero ante el dulce asalto solo se deja llevar, Vladimir aun con zero en sus piernas no pierde la oportunidad a sí que antes de que zero se dé cuenta el desaparece la ropa de los dos, con otro hechizo ya tiene a zero listo para que él lo tome, así que con cuidado alza a zero, lo recuesta en el escritorio para luego introducirse en el, una vez dentro espera un poco para luego empezar a moverse, desliza sus manos por todo el abdomen y piernas asiendo que zero este cada vez mas excitado, luego su mano va asía el pene de zero, lo estimula mientras él sigue besándolo en el cuello, los fuertes gemidos de zero se oyen en toda la oficina, Vladimir le besa el cuello estimulando cada vez más rápido el miembro de zero al tiempo que lo embiste con más rapidez y deseo

-te gusta amor

-si…no pares…ya casi

-lo que me pidas amor

Así que Vladimir aumenta el ritmo y las embestidas, mientras besa el cuello de zero, el estimulo logra hacer que zero derrame todo el semen en la mano de su prometido, asiendo que las contracciones hagan que Vladimir se derrame dentro de él, zero acerca su rostro para poder besar a Vladimir, ya más relajado hablan

-tengo todo listo para ese día amor, tu solo tienes que relajarte y confiar en mi si (Vladimir)

-lo intentare, te amo (Zero)

-yo te amo mas por ser mi fuerza para seguir vivo (Vladimir)

-lo sé, yo confió en tus instintos, así que deja que te guíen cuando tengas dudas, si, no quiero perderte (Zero)

Vladimir los arregla con magia luego se vuelven a besar

Mientras tanto en México

Angélica arreglaba los últimos detalles con su asistente

-bien señora Angélica, pusimos mas socios en protección de los lideres y sus parejas, además de mandar las cosas que usaran y los folders con la misión que cada chico debe cumplir para poder entrar

-bien, por cierto recuerda decirles que busquen entre los chicos algo fuera de lo común no quiero infiltrados

-será difícil que haya infiltrados, pero igual se les informara, además casi todos descienden de algún socio, además que todos son muy raros

-dímelo a mí, pero ninguno como estos dos quiero que les pongas un ojo encima

Le extiende un folder con los datos y fotos

-bien lo haré, ¿dígame cree que estos sean infiltrados, yo no lo creo?

-infiltrados estos dos, no que va, lo que pasa es que son los más hiperactivos, dicen que son unos dolores de cabeza y la mejor parte es que les toco en el mismo cuarto

-¿solo ellos dos?

-no, también estarán otros, hay dos en este equipo, pero dicen que son de lo mas antisociales y serios que hay, esos no tienen ningún socio en la familiar, mantenlos vigilados

-de acuerdo

-¿ya les avisaste a todos los chicos?

-sí, y todos confirmaron mire

Le extiende una hoja al tiempo que los menciona

Dos chicos chinos, Liang, Li

Uno chico ruso, Vladimir

Cuatro chicos Ingleses, Fred, George, Draco y Angeló

Dos chicas mexicanas, Xochitl, Ix chel

Uno chico egipcio, Sinhué

Dos chicos estadounidenses, Logan, Max

Una chica y dos chicos brasileños, Adriana, Adrian, Adán

Una chica y un chico franceses, Simone, Jean

Dos chicos alemanes, Conrado, Arnold

Un chico japoneses, Ryuto

-bien no falto ninguno, ahora toma sus expedientes donde vienen toda su biografía, mas sus fotos y los chicos con los que compartirán habitación, que los guardianes tengan copia, en fin ya sabes el procedimiento de siempre

-si señora Angélica, si eso es todo me retiro

-bien descansa y recuerda que el próximo fin de semana partimos ten todo listo

-todo estará listo señora

Los chicos prospectos, eran buscados del mismo modo que cuando son menores de edad y deben ir al colegio, solo son menores de edad los elegidos ya que cuando madurar el nivel no cambia, es sabido que los menores con mayor poder y que son seleccionados son los que terminan teniendo mucho más poder al madurar, y entre más joven muestre poder mayor será al madurar, por eso los traen, si son malos y no tienen estudios suelen estancarse por eso no se preocupan, pero si tienen más estudios se potencializa sus magias por eso los escogen con mucho cuidado.

Los menores de edad tienen un rastreo que no solo dice cuando lanzan hechizos sino que también le miden el poder, si usaron la varita o no, ya que la mayoría de ellos mínimo ya lanzo dos hechizos sin varita, una vez rastreado al menor se hace un informe, el informe debe traer toda su vida o todo lo que encuentren de esta, sus aficiones, su informe médico, nivel de poder, otras características mágicas como ejemplos, si son animagos, naturales, etc., forma que se le descubrió y la pareja destinada en caso de tener ya una, fotos de ellos y todos los informes dicen quien los analizara y con quien estarán

Los chicos reciben un traslador que solo los puede trasporta a ellos con su equipaje, el translador es recibido con instrucciones también, solo un papel se puede leer informe de las cosa que se pueden llevar, los demás no pueden ser copiados o vistos antes de llegar, entre estos esta uno que dice los chicos con quienes estarán, un mapa, además de otro que es una parte de su misión

En la escuela todos estaban dormidos, bueno casi todos

Angeló estaba caminando rumbo a ver una película, cuando se topo con Harry estaba caminando solo rumbo a las cocinas, Harry todavía no lo había visto cuando oye a alguien detrás de el

-¿quien anda ahí? (H)

-soy un fantasma boooooooouuuuuuuuuu ja ja ja (A)

-Angeló me asustaste ¿qué haces tan tarde? (H)

-primero no soy tan feo como para asustarte, segundo te buscaba para ver una película así que vamos (A)

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los gritos

-pero tengo hambre además no me gustan las películas de dibujos (H)

-¿y quién dijo algo de películas de dibujos? (A)

-bueno como la otra vez viste la de los ositos yo pensé (A)

-pues pensaste mal, a demás no vi esa, vi otra, pero Hermión y Luna no deben saber, chicas ya sabes, en fin ¿quieres ir sí o sí? (A)

-¿cual vas a ver y cuál es la que viste entonces? (H)

-vi la bruja de Blair y hoy veremos una de acción, por cierto si las chicas preguntan vimos la de… ¿cuál de dibujos has visto? (H)

-yo, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar… (H)

-bien he visto las dos, pero diremos que hemos visto la de Kung Fu Panda, tiene violencia por lo que luna comentara y tiene cosas irracionales por las que Hermión le gustara comentar (A)

-¿qué tiene que se enteren de las que vimos realmente? (H)

-bien, si decimos la que realmente vimos se molestaran, bueno tú tienes dos padres así que no lo entiendes, pero las chicas se ponen como locas por las de violencias, acción y terror, ya sabes todas las que a nosotros si nos gusta ver, pero si decimos que vimos estas, ellas estarán contentas, no nos molestaran con eso de que tiene cosas que no enseñan y cosas así, mi mamá se pone histérica, me prohibió verlas ¿lo puedes creer?, por lo que ahora yo solo sin que me vean voy a verlas (A)

-¿pero eso no es mentirles? (H)

-Harry, no me digas que todavía no se te quita del todo eso de ser muy noble, ¿enserio?, bien, técnicamente si la vimos, pero no diremos cuando, ¿ves el punto? (A)

-bien entiendo (H)

-bien entonces entra (A)

Ya habían llegado el lugar estaba arreglado con un poco de pintura azul, tenía un sofá una alfombra y una tele con un DVD, también había una pequeña mesa de centro, sobre el sofá había una manta, Angeló se acerca, pone Los mercenarios 2, se acomoda junto a Harry en el sofá y con el control remoto a su lado

-¿tú lo arreglaste? ¿Donde conseguiste las cosas? (H)

-si, como solo necesitó 5 horas de sueño me dio tiempo, por lo otro me lo enviaron por mensajería (A)

-¿donde conseguiste las películas y las cosas? (H)

-me las manda mi vecino, él es algo así como mi "novio" ¿por? (A)

-¿qué? ¿Pero él no es tu pareja destinada o sí? (H)

-no lose, pero él no es mago y soy yo quien se la mete, estamos, ahora porque preguntas (A)

-solo me preguntaba ¿cómo es que sirven si estamos cerca de la escuela? (H)

-bien sucede que la escuela dice que no se pueden introducir no que no sirvan, además solo diré Colín, ¿enserio que no notan lo que tiene de raro? (A)

-ya veo la cámara, no (H)

-sí, sabes es muy caliente ese chico, wow deberías ver lo que aprendió con Draco, sin ofender, me entiendes no (A)

-¿ustedes cuando? (H)

-antes de navidad, vino a darle una fotos que luna le pidió de Hermión, ella quería unas fotos antes de salir, así que cuando esperaba a luna, el se puso nervioso por lo que había oído de mi, así que se puso a hablar y hablar de repente me arto, así que decidí fajar con él para que se callara, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, cuando terminamos luna ya tenía rato viéndonos el se puso nervioso y después de darle las fotos a luna salió corriendo, que tímido, en fin sabes lo que quiero decir no (A)

-creo que sí, ¿con quién más has estado? digo si no te molesta decirme (H)_ sonríe_

-no, no me molesta, y lo hice con luna por primera vez para los dos cuando teníamos trece, luego con mi vecino diego, Ana otra vecina mía que se fue hace poco, probé con este chicoErín que se mudo a la casa que era de Ana, todavía soy virgen por atrás, bueno creo que ya sabes porque corte con los chicos del otro día, pero con Erín es diferente, se siente como mi pareja, no lose por eso hice la poción, en fin he tenido un montón de fajes y eso ¿y tú no me digas que solo lo has hecho con los gemelos y Draco? (A)

-no de hecho los gemelos y nosotros no, solo con Draco y si estuve con otros chicos y chicas muggle como tú, igual como el seme, Draco le di mi virginidad y bueno yo tome la suya (H)

-¿les has contado de estos chicos no? (A)

-sí, él me conto de sus fajes y eso pero bueno, veamos la película, por cierto sigo con hambre ¿no podemos pedir algo? (H)

Angeló trono los dedos y en la mesa de centro apareció un plato con pasteles galletas, antes de que preguntara, angeló hablo primero

-puedo preguntar ¿cómo fue el juramento que hiciste con Draco? (A)

-¿Qué?, yo bueno, supongo que sí, juramos ayudarnos para que Fred fuera su pareja y George fuera mío, pero él y yo teníamos que continuar juntos por siempre, ese vacío legal lo puse yo para quedarme con Draco también (H)

-¿espera que no se supone que Fred y George tienen también derecho sobre los dos? digo que tu puedes besar a Fred y Draco a George (A)

-supongo realmente no lo he pensado ni lo he intentado (H)

-es solo que con el juramento, tal vez no sé, pero pienso que a lo mejor les cueste hacerlo los cuatro, pero como dije es solo un pensamiento en fin, además creo que hay algo raro en todo esto, como porque si los cuatro son pareja están como algo distanciados (A)

-yo, no lo había visto, pero ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón (H)

Vieron la película, cuando termino Angeló se puso de nuevo a interrogar a Harry

-¿ya estas más tranquilo? (A)

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas estoy tranquilo? (H)

-Harry salgo siempre a la misma hora a ver pelis, tu siempre te topas conmigo, nunca te avía visto tan mal, además nunca te avía invitado hasta ahora ¿por qué crees que lo hice? (A)

-bien, veo el punto, te diré, pero no le digas a los chicos no estoy listo para que lo sepan (H)

-bien yo Angeló Teufel Snape Evans, juro no divulgar de ninguna forma lo que me diga Harry, feliz (A)

-bien todo empezó hace unos días cuando me fui a dormir, después del coma mágico he estado soñando lo mismo

Recordando Sueño.

-Estaba en una habitación y acababa de despertar, me di cuenta que no estaban mis padres cerca, por lo que empecé a llamarlos ya que no podía levantarme, pero ellos no venían, así que lo seguí llamando hasta que en un punto me empezó a dar miedo, así que comencé a llorar, fue cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba, pero no sentía la magia de ninguno de mis padres, eso me dio más miedo porque esta magia era muy diferente, cuando estuvo cerca la fuente de la magia pude ver que eran dos tipos con mascaras, me tomaron en brazos y sin decir nada me sacaron de donde estaba, me llevaron a otro lugar, yo creo que era más pequeño porque un solo tipo logro cargarme sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando llegamos a donde sea que me llevaban me pusieron en medio de una cama, se quitaron las mascaras que les tapaban, por lo que vi parecían pareja los dos tipos, porque se abrazaron y se besaban, uno era mucho más alto que el otro, ambos eran blancos, uno tenía el pelo rubio, el otro tenía pelo castaño, ambos tenían los ojos violeta el más alto era un poco fornido, todavía estaban abrazándose cuando escuche un llanto, el más pequeño salió rumbo al origen del ruido, dentro de poco entro con un bulto en brazos, cuando lo calmo lo puso junto a mí, era un bebe y creo que mas grande que yo, cuando gire a verlo vi a un bebe rubio con ojos violetas, nos sonreímos y comenzamos a jugar con nuestras manos.

-debemos esperar instrucciones

-creo que asemos mal Luka, es solo un bebe además el no puede defenderse

-amor calmate solo lo tendremos hasta que su padre seda, si, además nuestro bebe tendrá la cura para que no lo discriminen

-pero siento que nos están engañando, ¿no creo que por ser hijo de mi linaje no sea aceptado?, escuche que un lobo fue parte de la asociación, además dudo que solo quieran conseguir la cura

-mira Misha, no lose, pero ellos prometieron algo para mejorar la vida de nuestro pequeño, creo que vale la pena intentarlo

-está bien, confió en ti amor, además solo lo cuidaremos ¿verdad?, no le aremos nada

-así es amor

-se volvieron a besar cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido, entran otros tres tipos tapados, hablaban entre ellos, pero algo molesta a la pareja, el menor nos toma a ambos y nos pone un hechizo cuando gira su pareja está en el piso, entonces oyen que entran mas magos al lugar lanzando hechizos, después de un rato luchando casi todos son reducidos, la pareja está por rendirse cuando uno de los tipos malos lanza un hechizo asía nosotros, pero el hechizo puesto por el menor ase que rebote, cuando se los llevan solo queda la pareja y un auror, parece que estaban asiendo un trato para ayudar al bebe de la pareja si ellos dicen el nombre de los demás miembros de la oposición, cuando se disponen a hablar entran otros tres tipos, uno convoca al bebe junto a mí, los otros dos lanzan un hechizo, el primero le da de lleno al más alto dejándolo en el piso, el otro va rumbo asía mi eso me asusta, mi magia trata de ayudarme, pero es débil el escudo por lo que logra darme en la frente, el auror trata de darles un hechizo a los tipos con el bebe, pero se pone en medio el papa del menor diciendo que tienen a su hijo, el auror baja la varita lo que aprovechan los otros dos, así que lanzan dos hechizos a los dos tipos que quedaban, yo sigo llorando por el dolor de mi cabeza, cuando se vuelve más intenso me desmayo y es cuando despierto del sueño

De regreso

-¿es el día de tu secuestro? ¿Le has dicho esto a alguien más? (A)

-si es el día de mi secuestro y no le he dicho a nadie más, ¿no sé, siento que hay algo en el sueño que es importante pero se me escapa?, digo a parte del hecho que la pareja parecía confusa y eso (H)

-¿por qué en las noticias pone otra cosas? Dicen que tú hiciste algo que hiso que la pareja muriera y tú salieras con vida, además por lo que padre comenta la oposición dice que fue tu culpa el que ellos murieran en la huida, además ¿quién te saco y los tipos murieron o solo quedaron desmayados? (A)

-no lose, tal vez no paso así, tal vez yo cambie algunas cosas en el sueño, porque me sentía culpable, con respecto a ¿quién me saco? no sé y ¿qué les paso?, pues solo se lo que dicen pero yo no recuerdo (H)

-tal vez, ¿por eso no les has dicho?, porque temes que te llamen asesino, además por qué no puedes negarlo, puesto que no recuerdas ¿no es así? (A)

-puede ser (H)

-bueno si me preguntas, aun cuando hubiera sido tu magia la que los mato no fue tu culpa que en primer lugar te secuestraran. supongamos que a lo mejor tu magia solo creó un escudo para defenderte y que por pura mala suerte los hechizos rebotaran en ellos dañándolos, tu no sabías que esto pasaría eras solo un bebe, fue tu magia en forma pura, si hubieras sido la magia que usas consiente no hubieras logrado la barrera que te impidió morir, como sea los tipos sabían a qué se exponían, puede que los únicos sobrevivientes que realmente estuvieron involucrados cambiaran las cosas a su conveniencia, como sea hasta que tu sueño deje de ser eso y consigas un recuerdo real, podrás saber que paso en realidad (A)

-ya veo que listo eres, gracias, me ayudo que me escucharas y me dieras tu punto de vista tanto si fui yo como si cambiaron la verdad, me siento mucho mejor (H)

-solo a ti se te ocurre culparte por eso, diles a los chicos, tal vez puedan investigar que paso, pero en mi opinión lo que sucedió no tiene importancia, lo importante es el futuro a demás la persona que se atreva a culpar a un bebe de lo que sea que sucedió en el pasado merece seguir en la ignorancia (A)

-creo que ya tenemos que irnos (H)

-si, por cierto, no les digas donde veo las películas ni la que vimos y te ayudo cuando quieras, hecho (A)

-hecho y gracias (H)

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a sus cuartos, cuando Harry entro en el cuarto los chicos ya lo esperaban despiertos

-¿donde fuiste, nos asustaste, te buscamos con el mapa pero no estabas? (Fred y George)

-¿por qué vienes tan tarde y de dónde? (Draco)

-bien a la primer pregunta fui a la cocina y no estaba en el mapa porque salí del colegio con angeló, me lo encontré y me invito a ver una película, llegue tarde porque nos quedamos platicando (H)

-¿qué, es en serio, te llevo? (F) -¿dónde te llevo? ¿Cual vieron? (G)

-no les puedo decir, me hiso prometer no decir, pero me llevo a ver la de Kung Fu Panda, ¿lo pueden creer?, lo más impresionante es que me gusto la película que vimos (H)

-no vieron esa verdad (D)

-no (H)

-no puedes decirnos cierto (F)

-no, lo siento, pero sí que valió la penan la peli (H)

-por lo menos podemos saber de que hablaron o tampoco (G)

-solo hablamos de las parejas que ha tenido, ¿sabían que lo hiso con luna y un chico que es el que le manda las pelis?, si vieran como está el lugar donde las ve, wow esta impresionante (H)

-espera si ya lo hiso ¿por qué rechazo a sus novios el otro día? (D)

-por lo que dijo al parecer solo por atrás es virgen y creo que lo está guardando para su pareja destinada, al parecer lo descubrirá pronto (H)

Cuando terminaron de hablar Harry se volvió a acostar, siempre salía por algo de comer, a los pocos minutos de dormir siempre despertaba por una pesadilla, los chicos quieren saber de qué es la pesadilla, no lo presionan, pero tienen la impresión que a angeló si le dijo y lo que él le haya dicho lo calmo mucho ya que se ve mejor que los días anteriores

Harry por otro lado pensó todo lo que le dijo angeló, sobre todo lo de su relación, la cual tenia razón si se supone que son los cuatro pareja, por qué no sentían los gemelos y ellos la atracción que se supone deben sentir por todos, abría qué ver por qué pasa esto, pero primero les diría lo del sueño, el decirle a angeló lo hiso sentir mejor así que libre de preocupaciones le dio sueño, pero mañana les diría

**mandenme mensajes, ya tengo todos los capitulos solo estoy cambiandole cosas que no me gustan y el fin es el unico que me falta ¿ideas?**


	20. Platicas

Platicas

Después del alboroto de anoche, Harry pensó que angeló tenia razón y decidió que en las tarde les diría del sueño, pero ahora todos estaban en clases así que aprovecharía y tomaría una clase libre para ver al profesor de pociones y preguntarle sobre la falta de atracción por todos, ya que quería saber por qué solo la sentía con Draco y George, pero eso si que no les diría a los chicos hasta tener una respuesta

Harry no entro a historia iba por los pasillos rumbo a pociones, si no se equivocaba los de _Hufflepuff_ y _Ravenclaw_ tenían esa clase, así que se junto con ellos para poder hablar con el profesor. Se recargo esperando que abriera el profesor, los de más alumnos se estaban juntando, diviso entre ellos a angeló y luna, lo saludaron de lejos, cuando todos estaban ya reunidos la puerta se abrió y apareció el profesor

-señor Riddle no se si lo sepa, pero a usted le toca historia de la magia, pero si es tan tonto como para encontrar el salón solo, puedo pedirle a uno de sus compañeros que lo lleve hasta el salón

-profesor _Snape, yo quería hablar con usted de algo muy, pero muy importante, por favor no lo molestaría de no ser muy importante_

-bien pasen todos ya

Cuando todos tomaron su asiento, el profesor le hiso una seña a su hijo para que se acercara

-la poción que tienen que hacer hoy es la Poción para curar heridas, el señor Snape Evans está a cargo de ustedes

Todos asen ruidos molestos, ya que saben que angeló es peor que su padre, su padre solo los critica, pero angeló al ver mal la poción la tira y los ase comenzar desde el principio. El profesor los dejo, le hizo unas señas a Harry para que entre en su oficina y pudieran hablar sin ser molestados. Una vez dentro cerró, puso un hechizo para silenciar y asegurar la habitación, le indico que se sentara en las silla frente su escritorio mientras el tomaba la suya frente de él

-¿bien que es tan importante que no puede esperar?

-¿usted sabe que Draco y los gemelos son mis parejas destinadas no?

-si lo sé, al igual que todo el colegio y ¿eso que tiene que ver con que usted esté aquí?

-bien yo, quería saber, ¿porque ni Draco ni yo, sentimos la misma atracción asía el otro gemelo?, es como si nosotros no fuéramos nada, solo amigos no se es extraño

-de que habla sea más especifico-_severus si le había entendido solo lo molestaba _

-yo tengo ganas de estar con Draco y con George, ya sabe, hacerlo con ellos, pero con Fred, no es así, no lo sé, de hecho hay veces que me molesta un poco que este con Draco o con George y he visto que a Draco le pasa igual, pero con George

-bien esto es raro ya que en la prueba sale que deben estar juntos

El profesor saco unos pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio, busco los de Harry y los chicos, cuando los encontró los saco, guardo los demás, separo los de ellos buscando una diferencia algo fuera de lugar pero no vio nada raro, en todos los pergaminos el dominante estaba arriba del sumiso, Draco era sumiso en todos, George en el de Fred, en el que compartían Fred y Harry solos y en que estaban todos juntos, estaban como mesclados, como buscando dominar, aun cuando ya habían pasado semanas, la magia impregnada en estos con su sangre, seguía luchando por el dominio de unió de los dos, pero nada que indicara que no fueran pareja o que dijera por que se sentían así

-pregunta, ¿en todo este tiempo, usted y el señor Fred, han compartido por lo menos un beso?-_quería saber para poder resolver este misterio_

-no

-y supongo que Draco con George tampoco ha pasado nada

-no tampoco se han besado ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-mucho, vera cuando beso a Draco y a George, su magia los identifico como sus parejas y lo mismo con Draco, les dieron un lugar ya sea como sumiso o activo, el problema puede que esté en que como ya paso mucho tiempo, sus magias los vean como una amenaza para sus parejas, como otro dominante aparte de la relación, por lo que tendrá que pasar más tiempo juntos y ver si hacerlo con ellos resuelven sus problemas, ya que de no ser así sus magias lo descartara quebrando el equilibrio de los demás, por lo que después tendrán que buscar otras parejas, así que le aconsejo arreglen este problema lo antes posible, por cierto con sus magias alteradas, tendrán que tener cuidado ya que al tratar de acercarse puede que los ataquen y con un beso no se solucionara, si sabe a lo que me refiero, tendrá que ser casi como si fueran vírgenes, lo cual dudo que sean ya que nos enteramos que Draco y usted no perdían el tiempo, dígame si eso resolvió el problema, de todos modos veré si pasado algo así con otras parejas

-¿está seguro?, esto, no me siento cómodo

-eso es debido al tiempo y entre mas pasa, más difícil será, sus magias ya están listas, solo falta que se acerquen para que los identifiquen, solo que con la distancia necesita más que solo un beso para que estén totalmente seguros de que son las indicadas, ¿no les dijeron que tendrían que hacerlo?, espero que sea por esto, su magia se empieza a confundir, pero como ustedes supongo que nunca se han besado o algo así, es por eso que le está costando más tiempo identificarla y acostumbrarse

-ya veo, gracias profesor

Quitan los hechizos y salen, al salir ven como angeló vota un caldero por la coladera, Snape sonríe por lo perfeccionismo exagerado de angeló

-no, eres tonto, está mal y el intentar arreglarla no es lo correcto, tiene que salir bien desde la primera, pobre de mi padre estos incompetentes, si no les gusta dedíquense hacer muggle, hay no necesitan nada de esto-_todo lo dice con una sonrisa y tono infantil como si fuera un niños de 5 años _

-angeló calmate, nos caes bien bro pero eres insoportable, sabemos que eres perfeccionista pero calmate, tu padre es más tolerante que tu, no sé cómo los otro grupos no lo soportan, tal vez si te vieran sabrían porque queremos más al profe que a ti (Alex)

-bien Alex estoy a cargo así que te aguantas (Angeló)_ asiendo pucheros_

Al voltear molestos, ven salir al profesor con Harry, los chicos se relajan y dicen a coro

-profe revise mi poción por favor no deje qué angeló se acerque-_todo el que aun tenia poción en su caldero_

Esto le sorprendió a Harry, pero más se sorprendió que cuando les gritaba sus errores y los fulminaba, parecían mas tranquilos y contentos que cuando angeló les sonreía pidiendo la volvieran hacer desde el comienzo, también noto que cuando el profesor pasaba y les gritaba que estaba mal en las pociones y como arreglarlas, ellos lo escribían en el pergamino, esto le dio de golpe, entendiendo la forma de enseñar del estricto profesor y pensó que no le gustaría tener que empezar desde cero la poción, así que supo que si los de más veían como es angeló entenderían la forma de enseñar del profesor

Salió del salón rumbo al comedor esperando a sus chicos, cuando entro se sentó en la mesa de los leones, después de unos quince minutos llegaron los chicos, corrieron a sentarse con él, Draco lo beso y luego George. Harry noto como Fred se ponía nervioso, como si no supiera si era correcto que el también lo besara, entonces él fue quien se paro para acercarse a Fred para besarlo, primero lo tomo de la cara se acerco despacio sus bocas, lamiendo primero el labio y después introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Fred, esto puso a Fred muy nervioso, los otros dos no podían creerlo, así que pensaron que siendo los cuatro pareja sería normal que en algún momento ellos también tendrían que besarse, así que George fue el primero en acercarse a Draco, besando primero los labios y después introduciendo la lengua acariciando la de Draco, al poco tiempo los cuatro se separaron y se sentaron

-¿donde estuviste Ryo? ¿Por que no entraste a clase?

-¿sí que paso Harry donde fuiste? – ¿qué hiciste?

-bien, tenía una duda que tenía que resolver, además de que tengo algo que decirles, pero no sé cómo, creo que en el cuarto, cuando estemos solos, ya que todo mundo nos mira

Y era cierto, después de ver como se besaban, no habían parado de verlos, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ya que todos sabían que los cuatro eran pareja, pero nunca habían visto que Draco o Harry compartieran besos can alguien más que no fueran ellos dos, ya que casualmente, siempre que besaban a un gemelo, lo asían cuando estaban solos o en familia, nunca frente toda la escuela

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron al cuarto, por fortuna no tenían clases el resto de la tarde. Cuando estuvieron dentro, se acomodaron para poder hablar

-bien, tú dirás que pasa Ryo

-bien, desde que desperté de coma saben que he tenido pesadillas y yo, bueno

-si no estás cómodo podemos esperar, no es necesario que nos lo digas si no quieres Harry

-si quiero, es solo que es difícil

-tomate tu tiempo

Suspira dándose ánimos para poder decirlo todo, mientras les contaba su sueño, Harry prefirió no verlos directamente a los ojos, así que se miro las manos todo el tiempo que hablo. Cuando concluyo se instalo un silencio algo incomodo, el primero en hacer algo, fue Draco, quien se paró de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo, los gemelos también se pararon para apoyar el abrazo de confort que estaba recibiendo Harry, asiendo el ambiente más tranquilo. Los chicos le prometieron ayudarlo a descubrir que paso ese día y saber que había pasado después de que Harry se hubiera desmayado, todos coincidían en que había cosas que no encajaban o faltaban

Cuando volvieron a sentarse Harry volvió a suspirar para decirles lo que dijo el profesor, respecto a ellos

-bien, el otro día que estuve con angeló, me hizo una pregunta que me puso a pensar

-¿qué pregunto?

-el pregunto, por qué, si se suponía que los cuatro estábamos destinados, por qué no nos habían visto a George con Draco o a mí con Fred, lo cual me puso a pensar que de hecho hay un poco de distanciamiento entre algunos de nosotros, además del hecho de que como supo que teníamos ese problema ya que nadie aparte de nosotros sabe quién es quien, como se, le pregunte al profesor y dijo que quizás sea porque aun no lo hemos hecho los cuatro, pero sobre todo porque entre Draco y George, así como entre Fred y yo, no a habido ese contacto intimo como pareja, ya saben no solo besos, así que dijo que tendríamos que hacerlo, pero sin prisas casi como si fuéramos vírgenes, según es por la magia, para que no se agite y los ataque, porque dijo que quizás se sienta como si fueran extraños por el hecho de nunca nos hemos besado

-bien hagámoslo entonces

**esto aun no se resuelve pero igual puse el lemon en el próximo capitulo**


	21. cuarteto

**espero les guste y comenten**

**Cuarteto**

Harry estaba llorando con su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas, mientras tanto afuera del baño estaban Draco y los gemelos tratando de calmarlo y hacer que saliera, pero lejos de calmarlo Harry solo se alteraba mas, así que decidieron traer a sus padres que vivían en el castillo, ya que desde que supieron del embarazo los dos se habían mudado.

Los padres de Harry estaban en las mazmorras junto a los cuartos de severus con su mujer ya que así estarían más protegidos, estaban descansando cuando de pronto los gemelos entraron muy alterados sin tocar, cuando los padres escucharon que algo le pasaba a Harry salieron corriendo, siguieron a los chicos hasta el cuarto de Draco. Cuando entraron vieron a Harry siendo consolado por Draco en el suelo de la entrada del baño, ambos padres se acercaron con precaución ya que no sabían que pasaba, James pregunto muy suavemente a su hijo, mientras que lo abraza

-¿qué paso bebe por qué lloras?

-yo…me…duele…ellos…luego...algo

-¿qué paso chicos?

Pregunto Tom al ver a su hijo muy alterado como para poder hablar, pero al ver que tampoco los gemelos o Draco podían decirles que paso, decidió ver la mente de Harry, así que muy suavemente saco un poco de su magia para no alterar más a su hijo, este al reconocerlo se calmo, le aviso que entraría en su mente de este modo el pudo entrar para ver que paso sin alterarlo

Vio algunos recuerdos hasta parar en los de ese día

Después de verlos hablar de la unión, trato de saltar el recuerdo donde sabe que vera a su hijo teniendo sexo, pero lo siguiente que ve es a Harry que ya estaba llorando, entrando corriendo al baño, sabe que algo paso durante el acto sexual, así que no le quedo de otra que ver el recuerdo completo

Recuerdo

-bien hagámoslo entonces (Fred)

-bien por nosotros no hay problema con intentarlo ya, creo que sería lo mejor, ya que después puede ser algo problemático (George)

-¿creen que abra que hacerlo justo en este momento?

Draco y Harry se sonrojaron al preguntar al mismo tiempo esto, solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza los gemelos, los gemelos al ver que los chicos se ponían nerviosos e incómodos, decidieron que mejor hacer algo para hacerlos sentir más tranquilos, así que Fred aparece otra cama, mientras lo hacía George aseguro la habitación para no ser molestados. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Fred se acerco a Harry, mientras que George se acerco a Draco (pondré primero uno y luego el otro y después cuando se unieron, claro que Tom lo vio todo al mismo tiempo)

Fred/Harry

Harry estaba algo incomodo, no nervioso, según severus era la magia pero él estaba casi seguro que debía ser otra cosa pero quería intentarlo, dejo el control total a Fred, él no se movía, cuando Fred estuvo frente a él también noto que estaba incomodo, así que los dos suspiraron relajándose, Fred puso ambas manos en la cara de Harry se acerco despacio y le susurro de forma que solo él pudiera escucharlo

-relájate si no quieres podemos parar

-no está bien, es solo que la magia la siento bullir dentro de mí, como si quisiera salir pero como que algo la contiene, no sé, ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?

-algo muy parecido, solo que la mía si está saliendo, solo relajémonos, tal vez por eso no sale la tuya, si no funciona podemos preguntarle al profesor, ¿está bien?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, Fred acerco sus labios a Harry, acaricio con cuidado los labios de Harry usando su lengua, después la introdujo en la cálida boca asiendo que por fin Harry se relajara un poco y correspondiera el beso, asiéndolo cada vez mas apasionado, asiendo que olviden a los otros dos en la habitación

Fred bajo sus manos despacio por el cuello hacia la cintura de Harry, Harry subió sus brazos poniéndolos en el pecho de Fred, poco a poco Fred le desvistió sin usar la magia, para que Harry no se asustara y su magia estuviera tranquila.

Harry a su vez trato de corresponder el gesto, asiendo lo mismo ya que él no era el único incomodo, después de que ambos estuvieron a medio desvestir Fred lo empujo con cuidado a la cama, Harry estaba ya un poco mas cómodo, Fred dejo de besar la boca y empezó a besar el cuello, Harry empezó a gemir, mientras Fred acaricio su cuerpo, despacio sin prisas fue quitándole el resto de la ropa, Harry también le quito el resto de la ropa

Cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos, Fred con mucho cuidado acaricio la entrada de Harry, mientras Harry se abría para que Fred pudiera acomodarse y entrar en él, de repente sintieron como Draco y George se acercaban a ellos…

George/Draco

Draco vio como George se acercaba, retrocedió un poco, George al ver esto se detuvo

-lo siento George es que estoy nervioso

-tranquilo solo deja que fluya si

Draco se acerco esta vez, puso una mano en el pecho de George, mientras miro sus ojos, ese azul distinto del verde de Harry y el azul más claro que tenia Fred

-tus ojos son lindos, no los había visto tan de cerca

-los tuyos también me gustan

Susurro ya cerca de los labios de Draco, besándolos despacio, introduciendo su lengua asiendo el beso más intenso y entregado, de pronto sintieron sus magias salir y sintieron la del contrario, siguieron hasta que de pronto el beso ya no basto para calmar esas ansias de unirse, se desvistieron con la magia sin notarlo ya que estaban acariciándose

George estaba acariciándole la cintura y las piernas mientras que Draco paseaba su mano por la entrepierna de George, escuchaban sus gemidos mesclados con los de Harry, Draco sintió que algo mágico lo llamaba, esto hizo que Draco volteara la cabeza

George estaba ocupado besando el cuello de Draco, cuando este empezó a caminar hasta estar cerca de Harry y Fred

Se giro para verlos mientras George seguía detrás de él entretenido besando su cuello, George acariciaba con una mano su abdomen, mientras que la otra acariciaba su miembro, al mismo tiempo que se restregaban los dos, Draco susurro

-míralos George

George abrió los ojos para ver que Fred encima de Harry besando su cuello, los dos desnudos, Fred bajo la mano hasta ponerla en la entrada de Harry, mientras que se sostenía con la otra, Harry tenía una mano en el cabello de Fred y la otra sobre el miembro de este

F/H/G/D

Fred desprendía una especia de magia que al parecer era lo que les llamaba la atención, Harry también dejaba salir un poco, solo que esta llamaba solo a Draco, por eso solo el pudo sentir el llamado, sintieron la necesidad de estar con ellos, al menos Draco lo sintió más fuerte, se acercaron a la cama

Draco se acerco, se inclino sobre Harry, jalando a George incitándolo a prepararlo para que entrara en el, Draco estaba besando a Harry en los labios mientras que George lo preparaba

Fred sintió a Draco encima de él, así que se separo un poco de Harry para ver como George preparaba a Draco, mientras Draco besaba a Harry, el acomodo su miembro en la entrada de Harry, mientras este era distraído por el beso que recibía, al mismo tiempo que Draco lo masturbaba, George ya tenía listo a Draco para penetrarlo, así que deslizo el miembro en la entrada de Draco, mientras su gemelo penetraba a Harry

Los dos chicos no dejaban de gemir, mientras que sus cuerpos se estremecían de placer al ser penetrados por los gemelos, Fred miro a su gemelo y mientras penetraban a los chicos se empezaron a besar

Harry sintió el beso de Draco mientras se acariciaban el pecho mutuamente, también sentía como Fred lo penetraba, de pronto quería que cambiaran para sentir también a George, gracias a que sus mentes ya estaban conectadas, los chicos escucharon el deseo de los dos en sus mentes, ya que Draco pensaba lo mismo, así que se deslizaron fuera y cambiaron de posición

Harry y Draco estaba de frente besándose y acariciando sus miembros ya recostados de lado totalmente, esperando a los gemelos, de repente Harry era penetrado por George muy suavemente, mientras que Draco era penetrado por Fred con cuidado de no lastimarlo, los cuatro sentían el amor y placer, de pronto la magia de los cuatro se sentían en el aire, Draco y Harry fueron los que se vinieron primero, pero justo en ese momento cuando se venían los gemelos gracias a las contracciones que tenían los otros algo estaba ocurriendo

Harry sentía que su magia debía salir pero solo sentía dolor, los otros tres vieron como las tres luces magias terminaban de salir y unirse pero la de Harry no salió totalmente, también vieron que solo se unía a Draco por completo y a George la mitad y muy poca magia entro en Fred, la magia de estos trato de entrar en Harry, pero este solo aceptaba la de Draco y un poco de George, oyen a Harry sollozar de dolor, al girar para ver a Harry, este corre al baño sintiendo aun mas fuerte el dolor de su pecho y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar aun que no comida sino la magia que se sentía que se le atoraba, de pronto los demás oyen el llanto de Harry, también oyen como este cae contra la puerta serrada quejándose de dolor, al disminuir el dolor Harry toma sus piernas y entierra su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas

Fin del recuerdo

Aquí Tom sale de la mente de Harry sabiendo ya que paso o más bien que no paso, se gira para ver la preocupación de su esposo, James sabe que Tom no le dirá en frente de los chicos, así que aun con Harry en brazos lo alza y lo acerco a la cama, recostó a Harry en ella y le hizo señas a Draco que al parecer era el único al que Harry dejaba acercarse, Draco se recostó junto a Harry, los gemelos salieron junto con los padres de Harry

-¿ya sabe que paso señor?

-por desgracia si lo se

-¿Qué pasa Tom que tiene nuestro hijo?

-les diré pero tenemos que ir a otro lugar

Se dirigieron a la recamara que tenían los padres de Harry en el castillo, cuando llegaron al cuarto Tom llamo a un elfo, le dijo que llamara a los ministros de la potencias, que era urgente además que tenía que venir también severus, todo esto asusto a James

**se supone que solo les pasa a ellos por que son los unicos a mitad de un enlace mágico a diferencia de las otras parejas que solo tiene relaciones no enlaces **

**comenten que les parese**


	22. Suposiciones

**recuerden que ningun personaje de Harry Potter me pertenese solo los que no salen en los libros son mios**

**comenten si les esta gustando la historia o tambien si no les gusta**

**Suposiciones **

Cuando termino de sus clases se dirigió a su despacho, su hijo venía detrás de él, al entrar cerraron la puerta, los pergaminos de las parejas destinadas a un estaban en la mesa de su escritorio

-tú dirás hijo que quieres

-yo quería preguntar sí ¿la poción funciona en muggle?

-que yo sepa al menos que este destinado a un mago no, solo que en este caso sale la misma runas que su pareja mira

Entre los pergaminos saca uno de una pareja recién comprometida y le muestra, en el se muestra a el mago y la mujer muggle que tienen la misma runa

-¿por qué quieres saberlo Angeló?

-bien yo quiero hacer la prueba de la poción para Erín y para mí, solo que no sabía si iba a funcionar

Su padre al ver esto sonríe ya que el también tiene sospechas de que pueden ser pareja solo que Erín tenía un problema y no era el ser muggle, pero le corresponde a Erín decir su secreto y conociendo a Angeló está seguro que no se molestara, cuando acomodan los pergaminos se gira para poder guardarlos en un estante detrás de él, pero aparece un elfo pidiendo su presencia con el señor ministro Tom, solo que cuando aparece lo hace entre el profesor y el estante, haciendo que los pergaminos vuelen por todos lados, luego de informar que iría, el elfo se va, su hijo le ayuda a recoger los pergaminos del suelo para luego guardarlos, pero en eso el profesor ve un pergamino que tiene una copia, solo que una tiene un pequeño defecto a comparación del otro haciendo que se sorprenda, al terminar de recoger los otros pergaminos, sale con estos dos junto con otros que tienen relación entre sí, luego de que sale el junto con su hijo del despacho él se va a ver a Tom para ver por qué lo llamo y mostrarle su descubrimiento

Cuando el elfo se fue Tom se sirvió una copa de whisky, se sentó en un sillón mientras tomaba un respiro para componerse, de lo que vio y de lo que descubrió, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar recordó que tenía que esperar y calmar a James que estaba embarazado, se levanto para sentarse junto a James, lo abrazo, ya con su esposo en brazos ahora si empezó a hablar

-tenemos que esperar a los otros antes de empezar a hablar de lo que descubrí

No tardaron los demás en llegar, el que tardo mas fue el profesor Severus, cuando el profesor entro traía los pergaminos en las manos, una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados empezó hablar Tom

-¿bien todos recuerdan que hay que unirse sexualmente para completar un enlace mágico no? (T)

-si es por eso que bueno...nosotros… (F y G)

-¿qué sucede eso es normal, porque se ponen nerviosos paso algo malo? (Amber)

-¿Tom dime qué pasa? (James)

-bien sucede que cuando Harry y sus tres destinados trataron de unirse por completo, algo freno la magia de Harry y solo salió la mitad y solo la mitad de la magia de ellos entro en el (T)

-¿qué pero como ocurrió y porque ellos están bien? (Angélica)

-bien lo que paso fue que la magia de Draco y una pequeña parte en George entraron en Harry, la magia de Harry solo entro por completo en Draco, la mitad en George y menos de un cuarto en Fred (T)

-¿Qué? esto es raro eso suena a…. (Lara)

-lo sé pero como no ocurrió lo que se supone ocurriría entonces supongo que algo salió mal o algo salió bien (T)

-explícate Tom esto me está frustrando (James)

-algunos magos hace unos años bloqueaban a los niños cuando no les gustaban sus parejas destinadas, estos sí conocían a sus parejas y trataban de unirse a ellos morían (caíd)

-¿Qué? (J, F y G)

-calmate, Harry no tiene esto James (T)

-¿que tiene Tom, dime? (J)

-bien, verán, Harry tiene una variante muy rara, gracias a que Harry tuviera más de una pareja, el bloqueo se hizo e raíz de algo, no de estos bloqueos que antes ponían, verán, esto fue la razón por la cual Harry no sentía la misma atracción que tiene con Draco así a los gemelos, cuando el elfo vino para avisarme, hizo que mis pergaminos volaran, después de que avise que iría los recogí, pero algo llamo mi atención miren (S)

Les mostro los pergaminos de la prueba de las poción vikinga realizada cuando nacieron y de cuando estuvieron en coma mágico, en ellos todo era igual menos las runas del final en los pergaminos de nacimiento de Draco y Harry juntos estaban como incompletos y en los pergaminos del coma se veían como si solo fueran ellos dos pero en el que tenían los gemelos y ellos también estaba completo

Todos vieron lo que quería decir algo altero la magia de Harry, pero no la de sus parejas la teoría de Severus era correcta, pero algo mas estaba obstruyendo la magia

Después de que todos se pusieron a pensar nadie tenía idea de que podía ser lo que obstruye la magia de ese modo, así que decidieron mañana hablar con los demás socios de las potencias a ver quien tenía una idea de que podía tener Harry

Draco fue el único que durmió con Harry los gemelos fueron a su cuarto, los demás se enteraron y se pusieron a calmarlos esperando que se solucionara

En la mañana todos los chicos estaban en la mesa desayunando, esperando con pesar la respuesta de los mayores a ver que habían averiguado, ese día algunas clases se suspendieron

Los socias al completo de ese país estaban en el castillo, los otros líderes fueron a los otros lugares a preguntar a los socios que podían averiguar, Severus, Albus, Lili, Remus eran algunos profesores que estaban convocados a esta reunión, casi todos estaban, solo faltaba Remus quien llego con sus dos chicos, cuando entro apareció una cuna lo suficiente mente grande para poder acostar a los dos bebés. (Aparte de ellos habían otros socios que solo pondré como socio 1,2, etc.)Después de que Tom volvió a contar lo que ocurrió todos se pusieron a pensar que podía crear una reacción parecida a un bloqueo, el primero en tener una teoría era Remus quien tenía a Terry en brazos arrullándolo

-pues eso suena a un hechizo de protección lycan mal hecho o que fue alterado, ¿pero yo no recuerdo haber puesto uno?, de ser así lo habría hecho bien como lo hice en mis bebés, ¿al no ser que tengan a un amigo lobo aparte de mi y que él lo pusiera en Harry? (Remus)

-no tenemos ningún otro amigo lobo (Tom)

-¿espera como que hechizo protector lycan? Explícate (Severus)

-si nadie sabe de él ¿de dónde lo inventaste o qué es? (socio 2)

-bien verán. Todos los lobos tenemos este hechizo que va de generación en generación, lo ponemos en nuestros bebes al nacer, se hace porque tenemos muchos enemigos, vampiros, magos que quieren matarlos por ser lo que son, en fin, no me lo invente, pero solo lo puedo decir por qué se que todos son de confianza, ya saben tiene sus propias reglas y solo en una emergencia lo cual creo que es esto (Remus)

-¿cómo funciona? (Albus)

-bien verán este hechizo se pone en el bebé, se debe esperar un minuto y el hechizo funciona con todo hechizo que sea peligroso para el pequeño, pero solo funciona asta que tiene su magia madura y su transformación controlada, en ese momento deja de funcionar porque su magia desactiva la protección por que el ya tiene la suya (Remus)

En eso acuesta al bebé y se dispone a lanzar un hechizo

-¿espera que haces? (socio 4)

-tranquilos confíen en mi nada pasara a mi bebé (Remus)

Lanza un hechizo que solo dañaría levemente al bebé en caso de que no funcione la barrera, ya que a pesar de la protección nunca nadie se vio forzado a probar su protección, así que si, estaba algo preocupado por su bebe, pero todos quedaron impresionados al ver que una luz rodeaba a los bebes y el hechizo reboto asiendo que todos se agacharán para no salir golpeados, entonces lanzo otro un poco más fuerte, el cual tubo el mismo destino

-¿cómo sería un hechizo de protección lycan mal hecho o que fue alterado, que pasaría en esos casos? (Socio 3)

-bien uno mal hecho seria que el bebé no fuera de tu sangre, en estos casos se pide permiso y ayuda de uno de los padres, si aun así lo pones sin ninguna de estos dos cosas, corres el riesgo que la magia no te acepte asiendo que funcione casi igual, pero con riesgos como el que vimos en Harry y a menos que estuviera en peligro no es recomendable, por otro lado uno alterado seria que resultara pero antes de que la magia termine de asimilar el hechizo de protección lycan se pone otro asiendo que solo la magia de unión a su pareja se contenga, por ejemplo como lo que vimos pero al revés asiendo que la magia al regresar lo lastime por regresar con fuerza, pero solo lo sabré asta lanzar un hechizó en Harry, al ver cómo reacciona sabré ya que si fue un hechizo alterado el hechizo lo golpe sin una barrera que lo proteja (Remus)

-¿y puedes arreglarlo en caso de cualquiera de los dos casos? (Lili)

-yo no (Remus)

-¡entonces que aremos de nada nos sirve saber que tiene! (Tom)

-bien si fue un hechizo alterado podemos quitarlo sin problemas, bueno el que tiene que hacerlo es Harry con ayuda de sus parejas, pero si fue uno que fue puesto a fuerzas porque pensaron que Harry corría peligro, entonces solo quien lo puso o alguien con su misma sangre o magia puede hacerlo ya que como dije la magia fue forzada a aceptar la protección (Remus)

-bien lo primero es ver cuál de los dos tiene Harry, después ya veremos (Tom)

Llamaron a Harry, decidieron que en caso de necesitar a el lobo o al descendiente del lobo tendrían que ver en las memorias de Harry con más detenimiento y en el escudo para ver el color y si muestra una runa que les dé una pista de quien fue o donde empezar a buscar

Harry entro a la habitación donde tenían la reunión, los gemelos y Draco venían con él, les dijeron que tenían que lanzarle un hechizo a Harry que les diría que es lo que tiene

Harry fue al otro lado del salón esperando el hechizo, el que lo lanzaría seria su padre, lo observarían Remus y Severus que eran los que podían ayudar gracias a sus estudios en runas y en protección de lobos

El hechizo fue lanzado, pero antes de tocarlo dos cosa ocurrieron, la barrera apareció pero muy leve, entonces decidieron lanzar una más fuerte lo que hizo que esta vez la barrera no contuviera el hechizó lanzado, lanzaron uno muy leve a lo cual apareció la barrera, la cual Severus pudo ver el color y la runa de la magia de la persona que la puso

-tenemos dos problemas (Remus)

-ya lo notamos (Severus)

-¿cuáles son? (Lili)

-tiene los dos bloqueos pero creo que el primero tiene mucho que ver con el segundo (Remus)

-explícate (socio 1)

-bien al parecer el primero salió bien pero alguien más trato de bloquearlo como se hacía antes solo que no contaron que alguien pusiera protecciones en Harry, el problema radica en que como no se hizo como un bloqueo normal por así decirlo no funciona bien, ni como bloqueo, ni como protección (Remus)

-entonces que asemos (Tom)

-nada como dije no funciona de ninguna forma, solo que la magia de Harry mientras crese lo está quitando, supongo que en algún tiempo cuando la protección se quite también lo ara el bloqueo, y con el tiempo el poco a poco podrá unirse a uno por uno, ahora tiene unión completa con Draco, con el tiempo será con George y finalmente con Fred, solo que algo mas suceda y tengan que quitar la protección a fuerza supongo que podemos esperar, su magia crese muy rápido, yo supongo que en un año más tardar ellos cuatro estarán unidos por completo (Remus)

-¿entonces seguirá doliendo cuando nosotros…tu sabes…hagamos…hasta que estemos unidos o el bloqueo se quite por completo? (Harry)

-no, deberá disminuir el dolor, por que anoche trataron de unirse los cuatro, pero Draco y tu ya están unidos, ahora solo debes hacerlo uno por uno hasta que tengan la unión completa y entonces aun puedes tener la protección, pero debes esperar un tiempo entre unión y unión (Remus)

Una vez aclarado el problema tenían que esperar hasta tratar de unirse a George y luego a Fred, lo que quiere decir que tenían que ingeniárselas para tener sexo sin unirse, solo así pueden estar juntos

Todos fueron a preparar sus cosas ya que mañana saldrían por el fin de clases, los papas también solo por disimular ante los demás, ya que tenían que regresar por las selecciones para las potencias, los chicos les informaron a sus amigos de lo que tenia Harry, todos más tranquilo y relajados informaron de dónde irían de vacaciones, los gemelos, Draco y Harry dijeron una escusa de que estarían ocupados tratando de encontrar formas de engañar el bloqueo y poder tener relaciones sin que Harry sintiera dolor

Los chicos besaron a Draco y Harry antes de dormir abrazados, esa noche Harry tubo el sueño del secuestro, solo que esta vez despertó por que la pareja del sueño le pedían que ayudara a su hijo a encontrar la verdad, ¿qué verdad?, ni en sabía con exactitud que paso ese día y ¿cómo saber quién es el hijo de la pareja?

**espero comenten y ya tengo el proximo capitulo**


	23. Ataque

**espero les este gustando la próxima semana subiré otros dos y creo que ya mero termino**

**recuerden que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

Ataque

Es el día de la partida, es de mañana, todos los estudiantes tenían listo sus baúles para partir a casa, tomaron el tren, Angeló invito a Luna ese día en la tarde para hacer algo con su look, le dijo que podía traer si quería a Hermión, al despedirse de los chicos, Angeló abrazo a Harry como niño chiquito y le dijo al oído que se relajara que pronto sabrían que hacer para que sus magias se unieran totalmente. Cuando Angeló llego a su casa, subió a su habitación se cambio por ropa muggle, les aviso a su padres que saldría un momento a ver a Erín. Nunca había pedido permiso, por lo que siempre era castigado, pero últimamente lo dejaban, ya que sabían que le costaba mucho a su hijo avisarles siquiera y es que el chico era muy libre, ellos asía tiempo lo habían entendido, solo le decían que pensara sus acciones o lastimaría a alguien

Cuando llego a la casa de Erín toco el timbre, le abrió el mayordomo

-hola me extrañaste Pedro (A)

-claro joven, todos lo extrañamos mucho, en especial el joven amo, lo espera como siempre en su habitación (P)

-gracias Pedro, por cierto toma, te traje esto, espero te guste (A)

Angeló le entrega un regalo pequeño, espera que el mayordomo lo abra, al abrir la caja Pedro se queda sin palabras

-joven, esto, yo, no se hubiera molestado (P)

-tonterías, póntela, a tu familia les gustara que la tuvieras (A)

Le da un abrazo y corre a la habitación de Erín, el mayordomo era un joven de 28 años, le regalo un broche con la foto de su familia, hace mucho Pedro los perdió, por lo que tuvo que trabajar desde pequeño, lo último que vendió para alimentarse era ese medallón donde tenía la única foto de su familia, cuando trato de comprarlo no logro ubicarlo, cuando Angeló se entero le juro encontrarlo, lo cual siendo un mago no tomo mucho tiempo

Cuando llego a la habitación entro sin tocar como siempre, el cuarto era muy lindo de color azul claro, con una cama de doseles antigua, con un escritorio y un gran armario todos los muebles eran de color negro y tenía otra puerta que daba al baño el cuan también era grande, recostado en la cama sobre los cobertores grises, estaba un joven de la misma edad que Angeló, pero más delgado, su piel era como bronceada, de pelo castaño y ojos gris, muy alegre el chico, en cuanto vio a Angeló se levanto y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, luego se separo cruzando los brazos

-Angeló Teufel Snape Evans, porque no me avisaste que ya venias a verme, me hubiera arreglado para ti honey, mira como ando, no es justo tú te ves lindo (E)

Angeló lo imita cruzando los brazos

-Erín Smith Byrne, ¿sabes que te ves lindo cuando te enojas nene? (A)

-¿por eso me haces enojar no, porque te gusta verme así? (E)

-así es nene (A)

Se acerca aun con los brazos cruzados y lo besa despacio, primero prueba los labios de tentación, luego introduce su lengua a la cavidad del menor, lo rodea con sus brazos sobre la cintura, mientras que el menor pone las suyas en el cuello de Angeló, luego se impulsa para que sus piernas rodean las caderas de Angeló, por lo que él entiende y se acerca con cuidado a la cama, lo recuesta y pone con cuidado a Erín en ella, después de un rato de estarse besando, sus manos entran bajo la playera del menor asiéndolo gemir, se empiezan a restregar, sus bocas se separan y se ven a los ojos, Angeló le da pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que ambos se vienen, Angeló le sigue acariciando por debajo de la playera mientras le sigue besando el cuello, por lo que Erín sabe puede hablar mientras su, "novio", lo sigue toqueteando sin miedo a que los vean y no es porque no estén los padres, si no porque los dos les vale que los vean

-honey, ¿te llegaron las cosa que te mande? (E)

-no hablar…ocupado (A)

-es que, no estoy seguro de la dirección que me diste honey, ¿seguro te llegaron? (E)

-nene no ves que esto en algo importante (A)

-lo siento (E)

Se besan en los labios de nuevo, luego de un rato se separan, se recuestan en la cama, Angeló se queda contemplándolo, con sus dedos recorre toda la piel bronceada de su nene mientras piensa en lo ocurrido los últimos meses, Angeló no les ha dicho a nadie aparte de Harry que cree que Erín puede ser su pareja destinada, por eso estuvo con los gemelos quería estar seguro y ver si podía tratar de hacerlo con alguien mas pero no podía, desde que conoció a Erín no puede pensar en nadie más, pero aun así siente que algo falta pero no sabe qué hacer Erín es el primer chico con quien se siente libré, excepto que todavía no le ha dicho de la magia, pero ni con Luna se siente así

-¿me dirás que te tiene así o tendré que adivinar? (E)

-no sé como decírtelo, no quiero que te enojes y me dejes (A)

-solo hay una forma de saberlo y es diciéndome, así que dime que es (E)

-bien en la escuela estuve con dos chicos eran gemelos, me sentía solo sin ti, entonces pensé que tal vez extrañaba tener relaciones, pero no pude hacerlo, así que los chicos me trataron de presionar, es cuando supe qué tú eras especial para mí, los deje, le dije a un amigo de ti, eso me hizo sentir mejor, espero no te enojes y además hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte pero no sé cómo… (A)

-RESPIRA, tranquilo honey, primero que nada desde el principio dijimos que no era serio, recuerdas, bien yo también me he sentido igual que tu, también quiero que esto sea algo más que un desfogue y también hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de continuar…yo soy squib, se que eres un mago, mis padres me lo dijeron porque conocen a tu padre (E)

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste nene? (A)

-quería que me tuvieras confianza, además tenía miedo de lo que dijeras cuando lo supieras (E)

-¿acaso sabes lo de las parejas destinadas? (A)

-sí, mis padres no saben que paso conmigo, cuando nací trataron de hacerla, pero salía en blanco, como si fuera un muggle y no un squib, pero tu padre cree que solo saldrá correctamente cuando me la hagan con mi pareja destinada (E)

-¿entonces por qué me diste tu virginidad? (A)

-por que quien sea mi pareja, espero me aprecie por algo más que eso, no te parece, tu mejor que nadie debe entenderme, el que una pareja este destinada no quiere decir que sea de su propiedad (E)

-¿quieres intentar lo de la poción conmigo? (A)

-si (E)

Salieron rumbo a casa de Angeló, entraron y fueron al cuarto del chico, ya en la habitación saco todo para la prueba, saco las muestras de sangre y siguió el procedimiento normal

La familia de Erín se mudo, ellos Vivian en Islandia, cuando se enteraron que el mejor en pociones es Severus vinieron a verlo para que les diera su opinión, les dijo que quizás era porque solo con su real pareja saldría la prueba, solo que entonces Erín conoció a Angeló, se enamoro nada más verlo, por lo que quiso esperarse y no hacer la prueba asta estar seguro que sería correspondido, además no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones y que lo despreciara cuando le dijera que era un squib, ya que en algunos lugares no lo querían por eso, pero no pudo esperar más así que ahora estaban esperando el resultado, al parecer a Angeló no le importaba que fuera squib, eso lo lleno de una nueva ilusión

Angeló derramó la poción sobre el pergamino, cuando termino el pergamino de absorber la poción empezó aparecer una escritura cuando termino lo tomaron, para verlo

URUZ Teufel Snape color gris oscuro

FUERZA

HOMBRIA / FEMINIDAD

UN BUEY SALVAJE Su trazo es como una n (n)

WUNJO Angeló Evans color gris claro

ALEGRIA

LUZ Representación ideográfica: La bandera clínica o tribal, una veleta (p)

ISA Erín Smith Byrne color blanco

PARO

AQUELLO QUE IMPIDE

HIELO Su trazo es una línea vertical (l)

Los chicos quedaron impresionados, no solo porque había aparecido el nombre de Erín, sino que había más cosas que no debían ser comunes, así que fueron con el pergamino a ver a su padre. Lo encontraron en la sala hablando con su mamá, al ver que los chicos estaban algo alterados, les prestaron atención

-¿Qué pasa chicos? (Severus)

-mira esto padre ¿por que sale así? (Angeló)

Cuando observo el pergamino, vio los nombres, que las runas estaban juntas, pero un poco borrosas y como si les faltara algo

-bien, tus runas están bien, si es lo que preguntas, siempre has tenido dos, lo de Erín, bueno obvio es tu destinado, si no, no hubiera aparecido, pero lo borroso y lo incompleto que parecen las runas de abajo, se debe a que les falta un miembro en este conjunto (después de todos los líos ahora sabia por que salían así) (Severus)

-¿ósea seremos una triada? (A)

-así es, al menos que sean raros como Draco y todos ellos, entonces serian cuatro pero en lo personal me parece una exageración (Severus)

-¿pero mi nombre, porque está dividido y porque dos runas? (Angeló)

-eso, no lo sé estuve desde que naciste buscando por que de esto, pero hasta ahora no sé porqué, ni he visto que a otros magos o brujas les pase (Severus)

-bien resuelto eso, saldremos por unas cosas padre, Luna y Hermión no tardan en llegar, dile que no toque nada hasta que lleguemos (Angeló)

Los chicos partieron por las cosas para que se pintaran ambos el pelo, ya que Angeló estaba seguro de convencer a Erín de pintárselo los dos del mismo color, Erín aceptó pero el elegiría los colores

Al poco rato llegaron las chicas, después de saludar estaban por subir las escaleras, cuando algo explotó en la sala, entraron a ver qué sucedía

Antes en la calle

Cuando sale Angeló con Erín al centro comercian, tres insectos entran en la casa, pasan la puerta, una vez dentro checan quien está dentro. Al poco rato dos chicas llegan, uno de los tipos se trasforma y se esconde detrás de la cortina antes que lo vean, mientras está escondido pone hechizos para aislar los ruidos de la sala y los vecinos no se enteren, luego pone otro para evitar desaparezcan ya sea dentro o fuera, cuando salen las chicas lanza un hechizo que ata a Severus y Lili, mientras los otros dos hacen una explosión para llamar la atención de las chicas y se preparan para atarlas nada mas entren

Las chicas al entrar vieron tres hombres y los padres de Angeló estaban atados. En cuanto vieron a las chicas las ataron, una vez que tenían todo bajo control tomaron a los padres de Angeló, los sentaron en una silla, uno de los tipos se acerco a Lili

-bien esto funciona así, yo pregunto algo y si no obtengo lo que quiero las chicas saldrán heridas. ¿Donde están las cosas para la selección? (malo 1)

-no lo sé (Lili)

-¿linda crees que estoy jugando? (malo 1)

En eso gira y uno de los tipos que estaba cerca de las chicas, golpeo con fuerza a Hermión

-**¡eres un bestia como has podido!** (Severus)

-**tranquilo**, yo soy quien pone las reglas (malo 1)

Le da poción de la verdad a Lili y sigue interrogándolos

-¿donde están las cosas? (malo 1)

-las tienen los lideres, no nos dicen donde, solo nos mandan un translador personalizado para que solo nosotros lo podamos usar, una vez en donde nos lleven, nos hacen jurar para que no se pueda decir nada, aun con poción de la verdad nada lo logra sacar créame (Lili)

-bien, dime, ¿sabes cómo podemos entrar? (malo 1)

-solo que sea uno de los seleccionados o de la asociación, de otra forma no sé puede, es imposible (Lili)

-rayos (malo 2)

-¿ni con poción multijugos? (malo 3)

-no, los trasladores son preparados con la magia de cada mago, aun con la poción la esencia mágica no cambia, la poción solo disfraza el cuerpo, la magia no cambia sigue igual (Lili)

-¿qué tal La Maldición Imperius he qué dices? (malo 2)

-no funcionara, todos son resistentes a la maldición (Lili)

-lo tienen todo cubierto ¿qué haremos? esto será imposible (malo 3)

-solo queda que el otro plan funcione (malo 1)

Les lanzan un crucios a las chicas, mientras que a Severus y Lili recibían La Maldición Imperius, querían ver que tan cierto era eso de que resistían y que tanto podían resistirlo antes de darles el poder de sus mentes.

**comenten que tal les gusta o no les gusta**


	24. Ataque 2

**COMENTEN QUIEN CREEN QUE ES LA OTRA PAREJA DE ANGELO O QUIEN LES GUSTARIA POR QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE YA NO HAY RETORNO, ASI QUE NO PUBLICARE ASTA QUE MANDEN COMENTERIOS RESPECTO A ESE TEMA**

**Ataque 2**

**Erín y Angeló (contando un poco de sus pasados)**

Angeló y Erín ya venía de regreso

-así que por eso tienes mayordomo (A)

-si honey (E)

-¿oye enserio por qué no escogiste otro color?, no voy a sobresalir (A)

-ya no molestes ese me gusto y si quieres que me lo pinte contigo será este o nada (E)

-bien pero esta me la debes he nene (A)

Lo abraza por atrás mientras le besa en la mejilla.

Con los hechizos puestos los malos no escucharon cuando los chicos llegaron, Angeló puso a Erín tras de él mientras se asomaba con cuidado, vio como torturaban a las chicas mientras trataban de controlar a sus padres, se giro asustado a ver a Erín, lo jalo rumbo a casa de él, quería sacarlo por miedo que le hicieran algo, ya en casa de Erín pensaría en algo. Una vez que llegaron a casa de Erín, angeló saco su celular y marco, sabía que sus padrinos pondrían el alta vos, por lo que los dos hablarían

-bueno ¿padrinos? (A)

-¿qué pasa? tu nunca nos llamas así a menos que sea una emergencia (Tom)

-**mis padres, los están torturando** (A)

-¿**que donde estas**? (James)

-estoy con Erín (A)

-¿quién es Erín? (Tom)

-mi pareja destinada, **vengan pronto **Luna y Hermión también están siendo torturadas (A)

-está bien, tranquilo quédate donde estas, danos tu dirección para que alguien vaya a verlos, cuando todo esté resuelto les marcamos (Tom)

-si padrinos (A)

-tranquilo (James)

Después de darles la dirección Angeló se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Erín lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo. Al poco rato alguien toco la puerta, los chicos no esperaron a que el mayordomo abriera así que fueron a abrir, en la puerta estaba Harry y Draco. Angeló se tiro sobre Harry, abrazándolo, Harry lo abrazo mientras trataba de calmarlo, después de que se calmo entraron todos a la sala

Harry se sentó junto con Draco en un sillón, en el sillón de enfrente se sentó Angeló con Erín, los chicos no sabían que tanto podían decir delante de Erín, por lo que se quedaron analizándolo, por lo que dijo su padre, Erín había visto un poco, les pidió que vieran como estaba la situación y que tanto ya sabía el joven, Angeló no noto como veían a su novio los chicos mientras hablaban

-así que los mandaron mis padrinos (A)

-sí, estábamos juntos, ¿estás más tranquilo? (H)

-un poco, solo espero que mis padres estén bien y las chicas (A)

-¿tú no saliste lastimado?, ¿estás bien? (H)

-sí estamos bien, acabábamos de entrar, cuando notamos lo de la sala, temí por Erín así que lo saque de ahí antes de que nos notaran (A)

Mientras Angeló hablaba, tomo la mano de Erín con fuerza, como temiendo que algo le pasara

-¿Erín supongo?, mucho gusto me llamo Harry el es Draco uno de mis novios (H)

-cierto lo siento con todo esto lo olvide, Harry es de quien te hable nene (A)

-ya veo, Erín Smith Byrne, gusto en conocerles (E)

-espera, ¿tu madre es Fiona Quinn Byrne Moore y tu padre no esConan Smith Liam? (H)

-si ellos son ¿por? (E)

-¿tus padres no trabaja asiendo cosas electrónicas muggle a mágicas? (H)

-si eso asen (E)

-¿no que era muggle? (H)

-primero que nada él es squib, así que no me tome la libertad de investigarlos a fondo, ya que sus padres también venden cosas electrónicas normales, como Erín no puede ir con nosotros al colegio así es como lo compensan, en segundo, tu padre da los permisos para eso, obvio tú si lo sabes, ¿pero yo como iba a saberlo? (A)

-¿cómo sabes quién es él?, ¿y porque nadie dice la historia completa? me siento perdido (D)

Pregunto Draco con un puchero, después de ver que Harry y Angeló hablar de Erín, Harry lo abrazo besando sus labios, entonces Angeló empezó a hablar

-si bueno para empezar Erín y sus padres se mudaron un mes después de que me marchara al colegio, ellos vinieron por que como saben mi padre es bueno en pociones, por lo que vinieron a hacer unas preguntar, como ¿por qué cuando le hicieron la poción vikinga no salió nada?, puesto que a pesar de ser squib su sangre tiene la suficiente magia para eso, bueno Erín por lo que me dijo son muy pocos los hechizos que puede hacer, pero es muy bajo para poder entrar con nosotros, además de que la mostro ya muy tarde, por lo que su magia no crecerá mucho cuando madure, bien ellos querían saber por qué pasaba, padre les dijo que tal vez cuando tenga su verdadera pareja destinada saldría, hicieron muchas pruebas con todos los que no tenían pareja, pero cuando vine en navidad nos conocimos, yo no sabía de ellos así que asumí que eran muggles, cuando vi a Erín me gusto mucho, hablamos y quedamos que sería una relación abierta sin exclusividad, en ese entonces el decidió que dejaran de hacerle las pruebas, fue antes de llegar a la mía, después de otras cosas medio su virginidad asiéndome que quede más prendado de él, cuando volví al colegio Erín empezó a mandarme cosas, ¿recuerdas la sala donde vimos las películas? todo lo envió Erín, así que seguí como siempre, pero cuando los gemelos y yo tratábamos de hacer algo yo no podía, así que cuando paso lo de ustedes padre se la paso encerrado asiendo la poción, cuando vi de que iba hice un poco, la probé en los gemelos, cuando no salió pensé en dejarlos fue cuando fuimos a tu casa y al llegar bueno vieron que paso, luego pensé en hacerla en Erín pero tenía mis dudas de que funcionara, así que cuando vine trate de decirle a Erín todo pero él me detuvo, me dijo que era squib, el porqué vinieron sus padres y porque no me dijo, una vez que me dijo le propuse hacer la prueba, la cual salió que éramos pareja pero al parecer falta alguien, el pergamino tenía un leve borrón en algunas partes de las runas, cuando padre lo vio nos dijo que es por que seremos una triada, al igual que Theo, Neville y Ron, eso es todo creo

Cuando terminaron de contar su historia, Harry les comento que su padre fue con unos aurores a su casa, mientras los gemelos se quedaron a cuidar a su papa James y a ellos les toco ver que estuvieran ellos bien, cuando terminaron de hablar los chicos ya estaban más tranquilos, Erín estaba recargado en angeló, mientras él lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras su boca besaba el cuello de Erín, de repente escuchan el celular dé angeló

-¿bueno? (A)

-angeló soy yo (T)

-padrino ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Las chicas están bien? (A)

-de los malos solo uno logro escapar, tus padres y las chicas estaban inconscientes cuando llegamos, pero ya están en san mungo, solo falta que los terminen de revisar, dime ¿te quedaras con Erín o te vienes con nosotros a casa? (T)

-¿puede Erín venir? (A)

-¿el es un…(T)

-el es un squib (A)

-bien entonces creo que no hay problema (T)

-¿quien se quedara con mis padres? porque imaginó que sus padres de las chicas ya están con ellas (A)

-si ellos ya están aquí, Régulos con Charlie se quedaran con tus padres y nos dirán de cualquier cambio, ahora pásame con Harry por favor (T)

Angeló le extiende el teléfono a Harry, mientras el gira para mira a Erín

-iré por mis cosas y les avisare a mis padres que me iré contigo, traeré algunas de tus cosas (E)

Erín sale de la habitación, Harry termina de recibir las instrucciones de su padre para que los cuatro vayan a su casa y que esperen, que él le avisara a su papa para que les tenga lista una habitación a los chicos. Cuando cuelga el teléfono pregunta

-¿listos? (H)

-no, falta Erín (A)

-¿y donde fue? (H)

-fue por nuestras cosas (A)

-¿fue a tu casa? (D)

-no en la navidad estuve aquí, tuvimos un accidente jugando con la comida y tuve que cambiarme, Erín no quería que me fuera tan rápido, así que medio un poco de su ropa así descubrimos que somos casi de la misma talla, solo que yo soy un poco mas musculoso que Erín, así que casi todos los días aquí dejaba ropa, Erín también dejo ropa en mi casa para evitar alejarnos mucho (A)

-que lindos (D)_ sarcástico_

-no molestes Draco (H)

-lo siento la costumbre (D)

Cuando tuvo todo listo los chicos, salieron rumbo a casa de Harry

Al llegar los gemelos estaban en la sala con su papa, tomaban el té mientras los esperaban. Cuando angeló vio a su otro padrino se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, James solo lo abrazo, se paro del sofá con el joven en sus brazos, fue a la habitación que les había preparado, les hizo señas de que lo esperaran, pero angeló giro buscando a Erín, cuando lo vio que iba junto a ellos se calmo y se dejo llevar por James, así siguieron hasta la habitación, una vez ahí angeló dejo ir todo su llanto, su frustración, su miedo, todo, a pesar de lo afligido que estaba, no se había desahogado, mientras él era consolado por su padrino Erín guardo las cosas de los dos en el armario, preparo la cama a pesar de que era temprano, sabía que angeló no se sentiría con ganas de nada

Cuando angeló estuvo tranquilo presento a Erín, su padrino salió dejando a los dos solos, Erín abrazo a angeló, le cambio su ropa por ropa de dormir, una vez cambiado los dos se acostaron en la cama, angeló se dejo abrazar por Erín, angeló le dio un beso suave en los labios a Erín antes de dormir y le agradeció por estar con el

Cuando Erín vio que angeló ya estaba profundamente dormido se levantó, arreglo su ropa arrugada y fue a preparar algo para angeló, pensando que el chico no bajaría a no ser que fueran a ver a sus padres, necesitaría fuerzas por cualquier cosa. En la sala se encontraban los cuatro chicos y James, les decían lo poco que lograron averiguar, cuando el chico entro se disculpo por interrumpir, le pidió a James algo de pastel con café para subirle a angeló

-¿ya se siente mejor? (H)

-no, está dormido, eso en angeló no es bueno (E)

James asistió dándole la razón ya que el también conocía como era angeló, Erín aclaro al ver la cara de los chicos de no saber por qué lo decía

-el es muy libre alegre impulsivo, ni siquiera toma una pequeña siesta, ya que tiene mucha energía, así que el que se quedara dormido solo revela lo deprimido que esta, solo ir a ver a su padres lo animara, pero como sé que eso tomara un tiempo y no es posible por ahora lo sobornare con el pastel, siempre lo anima, sino funciona le ofreceré sexo espero que eso funcione (E)

-eso es más de lo quería saber (D)

-lose por eso lo hago, si los dos primeros sobornos no funcionan, siempre tengo un as para animar a angeló- _lo animara mucho que vea sus reacciones acerca de lo que dije_ -lástima que no está Colín aquí (E)

-¿lo conoces? (H)

-claro ¿a quién crees que le encargo su nueva cámara digital? (E)

-cierto lo olvide (H)

-¿pero cómo lo conoces? según oí ustedes no llevan mucho juntos (D)

-lo sé pero recuerda que antes conocí a su padres, cuando me vieron comportar dijeron que me parecía a angeló, así comenzaron a decirme como era, como se comportaba, eso me hizo emocionar y dar ganas de conocerlo, así que cuando lo conocí era más de lo que pensé, me enamore nada más verlo y ver su actitud (E)

Cuando los elfos trajeron el pedido de Erín, fue a la habitación, angeló seguía dormido, Erín puso las bandeja de los pasteles en una mesita, se volvió acostar junto a su novio después de haberse puesto ropa de dormir y lo abrazo. Antes de la cena angeló despertó, sintió como Erín lo abrazaba, sin despertarlo se giro y lo vio dormir, Erín era muy tranquilo para dormir, además tenía el sueño muy pasado, pero descubrió que cuando se trataba de él despertándolo, Erín despertaba muy, pero muy rápido, solo bastaba decir una frase

-en vista de que ya no me quieres me voy (A)

Antas de que pudiera sentarse en la cama unos brazos lo rodeaban posesivamente

-como te atrevas a dejarme solo me vengare (E)

-¿qué arias para vengarte nene? (A)

Al oírlo hablar así, Erín supo que angeló se sentía con mas ánimos, así que siguió el juego

-bien, para empezar te había traído tu pastel favorito, después te iba dejar que me hicieras lo que quieras, además tengo un recuerdo que se te encantara, pero cómo me quieres dejar no te doy nada (E)

Se levanto y tomo uno de los pasteles y lo empezó a comer todo, angeló viendo que hablaba enserio, se levanto para tomar el otro pastel pero Erín fue más rápido, con la otra mano lo tomo y salió corriendo para que angeló no lo alcanzara, los dos chicos en ropa de dormir corrieron hasta llegar al comedor, todavía no bajaba nadie a cenar, angeló atrapo a Erín por atrás justo entrando en el comedor, Erín puso los pasteles en la mesa, los empujo lejos del alcance de angeló que lo tenía atrapado sobre la mesa con su peso encima de él, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, cuando vio que los empujo trato de soltarlo, pero Erín ya con las manos libres tomo las manos que tenia sobre su cintura y restregó su trasero sobre la dureza de angeló, angeló beso el cuello de Erín y empezó a hablarle al oído

-bien nene ¿qué quiere por los pasteles ha? (A)

-¿no sé que me ofreces? (E)

-bien, ¿qué te parece si te llevo donde quieras? (A)

-¿donde yo quiera?, ¿seguro? No te arrepentirás luego ¿cierto? (E)

-¿donde quieres ir? (A)

-quiero ir a Hogwarts, sé que no puedo estudiar, pero quiero que me lleves aun que sea una vez a verlo (E)

-bien lo que quieras, pero los pasteles, dámelos (A)

Angeló seguía detrás de Erín besándolo mientras hablaban aun recargados en la mesa, los demás ya estaban ahí

-¿pueden terminar con eso? (H)

-en la mesa no, ahí vamos a cenar, búsquense un cuarto (D)

-¿primo que haces tenemos hambre? (F) –pero lo omitiremos por el resto de las fotos que tienes de nosotros (G)

-¿por qué no les creí a Severus y Lili?, angeló luego siguen (J)

-deja termino de negociar por los pasteles (A)

-¿entonces aceptas honey? (E)

-bien pero el resto de lo que me darías en la habitación también está incluido (el recuerdo) (A)

-hecho pero será aquí (E)

Cuando escucharon eso esperaban que no fuera lo que se imaginaban, Erín giro quedando frente a angeló luego se sentó sobre la mesa y vio a los ojos a su novio, lo cierto es que siendo su padre bueno en leer las mentes y evitar que leyeran la suya obligo a angeló a aprender, así que lo vio a los ojos, Erín dejo que angeló entrara en su mente, al ver lo que dijo cuando fue por los pasteles le sonrió cómplice y siguieron jugando. Se acerco besándole con hambre, lo recostó en la mesa como si lo fuera a tomar justo en frente de todos

-¿no les importa que los estemos viendo?, eso no es digno de un mago (D)

-creo que ellos no son tan fresas, como para que les importé (H)

-angeló, Erín, dejen de jugar con las mentes de estos mensos, si se que les vale que los vean pero si no quieres que les de habitaciones separadas, dejaran eso justo ahora (J)

Los gemelos estaban que no se la creían esos chicos eran geniales, la broma fue genial

-bien, no aguantas nada, la otra ves que rompí tus cuadros no te quejaste, ni la vez que tapice con porno gay en la oficina de mi padrino Tom, ni la vez que casi queme tu cuarto jugando escondidas con madre, ni cuando sin querer desaparecí a la mitad de la fiesta de Harry y fui a nadar a tu piscina (A)

Erín se recargo de nuevo sobre la mesa para alcanzar los pasteles, los tomo y le alcanzo el que no habían probado a angeló, se sentaron y los demás hicieron lo mismo, cuando se sentaron siguieron hablando

-sabes que soy el primero en alentarte pero no en mi casa, es para que se las hagas a tu papito querido (J)

-¿oye cuando paso eso y porque no me entere de nada? (H)

-nosotros también queremos saber (Fred y George)

-enserio padrino ¿Harry es su hijo?, parece tonto como que no sé, ¿no se te cayo o algo así? (A)

-es porque así me lo traen estos tres (J)

-pretextos, parece más hijo de moony que de ustedes dos (A)

-puede ser porque él y lucios me lo cuidaban cuando trabajaba, los dos son tan distraídos (J)

-¿Por qué no me contestan? ¿Quiero saber porque yo no sé de esto? (H)

-bien yo te diré, por lo que me dice mi honey, cada vez que hay una fiesta o reunión todos ustedes y los demás niños siempre lo ignoraban, el se ponía a jugar con el padre de todos ustedes, así aprendió hacer bromas como los señores James, Sirius y Remus, a manipular como los señores Tom, Lucios y Severus, a leer antes de tiempo con su mama y el señor Remus, hacer un experto en pociones y no mostrar sus sentimientos como su padre, también aprendió a jugar el ajedrez con todos los adultos, pero lo mejor de todo es que aprendió a observar a la gente de ese modo aprendió los hechizos que usan y para qué. Sabes que angeló quiero subir a la habitación me acompañas (E)

Angeló tomo los pasteles y se fue junto con Erín al cuarto, eso hizo que se deprimiera, cuando llegaron al cuarto Erín lo abrazo y le pidió disculpas por hablar de eso. los chicos se sintieron mal por lo dicho por Erín, terminaron de cenar y al poco rato llego Tom con noticias buenas y malas, subió a informarle a angeló de lo sucedido al parecer las chicas fueron las que mas mal salieron, con tanto crucios tal vez no puedan sobrevivir y si lo asen sus magias cambiarían, por lo que cuando salgan de peligro les aplicaran la poción vikinga para ver si cambio su magia, ya que de ser así había una gran posibilidad que dejarían de ser pareja, pero solo hasta que estén bien, sus padres por otro lado solo están agotados, su magia los defendió hasta casi morir, pero por suerte llegaron a tiempo ellos solo tendrían que esperar a que se recuperaran, pero tardaría cerca de una semana o más porque su mente por tratar de defenderles de la intrusión estaba también muy agotada, por lo que tardaran en despertar, por lo mismo serán vigilados ya que con la mente tan débil podrían hacer lo que en el ataque no pudieron, dominar sus mentes

Con respecto a los magos que lograron capturar lo único que pudieron sacarles fue, su misión, nombres y razón por la que se unieron a la oposición, al parecer no podían revelar los nombres de los demás implicados, ni el nombre del líder, solo quedaba resguardar el lugar de las pruebas.

Angeló por otro lado se sintió más tranquilo con respecto a sus padres, no le importó lo que les pasara a las chicas y no por qué no las quisiera, solo que algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, por más que trate uno de engañar al destino, por eso cuando llegara el momento el estaría preparado

**ESPERO TENER UN QUE SEA UN COMENTARIO MAS**


	25. El encuentro

**bueno espero les guste fueron muy lindos sus comentarios y bien comenten como va quedando**

**El encuentro**

El día había llegado. Todos tenían dos días de haber salido de la escuela y ese día no tardarían en empezar a llegar los chicos, los chicos aparecerían en el gran comedor, ya estaban los cinco líderes de las potencias con sus manos derechas( dentro de la asociación), todos los estudiantes de la asociación puesto que después de los cuatro días de pruebas y de estar analizándolos, los que no se quedaron partirían enseguida, ellos empezarían a estudiar una vez que los seleccionados fueran repartidos en otras habitaciones en caso de quedar solos en una. También estaban los aplicadores de la prueba y los guadianés

Los primeros en llegar fueron los chicos de china, se les pidió abrieran sus sobres, vieran donde les tocaba y su misión, después llego el chico ruso, se le pidió lo mismo y partió a su habitación los guardianes solo los seguían sin interrumpir. Los siguientes en llegar fueron los gemelos, después de ver donde les toco y su misión esperaron en el lugar, enseguida apareció Draco saludo de beso a los gemelos, leyó sus hojas al ver con quien le toco sonrió y se dirigió junto con los gemelos a besar a Harry, luego a la habitación que compartirían. Después llegaron las chicas mexicanas, después de leer las hojas se fueron, los siguientes en llegar al mismo tiempo fueron, el japonés, el egipcio, los dos alemanes y el chico franceses, leyeron y salieron, después llego la chica francesa con los tres brasileños, leyeron sus hojas y se fueron, luego llegaron los chicos de estados unidos, leyeron sus hojas, cuando apareció Angeló ellos ya se habían ido, pero al aparecer sonó una alarma

-yo no fui (Angeló)

-si como no, haber trae tu equipaje (Tom)

-pero señor Tom eso no es justo, siempre me echan la culpa de todo (Angeló)

Todos los adultos que conocían a Angeló por convivir con él o por leer el informe, rezaron a Merlín que no trajera nada peligroso, mientras Harry suspiraba, todos querían saber si lo iban a expulsar tan rápido

-claro, pobre de ti, ¿por qué no me traes tu equipaje? (Tom)

Angeló puso su maleta arriba de una mesa y la abrió, Tom se acercó con los lideres e inspeccionó el equipaje, después de un rato se giro a verlo y le dijo

-muy gracioso, lo que traes en tus bolsas sácalo (Tom)

-¿cual bolsa la derecha o la izquierda? (Angeló)

-**ambas ya** (Tom)

Angeló empezó a sacar todo lo que traía ahí, prime saco dos paquetes grandes de dulces, después una bolsa encogida que traía libros de todo, después saco un ipod, un celular, luego su varita y finalmente una poción. Los líderes al ver lo que traía querían confiscarlo

-bueno, parece que todo esto activó la alarma (Angélica)

-abra que confiscarlas (Lara)

-**no,** por favor los necesito es muy importante (Angeló)

Hace carita de desvalido para que se conmuevan

-¿sabes que está prohibido no?, además no sirve de nada tu carita de niño desvalido (Amber)

-pero en el reglamento que leí antes de venir no decía nada de esto, solo que el día de la prueba no lo puedo usar, no dice nada de no traerlo, solo que en la prueba no se puede usar, bien, puedo usarlos antes y a la hora de la prueba yo personalmente se los entrego, prometo hacer mi juramento increbrantable de no usarlos para mal, ni hacer trampa, además el celular y la poción los necesito para hablar con mi pareja (angeló)

-¿sabes para qué es la poción no? (Caíd)

-que preguntas, ¿si sabes quién es su padre?, Severus, obvio debe saber, sino Severus lo desheredará ¿no es así Angeló? (Tom)

-yo tuve una premonición de mi…parejas… destinadas, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de hacerla, además desde que se leer se para que son todas y cada una de las pociones en los libros de padre (Angeló)

-bien eso explica todo, pero pareja ¿qué no ya eras pareja de Erín? (Tom)

-lo somos, pero al parecer también falta alguien (Angeló)

-¿espera creí que los libros que tenia Severus tenían protección? (Angélica)

-la tienen, pero eso nunca ha impedido que este demonio saque esos, los míos y los de la biblioteca, por lo cual fue castigado una semana sin poder entrar ¿no? (Tom)

-sí, pero ya paso, por lo que ya puedo entrar, ¿cierto? (Angeló)

-bien, no puedes tenerla, por los otros chicos que no saben de que es, que tal si te la guardamos y cuando tengas la muestra del que crees que pueda ser, la traes y vemos los resultados (Caíd)

Angeló volvió a guardar todas sus cosas, después de leer sus hojas y hacer el juramento que prometió para poder tener las cosas se fue

Todos los seleccionados fueron repartidos en 4 chicos y una chica, se sortearon los chicos y al final ya que los equipos estuvieron se tomo en nombre de una chica, todos los equipos tenían su habitación, esta era una prueba sin registro para probar a los 5 chicos, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo ya que todos dormirían en la misma habitación, para empezar solo había dos camas, si pasaban la prueba aparecerían las demás camas faltantes, sino ,no pasaba nada solo se les agregaban puntos negativos para todo el equipo

Los equipos son los siguientes:

Equipo 1

Liang H. China

Li H. China

Sinhue H. Egipto

Jean H. Francia

Simone M. Francia

Equipo 2

Vladimir H. Rusia

Logan H. E.U

Max H. E.U

Angeló H. Inglaterra

Ix Chel M. México

Equipo 3

George H. Inglaterra

Fred H. Inglaterra

Draco H. Inglaterra

Ryuto H. Japón

Xochitl M. México

Equipo 4

Conrado H. Alemania

Arnold H. Alemania

Adrian H. Brasil

Adán H. Brasil

Adriana M. Brasil

Cuando Angeló llego a la habitación, todos estaban peleando

-¿Que pasa por que pelean? (Angeló)

-pues no sé si lo notas, pero somos 5 personas y solo dos camas (Vladimir)

-¿y el problemas es? (Angeló)

-que todos queremos estar en una cama, pero nadie quiere ceder, la chica pide un sorteo y que los de mas durmamos en el piso (Max)

-bueno esto solo se resuelve de tres formas la forma que sugiere Ix chel, o que todos los chicos durmamos en una y Ix chel en la otra o… (Angeló)

Saco su varita y dividió las camas de forma que los cinco tuvieran una cama

-¿qué hiciste? (Ix chel)

-no sé, que tal ¿resolver un problema? (Angeló)

-me refiero que, qué tal si estaba prohibido hacer eso (IX Chel)

-bueno cuando descubran si está prohibido me avisan va, yo mientras hablo por teléfono he, hay luego me dicen en que quedaron (Angeló)

Sin querer resolvieron el dilema en la forma qué se esperaba, en las otras habitaciones había uno o más de uno con el mismo ingenio de Angeló, por lo que el problema se resolvió sin problemas, pero las demás pruebas no serian fáciles, ni siquiera serian en equipo algunas de ellas

Una vez resuelto eso, la habitación apareció los armarios de cada uno, en la habitación todos tomaron una cama, el chico Vladimir estaba guardando sus cosas cuando vio a Angeló guardo sus cosas, después lo vio que se sentó cruzando las piernas en su cama, mientras leía un libro, saca galletas de quien sabe dónde y se pone a leer

Vladimir reconoce a todos los chicos, incluso al chico Angeló pues su padre es un pocionista muy reconocido mundialmente, luego vio que sacaba un celular, el pensó que era mentira eso de que hablaría por teléfono, pero no, al parecer logro meterlos de contrabando, pensó, así que espero que al venir lo vieran y lo saquen de la prueba

Angeló le marco a Erín que había ido al pueblo que está cerca de la escuela

-¿hola nene como estas, me extrañas? (Angeló)

-claro que te extrañe honey, ¿cómo están los posibles candidatos? (Erín)

-bueno, de los que he visto, uno es un lobo lo que es seguro tenga pareja, la chicas no te van corazón, así que solo quedan dos posibles, luego te mando fotos y veo los demás chicos, bueno obvio descontamos a los chicos de Harry y las chicas (Angeló)

Los demás al oír la conversación se extrañaron, con quien se supone que estaba hablando, luego entro uno de los estudiantes que les diría la hora de las comida, quien casualmente era Harry

-hola chicos dentro de una hora se servirá la comida, será servida en la sala donde aparecieron, que es el comedor (Harry)

Cuando vio a Angeló habar se acerco a él, los demás pensaron que se lo confiscaría o peor aún, lo sacarían de la prueba, pero no paso nada de eso, lo que sucedió los dejo pasmados

-hola Angeló, saluda de mi parte a Erín (Harry)

-escuchaste nene, Harry te manda saludos, tal vez al rato vayamos a la sala de pelis, ya sabes donde no, nos vemos tengo que hablar con mis primos, te amo nene, me sigues extrañando (Angeló)

Colgó el teléfono y se puso hablar con Harry

-¿bien que te dijeron, lo harán? (Angeló)

-sí, padre se molesto de que los usaras a mis chicos de tus mensajeros, Draco obvio se molesto, sabes cómo es, pero los gemelos dijeron que con mucho gusto, solo que tenias que darles unas fotos, de, bueno, tú sabes (Harry)

-no sé, tengo muchas, ¿será que quieren las que tome en tu casa mientras se divertían? (Angeló)

-si ya sabes, bueno me voy luego te veo, ¿a la misma hora de siempre supongo? (Harry)

-sí, ¿quieres que te busque o tu vienes? (Angeló)

-yo voy, adiós (Harry)

Ahora si no sabían ni que, solo vieron como ese chico guardaba sus cosa, uno de ellos se acerco

-hola soy Max, el es mi hermano logan y nuestro amigo Vladimir (Max)

-Angeló en caso de que no sepan ya (Angeló)

-¿oye por qué no te confiscaron el celular, ni el ipod? (Max)

-te lo digo a cambio de algo (Angeló)

-¿a cambió de qué? (Max)

-cuando estemos solos te digo (Angeló) _sonrío perverso_

Cuando ellos se terminaron de presentaban, Vladimir saludo a sus amigos

-hola logan, ¿nos toco juntos Max? (Vladimir)

-si por ¿no me digas que no me esperabas? (Max)

-en realidad no y en la misma habitación menos (Vladimir)

-yo también te quiero (Max)

-no es eso, es que tu, eres, pues tu (Vladimir)

-lo que él quiere decir es que eres muy latoso hermano (logan)

-cuanto me quieren…bien como sea no me juntare con ustedes (Max)

-¿enserio? (logan) _desconcertado_

-enserio, me juntare, con, Angeló, si eso are (Max)

Se gira a ver a Angeló, quería seguir hablando, cuando Angeló hablo primero

-¿seguro quieres saber?, porque te pediré algo muy difícil para ti de dar, a lo mejor te conviene no saber (Angeló)

- si quiero saber (Max)

-bien pero no aquí, a menos que ellos estén dispuestos a darme algo (Angeló)

-¿de qué hablan? (Vladimir)

-del por qué no le confiscaron su celular, ni su ipod, pero quiere algo a cambio (logan)

-¿qué quieres? (Vladimir)

-no no, pequeños pupilos, primero debes decir si están dispuestos a darme lo que pida con un juramento inquebrantable y luego yo les digo que quiero, después el por qué mis cosas nunca son confiscadas (Angeló)

- si quiero saber (Max)

-¿bien están dispuestos a darme algo? (Angeló)

-esto está mal, yo no quiero enterarme en caso de que sea ilegal mejor me voy quiero llegar a tiempo (Ix chel)

-¿bueno creen que no sé cómo funcionan las cosas? los tres son muy ingenuos, díganme realmente ¿quieren o no quieren saber? (Angeló) _se burla de su ignorancia_

-yo si (M)

-pues yo si (V)

-yo si (L)

-bien les diré (Angeló)

-¿Y qué quieres que te demos? (Max) _pregunto curioso_

-¿creo que se olvidan algo? (Angeló) _sarcástico _

Después de que los chicos hicieron el juramento inquebrantable de darle lo que pida a cambió de la información el volvió a hablar

-fácil busque un vacío legal en las reglas, expuse el caso y ya saben (Angeló)

-funciono wow (Max) _impresionado_

-¿qué quieres? (logan) _molesto_

-bien esto es así, ustedes dos (logan y Vladimir) no quiero que le digan a nadie, ni que usen estos aparatos y como lo juraron no hay problema, en cuanto a ti… (Angeló)

-no importa, dime qué quieres (Max) _emocionado_

-a solas te digo (Angeló)

El chico estaba emocionado de que Angeló consiguiera algo como eso, su hermano por otro lado le molesto que su hermano le prestara atención al chico

-bien, ¿cuando me dirás? (Max)

-al rato (Angeló)

En todo el intercambio que siguió después de decirles que tenían que hacer, los otros dos chicos se quedaron viendo al chico más pequeño (Angeló) y se preguntaban por qué asía eso el chico, Vladimir pensaba que era muy raro y como consiguió interesarlos en algo que analizando bien no les importaba, bueno de haber sabido, pero ahora ya no importaba y tampoco podía hacer nada

Los dos se quedaron viendo al chico. Angeló cambio el color de su pelo por un azul oscuro, además ahora traía el pelo lacio (Erín se molesto porque a él si le gustaban sus chinos), por lo que lo traía más largo, pero esta vez lo traía suelto, su cuerpo era un poco musculoso, con las piernas torneadas, sus facciones eran finas como una chica, en todo el rato que hablo el chico traía su libro y seguía comiendo galletas

-si ya terminaron de mirarme, podrían por favor salir antes, para poder hablar con Max a solas (Angeló)

Los chicos salieron rumbo al comedor, logan iba algo molesto no le gustaba que su hermano se juntara mucho con ese chico Angeló, aunque no sabía por que

**espero no se pierdan el próximo ya que por fin la tercer pareja de Angeló se une**


	26. Visitas en el hospital

**Lamento la demora, pero mi mama estado de loca, ya que parece que no aprueba que su pequeño le gusten los chicos, lo que me sorprenda ya que llevo años con mi actual pareja, pero ese no fue el problema el problema fue que no lo dejaba venir a verme, por lo que decidimos adelantarnos y vivir juntos, en fin les puse la razón ya que siento que les debía una explicación a las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme**

**Visitas en el hospital**

Esa mañana mientras los chicos habían llegado al castillo en el hospital James estaba con su amiga Lili, estaba preocupado ya que el peligro todavía no pasaba podían despertar en cualquier momento pero también podían no hacerlo y tan solo morir, ellos no le habían comentado nada a Angeló para no preocuparlo, pero la espera los ponía muy nerviosos mientras él estaba con Lili, en el cuarto donde estaban las chicas también tenían visitas. Más específicamente eran Pansy, Blaise junto con Theo, Ron y Neville. Ellos no sabían porque Angeló no estaba, los demás adultos les dijeron que estaba muy impresionado ya que él los vio ser torturados y que por eso no lo dejaban que viniera, además tenía que estar también en observación pero que no se preocuparan que en cuanto el médico lo crea conveniente el podrá ver a sus padres y a las chicas

-vamos chicos Angeló de no ser porque lo están reteniendo sería el primero en venir a verlas (P)

-Pansy tiene razón todos sabemos cómo se quieren mucho (B)

-bien como sea sigo diciendo que deberían dejarlo venir (R)

-Ron amor no seas necio, ¿para qué quieres que venga? ¿Para que nos diga como vio a esos tipos torturara a sus mejores amigas y luego como torturaban a sus papas? (T)

-bien…creo que tienes razón Theo, pero entiéndeme me pone mal ver a Hermi así (R)

-te entiendo, ¿tu Neville como te sientes? (T)

Cuando dirigieron su mirada a Neville que estaba en medio de las camas tomando las manos de las dos chicas llorando, supieron que algo no andaba bien, Theo fue el primero en acercarse a su prometido y lo abrazo por la cintura luego Ron con cuidado soltó las manos de Neville y entre los dos sacaron a su prometido de ahí, cuando por fin salieron Neville se giro y entero su cara en el cuello de Theo llorando más si se podía, mientras que Ron lo abrazaba por atrás y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello tratando de consolarlo, cuando se calmo un poco se dirigieron a las bancas del pasillo, sentaron a Neville en medio de ellos, le dieron su espacio para que pudiera hablar cuando estuviera listo, Neville empezó a hablar entre hipidos por el llanto

-chicos yo no les dije, pero hace unos días que me siento mal y esto solo lo empeoro, yo no sé que tengo de repente me siento muy cansado y a ratos siento muchas ganas de llorara o de que alguno de ustedes me abrasé por eso hice una cita con el doctor, pero… (N)

-¿qué pasa Nevé? (R)

-¿Cuándo es la cita? (T)

-bien recuerdan que me hablaron para avisarme de lo de las chicas y yo dije que no tardaría en llegar(los ve asentir así que continua hablando), bueno fue porque yo ya estaba aquí, ya que tampoco he podido aparecerme en ocasiones, por lo que decidí no arriesgarme y venir caminando (N)

-¿a qué horas es la cita Neville? (T)

-como no sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar a el hospital me vine desde temprano por lo que llevo tres horas esperando y todavía falta media hora para la cita (N)

-bien te acompañaremos vamos a que te revisen (R)

Los chicos con cuidado tomaron a Neville, Theo por la cintura, mientras que Ron buscaba en su bolsa de Neville el carnet con la cita para adelantarse y registrarse y así entrar rápido, cuando termino de registrarse Theo y Neville llegaron y justo en ese momento salió el medimago que los atendería para decirles que podían pasar. Una vez dentro se volvieron a sentar con Neville en medio de ellos

-¿bien en que puedo ayudarlos jóvenes? (Medimago)

-bien vera nuestro prometido no se ha sentido bien a sentido mucho cansancio y se pone muy sentimental y está fallando al aparecerse (T)

-también últimamente come porquerías, raro en el ya que no suele hacerlo (R)

Los otros dos chicos voltearon a ver a Ron casi siempre era distraído y el que notara algo raro en la alimentación de Neville les decía que en realidad prestaba más atención de la que creían, por lo que Ron al sentir las miradas voltio y dijo

-siempre he querido a alguien que me quiera y se preocupe por mí, porque es así como yo normalmente me comporto, ¿porque creen que mis hermanos siempre pueden aprovecharse de mi (R)

Ahora que lo analizaban tenía razón los hermanos de Ron siempre le pedían que los ayudara y que los solapara, lo que decía lo mucho que los quería y lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos, y era la primera vez que Ron no solo daba sino que también recibía los cuidados. El médimago después de eso les pidió que ayudaran al chico a cambiarse y que lo pusiera en la camilla para revisarlo, cuando Neville estuvo recostado el medimago se acerco y lanzo varios hechizos, después de un rato de no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal les hizo una serie de preguntas

-¿ustedes tres son pareja destinada cierto? (M)

-si (N)

-¿ya han tenido unión completa a solo relaciones sexuales? (M)

-solo relaciones, nos uniremos en invierno (T)

-¿el joven es activo o el pasivo? (M)

-ambos somos pasivos (R)

Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza al igual que Neville tras esa pregunta, por lo que Theo trato de confortarlos tras el nerviosismo de sus chicos, por lo que tomo la mano de cada uno y hablo al medimago ya impaciente

-¿por qué tanta pregunta sabe o no sabe lo que tiene nuestro prometido? (T)

-lamento si incomode a sus prometidos, lo que pasa es que como no tiene nada malo he tenido que hacer estas preguntas para confirmar mi teoría, ya que los hechizos le lanzaran para el próximo diagnostico no los puedo lanzar yo, sino un especialista, pero sin este pequeño cuestionario el no puede venir, pero ahora viene no se preocupe, también quisiera, de ser posible, revisar a su otro prometido (M)

Esto asusto un poco a los chicos, pero le dijeron que si, por lo que tras solo preguntar una que otra cosas parecidas llamó al especialista, que no tardo en aparecer por la chimenea, era una señora amable que tranquilizo a los chicos tras leer las preguntas lanzó el hechizo en ambos chicos, luego de que unas luces de color azul y verde aparecieran lleno una pergamino, les pidió que se sentaran para decirles el resultado

-bien jóvenes ¿ustedes dicen que en unos meses se unirán por fin verdad? (M)

-¿si por que la pregunta? (T)

-¿entonces supongo que sus padres saben que ustedes tienen relaciones no? y ¿no se oponen a que sean pareja destinada aun cuando son tres no? (T)

-así es pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que le pasa (T)

-bien vera su prometido Neville está embarazado y su prometido Ron está preparando su cuerpo ya que también se prepara para que la próxima vez que tengan relaciones salga embarazado (M)

Los chicos tras oír lo que decía la medimago se pusieron muy contentos Neville empezó a llorar de alegría y Ron lo abrazo, diciéndole lo feliz que era con la noticia, Theo fue el único que escucho las indicaciones que debían seguir para cuidar de Neville y de los cuidados que debía segur después de que Ron también quedara en estado, cuando terminaron de recibir las instrucciones y la cita para la próxima vez pero de ambos chicos se fueron, en cuanto salieron Theo no dijo nada iba pensando

-_que alegría un bebe que se parezca a mi dulce Neville y otro remolino como Ron igual de pelo rojito, o con mi pelo no importa, ya me los imagino con sus barriguitas, se verán lindos, pero debo adelantar la unión para que ya estemos juntos, ya que tendrán mareos y necesitaran ayuda para bañarse , si para bañarse eso… concéntrate Theo también le pediré a mi padre una de las casa que me dejo mi abuela, le pediré la que está cerca de la casa de Ron ya que de seguro me ayudara su mama mucho con el embarazo de ambos, también podemos pedirle a la mama de Neville que ayude con los preparativos (T)_

Solo camino, cuando los chicos no escucharon decirle nada ya que todo lo iba planeando en su mente, se preocuparon, Neville empezó a preocuparse Ron lo noto y lo abrazo, por lo que él fue el único que se armo de valor para hablar con Theo

-¿Theo que pasa no estás feliz? (R)

Theo al oír la nota de angustia en la vos de Ron giro y los vio a los dos tristes con ganas de llorar porque pensaban que él no les quería por estar en estado, se regaño mentalmente recordando lo susceptible que estarían ambos ya que al parecer Ron también al ser pasivo como Neville se pondría como si ya estuviera embarazado, por lo que Theo se acercó a ambos y los abrazo

-chicos claro que estoy feliz, lo que pasa es que estoy planeando adelantar nuestra unión, y decidiendo cual casa le pediré a mi padre para irnos a vivir, lo siento no quise preocuparlos (T)

-¿hablas en serio? ¿Tu real mente no estás molesto? (R)

-¿por qué lo estaría? los amo tanto esto solo adelanta nuestros planes, claro que no pensé que estaríamos teniendo un bebe tan pronto pero no importa, no las arreglaremos (T)

Los chicos más tranquilos se relajaron, Theo beso en los labios a Neville luego a Ron, se fueron para decirles a sus padres de los acontecimientos recién descubiertos y de los planes que tenían

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los padres de Angeló se encontraba James, estaba divagando en su mente mientras observaba a su mejor amiga, por lo que no escucho cuando un visitante entro a la habitación

-¿qué haces poniendo a funcionar otra vez tu plan 17?, poner celoso a Tom para que te haga caso, ¿crees que funcione de nuevo?

-me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

Cuando giro para ver a su amigo Sirius noto que tenia a sus pequeños con él en una carriola claro

-¿por qué tienes tú a los bebes?

-bien si no recuerdas hoy es el día de, por lo que tengo que quedarme con mis cachorros mientras mi dulce lobito ayuda a tu feo esposo con las pruebas para los jóvenes

-oye no es feo

-sí lo es por alejar a mi dulce lobito de mí y mis cachorros

-¿cuándo crecerás Sirius?

-¿ya enserio que tienes estas muy llorón últimamente vale que estas embarazado y eso pero que pasa?

-tengo un presentimiento de que quizás uno de ellos no lo lograra

Mientras decía esto señalo a la pareja en las camas, Sirius al ver esto se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo reconfortándolo

-tranquilo si algo pasa podemos esperar siempre que sea el murciélago y no Lili

-Sirius estoy hablando en serio

-bien lo siento, podemos esperar que no sea muy duro para Angeló si es así, recuerda que últimamente estuvo muy raro a pesar de lo que ya es de por si

-eso es lo que me preocupa que el ya sepa lo que ocurrirá y solo este esperando las malas noticias

-si él siempre ha sido muy raro

Justo en ese momento se oyó una alerta de las que habían puesto a la pareja, pero no saben de quien era, de pronto se vio el cuarto lleno de medimagos revisando a la pareja y pidiéndoles que salgan para ayudarlos

Mientras tanto en otra habitación tres chicas y un joven se veían muy raros. Tras salir los chicos se quedaron solos Pansy y Blaise con las dos chicas de la habitación, se sentó Pansy junto a Hermión, mientras que Blaise se sentaba junto a Luna

-por que tuvieron que ser parejas ellas

-Pansy ya calmate

-¿me pides que me calme?, si tu as de estar igual o peor que yo, mira no sé cómo funciona esto, pero no es junto desde que vi a Hermión a sido todo para mí, vale que la he atacado y eso pero de no ser así no tenga pretextos para acercarme a ella y ahora pudimos perderlas, ¿que se supone que haga resignarme?, esto es una mierda

-mira lo sé y nosotros hicimos la pócima a solas sin que nadie nos viera y saber que salió negativa para ser parejas de ellas lo hace más duro, así que solo nos queda resignarnos y hacer que sean felices ¿no crees? aunque no sea con nosotros

-lo siento tienes razón es solo que aun no puedo creer lo que les paso

En eso se hoye un quejido como si se estuvieran despertando, cuando giran sus cabezas se ve como son ambas las que se están despertando, de pronto Pansy ve los ojos de Hermión, se ve hipnotizada por la chica al igual que empieza a notar como Hermión se ve atrapada en sus ojos, nota como levanta su mano rosando su mejilla y Pansy se inclina hacía Hermión besando esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, de pronto recuerda que no están solas en la habitación por lo que al girar para ver a las otras personas en la habitación se sorprende a ver los también besarse

Blaise se acerca para ver a Luna despertar, se acerca para ver como se encuentra, luna lo ve y inclina su cabeza hacia un lado como preguntándole algo, después de un rato Luna se levanta, ya sentada jala a Blaise de la camisa de seda que traía para acercarlo a sus labios, luego de un rato basándose Blaise recuerda a las otras personas en la habitación, por lo que al girar se sorprende ver como las dos chicas se les quedan viendo, pero lo que le sorprende es ver a Hermión sonreírle sin el menor señal de molestia, esto sorprende a los dos jóvenes pero antes de poder preguntar nada, se ven siendo sacados por los medimagos que revisan a las chicas, después de un rato salen los medimagos y no pueden evitar preguntarle por que las chicas los besaron si se supone que ellas son pareja destinada, a lo que les dicen que el vinculo se rompió por el cambio que sufrió su magia por lo que su pareja destinada serán otra persona, quien escogen serán sus magias de las chicas, por lo que puede que los hayan escogido a ellos, pero pueden hacerles una prueba para estar seguros, a lo que los chicos están de acuerdo en hacer la prueba de la poción vikinga de nuevo

**espero les guste y escriban su comentario**


	27. El Pergamino de Angeló

**ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO PARA LA PROCIMA, QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ENTRE ACOMODAR COSAS Y MI NOVIO QUE NO MEDEJA SALIR DE LA CAMA BUENO, EN FIN AQUI ESTA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE MUERA LILI O SEVERUS**

**El Pergamino de Angeló**

En el castillo mientras que Angeló así una prueba con una poción de contrabando en Max, sus padres tenían una recaída y las chicas habían dejado de ser pareja, Harry fue a avisarles a sus chicos de la comida, espero que saliera la chica mexicana y el japonés, antes de salir de la casa Angeló hablo a solas con Harry, le dijo que le ayudara a conseguir muestras de sangre de los chicos que estarían en la prueba para descubrir a su otra pareja, después se verían en un lugar el cual le dijo que podía llevar a los chicos, cuando los chicos vieron que Harry no salía esperaron a ver que tenía que decirles

-¿qué pasa Ryo? (D)

-bien hace rato llego de ultimo Angeló y no fue todo, sino que traía mucho contrabando, entre las cosas, un celular, ipod, libros, dulces y la poción, esta por obvias razones fue la única que confiscaron, lo cuan hizo que padre se enterara de los planes de Angeló, cuando me pregunto si sabía, no pude negarlo, se molesto de que los cuatro le ayudemos, pero ya no pudo hacer nada por que dimos nuestra palabra, solo pidió que les dijera que fueran discretos, sobre todo ustedes chico (dirigiéndose a los gemelos), en fin ya confirme con angeló el lugar y la hora, espero tengan ya unas muestras, aunque no sé si las lleve a los lideres o si tiene una poción de repuesto con Erín, que creo es lo más seguro (H)

-¿entonces a qué hora nos vemos? (F) – ¿si llevara las fotos? (G)

-yo vengo por ustedes a eso de las 12 de la noche y supongo que si las llevara, sino ya veremos, ahora vayamos a comer (H)

Se dieron un beso Draco y Harry, luego los gemelos los abrazaron por detrás mientras besaban sus cuellos, así entraron al comedor donde algunos vieron al cuarteto raro, ya que a la vez que traían a los gemelos abrazándolos, entre ellos también estaban tomados de las manos, buscaron a Angeló pero no había llegado solo faltaba él y el otro chico Max, al poco rato Angeló entro sonriendo con Max, al parecer tenía un aliado, eso reducía los problemas para conseguir las muestras, eso molesto mucho a Logan que no quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas

Cuando los gemelos vieron a Angeló, le hicieron señas para que se sentara con ellos cuatro, el sin pensar jalo a Max y lo sentó con ellos

-hola chicos, ¿primos me extrañaron? (A)

-si primo te extrañamos un buen, sobre todo porque nos darás las fotos por el favor cierto (Fred y George)

-cierto, además les presento a mi nuevo colaborador Max, el cual después de una prueba resulta que no es, pero bueno el esta emocionado en la búsqueda y espera conseguir también su mitad, aunque con todo esto, espera tener tres o dos más ambicioso el chico ¿no? (A)

-hola soy Max Black White espero ayudar mucho, me emociono lo que Angeló dijo, nos juntaremos en la noche entonces (M)

-bien te presento él es Harrison James Riddle Potter,Draco Lucios Malfoy Black,Fred y George Weasley (A)

Cuando termino de presentarlos se sentaron y empezaron a comer pero entonces Max pregunto

-espera ¿por que les dices primos?, ¿no lo son o sí? (M)

-no, no lo somos, lo que pasa es que el color natural del pelo de Angeló es como rojo guinda, además de ser también muy travieso (Fred Y George)

-enserio ¿por que lo pintaste? ¿No te gusta tu color? (M)

-me gusta mi color, pero también me gusta pintármelo a cada rato (A)

-si deberías haber visto hace dos años selo pinto de verde claro, ni olvidar el naranja de principios de ese mismo año (F)

-cierto, luna también se lo pinto ese año del mismo color, pero ahora Erín es quien lo trae del mismo azul oscuro que Angeló (G)

-sí, que puedo decir, mis parejas de turno deben seguir mis modas (A)

Los chicos se ponen a reír de las ocurrencias de Angeló, también les cuenta como quemo los cuartos de primero del lado de los chicos y como terminaron compartiendo con las chicas, además del castigo que era que todos los de esa generación y casa se quedaron en los mismos cuartos, cosa que solo las chicas odiaron. Desde lejos dos pares de ojos los observaban durante la platica

Esa noche Angeló ya estaba con Erín y Max en la sala de cine como le decían ahora, solo faltaba el grupo de Harry, cuando llegaron todos pusieron unas muestras en la mesa, Max junto con Angeló consiguieron las muestras del equipo 1 y la de logan, el hermano de Max que era la única que faltaba del quipo 2, los gemelos consiguieron las del equipo 4, Harry con Draco la del japonés que era del equipo 3, Angeló se giro a ver a Erín, quien después de buscar en su bolsa, saco la poción que Angeló le dio a guardar junto con un pergamino. Angeló dividió todo a la mitad luego se las dio a Erín, el resto de los chicos dejaron que Angeló hiciera lo que tenía que hacer con las muestras, luego de ponerlas todas juntas en la poción sin olvidar la de ellos, esperaron un rato, luego puso el contenido sobre el pergamino el cual salió de la siguiente manera

URUZ Teufel Snape color gris oscuro

FUERZA

HOMBRIA / FEMINIDAD

UN BUEY SALVAJE Su trazo es como una n o una u al revés(n)

WUNJO Angeló Evans color gris claro

ALEGRIA

LUZ Representación ideográfica: La bandera clínica o tribal, una veleta (p)

ISA Erín Smith Byrne color blanco

PARO

AQUELLO QUE IMPIDE

HIELO Su trazo es una línea vertical (l)

KANO Logan Black White color cafe

APERTURA

FUEGO

ANTORCHA El signo matemático de aumento se dibuja asía la derecha ()

Cuando termino, saco otro pergamino y le pidió las cosa a Erín, luego Max le dio una muestra de él, Angeló puso todas las muestras en la poción, luego de esperar, puso el contenido sobre el pergamino, pero no paso nada, solo aparecía los datos de Max, al parecer su pareja no estaba aquí. cuando todos vieron el pergamino de Angeló y Erín, se sorprendieron al ver quien era pareja de ellos dos, sobre todo Max, luego comenzó a reírse, luego Angeló se rio con él, cuando se calmaron y les dijeron como era el carácter del chico, todos se rieron, Angeló saco su celular donde tenía fotos de todos los chicos y le mostro a Erín quien era logan, logan era más grande por un año, tenía la piel color bronce muy ligero, tenia músculos tipo Taylor Lautner, pero el pelo era castaño claro, los ojos eran color turquesa, intensos y expresivos

Harry, Draco y los gemelos se despidieron, quedaron de verse en la mañana, antas de que Harry se fuera, Angeló le pidió prestada la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, que mañana se la devolvía, pues quería enseñarle el colegio a Erín, aprovechando que estaban solos, pues no había peligro pero por si las dudas era que pedían la capa, Harry quien siempre la traía sobre todo en las noches se la presto

Harry con los chicos, se fueron de vuelta a sus cuartos platicando de lo que paso, Harry y Draco iban en medio tomados de las manos, mientras que los gemelos iban a los lados abrazándolos

-¿enserio lo pueden creer ese chico Logan, será pareja de Angeló y Erín?, pobres como son seguro lo terminan odiando (Fred)

-ese tipo no los merece, se ve tan amargado, por lo que dijo su hermano parece que odia a Angeló (Harry)

-sí, ellos son tan alegres y libres, mientras el tal _Black__ White_, no sé, no me gusta que estén juntos (Draco)

-pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos están juntos (Harry)

-desearía que se quedaran Erín y Angeló, ese tipo es tan, ¿porque no es como el otro?, ellos sí debería quedar juntos (Fred)

-lo sé, pero la poción no falla, ellos están destinados, lo sabes, por algo paso (George)

Mientras en una esquina, Logan iba buscando a su hermano y pensando

-_no me gusta que se juntara con Angeló, porque tenía que ponerle tanta atención, que tenía su hermano que él no tuviera, era guapo, listo, no era tan alegre, pero esa lindura que logro ver un vacío legal, merecía algo mejor (Logan)_

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, se paro asustado, se recargo en la pared, pensando cómo pudo suceder esto, si tenían solo un día de conocerse y ya lo había impresionado ese tal Angeló. De pronto escucho unos pasos y unas voces, se escondió tras una armadura, no quería tener problemas, fue cuando escucho a los chicos hablar de algo, que llamó su atención, las voces se oían frías y molestas

-no sé, no me gusta que estén juntos (Draco)

-pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos están juntos (Harry)

-desearía que se quedaran Erín y Angeló, ese tipo es tan, ¿porque no es como el otro?, ellos sí debería quedar juntos (Fred)

-lo sé, pero la poción no falla, ellos están destinados, lo sabes, por algo paso (George)

-no, seguro algo va mal, ellos son tan diferentes, imagina, solo pobre Erín es tan tierno y lindo, ¿cómo sería convivir con el tipo ese?, además no olviden que él es un squib, quién garantiza que lo apoyara, sin mencionar las cosas que se le ocurren a Angeló, solo Erín lo aguanta (Draco)

_-Eso me dejo muy confuso ¿de quién hablaban?, otra vez el tal Erín, debía ser el novio de Angeló, ¿pero escucho bien? al parecer ellos querían que se separaran de otro tipo ¿por qué y quien era?, al parecer el tal Erín, era especial para Angeló (Logan)_

Cuando Harry, Draco y los gemelos llegaron al cuarto, no querían despegarse, pero tenían pruebas desde temprano, Harry beso primero a Draco, suavemente y tiernamente, probando esos labios que tanto le gustaban, después a George, saboreando los labios, mientras mordía su boca y por último a Fred despacio delineo los labios, se separo les dio las buenas noches y se fue, los chicos se preguntaban cuando les diría Harry que le tenía tan preocupado.

Harry fue rumbo al cuarto de su padre, toco la puerta y entro después de que le dijera que podía pasar, Harry se aproximo y se sentó en un sillón, su padre se sentó en el sillón de en frente y esperaron, con la mirada fija en la chimenea, después de unos segundos la chimenea empezó arder y una figura salió de esta, se quito de la chimenea para darle paso a otra dos más, cuando las tres figuras se quitaron el ceniza se acercaron, James se sentó en las piernas de Tom y se derrumbo llorando por lo ocurrido recientemente en san mungo, Harry giro la cabeza hacia Sirius y Regulus, ellos solo negaron y Harry dejo salir unas lagrimas mientras que Sirius comenzó a hablar

-no pudo sobrevivir al parecer les pusieron un hechizo de tipo que replica la tortura cuando están mejor…lo que hizo que agotara su magia para protegerse hasta morir…después de descubrir esto solo tuvieron que revisa a las chicas y a…

Sirius no aguanto más y se puso a llorar su hermano lo abrazo consolándolo y consolándose así mismo

-¿Harry todavía no les has dicho cierto?

-no padre quieres que les diga o solo le digo a Angeló

-solo a Angeló pero cuando terminen las pruebas, nadie mas

Harry asiente y sale, todos habían acordado que lo mejor era que Harry le dijera, ya que ellos estarían ocupados preparando las cosas para el entierro y también tenían que ver en qué condiciones quedaba los demás después de quitarles este ultimo hechizo

Angeló dejo a Max en la habitación, después llevo a Erín a conocer el castillo, iban bajo la capa, cuando en un pasillo vieron a logan buscando algo, cuando estuvieron cerca del chico, se dieron cuenta que buscaba a su hermano, así que decidieron ayudarlo y de paso ayudarse ellos mismos, se alejaron rumbo donde tomaría la vuelta Logan, entrar al segundo pasillo se quitaron la capa, la guardaron en la mochila que traía Erín, luego Angeló acomodo a Erín bajo él y recargado sobre la pared, le dio un beso suave mientras ponía sus manos sobre las caderas de Erín, mientras Erín ponía una mano en el pecho de Angeló, la otra en la nuca enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Angeló y intensifico el beso, por un momento se olvidaron de Logan, hasta que este tomo la vuelta y sus magia se reconocieron enseguida, los tres debían estar juntos

Logan no sabía que tenía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue verlos por un rato, Erín si es que no se equivocaba era igual de lindo que Angeló, muy frágil, tan tierno, dejándose dominar y sin que les importara quien los viera, los dos chicos pedían alguien más fuerte, ya que a pesar de tener un cuerpo que cualquier chico envidiaría, no era como el suyo mas trabajado y fuerte, ambos chicos se veían muy sexis y candentes, como que le pedían a gritos que los tomara, lo cual de hecho era cierto, ya que los chicos investigaron, descubrieron que cuando estaban juntos las parejas destinadas, estas mandaban magia sexual a su pareja o parejas en este caso, para que se reconocieran y se unieran, como los animales, solo que esto era más avanzado ya que solo funcionaba con sus parejas, era la magia que pedía la unión, como le paso a Ron, cuando vio a Theo besar a Neville en el baño y en la entrada de los leones, solo ellos tres sentían la magia, o como Harry con Draco y los gemelos en el cuarto o en la sala de los menesteres, sentían la necesidad, las ganas de tomarlos, pero era la magia que quería estar unido con sus destinados. Angeló y Erín sabían que tenían que hacer, solo tenían que dejar fluir su magia, sin temor, de esta forma Logan sentiría las ganas que tenían de unirse a él, logrando estar juntos, solo tenían que jugar bien. Erín se separo de los labios de Angeló quien los deslizo por la cara hasta llegar al cuello de Erín, Erín alzo la vista y ahí a unos pasos estaba Logan, Erín solo estiro una mano, logan dejando que la magia actuara, se dejo guiar tomo la mano de Erín, quien lo jalo besando sus labios, Logan con la otra mano libre, tomo a Angeló de la cintura, dejando poco a poco que se deslizara, de forma logro acariciar el cuerpo de Angeló, mientras este besaba el cuello de Erín, Erín a su vez besaba a Logan, después de un rato se separaron, Angeló se giro dejando que Erín lo acariciara por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello, Angeló beso a Logan, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de este, quien a su vez tenía una mano unida todavía a la de Erín y la otra tomaba a Angeló del cabello, mientras intensifico el beso, al poco rato ya que la magia se calmo un poco, se separaron, Angeló junto con Erín abrazaron a Logan quien solo pudo abrazarlos, besando sus frentes

-si sabes lo que sucedió ¿no? (Angeló)

-creo que sí, Vladimir me explico un poco, ya que a él le paso lo mismo nada mas vio a sus ahora esposo, se supone que somos pareja los tres ¿no? (Logan)

-te oyes tan virgin, honey, no se supone, **somos, **pero creo, que sería más bien, triada, no pareja, ya que pareja viene de par, de dos y bueno somos tres, virgin honey (Erín)

-bien entonces ¿qué asemos ahora? (Logan)

Una vez que los chicos le explicaron lo del pergamino, que su hermano los ayudo y la condición mágica de Erín, Logan se relajo, mientras iban rumbo a dejar a Erín a la casa de los gritos, le contaron un poco de sus vidas de cómo se conocieron y de que paso con los padres de Angeló, cuando vieron lo tarde que era o temprano, se despidieron de Erín y se fueron a dormir unas horas antes de que los llamen a desayunar.

**ESPERO DEJEN COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**


	28. Pruebas de amor

**Espero les guste, espero también no volver a tardar**** tanto, ahora si la culpa es totalmente mía por haberme inspirado y empezar a escribir otro finc que no subiré asta terminar los dos que ya tengo, pues creo que primero debo cumplir con ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis desvarios y seguirme haber en que acaban, gracias y bueno, cuando termine subiré el que estoy escribiendo, bien espero me digan a cual padre matar aun no decido, en fin a leer**

**Pruebas de amor**

En el mundo muggle en una casa de unos hermanos había una discusión

Los padres de los hermanos Creevey se enteraron de lo que les sucedía a sus hijos, el día de su llegada los chicos no les dijeron a su padres, una mañana cuando salieron sus padres ello aprovecharon para tener un poco de intimidad, pero sus padres llegaron antes de lo que los chicos hubieran imaginado, por lo que fueron sorprendidos, sus padres les gritaron y les dijeron lo decepcionados que estaban de ellos, los chicos trataron de explicarles incluso les dijeron que podían hablar con su director si no les creían, los padres aceptaron hablar con Albus pero no por querer que les explicaran sino por otra razón, así que es como los tres adultos se encontraban discutiendo del destino de los chicos

-¿desean dulces de limón señores?

Ambos padres niegan

-entiendo que les sea difícil de entender, pero créanme el que los chicos gusten de su mismo sexo no es un problema, ellos pueden tener hijos, claro que al ser ambos descendientes de muggles necesitaran una poción, pero no sería un problema ya que se venden en el mundo mágico muy baratas, de esta forma ustedes no se preocuparan de no tener descendencia si es eso lo que les preocupa

-no es eso lo que pasa, es que son hermanos eso no está bien, ellos no deberían amarse de esa forma

-mire director, nosotros realmente hemos estado pensando en esto desde que los dos van a esa escuela y le seremos sinceros

-la verdad es que no nos gusta nada que sean magos, y este desgracia solo…

El director los corto levantando una mano antes de que dijeran algo más ofensivo, en realidad esto solo era un pretexto ellos ya no querían a los chicos desde que entraron a la escuela, aun que en su defensa debería decir que los trataban mejor que otros padres a sus hijos, así que lo que veía en sus mentes es que como ellos no entendían el mundo mágico lo mejor era que los chicos se quedaran permanentemente en este, de esa forma ellos no se incomodarían y sus hijos a los que habían amado desde que nacieron hasta que se enteraron de que eran magos, fueran a un mundo donde ni ellos, ni sus hijos se sintieran culpables y tuvieran que esconder lo que eran y lo que sentían y si tenían que alejarse para ello, mejor

-así que ustedes realmente aceptan lo de sus hijos, pero les incomoda que los vecinos noten las cosas extrañas y que los ofendan o en el peor de los casos los lleguen a golpear y hasta puedan llegar a matarlos

-la verdad si

-nosotros queríamos que haga que olvidemos a nuestros hijos y que ellos se olviden de nosotros de esa forma ninguno sufriría la separación

-la verdad lo que me proponen es muy razonable y debo decir que me sorprende que quieran tanto a los chicos, antes de borrarles la memoria quieren despedirse de los chicos

Los padres dijeron que si y después de que los chicos se fueron los padre le pidieron a Albus que desapareciera las cosas o se las llevara a los chicos ya que ellos no querían nada que les pudiera devolver la memoria, luego de que el director encogiera las cosas de los chicos para llevárselas y que ellos decidieran que hacer

los padres habían sacaron una cuenta de ahorros en la que habían estado guardando dinero desde que los chicos nacieron y hasta el día de hoy, no habían dejado de meterle dinero, tenían pensado dárselas cuando fueran mayores y pedirles que se fueran, pero creían que era un buen momento para dárselas, ya que entendían que no podían estar con ellos por siempre y como dije también les daba miedo la reacción de la gente en caso de que los descubrieran, ya que en un verano Colín casi es descubierto gracias a la afición que tiene con la foto, unos vecinos querían ver las fotos que traían, por suerte los padres se dieron cuenta a tiempo antes de mostrarla, así que luego de dale las cosas al director para sus hijos él les dijo que tenían que mudarse para que los vecinos no sospecharan de no ver a sus hijos, así que dos días después ya que estaban en la nueva casa el director apareció y les borro la memoria, el les hizo creer que era uno más de los que contrataron para la mudanza

Colín y Dennis estaban en la casa de los Malfoy, el director les dijo que podían quedarse con ellos mientras encontraban una casa donde vivir, también les dijo que si querían que les borrara los recuerdos él podía hacerlo, pero los chicos no quisieron, a pesar de todo entendían el último acto de amor que sus padres tuvieron para que ellos pudieran estar juntos sin tener que sentirse arrepentidos de amarse, pensaron que lo justo era que no los olvidaran como forma de honrarlos pero les entristecía que sus futuros hijos no pudieran conocerlos.

En San Mungo las cosas no andaban tan bien ya que luego de lo ocurrido en la habitación de los padres de Angeló, los medimagos tuvieron que revisar a las chicas por miedo que tuvieran el mismo hechizo que los padres de Angeló, por suerte lograron quitarlo antes de que este se activara, Luna y Hermión estaban hablando de lo ocurrido después de que despertaron

-¿bueno Luna que crees que paso? Digo ya sé que no somos pareja destinada y se por qué ocurrió lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo nuestras magias escogieron pareja tan rápido y porque ellos?

-bien luego de nuestro terrible episodio, la magia busca a la persona que tenga magia que quiera aceptarnos sin importar que y al parecer ellos nos aceptarían sin importar que tu y yo lo hayamos hecho antes, porque para ellos lo más importante es que seamos felices

-¿Qué crees que les haya pasado a los padres de Angeló y que paso con los chicos?

-bueno yo si se que paso con los padres, pero lo de Angeló no puedo decírtelo ya que hice un juramento

-¿puedo preguntar cómo es que tu y Angeló se las arreglan para enterarse de todo?

-bien lo que pasa al menos en mi caso, es que soy médium, no muy buena pero puedo ver ciertas cosas, en cuanto a Angeló, tiene sus propios secretos

-¿ósea que no sabes?

-no, solo se como hace que aparezcan cosas cuando truena los dedos

-¿quieres decir que no lo hace con magia?

-bueno si lo hace con magia, pero no con la suya que yo sepa

-¿entonces quien…

Luna la corto en cuanto sintió que no debía decir más, ya que conociendo a Hermión seguro se molestaría con Angeló cuando supiera sus secretos, pero por la situación que tenia actualmente no podía dejar que le reclamara nada a Angeló, al menos hasta que pasara en periodo de luto

-uno de sus padres murió

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, pero el por el momento está en una situación difícil y no puede venir, por lo que atrasaran el funeral hasta que pueda estar presente

Justo en ese momento entraron Pansy y Blaise, traían una sonrisa en sus rostros y se acercaron a las chicas, Pansy se puso junto a Hermión besándola muy suavemente en los labios mientras la tomaba de la mano, luego le dijo que eran parejas destinadas, Hermión se dejo abrazar y se quedaron platicando de lo que le dijo el sanador

Blaise a pesar de estar contento de ser pareja de Luna no dejaba de gustarle la idea de que había otro chico o chica que también tendría el amor de ellos, eso lo puso nervioso ya que no sabía quién podía ser, cuando el sanador le enseño el pergamino donde decía que no solo Luna y él serian pareja, sino que también había un tercer integrante en la relación y que ya habían hecho la prueba con todos los que no tenían pareja incluso los recién nacidos, pero nada tal vez la pareja de ellos estaría en otro país o era muggle , así que no les quedaba de otra a ellos que viajar y/o buscarlo, pero con la situación actual no sabía qué hacer, así que le diría a Luna para que entre los dos vieran que hacer

Cuando entro a la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, se veía como un ángel con la bata blanca resaltando su piel tan blanca, su cara de inocencia le provocaban querer encerarla y tomarla una y otra vez hasta que los dos no pudieran mas y el agotamiento los hiciera dormir , pero no podía, al menos no hasta que ella se recuperara y supieran que hacer para encontrar al tercer integrante, así que solo se acerco y la beso en los labios primero probándolos, luego introdujo su lengua para explorar esa boca, al terminar el beso él iba a decirle lo que le dijo el sanador pero cono siempre luna le sorprendía

-lose, pero antes de buscarlo es importante ir al funeral, Angeló me necesita

-pero no ha venido a verte en el tiempo que has estado aquí

-Angeló y yo sabíamos que no iba a poder, por eso es que me necesita más que nunca a pesar de que él se preparo para este día desde que nos enteramos, no pudo despedirse, el al menos esperaba poder hacerlo y no pudo, por eso me necesita

-Luna amor, que dices, estás diciendo que sabían del ataque y no hicieron nada…ustedes sabían que los atacarían y aun así fuiste pero que les…

-si interveníamos ambos padres y la pareja de Angeló morirían, pero si yo no iba sus padres y Angeló junto con su pareja morirían, si les decíamos a alguien ellos cambiarían su objetivo y atacarían a los padres de Harry, James, Tom, Remus y sus gemelos hubieran muerto, continuar el curso del destino era la mejor opción, además nuestra separación era señalado en todos los escenarios(refiriéndose a ella y Hermión)

-¿qué hubiera pasado si Hermión no te acompaña?

-qué bueno que preguntas Pansy querida, lo que hubiera paso es que los padres de Angeló murieran, yo quedaría en coma para siempre y luego Hermión al ser mi pareja aun ella se…

-suicidaría

-¿Qué, como saben que aria eso?

-lo que sucede es que al quedar en coma, la magia queda como congelada y tu y Luna no hubieran podido romper el vinculo, las parejas destinadas que no pueden ya sabes tener sexo y tener un bebe con sus parejas mueran jóvenes o se suicidan

-ya veo así que este era la mejor solución

-así es Hermión, discúlpame

-no creo que está bien, pero yo todavía no entiendo donde esta Angeló

-como dije no les puedo decir, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que mañana vendrá en la noche y no vendrá solo, sus parejas destinadas lo acompañaran

**ya tengo el proximo capitulo asi que no tardare en subirlo**


	29. En Hogwarts

**Espero pongan a que padre matar aun no lo tengo claro y espero adivinen quien es el tercero con Luna y Blaise**

En Hogwarts

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor Angeló se veía fresco como lechuga, pero ya sabía lo que paso en san mungo aunque nadie se lo dijera, a partir de ese momento el empezó a actuar muy melancólico, tuvo que levantarse a la hora que los demás se levantaron, cosa que no le gustaba, dejaron por cortesía que la chica se alistara primero, luego los cuatro se arreglaron, cuando terminaron de desayunar, les dijeron que tenían dos prueba programadas, los chicos fueron llamados y cuando termino su turno, salían por otro lado, de forma que el resto no supiera de que se trataba. Vladimir no había podido investigar nada, pero por fortuna o desgracia de la oposición, las pruebas revelarían lo que tanto trataban de ocultar. Todo el equipo 1 había realizado la prueba, ellos empezaron a ser llamados, después de un rato solo faltaba Angeló y Vladimir.

Angeló fue llamado primero, al entrar lo primero que noto fue a un mago, quien le dijo que el tenia que descubrir solo de que iba la prueba, luego salió, toda las pruebas eran observadas por magia para ver como reaccionaban. Después un espejo apareció en medio de la sala, Angeló saco su varita, se acerco con cautela al espejo, cuando se vio en el espejo, noto algo raro, en vez de verse solo él, veía tres angeló, solo que dos se veían como cuando tenía 5 años y el otro se veía como él se ve ahora, entonces los reflejos empezaron a hablar, primero los de 5 años

-me gusta tener un hermano, ¿a ti no Angeló?

-si me guste tenerte de hermano Teufel

Luego los pequeños se pusieron a jugar entre ellos, Angeló derramó una lagrima, a él le hubiera gustado tener un hermano con quien jugar, para no sentirse tan solo, todos los años tenía que conformarse con jugar con los adultos, por que los demás niños no querían jugar con él, los chicos de 5 años, siguieron jugando, de pronto el Angeló mayor salió del espejo, abrazo a Angeló y le susurro al oído

-¿te gustaría tenerme, que estuviéramos juntos?

-sí, me hubiera gustado mucho haber tenido un hermanó

-entonces haz lo que te pida y no necesitarás sentirte solo de nuevo

-bien ¿cuál es el truco? (mientras lo empujaba)

-no hay truco hermanito, solos tu y yo, como siempre debió ser, solo tienes que dejarte guiar por mi

-¿por qué aria eso?

-¿por qué de esa forma me tendrás, ¿no es eso lo que querías? bien aquí estoy, ¿cuál es el problema ahora? Solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro

Angeló se empezó a reír, esto era muy fácil, no lo podía creer, que se creían, por un tonto lo tomaban, solo un tonto, como podían hacer esto, derramo mas lagrimas, empezó a gritar y aventó al Angeló del espejo

-**no, no te necesite por 15 años, no lo hice cuando estaba solo en las noches en medio de mi cuarto, no te necesite cuando tenía miedo de los truenos de las tormentas, no te necesite cuando papá tuvo que quedarse en el hospital con mi mamá, por que se había roto la pierna y tuve que quedarme solo en casa, no te necesite cuando quisieron abusar de mi la primera vez, ni te necesite cuando ocurrió la segunda, no te necesite cuando los chicos se burlaban de mi, por 15 años te quise, pero no por eso te necesite, ahora ya no estoy solo y aun que lo estuviera ya no te quiero**

Cuando Angeló retrocedió el espejo desapareció y la puerta del otro lado se abrió.

Vladímir fue el siguiente, cuando entro paso lo mismo, vio al mago y le dijo que tenía que descubrir de qué iba la prueba, después desapareció, al poco rato apareció el espejo, Vladimir se acerco al espejo, esta vez, mostraba a él de forma de lobo en su cuarto acostado con zero, de pronto el lobo se volvía loco y mataba a zero, Vladimir negaba con la cabeza mientras su esposo yacía muerto, pero el lobo lo vio, luego salió del espejo y se acerco a él, convirtiéndose de lobo a humano

-¿por qué no escuchaste a las demás personas?, ellos tienen razón, eres un monstruo, un día zero aparecerá muerto y será tu culpa, ven yo eliminare ese error de ti

-**no, eso no es cierto, **nosotros lo escogimos, el ya me vio convertido y mi lobo lo reconoció como mi pareja, no corre peligro, el lobo lo defenderá de mi mismo si es necesario

-estás seguro de tus instintos y sentidos no, ¿nunca te han fallado?, ¿siempre les ases caso?, yo creo que deberías dejarte morir como pensamos hacer antes de conocerlo, vamos sigue tu plan, no lo dejes por él, es mejor, incluso el estará mejor sin ti

-yo…bueno…

-vamos, hasta tu temes al lobo dentro de ti, no lo aceptas, vamos es lo que necesitas y quieres ¿no?, no le hagas caso al lobo, escucha a los demás

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo su lobo le decía que no creyera lo que decían de él y sus padres, los instintos siempre estaban viendo por lo mejor para él, aun cuando él no lo quisiera, su padre lo tuvo porque siguió el instinto de su lobo, ese instinto que le decía que no lo abortara, como sus tíos le dijeron que hiciera ya que era un error, así que lo que tenia, era lo que debía tener, no tenia que querer algo que no necesitaba, su lobo le decía que no quería, ni necesitaba, que alguien le dijera como tenía que actuar, porque su lobo no aria nada para dañarlo, ni a él ni a su pareja

-**no**, el siempre busca lo mejor para mi, el me dice que tú me estas engañando, que me aleje de ti, que nunca dañaremos a mi lindo esposo zero, zero confía que lo haga bien, no lo decepcionare, ni a él ni a mi lobo, **vete**

Vladimir se puso a llorar, se alejo del espejo y de la ilusión que quería engañarlo, entonces el espejo desapareció y la puerta del fondo se abrió

Los demás continuaron hasta que llego el turno de Fred, cuando salió el mago y apareció el espejo, se asusto, luego de ver en el espejo…

Harry trata de entrar corriendo a la habitación de la prueba, antes de poder abrir la puerta su padre lo paró y le dijo

-¿sabes que ya no puede continuar si entras por el no?

-lo sé padre pero creo que el comprenderá porque lo hice, no puedo dejar que entre en el espejo sabes lo que pasaría, no lo podemos perder

-está bien, pero no les puedes avisar a los otros, yo les digo cuando llegue la segunda prueba

-está bien

Después Harry entro saliendo al poco rato con un Fred en total shock, se veía como si hubiera visto algo perturbador y ciertamente así era, cuando Fred salió se dio cuenta de quien lo saco de el cuarto haciendo que Fred se aferrara a Harry como si este lo fuera a abandonar, Harry como pudo le dijo a su padre que llevaría a Fred a su cuarto y que no le importaba lo que las reglas dijeran, no dejaría a Fred en este momento, su padre acepto con la condición de que mañana no podía faltar a la prueba

**En los proximos veremos que puso asi a fred y a que no adivinaron quien es el tercero con Luna y Blaise**


	30. El temor y el deseo de Fred

**El temor y el deseo de Fred**

Una vez que Harry llego a su cuarto recostó en la cama a Fred, quien venía todavía en shock, Harry se recostó junto a él y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, Harry estaba de frente y Fred aun parecía ido, después de un rato Fred al parecer había salido del shock por que empezó a hablar

-¿supongo que no logre pasar no?

-lo siento Fred

-está bien ya lo esperaba

-¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-un poco creo y te puedo preguntar ¿por qué me sacaste?, no que no te lo agradezca y eso, solo no se, ¿eso qué hiciste se permite?

-la verdad no se permite y eso hizo que te descalificaran, te pudiste superar en las otras pruebas, lo siento, tal vez te enojes, pero no podía permitir que entraran en el espejo era peligroso y no quería perderte discúlpame

Harry se abraza llorando a Fred entonces Fred entiende que debió ser realmente malo para que Harry tuviera que entrar y se encontrara en ese estado, aun que se preguntaba si Harry vio todo desde el principio, así que decidió resolver ciertas dudas que empezó a tener

-¿Harry tu viste todo lo que me mostro el espejo?

-yo...lo que pasa es que…esta prueba se hace con dos observadores...y…bueno uno debe ser pareja…o alguien que conozca bien al sujeto de pruebas…como tu pareja debía estar presente…bueno yo

-¿puedes explicarme un poco de que se trataba la prueba? por favor y si puedes decirme ¿qué debías hacer?, no estoy molesto, solo quiero saber ¿está bien?

Harry se sentó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama y Fred se recostó sobre sus piernas viéndolo

-bien para empezar para la prueba se necesita El espejo de Oesed también conocido como espejo de Erised. El objeto puede mostrar los deseos pero también no nos dará ni conocimiento ni verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido por lo que ven dentro, lo que no saben es que si entras, hay un hechizo que te hace creer que estas dentro de otra dimensión donde tu deseo se hace realidad, no se puede tener dos líneas distintas por que alteraría todo, lo único que realmente provoca en los sujetos de prueba es un estado de coma, en el cual todo el tiempo estas soñando lo que viste en el espejo

-¿por qué dijiste que podía superarlo en la otra prueba?, digo por lo que dices hubiera entrado en coma ¿no?

-lo que pasa es que lo único que debía hacer era lanzarte un hechizo que te alejara del espejo, pero lo que realmente me hizo sacarte fue lo que viste en el espejo

-si bueno yo realmente te amo, pero yo si siento que estarías mejor solo con Draco y George, después de todo son a los que verdaderamente quiere tu magia

-Fred eso no es cierto y lo sabes es mas lo mostrare, nos uniremos mágicamente ahora

-¿qué estás loco? ¿Qué tal si te lastimo otra ves?, no lo soportaría

-Fred mírame

Toma a Fred de la cara y lo hace que lo vea a los ojos

-solo debo unirme de a uno por uno y siento que sería lo mejor justo ahora, los dos lo necesitamos no solo tu sino también yo, piénsalo tu deseo es que los tres estemos felices, pero sobre todo es el que no me lastimes cada vez que intentemos unirnos y eso lo resolveremos solo al estar unidos, así que por favor Fred hagamos la unión justo ahora…

Cuando todos los equipos terminaron las pruebas los reunieron de nuevo para la última prueba del día y para poder llevar a Angeló a despedirse. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos notaron que faltaba Fred, se adelanto Amber a hablar con ellos

-bien todos ustedes pasaron la prueba, como podrán notar uno de sus compañeros no, así que el ya no puede continuar por que no solo no paso la prueba, sino que también fue descalificado, el se encuentra en este momento con una de sus parejas así que no se preocupen por él (esto lo dice para que Draco y George se tranquilicen) y continuemos con la última prueba del día

La segunda prueba fue escribir, era sobre que trato la prueba anterior, si descubrieron que hacia el espejo y que mostraba, en fin cuando terminaron de escribir tenían que entregar sus hojas esperar a que hubieran terminado los demás, cuando terminaron les pidieron a Draco y George que esperaran y le dijeron a Angeló que su padrino tenía algo importante que decirle y que lo esperaba en su cuarto

Les dijeron a Draco y a George lo que sucedió a Fred, les informaron que al parecer lo que Fred veía en el espejo era a ellos tres felices y a Harry sin tener que sentir dolor cada que ellos dos asían el amor con Harry, puesto que en esta visión el no existía, por lo que trato de entrar, les dijeron que si el asía eso entraría en coma, por lo que Harry entro para evitarlo, pero la visión también lo había afectado a él, por lo que fueron hablar, sacando a Fred de la prueba ya que recibió ayuda y salió cuando todavía faltaba una prueba más, ellos se tranquilizaron y fueron a descansar

Angeló entro en la habitación de sus padrinos después de oír el pase, en esta estaban sus padrinos, Sirius, Regulus y una de sus parejas Erín, Angeló ya sabía de qué iba pero para confirmar pregunto qué pasaba , le dijeron que uno de sus padres murió y que el otro aun estaba en coma, que lo llevarían a que los viera y a que se despidiera, que por eso permitirían sus salida, también le dijeron que dejarían que su pareja lo acompañara, Angeló les dijo que ya habían encontrado a su otra pareja y les mostro el pergamino que guardo Erín en su mochila, por lo que luego de esperar a que trajeran al chico y explicarle que pasaba salieron rumbo al hospital mágico. Durante el trayecto Erín y Logan abrazaron a Angeló para reconfortarlo y darle su apoyo ya que el entraría solo a ver a sus padres

Primero entro a ver al que estaba en coma, que estaba en un cuarto protegido y vigilado, luego de un rato salió y fue a la morgue donde se encontraba el cadáver

Entro al cuarto donde le pusieron el cuerpo en la mesa para que lo pudiera ver y se despidiera antes de prepara el cuerpo para la ceremonia, ya que tenían que deshacer el lazo mágico que unía a los dos, de lo contrario cuando saliera de coma y viera que murió su pareja, lo más seguro era que se suicidaría y por fortuna como ya tenían un hijo y eran mayores podían deshacerlo para no tener más consecuencias trágicas

Angeló observo el cuerpo por un largo rato después se inclino y se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y salió derramando lagrimas de gran tristeza, al salir vio a sus dos parejas esperándolo, en cuanto lo vieron lo abrazaron dándole apoyo, luego de un rato, Sirius les dijo que si quería podía ir a ver a sus amigas para que se despejara y se calmara un poco, ellos aceptaron y Sirius los llevo al cuarto de las chicas donde estaban las chicas con su parejas y también Theo, Ron y Neville, que fueron a ver a las chicas


	31. La unión

**La unión **

Fred afirmó decidido, Harry tenía razón tenían que intentar unirse, se aproximó a besar a Harry, dándose primero un beso dulce sin prisa asiendo que la magia fluyera fuera poco a poco sin prisas

Harry por su lado estaba más tranquilo, relajado, excitado y tenía muchas emociones juntas pero sobre todo, estaba feliz ya que a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez su magia si estaba fluyendo, muy despacio eso sí pero afortunadamente sin dolor por el momento al menos, después de estarse besando, Fred empezó a quitarle despacio la ropa sin prisas, admirando lo lindo que lucía Harry sonrojado debajo de él, dejándose llevar y al parecer sin dolor lo cual lo tenía más que emocionado

Harry sentía las manos de Fred acariciando todo su cuerpo ya desnudo y a pesar de que Fred tenía todavía algo de ropa, no se quejo ya que al parecer el estar haciéndolo tan despacio le daba tiempo a su magia para que saliera con tiempo y no pasara lo de la ultima vez, de pronto sintió que la boca de Fred empezaba a bajar, besando su cuello, estimulando sus pezones, dejando besos en el abdomen y al final empezó a lamer despacio el miembro de Harry, haciendo que Harry gimiera cada vez más fuerte

Lo que ninguno noto fue que la magia de Harry al parecer ya había salido totalmente, puesto que todo a su alrededor estaba flotando gracias a la gran cantidad de magia que salió, de hecho era tanta y no solo eso sino que estaba llamando del otro lado del castillo a las otras parejas de Harry

Draco y Fred salían apenas de la segunda prueba, iban rumbo a su habitación, cuando de pronto sintieron la magia de Harry, como cuando se iban a unir pero Harry no pudo hacerlo totalmente, así que la tenían más que identificada, siguieron la magia hasta un cuarto el cual en cuanto entraron se cerro de golpe y al parecer mágicamente, cuando salieron del shock, dentro vieron a Harry sobre la cama con un Fred lamiendo su miembro y alrededor de la cama podían verse toda clase de objetos flotando, los chicos estaban tan metidos que no notaron a los recién llegados.

Draco y George empezaron a sentir que sus magias también clamaban por salir, pero esta vez ellos trataron de evitarlo, ya que tenían miedo de que Harry fuera lastimado como la ultima vez, por lo que trataron de calmarse pero no pudieron, por lo que poco a poco empezaba a salir al tiempo que les provocaban que ambos chicos empezaban a excitarse, así que decidieron no interrumpir y mejor bajárselo entre ellos

Mientras Draco y George estaban en un rincón besándose y acariciándose, Harry y Fred seguían sin siquiera haberlos notado

Fred empezó a preparar a Harry para poder entrar en él, mientras lo hacía sentía como Harry gemía y se arqueaba bajo el buscando mas placer, Fred entonces supo que ya estaba listo para que lo penetrara, por lo que se acomodo entre las piernas de Harry mientras lo besaba, después de acomodarse entro lentamente en el, una vez dentro espero un poco hasta que Harry le indico que podía moverse, por lo que cuando sintió que se movía supo que podía continuar, se movió lentamente dentro de él mientras que con una de sus manos lo masturbaba lentamente, Fred empezó a morderle en cuello mientras Harry seguía moviéndose y gimiendo por tanto placer mientras Fred trataba de no aumentar el ritmo para que sus magias pudieran unirse, lo cual ellos no lo notaron pero Draco y George si lo notaron

Draco era besado por George muy lentamente mientras que George lo acorralo contra la puerta, después empezó a lamer su cuello y su oreja, mientras Draco bajaba su mano quitándole la ropa, luego George le quito la ropa a Draco mientras lo seguía besando, una vez desnudos voltio a Draco para penetrarlo muy despacio para no lastimarlo, mientras lo penetraba seguía besándole en cuello, Draco estaba a su límite gracias a que mientras lo penetraba y lo masturbaba la magia de Fred y Harry hacían que ellos dos se sintieran la lujuria que ellos emanaban para que la unión fuera por fin completada

George ya dentro de Draco empezó a moverse muy lentamente hasta que le dio a Draco en un punto que lo hizo arquearse contra el buscando mas de eso, George embistió cada vez más rápido a Draco hasta que por fin se vinieron, Draco en su mano mientras que el lo hizo en su interior, Draco y George giraron para ver si Fred y Harry ya habían terminado, en eso ven como sus magias junto con la de ellos se unía, esta vez sienten que lo estaban logrando, mientras veían como Harry era penetrado por Fred, al parecer Harry lanzo un gemido mas fuerte al mismo tiempo que los dos se vinieron, Draco y George vieron como las magias por fin mescladas se unían correctamente a los cuatro sin provocarle daño a ninguno

Cuando por fin terminaron, Fred se recargo sobre un lado de Harry para no lastimarlo, de pronto sintieron algo sentarse a su lado, vieron a Draco y George felices, se acercaron a ellos y George beso a Harry en los labios, mientras que Draco besaba a Fred, después se recostaron junto a ellos y les dijeron que por fin se habían unido los cuatro, los chicos se sintieron mejor al saber esto, Draco como siempre se recostó junto a Harry, mientras los gemelos detrás de ellos rodeándolos con sus brazos, se sentían protegidos y una vez recostados los cuatro se durmieron, después de que los chicos les dijeran lo que vieron y sintieron

Fred estaba feliz de lo que acababa de pasar y aun no podía creer lo que paso, sobre todo que llegaran a unirse los cuatro, por fin eso lo hizo despejarse de todas dudas que tenía y estaba feliz de que Harry lo convenciera de hacerlo ya que por fin se unieron


	32. La verdadera oposición

**La verdadera oposición**

Vladimir tenía en sus manos un pergamino donde solo tenía escrito, _bosque media noche a solas, _a si que espero a que se durmieran sus compañeros, aun que pudo ver que las camas de Angeló y Logan estaban desocupas, esperaba no encontrárselos, sobre todo asiendo Merlín sabrá que, después de que en la mañana su amigo le contara lo sucedido y de la repentina aparición de sus parejas estaba feliz por él, pero ahora lo que menos quería era encontrárselos, así que con cuidado y guiándose de sus sentidos de lobo trato de salir rumbo al bosque sin que lo notaran, al salir camino rumbo al bosque, ya dentro de la protección de los arboles empezó a buscar al responsable de mandarle la nota, lo cual no tardo en suceder puesto que al parecer lo estaban esperando

-hola Vladimir, gusto de verte otra vez

-si un gusto, ¿por qué exactamente estamos aquí?

-bien, EL, quiere verte

-¿qué ahora?

-no mañana (sarcasmo), claro que ahora tu qué crees que te va a esperar cuando tú quieras

Después sin esperar mas ambos entraron al bosque, donde en un claro del bosque estaban a parecer todos los de la oposición presente mas el líder fundador que pocos conocían en persona, ya que en todas las reuniones tenía una capa puesta la cual cubría con su capucha desde su cara hasta su cuerpo, además de que solo hablaba con su mano derecha quien trasmitía todo a los demás, así que no sabían a ciencia cierta si real mente era un él o un ella pero le decían EL por ser El líder

Una vez que llegaron EL líder hizo una seña para que se acercaran y tomaran un lugar en el circulo, cuando se acomodaron le hizo una señas a su mano derecha para que se acercara, luego de susurrarle algo al oído se levanto y espero que su mano derecha hablara

-El líder dará la iniciación del nuevo integrante y nos dará unas palabras para que todos sepamos qué es lo que realmente esperamos de este movimiento llamado la oposición

Después se retiro dando le el espacio que su líder necesitaba, el encapuchado se acerco y se puso dentro del circulo luego trono los dedos y empezó a hablar, pero su voz se empezó a oír fuerte y clara lo cual indica que cuando trono los dedos hizo el hechizo parta que todos pudieran oírlo, la voz que escuchaban se oía de un chico, si de un chico joven tal vez 20 años un poco menos tal vez, no lo sabían, ya que aun no se retiraba la capucha

-estamos aquí reunidos en esta tranquila noche por dos motivos muy importantes, uno darle la bien venida a Vladimir, la segunda quiero contarles algo para que entiendan lo que realmente quiero ya que es la segunda vez que fallan

En eso se oye como lanza un "cruxio" a los magos que había ido a buscar respuestas a casa del profesor Snape, duro un rato, algunos se impresionaron porque solo con haber dicho la palabra los magos recibieron el hechizo, todos le los seguidores le temían, seguían sin saber como el lanzaba esa clase de hechizos y el ministerio nunca lo detectaba pero si ellos lo asían si, creían algunos de sus seguidores que era porque no usaba varita, lo cual en parte era cierto pero en fin. Luego de ese castigo trono los dedos y el hechizo se termino, el líder se acerco, los golpeo con su zapato y continuo con su discurso

-es la segunda vez que asen algo que nadie les pidió, o acaso dije que los torturaran, no verdad, tampoco dije que secuestraran al hijo de Tom, ¿o sí?, **no**, yo creo que todos están cometiendo fallas, así que para que esto no se repita tendré que aclárales algo, en primera yo no les pedí que secuestraran a Harry, ni que eso sería la iniciación de los padre de Vladimir, así que alguno de ustedes está loco y está traicionando el objetivo primordial, sean listos, si ven que nos comportamos como locos no nos darán las respuestas que algunos de nosotros buscamos, otros tal vez las busquen para algún familiar o hijo en fin

El se sienta en la silla que estaba usando antes, una vez que se calma respira hondo, les pide a sus seguidores con un movimiento de manos que se acerquen, una vez cerca truena otra vez los dedos y aparecen varias sillas les pide que se sienten y aparece una charola con unas pociones, la charola vuela entre ellos y reparte la poción, algunos la reconocen pero son muy pocos y otros se ponen nerviosos, al ver que su líder también tiene una se tranquilizan algunos no todos

-bien tomen la poción

Todos toman la poción, los que son parte de otra organización con el mismo nombre se ven preocupados ya que saben para que sirve, se ven en problemas ya que esto no era parte del plan y no pueden oponerse al líder, así que luego de tomar la poción al líder le llegan imágenes de todos los reunidos hasta que da con las que buscaba

Recuerdos

La oposición tenía una junta

-**señores esto está tomando mucho tiempo**

-_**disculpe**_

**-y señoritas**

-_**mejor**_

-**son unos incompetentes**

-pero jefe los lideres no tienen la información

-**solo tienen que seguir a los líderes, para ver quien está encargado de transportación de la información**

-_ya los seguimos, pero no la tienen y no sabemos quién la trasportara, además parece que hubo un cambio de presidente_

**-¿Quien?**

**-**Voldemort

-_**y no podemos hacer un atentado de nuevo, el ultimo logro eliminar a dos de nuestros mejores hombres, solo por un bebé, si eso hace un bebé no quiero imaginar lo que los adultos nos aran**_

-precisamente, si sus conocimientos logran hacer un bebe así, es preciso que tengamos los conocimientos que harán más poderosos a nuestros hombres que usaremos para dominar el mundo mágico

-**que tal un infiltrado, podemos engañar todavía a Vladimir, es poderoso es de esperarse que le llamen, el no sabe toda la historia y está muy resentido podemos hacer que nos traiga la información antes de que sepa la verdad**

Fin del recuerdo

EL al salir del transe donde ve el recuerdo está furioso, cuatro, cuatro de los que consideraba sus mejores aliados lo traicionan, todo por el poder, pero esto no se quedaría así, en eso los restantes que no retenían idea de lo que pasaba ven al líder tronar los dedos y atar a cuatro de sus hombres de confianza, vuelve a tronar los dedos y aparecen frente a el

-**escoria**, son por magos como ustedes que magos como el resto de nosotros no obtiene lo que necesitan, tienen idea de lo que nosotros hemos sufrido

-tu sufrir, vamos, tienes poder, seguro tus padres te querían, mírate, mira tú magia, eres un sangre pura, no creo que lo entiendas

En eso se acerca la mano derecha de EL, le da un fuerte golpe al que insulto a EL mientras toma su varita y las varitas del resto de los traidores con un movimiento de la suya, luego las rompe asiendo que los cuatro traidores empiecen a retorcerse, mientras inicia un ritual, aparece un elfo con unas pociones las cuales los obligan a beberlas, luego de terminar el ritual la mano derecha se acerca y les dice

-a diferencia de ustedes la mayoría de nosotros nunca fue así, fue gracias a los rituales que gentilmente les compartimos que tenemos un poco de magia y por si no lo sabes EL líder no tiene magia

Luego de terminar de hablar los cuatro traidores se desvanecen asiendo que resto de los seguidores se asusten, EL se acerca para calmarlos

-tranquilos a diferencia de ellos nosotros no torturamos ni matamos gento, lo que vieron fue un ritual que les quita los poderes y los vuelve muggles completamente, borrando sus memorias, se que suena extremista pero si les dejamos sus recuerdos pueden buscar los rituales que les dimos para conseguir de nuevo magia, asiendo que regresen y sabrá Merlín que harán esta vez para obtener poder, no podemos permitirlo, recuerden a sus hijos, a sus padres, o sus parejas, quieren que vivan en un mundo donde gente como ellos vengan a torturar y matar como lo hicieron con los padres de Vladimir, o con Harry, o peor aun lo que le hicieron a la familia de…

En este punto no pudo continuar, nadie supo porque más que su fiel amigo que era su mano derecha, así que los despidió dándoles un nuevo ritual para aumentar la magia lo suficiente como para que puedan recibir su carta de aceptación a una escuela mágica

-este ritual solo funciona si su familiares en quienes lo aplicaran tienen poca magia y no logra hacerla funcionar correctamente, no funciona en magos con poder normal, así que no lo intenten en ustedes por qué no funcionara de hecho en algunos casos pude ser riesgoso, solo los jóvenes con muy poca magia pueden usarlo sin peligro alguno

Algunos padres se fueron muy contentos ya que muchos o en su mayoría era lo que quería que sus hijos fueran al colegio de magia y que no fueran discriminados por tener poco poder, pero la mayoría seguir preguntándose porque sino asían nada malo no los ayudaba el ministerio, fácil porque los rituales los creaban o se modificaban a partir de unos ya hechos, el problema venia cuando había que probarlos, no podían hacerlo con niños así que los probaban en algunos adultos antes de dárselos, esta parte era la que al ministerio no le gustaba ya que ponía en peligro la vida de alguien, estos magos las probaban en algunos de los seguidores más viejos, estos se sacrificaban para que sus familiares pudieran seguir como gente normal, sin miedo a la discriminación y les parecía junto que si ellos que eran más viejos y que igual no les servían a la comunidad mágica podían ayudar sería mejor, ya que no solo los de la oposición ganaban, sino que los primeros en darles los rituales ya bien sin tener nada que temer era a sus familias, así que algunos les pareció buena forma de sacrificarse, además de que a nadie se le obligaba, el ministerio tenia ciertas reglas y por eso no querían que se enteraran, no que estuvieran rompiendo alguna regla solo que estaban parados en una línea muy delgada que podía mal interpretarse y arruinar todo por lo que al peleado hasta ahora

Una vez que la mayoría se había retirado la mano derecha le pidió a Vladimir que se quedara un poco mas ya que El quería hablar con él a solas, una vez los tres solos se dirigieron a un lugar donde poder hablar sin miedo que los descubrieran, así que se trasladaron a la casa del EL, una vez ahí la mano derecha se retiro dejando solos a los dos magos, El se retiro la capucha y Vladimir pudo ver a un joven de 18 a 20 años a lo mucho, pelo ondulado color guinda corto, ojos cafés, era de piel muy clara era casi color blanco, le pidió que se sentaran hablar cerca de la chimenea, una vez que se sentaron trono los dedos y apareció una bandeja con te y pastelitos de acompañamiento, el primero en hablas fue Vladimir o al menos eso intento

-¿cómo es que tu…el…él y tu…tu…?

-así que lo notaste, valla eso fue rápido ¿de dónde lo conoces?

-las potencias está en mi grupo, ¿cómo es que ustedes, el?

-primero que nada tengo que decirte que, no sabía que esos traidores me habían engañado a mí y a tus padres lamento que hayas tenido que estar tanto tiempo solo, segundo entenderás que tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la pócima que nos ayudo a descubrir a esos farsantes, por ultimo y no menos importante te daré respuestas ya que después de eso las tengo, además de que ahora se por qué el ministerio no acepto mi propuesta, todos estos años, pero mejor tarde que nunca, aunque todavía abra que cuidarse quedan aun gente mala sueltas…

Vladimir interrumpió su discurso

-disculpe pero para empezar, ¿por qué tiene que darme explicaciones? segundo ¿quién es usted? y ¿porque ustedes dos…?

-es de esperarse que no sepas, pero que esperaba de ese bastardo de seguro te dijo que era tu tío o algo así ¿no?

Entonces Vladimir se dio cuenta de que uno de los tipos que fue descubierto por traidor, era según él su tío, pero al parecer había más en la historia que él no conocía

-veo que te has dado cuenta, ¿sabes el verdadero nombre de tu tío?

-yo solo sé que se llama Andrey

-ya veo, si ese es su nombre pero no era tu tío, yo lo soy

-qué pero no nos parecemos ¿cómo es eso usted no? ¿Cómo es que usted nunca estuvo conmigo?

-tranquilo para empezar tengo primero que contarte dos historias, la primera de un joven y la segunda de lo que paso el día que tus padre murieron, bien para empezar, lo primero que tienes que saber es que tú te pareces a tu papi Misha, mi hermano Luka era Metamorfomago por eso no te pareces a mí, tu padre tenía su aspecto parecido al mío solo que él era más fornido, pero primero la historia del joven así tendrás algunas respuestas


	33. Los secretos de ¿?

**Los secretos de... ¿?**

Recuerdo

Era principios de año de 1965, era el mes de enero era el día 5 media noche para amanecer el día 6, mi madre tuvo su último hijo varón y en ese nacimiento perdió la vida, nadie supo que fue lo que realmente paso, solo murió, al hacer la prueba de la poción vikinga notan que no tenia runa y mucho menos pareja destinada, al tratar de hacer un chequeo mejor notan que el niño absorbe la magia, no pueden hacer hechizos sobre el niño porque parece que no le afectan eso es raro por lo que durante 11 años el niño tiene que asistir al medí mago para ver algún nuevo avance, el cual no ocurre, pero ese día tras dejar el consultorio son atacados, pero el hechizo dirigido al niño al igual que cuando nació solo lo absorbe pero no le afecta, el niño nunca en la vida podrá hacer magia nadie sabe porque, pero también notan que no importa el hechizo no le afecta no como a los magos y menos como si fuera un muggle, lo cual es extraño, le sacan muestras de todo, pero al estilo muggle ya que como dije la magia no le afecta, así siguen los años hasta que su hermano el cual tras ir al colegio por primera vez trae a alguien a casa, ahí él conoce por primera vez a él, el chico más listo y que le enseño una forma de no sentirse excluido por medio de las pociones, tras conocerse más el chico empieza a sentir un enamoramiento con dicho amigo de su hermano, pero al parecer el no siente lo mismo, cuando llega el cumpleaños número 16 del joven mago le asen una fiesta de presentación a pesar de no poder hacer magia como su hermano, tienen que ser presentados al igual que su hermano, si es que no tienen pareja para poder conseguir una, ese día todo cambio, muchos se sintieron atraídos así a el joven, no solo por su belleza, ya que veían como un don el que ningún tipo de magia afectara al joven y esperaban casarse con el solo para ver si sus hijos podían tener el mismo don junto con los poderes de la familia con la que se uniera, aun que no sabían si eso resultaría aun así era tentados tener un hijo que no le afecte la magia, lo cual también les venía bien, así que el joven es acosado toda la noche hasta que se encuentra con la persona que será su perdición y el detonante de algo muy lindo

El joven se encontraba bailando con un joven 4 años mayor que él, a pesar de no tener magia el chico había empezado a aprender a defenderse ya que tras lo del ataque vio que también podían golpearlo, por lo que tomo unas clases de defensa, no sabía mucho aun, luego de un rato llego otro señor a bailar con él, pero luego del baile le pidió hablar con él a solas, el chico acepto ya que toda la velada el señor fue amable y sentía cierta atracción por él, ya solas en el jardín el señor le dijo que era lindo y que le gustaría que tomara su propuesta de matrimonio, luego le dio un corto beso en los labios que el joven no tardo en responder, pero de un momento a otro el señor se trasformo en un animal tratando de deshonrar al joven(recuerden que antes era una deshonra no llegar virgen al matrimonio), tras encontrase casi vencido el joven empezó a llorar pero de pronto el peso del señor se fue dejándolo expuesto al frio de la noche, de repente alguien lo toma en brazos, al principio el joven cree que el señor volvió a terminar lo que empezó pero la voz que le susurra calmándolo no era de él, era del amigo de su hermano el joven se calma y se desahoga en el joven

-¿te encuentras mejor?

-si yo estoy más tranquilo gracias, por favor no le digas a mi hermano

-¿estás loco? ¿Cómo esperas que no le diga?, ese tipo casi te…él se atrevió a besarte

-no sé porque ases tanto escándalo, además es mi culpa por dejarme engañar, solo te estoy pidiendo que no lo menciones

-por favor termina esto Teufel, porque permites que te encuentren pareja, así no funciona y lo sabes

-mira Severus tal vez para ti no funcione, pero yo no tengo otra opción más que venderme al mejor postor, ya que mi sangre es diferente, nunca me afectara la magia, tal vez mi pareja destinada este aquí pero por culpa de esto, lo que sea que tengo, no podre encontrarla así que solo, solo me queda quedarme con alguno de los que perdió su pareja, que quieres que haga, tu ya tienen a tu novia Lili, de seguro as de estar en el cielo, pero has de saber que no a todos nos funciona igual

-se que sigues molesto porque no puedo corresponderte, pero entiéndeme la poción, ella y yo somos…solo por favor Teufel, sabes que no puedo elegir entre ustedes, ella es mi pareja destinada, pero tú, eres especial, también siento algo por ti, quisiera que hubiera una forma de quedarme con los dos pero no la hay y no sería justo para ella tampoco

-lose por favor déjame solo si, necesito estar solo un momento

Cuando Severus se va Teufel se queda pensando en lo injusto de la vida, odia a la chica a pesar de que por fortuna no la conoce por que de ser así piensa que la mataría, en eso da la vuelta y choca con una linda chica, pelirroja, ojos verdes, se sorprende de no haberla visto antes, es como amor a primera vista o segunda ya que seguían enamorados de Severus

-disculpe no vi por donde iba estaba distraída y perdida podría ayudarme por favor

-claro, pero no te disculpes fue mi culpa yo estaba distraído

-no yo lo siento, es solo que estoy buscando a alguien y pensé que se dirigía para acá pero creo que me equivoque

-si quiere le hago compañía en lo que encuentra su acompañante

-gracias eso sería muy gentil gracias

Los dos jóvenes se ponen a hablar de cosas triviales sin darse cuenta de quién es la compañía, ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que no se habían presentado, pero es que no solo Teufel había quedado embobado, igualmente Lili quedo embobada con ese joven angelical y mientras platicaban se iban conociendo mas, él le comenta de su historia y ella queda cada vez mas enamorada de él, en algún momento la gente empezó a irse pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de este detalle, Severus también estaba buscando a los dos ya que desde que dejo a Teufel solo no lo había visto, pero temía por qué no era al único que no encontraba sino que tampoco había visto a su novia Lili, conforme pasaban las horas Severus se iba preocupando mas

Los jóvenes estaban platicando en la biblioteca, a los dos les gustaba los libros y estaban tan metidos en esto que no notaron que los empezaban a buscar por todas partes de la casa, en algún momento Lili quiso sacar un libro del librero pero era muy alto y por estar platicando con Teufel no se sostuvo bien y resbalo, resbalo su pie asiendo que casi callera, si casi por que Teufel la agarro a tiempo antes de que se lastimara, al estar tan cerca ninguno resistió mas la mirada del otro y poco a poco se empezaron a acercar, unos dulces labios compartían un beso dulce gentil, se torno más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo, Lili sintió como aquel joven que acababa de conocer empezaba a explorar su cuerpo, ella no sentía que estuviera mal solo sentía que le faltaba algo pero no sabía que, tampoco podían ni quería parar, ella además empezó a explorar el cuerpo del joven igualmente gustándole los gemidos que formaban ambos

la magia que despedía Lili era tanta que le llego a Severus y de pronto supo a dónde dirigirse, cuando entro lo que vio lejos de enojarlo lo puso muy cachondo, la imagen de dos ángeles si dos ángeles por que para Severus esos dos eran muy inocentes y hermosos, así que siguiendo el llamado de la magia que despedía Lili se acerco, tomo por la cintura a Teufel y empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo a tiempo que lo besaba en el cuello, los tres cada caricia, cada beso que se daban los enganchaba mas, los hacía sentirse mejor y más excitados, poco a poco Severus les fue retirando las prendas primero los dos a Teufel, luego a Lili la recostaron en un sillón mientras empezaba Teufel a besar el sexo de la chica, Severus le fue quitando la ropa a Lili al tiempo que amos recorrían el cuerpo de ella con besos y caricias excitantes, cuando los tres estuvieron totalmente desvestidos, Severus se desvistió con un hechizo, Severus empezó a prepara al joven mientras este preparaba a Lili pero para penetrarla por atrás ya que sentían que Severus era quien debía hacerlo primero por adelante antes que él, así que le pidió a Lili que se girara, la chica fue la primera en ser penetrada, luego de esperar Severus con cuidado penetro a Teufel, Severus embestía muy despacio a Teufel, mientras que sus embestidas asían que Teufel, embistiera a Lili, luego de que los tres tomaron un ritmo agradable

Severus salió de Teufel, los tres estaban de pie así que Teufel se recostó en el sillón con Lili arriba, él aun estaba dentro de ella y una vez que la acomodo Severus la penetro por adelante con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla mientras la besaba con amor, Teufel besaba a Lili en el cuello mientras acariciaba sus senos expuestos, la chica estaba cada vez mas excitada luego de un rato los tres sentían que pronto se vendrían, Lili le susurro a Teufel que entrara por delante junto con Severus

Teufel salió con cuidado mientras que Severus la cargaba para acomodarla en el sillón de forma que ambos pudieran penetrarla, cuando Teufel lo hizo esperaron a que Lili se acostumbrara, mientras esperaban ellos se besaban dándole a la chica una agradable visión al menos para ella, Severus tomo el rostro de Teufel con amor susurrando lo mucho que amaba a ambos Lili lo escucho diciendo que también los amaba, luego los dos con cuidado empezaron a penetrar al mismo tiempo, luego de un rato los tres llegaron al éxtasis, luego con mucho cuidado salieron de Lili abrazando a la chica uno de un lado y el otro del otro lado, ninguno había dicho nada

-¿que acaba de pasar? no que me arrepienta de echo me siento completo ¿como si?

-hubieras encontrado algo que te faltaba Teufel, si yo me siento igual ¿tu Lili?

-yo siento que esto que nos paso ya lo había leído antes en el folleto de las parejas destinadas, pero esto no puede ser ¿amenos qué?

-creo que se debe a mi condición, yo ya se lo había dicho a Severus, lo que sea que tengo, me frustra mucho, porque nunca hubiera encontrado mis parejas destinadas de no ser porque me encontré con Lili y paso lo que paso, yo creo que debo de salir antes de que mi padre se entere ya que no podre probar que somos pareja

-Teufel puedes venir con nosotros amor

-si Lili tiene razón no tienes que pasar esto solo nosotros te amamos

Teufel empieza a llorara y pronto siente como ambos empiezan a consolarlo, luego de que se tranquiliza lo ayudan a vestirse y luego de que los tres se visten van rumbo a hablar con el hermano del joven, él le dice que encontró a sus parejas pero que no tiene como probarlo y que se irá con ellos, su hermano le ayuda y le pide a su esposo Misha que cuide a su pequeño mientras el va con su hermano para que pueda salir ya que mientras que el no le afecta las protecciones no es igual para sus parejas, así que una vez fuera Severus llama a un taxi y llegan a la casa que Lili y Severus tenían, era de la familia de Severus, luego de que se instalaran se fueron a descansar, a la mañana siguiente el joven Teufel empezó a llamar a gente que tenia condiciones parecidas a la de él, no tan extremas y no con el don que el tenia, pero eran personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudar, ya que algunas tan poco podían saber si tenían pareja destinada o no tenían, ya que al igual que Teufel no les aparecía que tuvieran runa o magia, Teufel no les dijo nunca a sus parejas destinadas de sus investigaciones, o de la condición de otros magos, pero ellos lo respetaban, ya que sabían que era importante para él lo que se que investigaba, en ese momento Lili ya estaba esperando al hijo de los tres y sabían que era de los tres porque así escomo funcionaban las parejas destinadas y creían que sería igual para ellos, en ese entonces ya conocía a Tom, James y a Harry, habían convivido, pero nunca nadie a parte de Severus o Lili sabían que eran pareja, así que en público se cuidaban mucho ya que de no tener pruebas de que eran pareja destinada no podían estar juntos

Pero todo cambio una noche, cuando le llamo uno de sus amigos el primero que conoció en el hospital desde que era pequeño se llamaba Jon, quien era su mano derecha y quien también conocía el secreto de que eran parejas destinadas, le llamo y le dijo que unos de sus seguidores entro a casa de Tom para buscar la información que querían, pero habían secuestrado a Harry en ese momento Teufel sabía que algo andaba mal, el nunca ordeno eso además cuando le dijo quienes eran los encargados de dicha misión supo que algo no andaba bien

Cuando resolvió eso(o eso creyó hasta ahora) supo que no podía seguir junto con sus parejas destinadas hasta saber que sucedía y atrapar a los traidores, así que tuvo que irse para no poner en peligro a sus parejas y al bebe que esperaban

Antes de partir quería ver al bebe, sus parejas ya sabían de la decisión que tomo y no les quedaba más que aceptar luego de oír lo que paso, de que uno de sus seguidores estaba traicionando toda su investigación, la cual alguna se la dio a Severus, pero les pidió jurar con el juramento inquebrantable, de no revelar ciertas cosas sin importar que, también lo de su condición como tercer padre del hijo y de lo que se podían tener más de dos parejas destinadas , les dijo que de vez en cuando les mandaría alguna de sus investigaciones y luego de darles un beso se fue

Cuando nació Angeló, le mandaron una carta a la casa donde estaría ese mes, ya que les dijo que cada determinado tiempo se mudaría para evitar peligro y que los únicos que lo podían contactar eran ellos y su mano derecha y que si algo surgía podían llamarle con Jon, quien tenía la suficiente magia para que las lechuzas lo encontraran. Cuando llego al hospital espero escondido hasta que los amigos de sus parejas se fueron, cuando por fin se fueron él se acerco al cuarto donde sabia estaban ellos, entro y ahí estaban los tres esperándolo

-Teufel amor

Se acerco Severus besándolo en los labios, luego se acercaron a Lili, Severus tomo al bebe

-Lili amor, ¿cómo te encuentras linda? ¿Estás bien?

Le acaricio la mejilla mientras se acercaba depositando un beso

-estoy mejor ahora que te veo, ¿por qué tardas tanto con la investigación? ya quiero estar de nuevo juntos, extraño tenerte en las mañanas mientras Severus sale a trabajar

-son las hormonas cierto

Se gira diciéndole a Severus quién solo asiente, de pronto siente los brazos de Lili abrazándolo y besándole toda la cara

-por favor quédate, unos días por favor, un que sean pocos

Al oír el llanto de Lili ambos hombres no pueden negarle nada si que Teufel acepta quedarse unos días, además de que tiene el nuevo experimento y necesita de Severus

-está bien linda pero ahora necesito que me sueltes para poder conocer nuestro terroncito de azúcar si

-Está bien

Teufel beso primero a Lili antes de que le soltara, la beso muy dulcemente mientras que Severus los veía con el bebe en brazos

Luego se separo y se acerco para conocer al bebe quien al verlo vio que se parecía físicamente a él y fue cuando supo que tenía problemas

-se parece a mí, esto no es bueno amores

-lo sabemos pero como Lili es pelirroja hemos dicho que quizás iba a escurecerse el cabello, así que no hubo mucho problema, pero los ojos, los has visto, son una combinación de los tuyos con los de Lili

-además queríamos que vieras si tiene tu don, aun no han venido los doctores, les pedí que no lo revisaran hasta que estuviera recuperada lo cual fue fácil, pero no creo que tarde mucho, ¿qué asemos?

-bien lo primero que debemos hacer es un hechizo sencillo en nuestro bebe

Teufel se acerco a el bebe y lo tomo para que Severus pudiera lanzar un hechizo, decidieron que debían hacer uno que no pusiera en peligro al bebe pero lo suficiente fuerte para poder ver si tenía el don, una vez decidido lo lanzó viendo que en efecto tenía el don de Teufel, así que este saco algo de su bolsa del pantalón y lo puso sobre el bebe, Severus y Lili no pudieron ver que era, pero en cuanto toco al bebe desapareció, luego le pidió a Severus hacer de nuevo el hechizo, este así lo hizo pero esta vez antes de tocar al bebe un escudo se formo alrededor del bebe

-que le pusiste

-antes de decirte quiero pedirte que esta vez hagas uno de los hechizos que asen los sanadores normalmente

Cuando Severus lo hizo vio que funcionaban como en los demás magos, Lili y Severus se emocionaron

-¿esto quiere decir que pudiste resolver tu problema?

-podrás volver a casa

-aun no, solo logre hacer que los hechizos funciones normales en el bebe gracias a mi hermano, el antes de morir me dio unos hechizos junto con unos de su esposo, ellos también estaban conmigo en la organización que forme, me iban ayudar por su hijo-_se gira a Severus_ - recuerdas la poción de lobos que estamos asiendo para mejorarla y hacer que los lobos cambien a voluntad, sin tener que sufrir, ni tener que perder su mente racional, bien ellos querían que terminara para dársela a él y para su hijo, aun se la daré, pero bueno no sé donde esta, ni como se llama, en fin, luego de que me los diera, los investigue y los modifique, logrando conseguir una esfera que debe ser absorbida y entonces funciona como un hechizo de protección permanente

-¿pero como sabes que funcionaria?

-espera ¿dijiste absorbida?

-si verán los hechizos debe ser lanzado en un escudo protector que contiene el hechizo y la protección pero al mismo tiempo debe ser contenido para poder modificarse y luego tiene un tiempo de vida, llegado este sino es absorbida se desase, la tuvimos que probar primero en mi , los primeros dos esferas no funcionaron la segunda me provoco un pequeño accidente y bueno esta es la ultima la cual si funciono y si dije absorbida, si alguien que no es de la misma condición o don la toca, solo provoca un destello de luces por el escudo que es el primero en entrar en contacto y ya eso es todo no pasa nada grave

-entonces si te lanzó un hechizo funcionara normalmente

-sí y no, veras la condición continua, pero solo se hace presente cuando yo lo decida, fue algo bueno pero debo estar alerta porque de lo contrario alguno si puede llegar a dañarme, solo hasta que entre digamos en automático

-¿cómo que en automático?

-es otra de las modificaciones con las que tuve un accidente en la tercera, así que hasta contiene un hechizo que hace que vea cuando tiene que funcionar y cuando no, de esta forma si le lanzan un hechizo imperdonables no lo dañara, solo que digamos debe aprender a funcionar y se preguntaran como, bien cuando le lancen estos hechizos su cuerpo abre ciertas glándulas de miedo y auto protección que activan la esfera, así que el hechizo no tiene que darle exactamente directo para que empiece a aprender, y en cuanto a cuánto tiempo necesita para entrar en automático, no lo sé yo aun lo estoy experimentando

-¿puedo lanzarte un hechizo?

Teufel asiente y ve que Severus le ha puesto ropa de enfermera

-Ja Ja muy gracioso

-pero te ves tan lindo amor

-Lili no volveremos a jugar a las enfermeras con Sev, ahora tenemos un bebe

-aja y entonces por qué le dices Sev, solo lo haces cuando quieres jugar, travieso

-bueno tal vez si quiero y tal vez es porque los extraño y eso y bueno sería lindo volver a jugar, pero cuando salgamos si

En eso Severus lo abraza reconfortando a una de su pareja, cuando Lili por fin está bien salen al día siguiente, entran a la casa donde tienen la habitación que prepararon Lili y Teufel antes que este se fuera, luego de un tiempo descubren que Angeló no solo tiene una sino dos runas y mucha magia

Así que tras unos días de investigación al fin Teufel y Severus tiene una forma de conseguir magia sin tener magia. Consiguieron investigar con algunas de las criaturas mágicas y lograron un hechizo de enlace con algunas, que tras su muerte heredan su magia, así que Teufeln investiga y experimenta logrando así conseguir que una criatura le ceda parte de su magia, pero digamos que tras un pequeña modificación logran que la criatura sin importar donde le pueda prestar parte de su magia, esto solo se puede hacer muy pocas veces ya que hace que la persona y la criatura se cansen, pero tampoco debe dejar de hacerlo porque el lazo se rompe, así que por lo menos tres vez al día debe usarlo, como tronando los dedos y pensando muy claramente en lo que quiere y ya puesto que no necesita varita, ni nada, solo la aprobación de la criatura y debe serle fiel a su dueño por lo menos hasta que muera, también cabe decir que no puede deshacerse cuando uno quiera, deben estar consientes de lo que quieren porque de lo contrario la criatura se sentirá inútil y que falto a su dueño por que de ser así puede morir de depresión, Teufel consigue el lazo con tres criaturas poderosas, de esa forma el podrá usas algunas hechizos y la magia lo cansaría si fuera normal, pero uno de los accidentes es que una de las esferas lo modifico asiendo lo ver siempre joven, aun cuando ya tenía 31 años, otro de los efectos es que nunca se siente cansado , pero aun hay cosas que no puede hacer

Una vez hecho el lazo guarda la investigación, la cual años después Angeló descubre tras lograr el automático en la esfera contenida dentro de él, así que Angeló puede atravesar ciertas barreras mágicas sin que le afecten, además de conseguir el lazo con un elfo domestico de su casa el cual lo cuida desde pequeño

Fin de los Recuerdos


	34. La verdad tras…

**La verdad tras…**

Vladimir se quedo impresionado luego de oír la historia, logro aclarar algunas cosas, pero otras dudas se empezaron a formas

-sé lo que piensas eso no aclara las dudas más importantes ¿cierto?

-pues no, no lo hace me pregunto ¿que tiene esta historia que ver con la de mis padres?, se que es mi tío y eso pero no entiendo

-bien veras estas dos historias están entre lazadas, no solo porque soy tu tío, ni tampoco por que secuestraron a Harry quien es importante para mis parejas, más bien tiene que ver con lo que paso ese día, ya que cuando paso tu también estabas ahí, ¿eso no lo sabías o sí?

-no yo… ¿cómo es que usted lo sabe si tampoco estuvo ahí?

-bien es porque después del experimentó de enlace lo pude investigar, fue como lo pude descubrir, veras hay muchas cosas que no podía hacer por no tener magia, pero después del enlace todo un mundo de diferencia en la investigación se abrió, saber que paso con tus padres y contigo era prioridad, estoy seguro que sabes por qué no la podía dejar a nadie más, además Angeló tenia a Sev y Lili que lo protegerían, además de que tu podías estar en peligro

-bien después de lo dicho y de lo que he visto creó saber que se debe a los traidores ¿no?

-sí, así es, pero lo que no te he dicho es que tuve que bloquear los recuerdos de mi familia para que no sufrieran en caso de que muriera, el hechizo de desenlacé era aun mucho para mí

-¿está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?

-sí, tuve que dejarlos porque tenía miedo de que en una de esas no volviera y ellos, ¿tú sabes lo que les ocasionaría?, era para no ponerlos en peligro, entenderás que gracias al gran parecido que compartimos mi terrón de azúcar y yo es que podrían descubrirme, por ello me disfrace así no podrían relacionarnos y ellos no podían decir que me conocían en caso de que descubrieran nuestro parecido, así no estarían en peligro, pero creo que me equivoque, ahora mis parejas están en peligro y lo más seguro es que mueran, eso pondrá a Angeló en un aprieto porque aun es menor podrían mandarlo a un orfanato lo cual no permitiré, entenderás que no podía aguardar mas así que tuve que actuar lo más pronto que pude para resolver esto que sucedió hace unos momentos(se refiere a atrapar a los traidores), además tengo que tener todo listo antes de contarte la segunda historia, se que aún faltan algunas respuestas, pero por ahora como dije no te las puedo dar asta analizar los recuerdos de Harry, lo que me lleva a que también quiero que me des los tuyos para terminar de aclarar mis teorías

-bien ¿cómo se supone que te los de si no me acuerdo?

-tú solo tienes que dar tu permiso ya tengo todo listo para eso no te preocupes

-¿no es un engaño o sí?

-no lo es y para que veas que no es una trampa primero usaran este método conmigo y luego contigo ¿te parece?

-bien ¿creo?, pero tú que recuerdo te extraerás, debe ser también uno que no recuerdes para ver que no me engañas

-lo sé y créeme ya tengo todo previsto

Al terminar de hablar Teufel llama a un elfo y le pide que llame a la criatura que le ayudara, después de que sacaron ambos recuerdos la criatura se fue a trabajar en ellos, Teufel eligió el del día de su nacimiento ya que nadie más que su madre y el médico que la atendió sabían que paso ese día y lo raro fue que el doctor murió unos días después, así que solo quedaba él, solo el podría ayudar a saber que paso hasta que el recuerdo fuera resuelto y aclarado, una vez que lo tenga listo la criatura les diría cuando podían ver los recuerdos

Después de que Vladimir se fue Teufel preparo todo para ir a San mungo, ya que sabía que para poder reclamar cualquier derecho sobre Angeló tendría que pedirles que cortaran el lazo para que pudieran ver el lazo y su parentesco con su terrón ya que no tenía otra forma de probar que era pareja de Severus y Lili, a demás de que si no lo hacían el podría tratar de suicidarse a pesar de que ya tenían un hijo, así que sin perder tiempo salió con su mejor amigo rumbo a San mungo

Mientras tanto en San mungo en la habitación donde se estaban recuperando Luna y Hermión se encontraban los chicos dándole el pésame por lo ocurrido, Angeló les agradeció y les dijo que dentro de un rato harían el rito de desunión de sus padres para por fin poder enterrar el cuerpo, Luna les pidió a todos que salieran que tenía que hablar a solas con Angeló, cuando por fin estuvieron solos Luna espero que hablara Angeló

-espero que tengamos razón y el venga Luna

-ya verás que si vendrá, lo hemos visto los dos

-eso espero ya quiero conocerlo

-¿no le guardas rencor?

-pues no se qué paso para que se haya ido, tengo que oír su parte de la historia y también quiero saber porque nadie lo recuerda, les pregunte a mis padres cuando tuve la visión de que Neville, Ron y Theo tendrán un bebe, que tendrá los genes y magia de los tres, así que tengo que saber que paso

-lo bueno fue que encontraste esos pergaminos gracias a ellos sabemos la verdad

-no Luna fue gracias a que cuando tocas algunas cosas logras ver lo que paso antes, fue gracias a ello que supimos de mi segundo padre

-tal vez sea la razón de que tengas dos runas

-si ya lo había pensado al parecer tendremos que espera hasta que llegue para poder tener respuestas

-lo que me preocupa es que no llegue a la desunión, a él también tendrán que desunirlo de lo contrario ya sabes lo que le puede pasar

-lo sé espero que si llegue y no solo por eso, sino también porque estoy seguro que querrá despedirse antes de…

Angeló no lo soporta y se pone a llorar, tiene miedo y le preocupa poder perder a su padre ahora que por fin lo conocerá y además de que le gustaría que fuera de otra forma el rencuentro

Afuera de la habitación estaban los chicos esperando, Hermión aprovecho para ir al baño acompañada de Pansy para darles privacidad a sus amigos, Neville estaba sentado en medio de Theo y Ron quienes le asían cariños, Erín estaba recargado sobre Logan quien lo rodeaba con sus brazos estaban sobre la pared, logan besaba el cuello de Erín y Blaise estaba viéndolos con ojos de querer acecinarlos ya que sabía que lo estaban haciendo para molestarlo ya que cada determinado tiempo lo volteaban a ver con burla. De pronto se abre la puerta y sale Angeló con los ojos mas hinchados debido al llanto, sus mejillas aun tenían lagrimas, Erín y logan se acercan Erín le abraza mientras logan le quita con ternura sus lagrimas, luego le da un leve beso en los labios, le sigue un beso de Erín, le abrazan y lo guían a una banca cercana mientras esperan que vengan a informarles donde y en qué momento será la desunión de sus padres

Dos sombras se acercan a la recepción una espera mientras la otra se hace más tangible asiendo aparecer a Jon frente a la recepcionista

-buenas noches señorita

-buenas caballero ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-vera mi compañero y yo nos preguntábamos si nos podría decir donde se encuentran los familiares de Severus y Lili Snape nos dijeron que nos viéramos aquí, pero por la impresión de la noticia no se nos ocurrió preguntar bien la ubicación nos podría ayudar

La señorita al verlos angustiados decidió ayudarles, así que Jon y Teufel subieron al piso donde estaban pero no les dijeron que uno de ellos ya no tenía magia, al entrar al piso donde era giraron por los pasillos, al dar la vuelta en donde se supone se encontrarían la habitación se toparon con los amigos de sus parejas, solo Tom y James lo reconocieron, uno de ellos trato de golpearlo, el golpe no llego debido a que Teufel lo detuvo, todos se encontraron perplejos nadie había detenido un golpe ni un hechizo lanzado por la pareja, el golpe lo dio James mientras que el hechizo lo lanzo Tom

-lo lamento tenía que estar seguro de que eras tú Teufel

-lo entiendo ya me explicaron un poco lo que paso, ¿donde están quiero verlos?

-Teufel hay algo que debes saber antes de verlos

Teufel se asusto tenía un presentimiento de que sería así que antes de escuchar lo que le fuera a decir el ya tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas y con vos quebrada empezó a hablar

-no…no pudo pasarles nada…ellos son fuertes…no…tu mientes

Teufel entro a la habitación donde sería el ritual cerrando de golpe, se encontraban los dos cuerpos, uno vivo y el otro ya sin magia en el, Teufel se quedo viendo a sus dos amores arrepintiéndose de no haber estado ahí para ellos tal vez su don los hubiera podido ayudar, se quedo unos minutos sin moverse solo contemplando cómo sus rostros habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, para el seguían siendo tan hermosos, se acerco con miedo tomo la mano de ambos ya que se encontraba en medio de las mesas del ritual y fue cuando lo sintió no lo podía creer debía ser un sueño esto era imposible, sin que lo notara algo estaba rodeándolo pero el solo tenía ojos para sus amores

Mientras tanto los magos de afuera se encontraban impactados ya que solo tres de los presentes sabían que estaba pasando

-¿Tom, James podrían decirnos quien es ese chico y que está pasando?

-veras Remus hay mucho sobre ese _chico_ que no sabes, para empezar no es ningún chico, debe tener cerca de 32 años o algo así

-¿Qué?, estas de broma no es posible si tendrá unos años mas que Harry

-créeme esa es su edad no mentimos

-déjame explicar su historia y entonces quizás entenderán un poco. hace tiempo cuando aun James y yo no nos casábamos, recordaran que iba constantemente a la escuela por él para pasear, ahí Severus conoció al hermano de este chico, se hicieron amigos y después de un tiempo lo invito a su casa ahí conoció a este joven quien tiene una peculiaridad, no importa que hechizo le lances nunca lo dañara, puedes lanzarle incluso la de muerte y ni un rasguño tendrá, lo sé es difícil de creer, pero eso no es todo, no puede hacer magia y no tiene runa, por lo que no sabemos si tiene pareja destinada o no, en fin Severus le inicio en el arte de las pociones y la magia que podía hacer con estas, pero al tener más tiempo libre que nosotros el chico empezó a investigar más y se especializo en química con los muggle y otras cosas, además de defensa personal en varias técnicas, él y Severus empezaron a investigar varias cosas de las cuales no sé nada solo que de una mal hecha le hizo verse joven, se hicieron muy amigos al grado que los tres vivían juntos, parecían pareja lo sé suena absurdo pero así es, pero un día sin más el desapareció, así que el único que podía encontrarlo era Jon quien se encarga de ayudar a magos que nacen con muy poco poder mágico el ayudo a Erín quien es pareja de Angeló, gracias a él Erín puede tener un poco de magia no la suficiente para entrar a estudiar pero si para no ser molestado ni hacerlo sentir inútil, Jon y Teufel se conocieron aquí en San mungo los dos estaban en observación Teufel por su raro padecimiento y Jon tenía muy poco magia

-así que le mandamos el mensaje con Jon

-¿pero no les párese raro su comportamiento, ni el que se parezca tanto de nombre como de cara a Angeló?

-si es raro pero cuando lo mencionamos a Severus o Lili solo dijeron que no sabían a que nos referíamos como si nunca lo hubieran conocido, supusimos que les dolió que los dejara, por lo que no lo volvimos a mencionar

-como que…

Cuando Remus iba a seguir hablando una alarma sonó, la cual venia del interior del cuarto donde aria el ritual

Unos momentos antes en el piso donde se encontraban Luna y Hermión, llego un medimago a informarles a los chicos del lugar donde seria la desunión ya que al terminar el cuerpo sería llevado a enterrar enseguida por lo que tendrían que despedirse después del ritual, Luna y Hermión ya habían sido dadas de alta por lo que ya estaban listas para asistir a el ritual, fueron al cuarto donde seria pero al llegar escucharon que una alarma empezó a sonar desde dentro


	35. Sirius y Remus

**Sirius y Remus**

Un día antes de que empezaran las vacaciones ellos fueron a su casa para poder descansar, sobre todo Remus que tenía que estar con las potencias

Sirius y Remus se encontraban en su casa, luego de desempacar y cenar fueron a descansar, Remus acababa de acostar a los recién nacidos y entro a la recamara donde Sirius se encontraba ya recostado, desde antes que nacieran los niños Sirius se había visto medio triste, pálido y Remus pensaba que se debía a que no había sido el semen sino el uke desde que supieron que su estado era delicado, aunque Sirius le había dicho que no era eso y que de hecho lo disfrutaba, Remus lo dejo pasar pero fuera lo que lo tenia así se veía que lo seguía incomodando y Remus no lograba descubrir que era

Remus se acerco a la cama y se recostó una vez que se puso el pijama, Sirius seguía recostado, no se había movido, ni siquiera para darle un beso de buenas noches como siempre hacía, junto a la cama había un mueble sobre el cual había algunos libros que Remus no recordaba haber traído

-Sirius amor ¿qué leías?

-nada, descansa rems los bebes deben tenerte cansado

-Sirius no me engañes ¿qué pasa por que no me lo dices?, ¿es que no confías en mi?

-no es eso rems, es que…no sé yo

-vamos voltéate, mírame a la cara y dime qué tienes

Sirius lentamente se acomodo de forma que quedo sentado sobre la cama recargándose en la cabecera, giro su cara para poder verlo, a los ojos de Remus Sirius lucia muy desprotegido como si necesitara que alguien lo cuidará y protegiera, fue entonces que la verdad de lo que tenia Sirius lo golpeo en la cara

-Sirius

-no sé que tengo rems, solo siento como si necesitara algo, pero no sé, solo sé que me siento como enfermo

-¿Sirius por qué no fuiste al medimago? ¿Sabes que el buscarlo en los libros no te ayudara? además no sabes lo que tienes así ¿donde empezaras a buscar?

-no quiero ir, sabes que no me gusta ir al medimago rems, por favor no me lleves

Remus suspiro y recargó la cabeza de Sirius en su hombro, lo abrazo consolándolo no sabía si debía decirle a Sirius que sabía lo que tiene, además de no saber como reaccionaria con la noticia, él era feliz pero, por el momento no le diría nada a Sirius

-está bien, no te llevare al medimago, pero solo si prometes descansar mas y comer bien, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor

-gracias rems te amo

Sirius alzo su cara acercándose a Remus y besándolo con mucho amor, Sirius de alguna forma se las arreglaba para que en la relación él tuviera la vos de mando y guiaba a Remus de forma que se hiciera en la cama lo que Sirius quería, si Sirius quería ser el uke Remus lo dejaba, si quería ser semen igual Remus lo obedecía, así que poco importaba quien penetrara a quien ya que el que mandaba como dije era Sirius

Sirius se posiciono sobre Remus, tenia ambas piernas a los lados de este y sus manos estaban a los lados de su cabeza, de forma que Remus estuviera acorralado contra el colchón con un Sirius sonriendo con travesura, bajo su vientre asiendo que ambos miembros se rosaran, su cara se acerco al cuello de Remus quien estaba esperando un mordisco el cual no tardo en llegar junto con la lengua de su esposo, la cual saboreaba el cuello y poco a poco la lengua bajo, el solo podía gemir, Sirius dejo un rastro de saliva en todo su pecho y abdomen estremeciendo al lobo mientras bajaba, bajo asta estar frente al miembro de Remus, el cual lamio como si fuera una paleta para después introducirlo en su boca

Remus como siempre se dejaba guiar por Sirius el cual lo tenía ya muy excitado por lo que le hacía a su miembro, Remus le aviso que no aguantaría mas así que Sirius dejo el miembro, se posicionó sobre Remus de forma que su entrada estuviera en la punta del miembro de Remus, bajando muy lentamente asiendo que el miembro de Remus lo penetrara, Remus puso sus manos en las caderas de Sirius jalándolo asía el asiendo que se introdujera mas su miembro dentro de Sirius, sabia cuanto amaba Sirius que lo deseara y lo agarrara con lujuria, asiéndolo ver muy deseable según él, pues le gustaba saber lo deseable que era para su esposo

-te gusta rems

-sabes que si, muévete por favor

Sirius le sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, mientras se besaban Sirius se movía provocando que Remus gimiera dentro del beso, Sirius siguió moviéndose hasta que pronto ambos ya estaban prontos a venirse

-rems quiero cambiar de posición

-pero Sirius amor ¿solo un poco más si ya casi…

Sirius se inclino para susurrarle al oído

-pero quiero estar debajo mientras tú me penetras con deseo, hasta que ambos terminemos juntos ¿sí? por favor

Luego de eso y lamer la oreja hicieron que Remus hiciera lo que pedía Sirius y no tardo mucho en continuar penetrando a Sirius con mas deseo y desesperación, Sirius pedía a Remus ir más rápido mientras que Remus obedecía, Remus estaba inclinándose sobre él para morderle el cuello mientras terminaban finalmente por venirse, Remus se vino gimiendo míos cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sirius

Luego de algunos besos y caricias ambos se recostaran abrazándose, Sirius no aguanto

-rems hace rato dijiste míos ¿a qué te referías?

-no sé si decirte

-¿qué es? ¿Me engañas?

Remus negó

-¿de qué se trata? Dime

Sirius se estaba asustando así que Remus lo abrazo consolándolo y dándose fuerzas para decirle, ya que no sabia como lo tomaría

-no es eso calma amor, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, todo yo te pertenezco lo sabes

-¿entonces?

-bueno sé lo que te tiene "enfermo"

-bien ¿que tengo? ¿Es malo?

-bueno no, creo que no

-deja de darle largas y dime de una vez

-parece que estas embarazado

-¿cómo que parece? además tu debiste darte cuenta

-bueno eso es porque tienes solo unos días a lo mucho, tu olor no ha cambiado mucho y el olor de los niños lo disfraza así que no lo note, además de que al estar juntos mi propio estado me engañaba y no pude notar tu estado

-¿otro bebe dentro de mí?

-si tal vez no te agrade mucho la idea y eso pero…

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?, si estado celoso de que tu pudieras sentir a los bebes todo el tiempo y yo no, además como no quererlo si te amo, amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, parece que no me conoces Remus

Sirius se soltó del abrazo y se giro dándole la espalda, muy pronto se escucho el comienzo de un leve gimoteo

_-Al oírlo decir mi nombre y no alguno de los modos cariñosos con los que me llama siempre me hicieron saber que la había regado, como no lo pensé si mi esposo estaba obsesionado conmigo, parecía peor que fan acosador cuando se trataba de mi, el leve gimoteo me saco de mis pensamientos asiéndome sentir peor al creer que ha Sirius le desagradaría la idea de estar embarazado de mi_

_-maldito lobo apestoso, parece que no sabe lo mucho que lo amo aria cualquier cosa por el incluso me hubiera gustado que mis bebes nacieran de mi y así evitarle el dolor que sintió, pero el apestoso este pensando que no quiero un embarazo, no sabe las ganas que tenia de sentir un bebe de nosotros dentro de mí, James y Peter dicen que se siente bien, que a pesar del dolor durante el parto todo vale la pena al ver un ser que es la representación del amor que sentimos, pero el lobo apestoso creyendo que no lo amo o algo así, me hace sentir mal_

Remus abrazo a Sirius por la espalda

-suéltame lobo apestoso, no quiero que me abrace alguien que no cree que lo amo lo suficiente

-Sirius amor perdóname lo lamento no debí dudar de ti perdóname

-no suéltame lobo apestoso

Sirius estaba llorando mas fuerte asiendo sentir más mal a Remus, el embarazo hacia que Sirius fuera más sensible, normalmente solo Remus conocía lo sensible y frágil que podía ser, pero debió imaginar que el embarazo lo aria más sensible

-Sirius no quise lastimarte amor, por favor deja que te abrace si

-eres un lobo apestoso vete

-Sirius amor no llores te hará daño

-no quiero, quiero llorar porque mi esposo no cree que lo amo, así que solo vete no debe importarte, seguro estoy fingiendo dices que no te amo no, así que lárgate no me toques

-deja de ser dramático me equivoque si, discúlpame, tu también te has equivocado y siempre te he perdonado

-si pero nunca he dudado de tu amor por mi

Remus se quedo callado escuchando los lamentos más fuertes de Sirius, no tenia argumentos contra eso, Sirius tenía razón él nunca duda de su amor y él lo acababa de hacer asiendo que su esposo se sintiera mal, no tenia como hacerle para que Sirius lo perdone, que le podía decir, el era el lobo y debía ser más seguro del amor que Sirius le tenía, pero no tenia que cagarla, así que solo le quedaba disculparse y irse para que Sirius descanse

-está bien me voy no quiero incomodarte, discúlpame no quise herirte amor

Remus se fue al cuarto de invitados

Sirius se quedo llorando hasta muy noche, hasta que empezó a extrañar a su lobo dolía admitir que sin él no podía dormir, ante todos Sirius parecía fuerte y bromista, todos los que realmente lo conocían sabían que era solo una fachada para no ser herido, lo que mas dolía es que la única persona que amaba lo había herido mas que cualquier otra, siempre decían que Sirius no amaba a Remus que solo era un juguete para él, pero que su lindo lobito lo cuestionara después de tantos años juntos le dolió y mucho

Camino hasta encontrar el cuarto donde estaba su amado lobo dormido, si dudaba de su amor solo le quedaba un cosa por hacer y eso era demostrarle con mas afano lo mucho que lo ama y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para que Remus no volviera a dudar de el

Entro con mucho silenció a la habitación, luego de dudar por un breve momento se decidió acostarse junto a Remus ya que igual no podía dormir si no era junto a él, se acomodo con cuidado y le susurro

-el que dudaras de mi después de tantos años juntos me dolió mucho y aun que no debería, sobre todo porque tu fuste quien dudo de mi te demostrare lo mucho que te amo

Luego de darle un beso en los labios de buenas noches serró los ojos, al poco rato de estar dormido Remus abrió los ojos y sonrió escucho todo lo que dijo Sirius y aun cuando todavía se sentía culpable estaba feliz de que su esposo estuviera a su lado, con cuidado lo abrazo y esta vez no fue rechazado sino todo lo contrario Sirius se acurruco mas junto a el


	36. Colin y Dennis

**Colín x Dennis **

Estaba Colín sobre su cama mirando unas fotos de su hermano, eran fotos donde su hermano estaba en poses muy comprometedoras solo para sus ojos, no podía negar que era feliz pues le costó trabajo convencer al pequeño para que posara y lo mejor de todo era que solo él las podía ver, pues les puso un hechizo muy parecido al de guardián secreto para que solo él las pudiera ver, le fue difícil convencer a los profesores para obtener el hechizo pero no quería que esas fotos cayeran en otras manos y las usaran contra el pequeño como algún tipo de chantaje, estaba tan absorto viéndolas que no escucho cuando su hermano entro al cuarto

-¿no te cansas de verlas?

-claro que no

-Colín me avergüenzan mucho por favor guárdalas ya

-no, no, son mías me costó mucho trabajo convencerte además para eso las quiero para verlas

Cuando su hermano veía las fotos de forma lujuriosa, adoración y amor el pequeño Dennis se sonrojado de verlo, de pronto Colín dejo de ver las fotos y lo empezó a ver con una carita que no presagiaba nada bueno, al menos nada bueno para él, ya que esa misma carita lo convenció de que era bueno su amor y de que las fotos que estaban en sus manos era buena idea, ha de reconocer que si fue bueno que los magos apoyaron la unión magia que los unía, pero las fotos era otra cosa que le incomodaba mucho, pero bueno ya estaba hecho ya nada podía hacerse pero la forma en la que lo miraba no era nada bueno, la daba miedo pensar que locura tendría en mente

El pequeño estaba tan sonrojado que provocaba sin querer más a su hermano, Colín lo rodio con sus brazos por la cintura, se puso más nervioso cuando su hermano hundió su cara en su cuello, cuando el hermano le lamio el cuello y las manos se deslizaron dentro de su camisa, fue que supo que no tenia salida de vuelta su hermano lo convencería de algo raro y el cómo lo amaba tanto sedería sin remedio

-sabes sería bueno ver que tan buenos son los lugares

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

-que quiero ver cómo nos veríamos asiéndolo en esos lugares, ya sabes solo para ver que la luz te favorezca mientras lo asemos y bueno si no te ves bien no lo compramos, ¿qué te parece?

-Colín por favor no creo que la persona que nos muestre las casas nos deje probarlas de esa forma

-es por eso que lo aremos sin que se entere

-no, no lo haré no me…

Colín le lamio el cuello y metió su mano en el trasero del pequeño, acto que lo hizo callar, Dennis se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar ante estas situaciones, aun que siempre se dejaba llevar por la pasión del momento, siempre era como estar en un transe, cuando terminaba Colín con él siempre estaba ya en algo extraño

-¿lo harías por mi? por favor ¿sí?

Tras la pregunta Colín beso los labios de Dennis luego se separo y beso de nuevo el cuello, pero una de sus manos estaba en el miembro del chico, Dennis estaba sumergido en ese algo que le provocaba Colín y se vio permitiendo la raras ideas de nuevo, mientras que las carisias y los besos subían de intensidad Dennis olvidaba todo y solo existía ese amor, pasión y ternura qué Colín le brindaba en ese momento

-aja

-lo sabia no me podías fallar, ¿quieres que continúe?

-aja

Colín sonrió y termino de guiar a su hermano a la cama, donde lo recostó con cuidado, le quito lentamente la ropa, mientras lo asía beso y acaricio poco a poco la piel que se iba mostrando

Dennis estaba tan excitado que no podía hablar solo salían gemidos de su boca, gemidos que provocaban cada vez más a Colín, lamio lentamente el miembro de su hermano para tranquilizarse pero sabía que los gemidos asían justo lo contrario, así qué sin más se saco lo que le quedaba de ropa y se posiciono para penetrar a Dennis

Colín se inclino y beso los labios de Dennis, luego introdujo su lengua, los besos húmedos y apasionados acallaron los gemidos de Dennis quien ya estaba más que listo

Colín se introdujo de golpe, asiendo que Dennis se separara de los labios de Colín por el dolor y escondiera su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su hermano, Colín le susurraba disculpas al pequeño

-disculpa amor, es qué me enciendes, lo ciento, discúlpame, tranquilo te amo, ¿me perdonas? sí, es que tú me provocas, no me moveré hasta que se pase el dolor, ¿si amor?, perdón

-está bien solo no te muevas todavía

-lo siento tú me dices

El pequeño estuvo unos segundos más hasta que se movió indicándole que ya podía moverse, Colín empezó lento para no lastimar mas al pequeño luego fueron aumentando las estocadas hasta que no pudieron mas y ambos jóvenes terminaron juntos

Los hermanos se terminaron de arreglar y salieron con la persona que les mostraría las casas en venta, le pedían unos momentos a solas para discutir si querían las casas o no, pero en cuanto estaban solos se besaban y aunque no era mucho el tiempo que tenían, un faje (como frotarse con ropa) les daba la perspectiva que buscaban, al menos la que Colín buscaba, los armarios, la cocina, los cuartos y en algunas casa el sótano fueron probados

No todo fue una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, ya que al terminar el día no solo terminaron cansados sino que también con una casa que les gusto mucho a los chicos, ya que cabe mencionar que fue en la que mejor se les dio eso de probarla, sino que Dennis en cuanto la vio se enamoro de ella porque le recordaba mucho a su antigua casa, así que Colín le dejo decidir tras haberlo hecho probar tantas casas

Esto era solo el inicio de su nueva vida junto y aunque Colín tenía ideas raras, Dennis lo amaba mucho y esperaba que las fotos que sacaron mientras probaba las casas no cayeran en manos equivocadas aunque desconocía los hechizos que Colín les ponía


	37. Pansy y Hemión

**Pansy x Hermión**

Angeló espera a que los chicos salieran para poder hablar con Luna a solas, así que cuando todos salieron solo quedaba que se fuera Pansy y Hermión, Hermión sabía que los chicos quería estar solos así que le pidió a Pansy que la llevara al baño, no solo por que los quisiera dejar solos sino que tenía que aclarar cosas con Pansy, aun le dolía mucho el cuerpo además su nivel mágico aun era muy bajo

Pansy la agarró de la cintura mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Hermión por sus hombros para poderla sostener mejor

Una vez en el baño Hermión le pidió que la dejara cerca del lavamanos recargada

-¿que no ibas al baño?

-solo para que pudieran hablar, además yo quería aprovechar para hablar contigo

-¿bien de que querías hablar?

-bien veras, no sé si te dijeron los medimagos pero al parecer Luna y yo ya no somos nada, además de que parece que te escogió mi magia como mi pareja y bueno yo quería saber si ¿tu estas bien con eso?, se que ya nos hemos dado un beso y bueno yo solo quería dejar las cosas en claro por si tu bueno

-si ellos nos dijeron y bueno he de decir que estoy más que complacida ya que has de saber que yo desde antes ya sentía algo muy grande por ti, me comportaba muy mal ante ti porque me dolía verte feliz sin mí y bueno lamen si te lastime más de lo debido

-no, está bien la verdad ya me imaginaba algo así

-entonces todo bien

-si

Pansy se acerco a Hermión, con cuidado acerco su rostro al de ella mientras que sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Hermión, el beso fuer como una caricia para sus labios después los fue acariciando con su lengua, Hermión fue la primera en intensificar el beso asiéndolo cada vez mas hambriento, Hermión puso sus manos en el cuello de Pansy la empujo muy leve para poder hablar

-espera no creo que sea lo correcto hacer esto en el baño

-linda Hermión, veras eso es algo que a mí en lo personal me tiene sin cuidado

-pero alguien nos vera

-¿y que con eso?

Pansy mientras hablaba con Hermión se había puesto a darle besos a Hermión en el cuello, su cuerpo se acerco tanto al de Hermión que ya no sabían donde empezaba una y donde la otra, Pansy subió su mano por el cuerpo de Hermión mientras lo hacía iba acariciando el contorno de este hasta llegar a los pechos de Hermión, de no ser por la bata que traía estaría desnuda totalmente, al pensar ambas chicas en eso una se éxito mientras la otra se ruborizaba

-sabes podríamos divertirnos un poco mientras esperamos que terminen de hablar ¿qué opinas Hermión?

-yo no lo sé, nos pueden ver

-eso lo hace más excitante y divertido linda

Antes de que Hermión se pudiera negar Pansy le dio un beso muy intenso mientras que su mano viajó del pecho de Hermión al sexo de esta asiéndola gemir de placer, Pansy acariciaba con mucho cuidado su sexo excitándola cada vez mas, Pansy dejo sus labios y siguió besándola en el cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos, su boca fue besando y mordiendo el cuello luego los pechos

La bata fue retirada y puesta sobre el lavabo, Pansy al verla total mente desnuda la beso en la boca con mucha lujuria, amor y pación, no aguanto más y sentó a Hermión sobre el lavabo justo encima de la bata luego de unos besos mas se separo y se inca en medio de las piernas de Hermión quedando frente al sexo expuesto de esta, sin más se acerco lamiendo primero los labios del sexo y luego deslizando su lengua por la vagina excitándose mucho

Tras los gemidos que emitía Hermión Pansy tomo una de sus manos y la metió bajo su falda, la deslizo dentro de su ropa posándola en su sexo y masturbándose, buscando descargar todo la excitación producido por la vista y los gemidos de Hermión, ambas chicas estaban sumidas en tanto placer que sin demora ya estaban las dos jadiando al llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo

Pansy se levanto del suelo, viendo con detenimiento a Hermión aun sobre el lavabo jadiando y demasiado expuesta ante quien pudiera entrar en ese momento

Hermión sintió como Pansy le acariciaba desde las rodillas hasta las caderas, luego se inclino buscando sus labios, besándolos esta vez solo con amor, ya no había esa lujuria de hace unos momentos, solo amor, la deslizo bajándola del lavabo, con el mismo cuidado y amor toma la bata y la vistió

Hermión esta sonrojada y aun jadeando viendo con ojos de amor a Pansy, veía como la vestía y le veía como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo, Pansy la veía con dulzura como queriendo protegerla y cuidarla, la acerco de nuevo a su cuerpo buscando un último beso antes de salir, rumbo la habitación


	38. Theo x Ron X Neville

**Theo x Ron X Neville**

No lo podía creer era una locura, si alguien le hubiera dicho que tener a una pareja embarazada era muy cansado no le hubiera creído, pero así era lo veía muy incómodo, no podía moverse sin sentir que algo dentro de él explotaría y el que Ron estuviera mas irritado que Neville no ayudaba.

Pobre Theo tener que soportar a dos chicos en agonía y bueno teniendo en cuanta que solo Neville estaba embarazado y Ron solo lo hacía porque su magia junto con la de Neville estaban conectadas a su hijo, pero lo que sucedía y que le explicó el medimago con más calma después es que como Ron era también pasivo para que el bebe naciera con genes de los tres su magia se vinculo con la de Neville y bueno el puso el esperma pero Ron no por ello el bebé jala su magia junto con la de Neville, solo que como el bebe esta dentro de Neville no jala tanta magia por que toma solo la que requiere, pero Ron al estar fuera de su alcance la que saca de él tiene que ser mas la que absorber ya que debe tomar más de la que necesite por la distancia eso lo fatiga mas, aunque al parecer Neville era más fuerte porque según le explicó el medimago es que el bebe para no tomar de mas toma la misma cantidad que le quita a Neville pero parecería que de ser solo bebe de dos de ellos los fatigaría mas, ya que al parecer les quita a él solo la mitad y a ellos solo la tercera parte ya que le correspondería quitarle al embarazado la saca de los dos, lo que quiere decir que a Theo le quita mas, pero bueno tomando en cuenta que el tiene que ser más fuerte que ellos por ser el dominante es normal pero a él eso no le parece por que los dos chicos se la pasan cansados, aun que Ron había tenido una actitud más extraña de la que de por si tenia

Ron estaba solo, estaba recostado en la cama de la habitación que tenían en la nueva casa, Theo junto con Neville fueron a ver a la familia de Theo, solo fueron por unas cosas que le compraron a el bebe

Ron no quiso ir por la fatiga que sentía últimamente o eso fue lo que dijo, aunque en realidad lo que tenia era envidia de Neville ya que él podía sentir al bebé y bueno Ron como es se sintió celoso de ello, pero no quiso arruinarles las cosas, por ello no les había dicho nada, aunque sospechaba que Theo lo intuía

Ron se preguntaba si les podía pedir tener un bebé en cuanto naciera el que esperaban, ya que él quería sentir esa sensación que le había contado Neville que sentía cada vez que se movía, aun que era muy pequeño lo que sentía en realidad era su magia y Ron se sintió envidioso, aun que lo que les había dicho de sentir fatiga no era cierto sino todo lo contrario lo que pasaba era que también quería cariños ¿era eso malo?, por suerte al parecer si había habido casos donde los sumisos comparten síntomas por tener poca magia, era muy común, pero él sabía que no era su caso de hecho tenia mas magia de la que aparentaba, solo que el medimago lo cubrió y él lo sabía porque luego fue a hablar con él a solas

De pronto Ron se encontraba llorando

-por qué no puedo decirles aun abiertamente lo que me pasa, por qué tengo que ser así, porque no simplemente les digo lo que quiero y asunto arreglado, no, tengo que darle largas al asunto y fingir cuando en este momento podría ser muy feliz junto a ellos viendo las cosas del bebe o escogiendo nombres, no siempre tengo que hacer cosas impulsivamente

Suspiro desanimado y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, giro sobre la cama y pudo distinguir una foto de ellos tres juntos sobre el buro, era de el día que supieron lo del embarazo, estiro su mano y la tomo admirando a las otras personas que aparecían junto a él en la foto, paso su dedo por cada uno como tratando de que las carisias les fueran transferidas a las personas reales y que no se quedaran en el frio marco, pero por desgracia la magia no podía hacer eso, al menos no todavía

-Neville amor, te ves tan lindo embarazado no puedo esperar a verte ya con pancita, Theo tan fuerte y no puedes resistir nuestros pucheros que te asemos cuando queremos que le cumpla un antoja a Neville a mitad de la noche

Se quedo otro rato viendo la foto hasta que sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido

Al poco rato apareció un elfo domestico, era elfo de Theo, al que dejo cuidando de Ron, le pidió especial cuidado de lo que asía mientras él no estaba, lo cual cumplió el elfo al pie de la letra ya que desde que se fue estuvo dentro de la habitación, cuidando de Ron y trayéndole comida cuando la necesitaba, también escucho todo y ahora no sabe si era lo correcto que le dijera al amo Theo, ya que Ron también era su amo además de que lo trataba muy bien eso le gusto al elfo ya que no muchos magos los tratan bien, en el poco tiempo que llevaban él era el que mejor lo trataba y le dijo que si había algo en lo que lo pudiera ayudar se acercara a él(influencia de sus amigos Hermión y Harry) , así que la criatura se armo de valor y se acerco al amo pelirrojo, con sumo cuidado empezó a despertar al joven

-amo Ron despierte por favor tengo una duda

Ron abrió los ojos y vio a la criatura que lo estaba despertando y se sentó mejor en la cama

-que sucede amigo ¿porque me despiertas? ¿Ya llegaron?

-el amo no debería considerar a Ford un amigo, Ford esta conmovido de lo bien que es tratado por el amo, el amo no debería molestarse en tener una amistad con una criatura como lo es Ford

-tranquilo amigo ya sabes que no me agrada que agás eso, además ¿por qué no?, ¿donde dice que no puedes ser tu amigo? (Ron sabia de esto gracias a las investigaciones de su amiga y lo hostigosa que se puso con que los tres lo aprendieran así que fue más un reflejo que otra cosa)

El elfo al ver que tenía razón no había ningún lugar donde especificara que ellos no podían ser amigos, solo que debían servirles, esto lo calmo y se acerco a Ron

-amigo de Ford yo me preguntaba pues si debo informar al amo Theo de lo que Ford vio mientras cuidaba de su amigo

-y que viste específicamente

El elfo le dijo todo lo que vio desde que los amos se fueron y Ron se acerco a Ford para hacerle otras preguntas

-¿tú puedes tener amigos no es así?

-si Ford es amigo de otras elfos y del amo Ron

-bien y ¿tu cuentas lo que les pasa a tus amigos?

-no, Ford no lo hace, porque nadie le pregunta eso, pero si lo hicieran Ford tendría que decirlo

-bien te lo pondré así, si Theo te pregunta que hice pues le dices que estuve llorando en cama toda la tarde, pero si te pregunta por tu amigo entonces le puedes decir lo que dije, sino lo hace solo dile que balbuceaba algunas cosas que te prohibí decirle

-pero usted no me lo ha prohibido

-por que como amigo te pido me ayudes por esta vez, ¿qué te parece? además el no sabe que somos amigos así que no veo el problema

-Ford está contento de que su amigo Ron pueda contar con él, a Ford le agrada mucho tener un amigo que sea su amo

-a mi también y mejor dime Ford ¿cómo vas con Rin le gusto lo que le compramos?

-le gusto mucho Rin es novia de Ford ahora, los otros elfos están contentos por Rin y Ford, Ford le quiere agradecerle por comprar el regalo para Rin no tenía que hacerlo

-ni lo menciones amigo, es lo que los amigos asen por otros amigos, ayudarlos y quería preguntarte ¿por qué no aceptas un pago? digo de esa forma podríamos juntar para comprarle algo más bonito a tu novia ¿qué te parece?

-Ford lo pensara

-bien

En eso se oye la puerta y antes de que el elfo desaparezca para ayudar a los amos, Ron le dice que recuerde lo que tiene que decir

En la puerta Theo y Neville tienen las manos llenas de bolsas de regalos que Theo acababa de agrandar, aparece el elfo y les ayuda acomodarlas en la habitación que será del bebe, mientras que Theo y Neville suben a la habitación, Ron esta acostado fingiendo dormir cuando les escucha entrar en la habitación tiene los ojos cerrados esperando ver que dicen

Theo se acerca con Neville a ver si Ron está despierto, al verlo dormido deciden dejarlo mientras ellos se sientan en los sillones que están en la habitación para hablar un poco mientras esta la cena lista

-me gusto lo que le regalaron al bebe

-si son cosas muy bonitas, Neville quería preguntarte tú ¿no has notado extraño a Ron?

-pues si en realidad si lo he notado extraño sobre todo cuando hablamos del bebe ¿por?

-es que creo que tal vez el quiere tener un bebe también

-pero este también es suyo

-no amor lo que quiero decir es que él quiere ser el embarazado

Ron estaba sorprendido, como supo Theo que es lo que quiere, no es posible o ¿sí?, con los ojos aun cerrados siguió escuchando

-y por qué simplemente no lo haces con él y ya, asunto resuelto

-no, recuerda que solo es una suposición, además no sabemos si sea bueno o no, aun cuando Ron tuviera la magia necesaria, no sabemos si tu lo puedas resistir, recuerda que también tú tienes que aportar magia

Eso era otra de las razones, tenía miedo de que por darle gusto a él Neville se quedara con poca magia, el doctor le dijo que podía analizarlo y decirle para prevenir pero no quería arriesgarse

En ese momento el elfo Ford apareció enfrente de ellos anunciando la cena

Theo le susurro algo a Neville, Neville asiente mientras se sonroja y va asía la puerta, Ron no pudo escuchar, luego Neville sale mientras que el va por Ron

Theo se acerca y se acuesta junto a Ron, paso su mano por la cintura de Ron y acerca su boca a la oreja susurrándole sensualmente

-puede que engañes a Neville, pero a mí no, se que estas despierto

Acto seguido lame la oreja mientras que su mano entra bajo la ropa, acariciándolo suavemente, provocando que Ron se estremeciera, bajo su mano y su boca fue besando el cuello lentamente, esto provoco un ligero gemido

-¿cómo sabes cuando estoy despierto y cuando no?

-fácil, cuando duermes siempre abrazar algo, dime, tengo razón en mis suposiciones acerca de lo que tienes melancólico

-sí, pero lo único que necesita el médico es saber si Neville puede darme la magia necesaria

-¿tú tienes magia suficiente?

-sí, yo no les había dicho nada por miedo y por que también quería que me mimaras

-solo lo hubieras dicho Ron

-no sabía cómo tenía miedo de que dijeran no o que me…

Theo le lanza una mirada que decía claramente que podía decirle lo que quiera y él lo entendería, aún cuando Ron estaba contra el pecho de Theo podía sentir la mirada sobre el

-¿podrías por favor darme cariños como lo haces con Neville? y quiero embarazarme

-claro, además déjame decirte que también me gustaría que te embarazaras apuesto que te veras igual de lindo que Neville, podemos ir mañana a que nos chequen

Acto seguido toma el rostro de Ron y lo gira un poco sin lastimarlo para besarlo lentamente, después desliza su mano suavemente por el cuerpo de Ron, haciendo que Ron gimiera y se retorciera de placer, con su varita les quita la ropa y pone su mano en el miembro de Ron sacándole un fuerte gemido

Tan metido estaba en las carisias y en los besos que no escucho cuando Neville regreso a la habitación, no fue sino hasta que Neville se recostó junto a él sin ropa, que supo que los dos le habían puesto una emboscada y quien mejor que Theo para sacarle lo que lo tenía así

Neville espero la señal, esta fue el fuerte gemido que lanzo Ron cuando Theo bajo su mano asía su miembro ya endurecido, normalmente siempre ponían hechizos silenciadores ya que los tres solían ser muy ruidosos, pero en la casa no eran necesarios los hechizos, entro en la habitación cerrando con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido, se acerco a la cama donde Theo y Ron estaban, no lo notaron sino hasta que ya estuvo recostado junto a Ron sin ropa, después acaricio el rostro de Ron, mientras lo besaba con mucho amor, debido a su estado lo único que podía hacer fue acariciarlo por el cuerpo y besarlo para distraerlo, mientras Theo se posiciono sobre Ron penetrándolo lentamente, Neville bajo su mano hasta el miembro de Ron y lo masturbo al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba Theo, Theo empezó a masturbar el miembro de Neville que estaba igual o más excitado que ellos, Ron no quiso quedarse atrás y ayudo a Theo, de pronto el primero en venirse fue Neville, seguido de Theo y finalmente Ron

Al terminar se besaron con mucho amor, luego salen de la cama para vestirse y arreglarse para bajan a cenar.

Neville va por el segundo plato mientras que ellos apenas terminan el primero, los tres terminan de cenar y suben a dormir, mañana irán a ver al medimago para ver si Ron puede embarazarse o tienen que esperar, cosa que ya no es tan importante porque por fin Ron entiende que no puede dejar de expresarle a sus parejas lo que quiere, ya que tal vez ellos quieran lo mismo que el


End file.
